Kingdom Hearts: Journey of Dreams
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku are back and now they must take the Mark of Mastery by going to the Realm of Sleep to save the worlds from slumber. As they journey for their test, they run into enemies old and new and cause trouble for them. How will the four heroes fare against the threat of evil and will they pass the Mark of Mastery? Rate T for violence. Takes place in KH: DDD.
1. Prologue: Realm of Sleep

**Hi, everyone! Keyblade Master of Light back again with a new KH story! After looking at the polls and doing some consideration, I've decided to do the story taking place in KH: DDD. I know I'm sort of cheating the KH system with doing the story before doing Days and Coded, but I promised I would do the next story that more votes, so I'm gonna do DDD, then Ky's side of DDD, then do Days and Coded. Anyway, without further ado, here's the prologue of the story.**

 **Disclaimer, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any worlds or characters that I will put in. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square and Disney while the characters and worlds belong to their rightful owners. I ONLY own OCs. That's it.**

 **Anyway, on with the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: Realm of Sleep

In Divine Kingdom the skies are crimson and everything in the town is in flames and many people are running away screaming in horror as Black Xetis and Heartless are invading the town and hurting many people and among the Black Xetis and the Heartless are the masked Malus and Mortem and a woman with crimson eyes, long white and black hair, and wearing a dress with the left side is black while the right is white.

 **"At last, everything is burning! Let them all burn and die at the hands of Chaos!"** Malus said evilly.

"Our main target is the castle and that's where Fortitudo and his brat are." Mortem said.

"We destroy Fortitudo and his annoying wife and take the brat under our wing." The woman said.

 **"Yes."** Malus said as he summons seven capsules from the ground and he frees seven figures which are Narasix, Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Monity, and Laz.

"We are…free? How is this possible?" Narasix asked.

 **"I have freed you from your prison, my creations."** Malus said.

"Lord Malus. What an honor." Narasix said kneeling and same for Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Monity, and Laz.

 **"Still, you show me your loyalty. Good. Now, start by destroying everything in this kingdom and bring me the wretched Prince of Light and corrupt his heart."** Malus said.

"Yes, Milord." Narasix said as he summons his Enigma while Jeal unleashes his four-bladed scythe while Sedia unleashes her two razor whips while Ravik unleashes his giant ax while Chubb unleashes his hammer while Monity unleashes his bombs while Laz unleashes his metal ball on the chain and they start raiding the town.

 **"Come, Mortem, Hilda. The time has come to take what is MINE!"** Malus said as he starts raiding the kingdom.

* * *

In Shine City at the train station Noel and Pax who are wearing their old clothes are waiting for the train.

"So, you're sure a trip to Luminous Plain will be nice?" Noel asked.

"C'mon, we could at least have a fun picnic there. Luke and Ruby are waiting for us." Pax said and the train arrives.

Noel and Pax are later on the train which is moving through the tracks to make its way for Luminous Plain and during their train ride Noel looks out the window to see that they are leaving Shine City but then finds the sky turning black.

"Um, P-Pax…the sky is turning dark…" Noel said.

"What?! How is that…?" Pax was cut off as the train starts shaking roughly making the two stumble. "We'd better take a look out there." Pax said.

Noel and Pax arrive outside the train and are now on top of the train and they see the train on fire.

"Holy crap! The train's on fire!" Pax said.

"B-But, how…?" Noel stops talking as two figures appear in front of them and they are the Horned King and Nightmare.

 **"Hahahaha! Revived at last!"** The Horned King said.

"The Horned King?!" Pax asked shocked.

 **"So, he was right. Those wretched fools are here!"** Nightmare said.

"N-Nightmare…?! How is this possible? Is this…part of the test?" Noel asked.

"Never mind why they're back. Let's just put a stop to them." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"O-Okay…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 **"I was hoping to get my revenge on Ky, but you'll have to do, Pax!"** The Horned King said.

 **"I've been waiting for my chance to kill you, Key girl. Now, my revenge STARTS!"** Nightmare said.

 _(Boss Theme: Night of Fate)_

 _(Information: Defeat both the Horned King and Nightmare!)_

The Horned King unleashes crimson lightning down at the two while Nightmare slashes with Soul Edge but Noel triple slashes at Nightmare with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Edge while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder but Nightmare spreads out flames from Soul Edge to burn while the Horned King unleashes black fires but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a katana and slashes with it while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard but Nightmare grabs Noel with his monstrous hand and unleashes dark energy but Noel casts Cure and then uses Strike Raid but the Horned King unleashes a barrier to protect Nightmare but Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice and then uses Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and then delivers Tai Chi style but the Horned King unleashes many pillars from the ground while Nightmare triple vertical slashes with Soul Edge but Noel counters and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and delivers many swings with it and they manage to knock the two back.

 **"Hmph! Perhaps it's too early to kill you. We did just get brought back after all."** Nightmare said.

 **"Agreed. Let us return to the Realm of Prison and we'll destroy Ky there."** The Horned King said as they disappear in darkness.

"Wait!" Pax called but they're gone.

"Now what?" Noel asked and they see the train going for a destroyed end road. "Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Damn!" Pax yelled and the train drops at the end road and the train starts falling along with Pax and Noel.

Noel and Pax are falling from the train and the air and just then they both summon their Keyblades and they see a Keyhole appear and their Keyblades unleash their beams of light at the Keyhole making a locked sound and unleashing a powerful blinding light but then Noel turns to see a figure looking down at them.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the Mysterious Tower at Yen Sid's chamber Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku all stand in front of Yen Sid and Rosalina and Mickey, Oswald, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Peach, and Mario stand next to the wizard._

 _"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others and as a Keyblade Paragon, Malus had a gift, just his brother Aptus did. But such great minds are often plagued by a single question and power. For Xehanort, what is the essence of the human heart that weakens us or empowers us? For Malus, he had a belief that power only strives and brings peace and order. The answers, they believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War' and Kingdom Hearts itself. What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as Master and chose the Seeker's life. As for Malus, his mind has been corrupted by his selfish desire for gaining power and wanting Kingdom Hearts for his own ends, creating a conflict between him and his brother. Since then, in many a guise, Xehanort clashed with protectors of light while Malus sent his minions to do his dirty work for him, creating conflict with those light's defenders…Keyblade wielders, like yourselves. And mark my words…they will both trouble us again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Noel, Sora, Pax, and Riku are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. Aptus has already made preparations for Ky and Nex on their own mark of the test. No doubt you six already fancy yourselves as masters, but it takes more than training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. All six of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders…an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate." Yen Sid said shocking everyone._

 _"Wh-What…?" Noel asked._

 _"But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Ky, Noel, the King, and Riku…we can take on ANYTHING. Right, Riku?" Sora asked._

 _"I don't know. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold." Riku said summoning Soul Eater._

 _"I'm not sure if I'm even worthy of being a Keyblade wielder either…I am after all, known as the Child of Light and Darkness, meaning that darkness is my heart and have dark powers…" Noel said._

 _"Walking that path changed me. Noel and I are not sure if we're ready to wield the Keyblades." Riku said._

 _"Same here. I WAS turned into a dark being. Do I have what it takes to be a Keyblade wielder? And what about Nex? He's done some messed up things while on the dark path. What does he have to prove?" Pax asked._

 _"Maybe we do need to be tested." Riku said._

 _"Riku…Noel…Pax… Then count ME in. Put me through the test! Just watch…me, Riku, Noel, and Pax will pass with flying colors! I'm sure Ky and Nex will do the same!" Sora said._

 _"Very well, then. Noel, Sora, Pax, and Riku, let your examination begin." Yen Sid said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 **Well, there's the prologue. I know it's shorter than the other prologues, but did what I could on it. Anyway, now we're moving to the main adventure with our four heroes and I think you know who goes first. Anyway, next time, Noel arrives at a world, where she meets a gloomy girl, but then runs into new enemies along the way. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1: Prisoners of Wisdom City

Chapter 1: Prisoners in Wisdom City

Noel is now in an area with many buildings and starts diving down while dealing with strange creatures in her way but she delivers a diving strike at the creatures while dodging many buildings and other stuff but more creatures come and try to attack but Noel dives down to strike and keeps diving down while still dodging more obstacles in her way and later she comes across what looks like a portal and so she dives for it and reaches the portal and it takes her to a different place.

In what looks like the city plaza Noel opens her eyes and she looks around the city.

"Am I…in Wisdom City…?" Noel asked and then she looks at her clothes. "My clothes… They've changed." Noel said examining her clothes which are now a white shoulder less top with yellow flower petals with a yellow hood, a yellow medium skirt with white roses around, white long finger less gloves, white medium high-heeled shoes and she still has her heart shaped earrings, hairband with the heart symbol, and her crystal heart necklace. "This must be work of Master Yen Sid's magic…" Noel said.

Just then someone is on a roof of a building looking down at Noel.

 _(World of Wisdom City)_

Noel looks around the city plaza.

"Am I the only one here? I remember being in Shine City, before it was on the brink of destruction and that was when…" Noel stops talking. "That's right! Nightmare came back. And…someone else, I think his name was the Horned King… Pax was with me and…" Noel realizes and looks around. "Pax… Where is he?" Noel asked.

"You really seem too fond of talking to yourself, do you? It's getting annoying." A voice said and Noel turns to see a figure which is a young woman who appears nineteen-years-old with long black air, yellow eyes, wearing a torn black and red outfit nearly revealing herself, a black long coat, and bandages on her arms.

"Wh-Who are…?" Noel was cut off.

"You're Noel, right?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes?" Noel answered.

"So, you're not a prisoner of this world…" The woman said.

"P-Prisoner?" Noel asked.

"Keep up! I'm a prisoner in the Realm of Slumber in this world, since my world's destruction. I need to find Laphicet." The woman said.

"Who's that?" Noel asked.

"My…little brother…" The woman answered.

"Um, is it okay if I help you?" Noel asked.

"Wait, what? Do you just up and help random strangers you meet? I've been finding him ever since I ended up here and it's difficult." The woman said.

"But two heads are better than one when looking for someone, especially if a friend is with you." Noel said.

"NOW we're friends?! Have you gone stupid?" The woman asked.

"N-No… I was just…" Noel was cut off.

"Well, even if I did refuse, you'd just do something to help anyway, so whatever. You wanna help? Fine. Just try to keep up." The woman as she starts jumping from pole to pole and then kicks off a building and grinds on a rail.

"Wow…" Noel said.

 _(Field Theme: Wisdom City)_

 _(Plaza)_

 _(Information: Follow the woman!)_

Noel follows through the plaza while also jumping from pole to pole and then kicks off a building and then grinds on a rail and she later makes her way to a different area.

 _(Downtown)_

Noel arrives at downtown of Wisdom City and sees many barrels lying on the ground.

"I wonder if I can…" Noel stops talking as she uses a power to lift the barrel and throws it. "That was amazing…" Noel said.

Noel continues through the downtown and later finds the woman and keeps up with her.

"There you are. I never really got your name." Noel said but just then creatures that look like rats with crimson fangs and claws and having crooked wing like symbols on their bellies appear surrounding them.

"Night Terrors!" The woman said.

"So, that's what they are…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"We'll have to split up. I'll try to lure them out while you fight them here." The woman said.

"Okay." Noel said nodding.

"By the way, it's Velvet." The woman said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Velvet Crowe. You asked my name." Velvet said.

"Velvet. It's nice to meet you." Noel said.

"Whatever, just focus." Velvet said and Noel nods while Velvet leaves.

 _(Battle Theme: Power Emerges)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors!)_

The rat Night Terrors known as Rascals attack with their fangs followed by swiping their claws but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard but more Night Terrors that appear to be gorillas known as Clobberillas attack with their fists and then slam the ground unleashing quakes but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Strike but the Rascal Night Terrors attack with their fangs while the Clobberilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches but Noel goes for a pole and spins along it and delivers a spinning strike and then delivers a slamming attack but the Rascal Night Terrors attack with their claws while the Clobberillas slam on the ground but Noel casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder and Noel defeats all of the Night Terrors.

After the fight Velvet joins with Noel.

"So, those were the Night Terrors. Have they been attacking here?" Noel asked.

"You could say that. They and those other damned monsters keep appearing." Velvet said and just then other creatures that appear to be hamsters appear and surrounded them. "And those other ones are Dream Eaters." Velvet said.

"Dream Eaters…" Noel said.

"Noel." Velvet said.

"R-Right." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Information: Defeat the Dream Eaters!)_

The hamster Dream Eaters known as Meow Wows attack with spinning attacks but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash but the Meow Wow Dream Eaters deliver a body slam strike but Noel casts Fire to burn them making them run around frantically but then more Dream Eaters appear and they look like panda bears known as Kooma Pandas and deliver charging punches but Noel blocks and strikes back with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash but the Meow Wow Dream Eaters deliver spinning attacks while the Kooma Panda Dream Eaters pick u[ parts from the ground and send Noel into the air but she recovers and jumps for the Kooma Panda and then sends the panda Dream Eater at the others ending the fight.

After the fight another Dream Eater appears beside Velvet.

"Another one…" Noel said.

"Don't. This one's on my side. Unlike the Night Terrors, Dream Eaters have a good side that can help others." Velvet said.

"Oh, that's right…" Noel said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"If we are ever to strike down Malus and Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey, Oswald, and Aptus spoke of in their letters. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber and then back to our world. To do so, fifteen sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. Your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness…but some never returned completely. Some still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. The same can be said for worlds are currently imprisoned. Not even the Black Xetis or the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They're called Night Terrors and Dream Eaters. Unlike the Night Terrors, Dream Eaters have two kinds…Nightmares, which devour happy dreams…and benevolent Spirits, which consume the Nightmares and the Night Terrors. Both Night Terrors and Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Black Xetis and Heartless once guided you to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world." Yen Sid explained._

 _Flashback End._

"So, where could this Laphicet be?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure. I was going for the park to find him." Velvet said.

"Okay. Let's try the park." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find Laphicet!)_

Noel makes her way through the downtown to help Velvet find Laphicet but many Night Terrors and Nightmare Dream Eaters appear to attack but Noel defeats them and keeps going and later she comes across a different area.

 _(Park)_

Noel and Velvet arrive at the park and continue their search for Laphicet.

"Um, Velvet… Where is he?" Noel asked.

"Okay! I've brought Noel! Now, fulfill your end of the deal!" Velvet yelled.

"Velvet, what are you talking about?" Noel asked and just then a dark corridor appears revealing a hooded figure wearing a crimson cloak with black stars and Noel gasps. "That's…!" Noel stops talking as the hooded figure charges for Noel.

"Hey, we agreed you wouldn't hurt her!" Velvet yelled as she runs for the cloaked figure.

"Velvet, no! They're dangerous!" Noel said but then she starts feeling drowsy. "Uh… Why am I…tired…" Noel asked as she falls to the ground and everything turns black.

* * *

Meanwhile Pax is in the same area with many buildings and dives down while dodging many buildings and just then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and try to attack but Pax delivers diving strikes to defeat them and keeps diving while dodging more obstacles in his way but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax dive attacks and keeps diving down and he later finds a portal and dives for it and he later reaches the portal and it takes him to the next place.

In what looks like a park Pax opens his eyes and he looks around.

"Where am I now?" Pax asked and then recognizes the place. "Wait, I'm in Wisdom City." Pax said and then looks at his clothes which is now a black tunic with green short sleeves, green knee-high pants with black side stripes, black gloves, black and green shoes, and a headband with what looks like a strange symbol on it around his forehead. "Guess this Master Yen Sid's doing with my clothes. I remember being in Shine City with Noel and that was when the Horned King came back and attacked along with that Nightmare guy." Pax said and looks around. "Noel! I guess we got separated. This means, it's started. I'd better look for Noel." Pax said.

"Wow! That was impressive! How'd YOU get here?" A voice asked and Pax turns to see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink, purple, and black jester like outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Pax asked.

"Rude! Is that how you ask a girl's name? How shameful! No wonder you won't get a girlfriend." The woman said.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Pax asked.

"Hey, I'm just asking how you got here. It wouldn't happen to be a portal, now would it? It takes something VERY special to jump between worlds like that. So, how?" The woman asked.

"Portal?" Pax asked.

"Listen…" The woman stops talking.

"Pax." Pax said mildly annoyed.

"Pax, a pleasure. My name is Magilou, the greatest witch you'll ever see! Portals are basically gateways that link up worlds. This world you and I are standing now…there are two copies. You could say they've been split in half. Portals allow us to cross between them anytime we want." Magilou explained.

"Thanks for the lesson. So, there's two of a world. Big whoop." Pax said.

"Well, aren't we Mister Grouchy. The world is as many things people want it to be. The concept that we live in the same world…it's in all our heads. I figured a smart boy like yourself would know. Hey, I've got something for you to do, Pax. Do something for me and I might do something for you." Magilou said.

"Screw that. I don't trust a hag like you." Pax said walking away.

"Hmph! Rude! I'm looking for a certain servant of mine. His name is Bienfu. You could say he's my key to the portal. Help me find him, and who knows who we'll run into? It might be that Noel girl you mentioned." Magilou said making Pax blush at the name.

"Y-You know where she is?!" Pax asked.

"Hahahahaha! That face of yours is PRICELESS! I KNEW that would grab your attention!" Magilou said.

"SCREW YOU!" Pax shouted with his face even redder.

"Oh, calm down! I'm just kidding! Anyway, I don't have the slightest clue where she could be. For all I know, she might be on the other side of this world, since she's clearly not in this version. I mean, it's not rocket science." Magilou said.

"Fine. You want Bienfu? I got it! Just stay out of my way." Pax said.

"Feisty one!" Magilou said.

 _(World of Wisdom City)_

 _(Field Theme: Wisdom City)_

 _(Park)_

Pax makes his way through the park but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack him but Pax slashes with Path to Justice and defeats them and keeps going through the park and later arrives at the next area.

 _(Downtown)_

Pax and Magilou arrive at the downtown of Wisdom City.

"Magilou, you know those creatures keep showing up, right? Why don't they attack you?" Pax asked.

"By they, you mean the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters? They only attack, those who are dreamers. That's pretty weird, considering I have my own dreams." Magilou said.

"Well, they're obviously attacking me. Guess I'm a dreamer." Pax said.

"Everyone's a dreamer." Magilou said.

Just then they see someone surrounded by Clobberilla Night Terrors and Kooma Panda Dream Eaters and it's a young man with tan skin and wearing a white and orange robe with two swords.

"Jeez, you guys are a pain, you know that?" The young man said.

"Well, well. Rokurou. Got yourself into trouble again, I see." Magilou said.

"Magilou? Hey, maybe instead of your usual annoying banter, feel like lending a hand?" Rokurou said.

"Don't tell me you've met with that creep in the crimson cloak with black stars. Didn't I warn you to stay away from him?" Magilou said.

"Crimson cloak and black stars?! That's…!" Pax stops talking as one of the Night Terrors strike at Rokurou. "That's it!" Pax yelled as he gets in front. "I'll handle this!" Pax said.

"My, oh my! We've got ourselves a hero here." Magilou said.

"Better him than you, to be honest." Rokurou said.

 _(Battle Theme: Power Emerges)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters!)_

The Clobberilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches while the Kooma Panda Dream Eaters deliver a charging strike but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Sleep to make them sleep and then transforms his Keyblade into dual swords and slashes with then followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but the Clobberilla Night Terrors slam on the ground and create quakes while the Kooma Panda Dream Eaters lift up a piece of ground and send Pax into the air but Pax recovers and then casts White Thunder followed by using Thunder Strike but more Night Terrors appear and they look like pigeons appear known as Speegeons while Dream Eaters that look like bats known as Komory Bats appear and attack but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming it into a bazooka and fires light shots at the aerial enemies getting them and then jumps from a building and delivers a slamming strike defeating all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"That's that." Pax said.

"Nice work, kid! You're a natural swordsman. I've never seen a sword like that." Rokurou said.

"It's a Keyblade. It chooses its own master." Pax said.

"That sucks. I was hoping to get one." Rokurou said.

"Well, if you're done going gaga over a sword, we have something else to do." Magilou said.

"If it involves finding the others, then I'm all for it." Rokurou said.

"Well, tough! 'Cause they could be at the other side of the world." Magilou said.

"So, how can…?" Pax was cut off as he starts feeling drowsy.

"What the…? I suddenly feel so…sleepy…" Pax said as he closes his eyes and everything turns black.

* * *

Later in the park Noel opens her eyes and she looks around.

"Ugh… What happened…?" Noel asked getting up. "Wait! Velvet was here and so was that…" Noel stops talking and gasps. "That figure in the crimson cloak and black stars was here too! But why? Velvet said something about making a deal with that figure, but what kind of deal? It involved me for some reason. I don't know, but I should start finding her. Maybe I can get back to finding this Laphicet. Maybe I can explore the city more. It's been a while." Noel said.

 _(Information: Explore the city!)_

Noel makes her way through the park and later returns to the downtown but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel defeats them and moves on through and later returns to the plaza and while exploring she finds what looks like a pole glowing and so Noel makes the pole move revealing a hole on the ground and so Noel goes into the hole and goes for the next area.

 _(Sewer)_

Noel arrives at the sewer area of the city and makes her way through the channel of tunnels while going through filthy water and then comes across a giant area with many pipes pouring down filthy water and then Noel finds a railing on one of the pipes and starts grinding along it while going for more rails on other pipes and keeps grinding until she later reaches the end and finds a ladder and climbs up taking her to the next area.

 _(City Fountain)_

Noel leaves the sewers and later arrives at the different part of the city and comes across a giant fountain but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel defeats them and continues on through the fountain area and then finds two big doors and then opens them taking her to the next area.

 _(Shopping District)_

Noel arrives at the shopping district in the city and explores around while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keeps going until she finds what looks like a mall and goes for it.

"I wonder what they're selling." Noel said and then she sees what looks like a man with blond hair and wearing a black coat. "Um, excuse me, who are you?" Noel asked.

"Huh? Oh, name's Eizen. A pirate." Eizen introduced.

"Oh…um, nice to meet you…" Noel said.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're looking for someone." Eizen said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be going." Noel said.

"Hey, let me help you have a look." Eizen said.

"That's okay. I can search myself." Noel said.

"Well, how can you know if you're searching yourself?" Eizen asked.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Good girl." Eizen said.

"I'm currently searching for Velvet. You know someone like her?" Noel asked.

"Velvet? Hey, yeah! I do know someone like her." Eizen said.

"Great. We'll find her together." Noel said.

Noel makes her way through the shopping district and later finds doors and opens it taking her to the next area.

 _(Hotel)_

Noel and Eizen arrive at an area that has a giant hotel and they find someone on the roof of the hotel and it's Velvet.

"Velvet." Noel said as she and Eizen go for the roof and meet Velvet.

"Noel? You were looking for me?" Velvet asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"After I lured you into a trap, you still consider me your friend?" Velvet asked.

"I know it was a trap, but you protected me. That's what friends do. Thank you." Noel said.

"Hmph." Velvet said.

"Hey, Velvet." Eizen said.

"Eizen? So, you're here too. Guess I'm not the only one trapped here as a prisoner." Velvet said.

"You're still trying to find Laphicet? Unfortunately, I couldn't find him either." Eizen said.

"Damn." Velvet said.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing the same crimson cloaked and black star figure.

"Him again…" Noel said.

"Get lost!" Velvet yelled as she and Eizen charge at the figure who effortlessly swats them away.

"Velvet! Eizen!" Noel cried and the figure unleashes what looks like a giant Night Terror that appears to be a mammoth. "Oh, no!" Noel said but the figure leaves. "Come back!" Noel said but the mammoth blocks her way and she takes out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wholly Bully!)_

The Night Terror known as Wholly Bully lashes its trunk at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire but Wholly Bully stomps on the ground making quakes to try and stun Noel who recovers and uses Fire Raid and then uses Thunder Dive but Wholly Bully runs around while charging with its tusks at Noel who dodges but Wholly Bully keeps charging to attack but Noel casts Earth to make it stop and it rams into something else making it stunned allowing Noel to use Reality Shift and lifts Wholly Bully and throws it to the ground damaging it but Wholly Bully double slashes with its trunk but Noel blocks and delivers a counter blast striking back but Wholly Bully stomps on the ground while creating a quake but Noel uses the building to deliver a slamming strike at Wholly Bully damaging it but Wholly Bully charges to strike with its tusks but Noel cartwheels away and then uses Cartwheel Fire attacking at Wholly Bully who still charges to attack but Noel casts Stop to freeze it.

Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash but Wholly Bully is unfrozen and double slashes with its trunk and then stomps on the ground but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two diagonal slashes but Wholly Bully jumps and then delivers a slamming attack while unleashing shock waves but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Balloon all around Wholly Bully damaging it but Wholly Bully tries to grab Noel with its trunk but Noel dodges the grabbing trunk and then delivers two spinning slashes and then casts Thunder but Wholly Bully charges attack with its tusks but Noel dodges every charging strike making Wholly Bully run into something causing it to stun allowing Noel to use Reality Shift to lift Wholly Bully and then tosses it away damaging it but Wholly Bully retaliates with attacking with its trunk but Noel blocks and then delivers a counter strike causing great damage and then casts Balloon but Wholly Bully jumps into the air and delivers a shock wave attack but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard and finishes off Wholly Bully ending the battle.

Wholly Bully is flying into the air and then explodes and is now destroyed turning into tiny particles raining down and Velvet and Eizen meet with Noel.

"Good work, Noel." Velvet said.

"Not bad, kid." Eizen said.

Just then someone comes out of the hotel and it's what looks like a tiny creature wearing a red top hat.

"Is it gone? Are they gone?" The creature asked.

"Bienfu?" Eizen asked.

Just then someone appears and it's Magilou.

"I THOUGHT I'd find you here!" Magilou said.

"AAAAAHHH! Magilou?!" Bienfu said.

"You tried to abandon me?! This calls for punishment!" Magilou said.

"What are you doing here, Magilou?" Velvet asked.

"Nice to see you too, Velvet. What? No hello?" Magilou asked.

"Um, is she your friend?" Noel asked.

"As if." Velvet answered turning away.

"Aww, don't be like that! Hi, I'm Magilou, the best witch you'll ever see! You must be Noel, right?" Magilou asked.

"Um, yes. But how…" Noel was cut off.

"I dreamed you up. That's quite obvious." Magilou said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"You and Pax were sent here because you two were dreamt up. However, you two ended up on different sides of the world." Magilou said.

"So, Pax is somewhere else. There's no possible way for me to reach him?" Noel asked.

"Sorry. Since Bienfu only serves me as my portal, afraid you can't get to the other side. You'll have to take it up with him over there." Magilou said showing the same crimson cloaked and black star hooded figure.

"Him…" Noel said and then she sees Pax in blue ethereal form and with him are other people.

"Laphicet." Velvet said.

"Rokurou." Eizen said.

"Pax…" Noel said.

* * *

Later Pax opens his eyes and wakes up.

"Ugh…my head…" Pax said getting up. "What happened to Magilou and Rokurou? I remember seeing them being attacked by the Night Terrors an the Dream Eaters, but then…" Pax was cut off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Leave me alone!" A voice cried and Pax sees someone running from Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Someone's in trouble." Pax said.

 _(Information: Help the person in trouble!)_

Pax makes his way through downtown and later makes his way for the plaza.

 _(Plaza)_

In the plaza a young boy with blond hair and wearing a blue and white robe is being surrounded by Night Terrors looking like kangaroos and Dream Eaters looking like hedgehog-lion hybrids.

"Please, go away!" The boy cried but then Pax gets in front and takes out Path to Justice.

"I got 'em! Stay back!" Pax said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters!)_

The kangaroo Night Terrors known as Boxerroos attack at Pax with their boxing gloves followed by roundhouse kicks while Pricklemane Dream Eaters deliver attacks with their claws but Pax slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style and then transforms his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers graceful slashes but the Pricklemane Dream Eaters attack with their prickle spikes while the Boxerroos deliver bouncing punches but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Fire and then casts Water sending them back but then Kooma Panda Dream Eaters appear and deliver charging punches while Clobberilla Night Terrors slam their fists and create quakes but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at them but the Boxerroo Night Terrors deliver punches while the Clobberrilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches but Pax attacks with Hung Gar style followed by Baguazhang style and finishes off all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight Pax looks around for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters but the coast is clear.

"It's okay. You can come out." Pax said and the boy comes out.

"Thank you. I would have died or something." The boy said.

"I'm glad you're safe. What's your name?" Pax asked.

"Laphicet." Laphicet introduced.

"Laphicet, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Pax asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to find Velvet, but I'm lost." Laphicet said.

"That's bad. With this many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters around, there's no telling what'll happen to this kid." Pax said to himself. "Laphicet, why don't you stay with me for a while until we find this Velvet." Pax said.

"Okay. Thank you, um…" Laphicet stops talking.

"I'm Pax." Pax introduced.

"Thanks, Pax! I already feel better." Laphicet said.

"I'm glad. Come on." Pax said.

 _(Information: Explore the city!)_

Pax makes his way through the plaza and he later finds what looks like a doorway leading him to somewhere else.

 _(Alleyway)_

Pax arrives at an alleyway and explores through the city but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax defeats them and keeps going through the alleyway and comes across a water rail and grinds along it taking him to a different part of the alley and he later finds a gate leading him to the next area.

 _(City Fountain)_

Pax arrives at a fountain area of the city but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear but Pax fights them off and keeps going and he later finds big doors and opens them leading him to the next area.

 _(Shopping District)_

Pax arrives at the shopping district and makes his way through while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and then he finds a door leading him to the next area.

 _(Hotel)_

Pax arrives at an area with a large hotel and Laphicet runs off.

"Hey! Wait! You're supposed to stay with me!" Pax called but Laphicet goes far but then a cry is heard. "Dammit… Laphicet." Pax said following him but then he finds Laphicet being held by his throat by a figure in a crimson cloak with black stars. "Laphicet! Let him go!" Pax yelled.

"This child. So young, so innocent. You remind me of a certain friend of mine with those qualities. Yet, she's no more." The figure said.

"Help me…" Laphicet said.

"Let him go!" Pax yelled.

"You fool. You have no right to be here." The figure said dropping Laphicet who runs for Pax. "Unless you want to end up in eternal sleep, you must vanish." The figure said.

"I don't think so." A voice said and Pax turns to see Rokurou.

"Rokurou." Pax said.

"It's okay, Pax. Laphicet's safe with me. That creep right there made a promise that if we did what he wanted, he'd send us all home, but it turns out it's just a ruse. This is just a twisted means of keeping us in here. You're not even a daemon, are you?" Rokurou asked and the figure takes off his hood revealing a green and black mask.

"Who are you?" Pax asked and the masked figure raises his hands summoning a giant Night Terror that looks like a crocodile wearing wizard robes and carrying a book and levitates into the hotel while disappearing. "Get back here!" Pax yelled.

"Pax…I'm sorry." Laphicet said.

"Don't worry about it. You're okay. Rokurou, stay with him." Pax said.

"Got it. Good luck!" Rokurou said and Pax nods and runs after the Night Terror.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wizardile!)_

The Night Terror known as Wizardile casts a spell from its book to unleash multiple lightning bolts but Pax dodges and transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a light shot at Wizardile causing damage but Wizardile casts three fireballs at Pax who casts Fire back at Wizardile who casts a spell to levitate pillars in the hotel and they strike but Pax grinds on one of the rails and delivers a jumping strike at Wizardile causing damage stunning it allowing Pax to use Reality Shift and then tosses Wizardile away causing more damage and then Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Wizardile casts many ice spikes from the ground at Pax who jumps over the ice spikes and then aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by turning the Keyblade into a hammer and bashes with it but Wizardile teleports away and then unleashes multiple lightning bolts but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires many light arrows causing more damage but Wizardile tries to levitate Pax.

Pax manages to avoid the levitation and then aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by Baguazhang style but Wizardile unleashes raining fireballs down at Pax who dodges and casts White Thunder followed by casting Blizzard but Wizardile unleashes ice spikes and then casts multiple lightning bolts but Pax grinds on the rails and then delivers a jump strike stunning Wizardile again allowing Pax to use Reality Shift to fling the Night Terror away causing damage but Wizardile levitates the poles to strike at Pax who dodges and slashes at Wizardile with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire and then uses Tai Chi style but Wizardile levitates Pax and throws him away but Pax recovers and then combines Hung Gar style with Earth magic and delivers a powerful Earth fighting strike but Wizardile retaliates with raining down fireballs but Pax dodges them all and transforms Path to Justice into a blaster and fires multiple light shots and light rays striking but Wizardile unleashes ice spikes from the ground but Pax jumps over the ice spikes and then transforms Path to Justice into an axe and delivers a powerful strike and finishes off Wizardile ending the fight.

Wizardile flies into the air outside and then explodes into little particles and is now destroyed and Pax returns outside and finds Laphicet and Rokurou who see three blue ethereal figures which are Noel, Velvet, and Eizen.

"There they are, but we can't reach them." Rokurou said.

"But why…?" Laphicet asked.

"I think it has to do with that portal thing Magilou explained. They're on the other side, so we can't reach them, but I know we can see them again soon. Our hearts are connected after all." Pax said.

"Right." Rokurou said.

"Velvet…" Laphicet said.

"Eizen." Rokurou said.

"Noel." Pax said.

* * *

Just then Noel and Pax are talking to Magilou.

"As you know, their world has been destroyed, but on the brink of destruction, I managed to pull a desperation spell and got us all out, but thanks to that jerk, Artorius, he sent us all here as prisoners, but I dreamed this place before we got sent here, but the Exorcists decide to give them a chance. If they manage to complete a mission in this world, then we might be able to be sent back to our world." Magilou explained.

"But it's not simple with that many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters around." Pax said.

"Oh, but that's part of the mission. They have to get rid of them." Magilou said.

"I hope they succeed." Noel said.

"That's why I dreamed you two up. To help hasten their mission. Aren't I great?" Magilou said.

"So, what now?" Pax asked.

"Oh, you've served your purpose. Their mission's WAY easier now. Well, that's all for me! See ya!" Magilou said as she disappears.

Just then a Keyhole appears in the sky and Noel and Pax point their Keyblades and unleash their light beams at the Keyhole and unlock it unleashing a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it. So, yeah, I did kinda had to combine both Noel and Pax's side for this chapter, but starting the next chapter, from here on out, I will be doing switching between Noel, then Pax throughout the rest of the chapters, just I like I did in Illusions of Memories. Next time, Noel arrives at the next world, which is a town and there, she finds a familiar fellow Keybearer and teams up with him, but they run into trouble with Dream Eaters. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Team Up in Traverse

Chapter 2: Team Up in Traverse

 _Flashback:_

 _"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light…a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts'. You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterparts, the 'X-blade' and the 'α-blade', so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions, who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original X-blade and α-blade, and waged war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War'. Two Keyblade Paragons, Aptus and Malus took part of that war for control of Kingdom Hearts. Though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade and α-blade, they did not survive the battle. The two elements that created them, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into pieces. For the X-blade, it was twenty pieces…seven of light and thirteen of darkness. As for the α-blade, it was shattered into ten of virtues of light and sixteen vices of darkness. As for the source of all light, the one true Kingdom Hearts…it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade…a weapon designed to conquer the light…to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade." Yen Sid explained._

 _Flashback End._

Noel leaves Wisdom City and arrives at what looks like a space area and while looking she finds a world that has a town and so she goes for that town.

Noel arrives at an area dives for the world while dodging many things in town and fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while collecting stars but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel delivers diving strikes and keeps collecting stars while dodging many obstacles in the way and later she finds the portal leading to the world and so she dives for the portal and reaches it and Noel makes her way for the next world.

Noel arrives at a town that has what looks like a plaza she looks around.

"I wonder where I'm at. This looks almost like Wisdom City, but smaller." Noel said.

 _(World of Traverse Town)_

"I should take a look around and see if I can find any Night Terrors or Dream Eaters." Noel said as she starts moving.

 _(Field Theme: Traverse Town)_

 _(First District)_

Noel makes her way through the first district of the town while grinding on a rail but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel fights them off and keeps going and she later arrives at the next area.

 _(Second District)_

Noel arrives at the next district and keeps going through while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in her way and keeps exploring around the district for anything and later she comes across a section leading her to the next area and finds a door and opens it leading her to the next area.

 _(Third District)_

Noel arrives at a different district and while looking around she finds someone on the ground and it's a familiar boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a black shirt with an X in the middle, black outer shirt with a red hood and red end short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, red shorts, yellow shoes, and the silver crown necklace and is surrounded by Rascal Night Terrors and Meow Wow Dream Eaters.

"Oh, no!" Noel said rushing over and confronts the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and takes out Radiant Salvation. "I'll stop you!" Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Rascal Night Terrors attack with their fangs while the Meow Wow Dream Eaters deliver spinning strikes but Noel triple slashes at the Night Terrors with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire at the Meow Wow Dream Eaters burning them but then Boxerroo Night Terrors and Pricklemane Dream Eaters arrive and the Boxerroos deliver punches followed by bouncing kicks while the Prickleman Dream Eaters deliver a spinning strike with their bodies but Noel casts Blizzard and then casts Water but the Meow Wow Dream Eaters deliver body slamming strikes while the Prickleman Dream Eaters turn red and turn big and unleash spikes on their bodies but Noel uses Fire Edge but the Rascal Night Terrors attack with their claws while the Boxerroo Night Terrors deliver four punches but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth and she defeats the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight Noel walks over to the unconscious figure and kneels to him.

"He doesn't look hurt. Wait…" Noel stops talking as she recognizes the boy. "S-Sora…?! He's here too? But, why did he end up here? Is this the starting point of the test?" Noel asked and Sora starts to wake up and opening his blue eyes and looks around.

"Ugh… I can't believe I just went asleep like that…" Sora said.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Noel asked.

"Huh? Noel?! You're here too?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I just got here recently, but then I saw you unconscious and you were surrounded by Night Terrors and Dream Eaters. I fought them off." Noel said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice. Hold up! Did you see someone named Neku?" Sora asked.

"Uh, no…? I don't know who that is…" Noel said.

"He's…somebody I just met. I'm helping him look for his partner, but when we got here, someone in the black coat arrived." Sora said.

"Black coat…? You don't mean…!" Noel stops talking.

"Yeah. What's more Neku said he and that creep in the black coat made a deal." Sora said.

"What deal?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. Now, I gotta find Neku and his partner." Sora said.

"Well, can I help?" Noel asked.

"'Course you can! C'mon!" Sora said but then Speedgeon Night Terrors and Komory Bat Dream Eaters appear. "Ugh! Not now!" Sora said.

"We'll fight to fight our way." Noel said.

The Speedgeon Night Terrors attack with great speed while the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sound waves but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sound waves while the Speedgeon Night Terrors unleash wind blades but Sora uses Strike Raid while Noel casts Thunder and then uses Water Strike but the Speedgeon Night Terrors fly with great speed and unleash small whirlwinds while the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sound waves but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and they are Clobberilla Night Terrors and Kooma Panda Dream Eaters and the Clobberilla Night Terrors slam the ground and create quakes while the Kooma Panda Dream Eaters pick up parts of the ground and send them upward but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid and the two finish off the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters.

"These Night Terrors and Dream Eaters will keep getting in our way. We better find this Neku." Noel said.

"Right." Sora said.

 _(Information: Find Neku!)_

Noel and Sora make their way out of the third district and they find a lightning wire and so Noel casts Thunder on it to power it unlocking the wooden door allowing them to open it leading them back to the first district and while exploring around they find a mail post and move it making it reveal a hole on the ground and so they go into the hole taking them to the next area.

 _(Post Office)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the post office that's full of mail and while looking around they arrive at a large area with many colored rails with packages being lift and they decide to grind along the colored rails taking them through the post office and later the reach the end of the post office and they go through the exit taking them out of the post office and into a different area.

 _(Fountain Plaza)_

Noel and Sora are back outside and make their way through a plaza with a fountain in the center but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they big doors taking them to the next area of the town.

 _(Fourth District)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a different district and begin exploring around but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going through the district and they later come across a different section.

"Wow! Never been this way before!" Sora said.

"This is still new to me." Noel said and Sora runs over to something that looks like an arena. "Sora!" Noel called running after him and they run into someone and it's a girl with blonde hair, wearing an orange sweater with a skull heart with crossbones, white shorts, and a black hat.

"Hey, um…" Sora stops talking.

"Is that Neku?" Noel asked.

"No. I've never seen this person before." Sora said. "Hey, you Neku's partner?" Sora asked making the girl turn to them.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme." The girl named Rhyme introduced.

"Did you…lose your memory?" Noel asked.

"Yep." Rhyme answered.

"Sorry…" Sora said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. You know what they always say; 'Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out'." Rhyme said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Noel said.

"A little help, huh? Hey, maybe Neku can help jog your memory!" Sora said.

"Let's go find him." Noel said.

"'Kay." Rhyme said.

Noel and Sora keep going and they later find a door taking them to the next area.

 _(Fifth District)_

Noel, Sora, and Rhyme arrive at a different district that has a big building in the center and on the roof of the building is a boy with orange hair, wearing a purple and black sleeveless shirt, white shorts, yellow bands, and purple headphones.

"There's Neku!" Sora said.

"That's Neku…" Noel said.

Noel, Sora, and Rhyme get on the roof of the building and get behind Neku who turns to see them.

"Sora… What? You actually still trust me?" Neku asked.

"Of course I do." Sora said.

"But you know that I tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home…me and my partner, but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry." Neku said.

"No big deal. When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides…we're friends, right?" Sora said.

"Friends…" Neku said.

"That person in the black coat? Who was he really? Was he with a figure in a crimson cloak with black stars?" Noel asked.

"Who's this?" Neku asked.

"That's my friend Noel." Sora introduced.

"It's nice meeting you, Neku. So…" Noel was cut off.

"I didn't see anyone in a crimson cloak with black stars. Just some guy in the black cloak." Neku said.

"Oh, I see…" Noel said.

"Wait, crimson cloak with black stars?! That's the…!" Sora stops talking.

"Yes, and I saw him in Wisdom City." Noel said.

"Great. Now, we've got them to deal with too." Sora said. "Oh, yeah! Hey, Neku. This here is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?" Sora asked.

"Game?" Noel asked.

"No. I'm teamed up with someone else." Neku said and just then Rhyme disappears.

"Rhyme!" Noel said and just then someone appears in front of the three and it's a black cloaked hooded figure. "Oh, no…!" Noel said.

"You!" Neku yelled as he charges at the black cloaked figure who effortlessly swats Neku away.

"Neku!" Sora said.

The hooded black cloaked figure raises his hands and unleashes a giant Dream Eater that looks like a monkey with a box body and confronts the two.

"A Dream Eater…" Noel said and the black cloaked figure disappears in a dark corridor.

"Wait!" Sora said but the monkey Dream Eater blocks the way. "Outta the way!" Sora yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Hockomonkey!)_

The Dream Eater known as Hockomonkey jumps to confront the two and delivers two swats with its fists but the two block and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Spark Dive and then casts Spark and unleashes a ring of rainbows dealing damage but Hockomonkey swats at the two again but Noel triple diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Edge and then casts Blizzard while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero and then uses Strike Raid but Hockomonkey jumps away and then tries to jump on them but they dodge and Sora jumps from a building and delivers a drilling strike followed by a slamming strike while Noel jumps from the giant building and then delivers a slamming strike stunning the giant Dream Eater who roars with rage and then hides itself in its box body and goes for the two but Noel casts Water while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a double swinging slash but Hockomonkey unleashes boxing gloves and stretches its arms and moves at Noel but Sora pushes her away and then gets caught and Hockomonkey delivers punches at Sora and throws him.

Noel uses magic to catch Sora and then casts Fire followed by casting Earth but Hockomonkey delivers stretching punches at the two but they dodge and Sora delivers a sliding dash strike while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash but Hockomonkey jumps all over and then delivers two swats but they block the swats and Sora delivers a counter strike with Kingdom Key while Noel delivers a magical blast but Hockomonkey rampages and makes the glass roof drop down into the building but Noel and Sora slash with their Keyblades stunning it allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive while Noel uses Cartwheel Fire but Hockomonkey hides in its box body and tries to go for them but Noel casts Earth to send it flying by the rocks allowing Sora to uses Strike Raid to get the giant Dream Eater but Hockomonkey uses its boxing gloves to deliver stretching punches but they dodge and Noel casts Water and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive and the two finish off Hockomonkey ending the fight.

Hockomonkey flies into the air and explodes and is now destroyed as particles rain down and Noel and Sora see ethereal figures which are Pax and Riku.

"Pax!" Noel said.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Hold on, you two." A voice said and just then someone appears and it's a boy with blond hair, wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

"Um, who are…?" Noel was cut off.

"Joshua." Neku said coming.

"Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt." Joshua said and Rhyme appears.

"Rhyme! You're okay." Sora said.

"Neku, do you know this person?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Joshua. He's my…friend." Neku said.

"Were you the one, who took Rhyme away?" Noel asked.

"And, why do you know about us?" Sora asked.

"If you two'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging onto her dreams for her. They're my portal." Joshua said.

"Portal…? Just like what Magilou said. So, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." Noel said.

"Precisely. Now, the next question. How could I possibly know about you two, right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now, it's made up of my dreams. Of course I know you two. I dreamed you up. I know Riku too and that other boy named Pax." Joshua said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of omniscient." Joshua said.

"Where are they?" Noel asked.

"They're right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." Joshua said.

"So, like another Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

"It's not possible to get to the other with your portal, is it?" Noel asked.

"Sad to say, no. It won't work for you guys. My portal only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events. In another world trapped by the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two…I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." Joshua said as the same hooded black cloaked figure appears and takes off his hood showing a male with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Who's…that?" Sora said.

"He almost looks like Xemnas…" Noel said.

Just then they see two more projections.

"Beat…" Rhyme said.

"Shiki…" Neku said.

"Pax…" Noel said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, now we're onto the separate stuff from here on out, like I said before. This was Noel and Sora's side, so the next chapter's gonna be Pax and Riku. So, hope you look forward to that. Next time, Pax arrives at Traverse Town and meets up with another familiar Keybearer and teams up with him against the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters in town. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Tag Team in Traverse

Chapter 3: Tag Team in Traverse

Pax leaves Wisdom City and later arrives at a space area and he finds a world which is a town and so he decides to go for that world.

Pax enters an area full off buildings, neo signs, and balloons and starts diving down the area while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while avoiding any obstacles in his way but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax delivers diving attacks while still avoiding obstacles and keeps diving down and he later finds a portal and makes his way for it and he later dives for the portal and reaches it and makes his way for the world.

Pax arrives at a district with many light poles and he looks around.

"So, this is a different world… It looks smaller than Wisdom City. Well, I'd better find any Night Terrors and Dream Eaters." Pax said.

 _(World of Traverse Town)_

 _(Field Theme: Traverse Town)_

 _(Third District)_

 _(Information: Explore the town!)_

Pax makes his way through the district while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in his way and keeps going and he later finds a doorway and opens it taking him to the next area.

 _(Second District)_

Pax arrives at a different district and explores around but then he finds someone the ground and it's a familiar figure who is a boy with semi-shaggy silver hair, wearing a white and yellow sleeveless shirt with black side linings, cyan pants, white shoes, black bands on both wrists, and a symbol at the back of the shirt that looks like a Dream Eater symbol and so Pax runs for the figure.

"Is that…? Riku?!" Pax asked recognizing the figure. "So, he's here too. What happened to him?" Pax asked and just then many Komory Bat Dream Eaters and Speedgeon Night Terrors appear. "Not this again." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

 _(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Speedgeon Night Terrors unleash whirlwinds while the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sound waves but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style and then transforms his Keyblade into a katana and slashes with it but the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash healing sound waves to heal its allies but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows destroying the Komory Bats and then triple slashes with Path to Justice at the Speedgeon Night Terrors but then Clobberilla Night Terrors and Kooma Panda Dream Eaters appear and the Clobberilla deliver large punches but Pax slides at the Night Terrors and delivers a flinging strike but the Kooma Panda Dream Eaters deliver charging punches but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and delivers strong swings and then casts White Fire burning them but the Clobberilla Night Terrors slam the ground to create quakes but Pax attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Baguazhang style and Pax defeats the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters ending the fight.

After the fight Pax walks over to Riku and kneels to him.

"I dunno what happened, but I hope he wakes up." Pax said and just then Riku opens his cyan eyes and wakes up.

"Ugh… I'm awake now…?" Riku asked.

"Riku, you okay?" Pax asked.

"Pax? When'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"I just got here. Then, I found you sleeping here. Kinda an odd place to nap." Pax said.

"Wait! I went asleep randomly." Riku said.

"How?" Pax asked.

"I remember meeting this boy named Joshua, and he wanted me to help him find Rhyme, but then we ran into someone named Beat, who said he met someone in the black coat." Riku explained.

"Someone in the black coat?! But that's…!" Pax stops talking and Riku nods.

"Yeah. I had the same reaction. Anyway, it looks like they're gone since I was sleeping." Riku said.

"Well, why don't we find them?" Pax suggested.

"Good idea." Riku said.

"Hey! Do you mind?!" A voice asked and they see someone running from Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"What's that?" Pax asked.

"Someone's in trouble! We gotta help!" Riku said and Pax nods and they start moving.

 _(Information: Follow the victim!)_

Pax and Riku makes their way to follow the running victim and they later go for a big door and open it taking them to the next area.

 _(First District)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the plaza district and they find what looks like a girl with long orange hair, wearing a green sleeveless vest with a black top, green shorts, black and white hat, brown boots, and is carrying a black stuffed cat surrounded by Rascal Night Terrors and Meow Wow Dream Eaters and so they confront the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters and Pax takes out Path to Justice while Riku takes out Way to Dawn.

"We'll deal with them!" Pax said.

"Stay back!" Riku said and the girl leaves.

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Rascal Night Terrors attack with their fangs while the Meow Wow Dream Eaters deliver spinning attacks but Pax casts White Fire at the Night Terrors while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Sleep to make the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters sleep allowing Pax to transform Path to Justice into an axe and delivers many swings followed by casting White Thunder but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and they are Bull-E Night Terrors and Yoggy Ram Dream Eaters and the Bull-E Night Terrors charge attack with their horns but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual blasters and fires many light rays but the Yoggy Ram Dream Eaters unleash flames from their horns but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Spark Dive but the Bull-E Night Terrors stand on their hind legs and then stomp their front hooves on the ground while the Yoggy Ram Dream Eaters charge attack while unleashing flames but Riku goes for a pole and delivers a spinning strike while Pax jumps from a building wall and delivers a slamming strike and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters ending the fight.

After the fight the girl comes to the two.

"Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki. How 'bout you?" The girl named Shiki asked.

"Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"Thanks, Pax and Riku." Shiki said.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Take care." Pax said and they start moving.

"Hey, wait! That's it? You two chat-up a girl and say 'Sure' and 'Take care' and walk off?" Shiki asked.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry." Riku said.

"I don't really…talk to girls that much. Anyway, it's not safe out here. You should go home." Pax said.

"If it's dangerous, how can you two just leave me here? Aren't you two my knights in shining armor? Well?" Shiki asked.

"Kn-Knight?!" Pax asked shocked.

"You got that wrong idea!" Riku said.

"Omigosh. I was so just kidding. You two get out much?" Shiki asked and they look at each other with no answer. "You guys remind me of a guy I know. Well, glad we met." Shiki said.

"Yeah, great." Riku said.

 _"I can't tell who's more of a pain, her or Magilou."_ Pax said in his mind.

Pax and Riku continue to make their way through the first district and they find a doorway taking them to the next area.

 _(Back Alley)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a back alley and start moving but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku fight them off and keep going through the back alley and find a water rail and they grind along it taking them through a tunnel and they reach the other side of the alley while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going and they later find different route taking them to the next area.

 _(Fountain Plaza)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a plaza with a big fountain in the center where they find more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and defeat them and continue on and they later come across a doorway taking them to the next area.

 _(Fourth District)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a different district and explore around for anything but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep going and they later arrive at an arena area and they also find another doorway and so they decide to open it taking them to the next area.

 _(Fifth District)_

Pax, Riku, and Shiki arrive at a different district that has a big building in the center.

"Over there!" Shiki said running off.

"Hey! Wait!' Pax called.

"We should stick together!" Riku said and a scream is heard.

"Perfect…" Pax said.

"You can't expect us to…" Riku stops talking as they see a hooded figure wearing a black cloak.

"Black coat!" Pax said and they see Shiki's black stuffed cat on the ground.

"Shiki!" Riku said.

"No…" Pax said and the black cloaked figure kicks the stuffed cat away.

"How did you two get here?" The black coat figure asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Pax asked and the stuffed cat hits him.

"By choice or chance? You both cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will your prison…to wander forever." The black cloaked figure said.

"Shut up!" Pax yelled.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Riku! Don'chu listen to that punk!" A voice called and they see a boy with blond hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, yellow pants, red shoes, and a black hat and Shiki is with him.

"Beat." Riku said.

"So, that's Beat." Pax said.

"Shiki's gonna be fine. She told me whassup! Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo! He promised to send Shiki back to our world and you was the cost of travel. Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper." Beat said and the black cloaked figure removes the hood revealing his face and he has tan skin, yellow eyes, and silver hair.

"What the…?" Pax asked.

"Okay, who are you?" Riku asked and the young man unleashes a giant Dream Eater that looks like a monkey with a box body that's floating and it goes into the building.

"Dream Eater!" Pax said and they see the young man leaving through a dark corridor.

"Wait!" Riku called but he's gone.

"I'm really sorry, Pax, Riku…" Shiki said but Pax throws the stuffed black cat at Shiki who catches it.

"It's alright." Pax said.

"Beat, watch her." Riku said.

"I gots this, yo!" Beat said and the two run into the building.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Hockomonkey!)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the building and see the giant Dream Eater known as Hockomonkey.

"End of the line!" Pax yelled taking out Path to Justice.

"We have to hurry and defeat it." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

Hockomonkey levitates into the air and unleashes raining fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires two light energy shots at Hockomonkey dealing great damage while Riku grinds on a rail and delivers a homing strike but Hockomonkey unleashes more fireballs but Pax casts White Fire to burn it while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Hockomonkey unleashes hands which grab rocks and trees and use them to attack the two but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes at the hands with Way to Dawn while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires many light arrows destroying the hands but Hockomonkey retaliates with unleashing more fireballs to burn at the two but Pax attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Gar style while Riku casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Hockomonkey unleashes hands but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder and then Riku uses Reality Shift to slingshot Hockomonkey away but Hockomonkey unleashes more hands to lift rocks and trees to attack.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into a blaster and fires many shots at the hands while Riku slashes at the hands with Way to Dawn and all the hands are destroyed stunning Hockomonkey and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming it into a whip and lashes with it while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Hockomonkey unleashes fireballs but Riku casts a dark barrier to block the fireballs while Pax deflects the fireballs and then casts Blizzard but Hockomonkey levitates and unleashes more fireballs but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Pax jumps on a rail and delivers a homing strike stunning Hockomonkey allowing Riku to use Reality Shift and slingshots it but Hockomonkey retaliates with unleashing more hands at the two but Pax quickly destroys the hands with Path to Justice and then attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Baguazhang style but Hockomonkey unleashes more fireballs but Riku triple diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Spark Dive while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a rapier and delivers many slashes with it but Hockomonkey unleashes more hands to strike but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by an upper slash and they finish off Hockomonkey ending the fight.

Hockomonkey floats into the sky and then explodes turning into raining particles and Pax, Riku, Shiki, and Beat see ethereal versions of Noel, Sora, Neku, Rhyme, and Joshua.

"Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked.

"What are we…seeing?" Pax asked.

"Good question." Riku said.

"This is so messed up, man! She's right here in front of me and…I can't reach her!" Beat yelled seeing the ethereal Rhyme.

"IF your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." Riku said.

"Yeah!" Pax said.

"Rhyme…" Beat said.

"Neku…" Shiki said.

"Sora…" Riku said.

"Noel…" Pax said.

* * *

Just then Noel, Sora, Pax, and Riku are talking to Joshua.

"In their world…something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance…that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realize dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me…by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." Joshua explained.

"It can't be that simple." Riku said.

"Well, why can't it?" Joshua asked.

"This is just like what happened with Rokurou and Laphicet and the others. Magilou did the same thing." Pax said.

"By ourselves, we're no one. It's like when other people look at us and see someone…that's the moment we each start to exist. All they need was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the four of you were a big part of making it happen." Joshua said.

"We…were?" Noel asked.

"Joshua, just…who are you?" Sora, Riku, and Pax asked.

"Let's say…a friend." Joshua said as angel wings appear and starts to fly into the sky.

Just then a Keyhole appears and Noel, Sora, Pax, and Riku use their Keyblades to shoot out their beams of light and unlock the Keyhole and bright light occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which 'Sleeping World' you will begin. Noel and Pax, I will send you both to Shine City, before it was on the brink of destruction and sent to slumber. As for you, Sora and Riku, I will return you two to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. While there are eight pure lights, there are more than eight for 'Sleeping Keyholes'. Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task and return here safely, and I will name you four…true masters." Yen Sid said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, we've got Pax and Riku joined up so now we're onto the worlds of my choosing. So, hope you look forward to that. Next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where they meet four children and everything is nothing but winter by an evil tyrannical witch. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4: Prophecy of Narnia

Chapter 4: Prophecy of Narnia

Noel and Sora leave Traverse Town and return to the space area and they move onto the next section which has six worlds and so they decide which world to go to next and they decide which world to go to.

Noel and Sora start diving down for the next world while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they are diving through what looks like a frozen forest with icy tree branches and icicles but they continue to dive down while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and avoiding more obstacles and they later find the portal and so they dive for it while dodging more obstacles and fighting off enemies and they later come across the portal and enter it taking them to next world.

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like a frozen forest with many snow around the ground and trees which have icicles hanging from the branches.

"This world is sooooo cold!" Sora said covering himself shivering.

"Guess you're too used to the beach on your island home." Noel said.

"Hey, islander. What can I say? How come you're not cold?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I'm used to cold weather in Shine City during the winter." Noel said.

Just then they find what looks like a lamppost near them.

"Um, why's there a lamppost in a forest?" Sora asked.

"I…don't know." Noel said but then she hears footsteps. "Sora, you hear that?" Noel asked.

"That's probably Night Terrors or Dream Eaters." Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Ow, my foot!" A female voice cried.

"I'm not on your foot. Move back." A male voice said.

"Stop shoving!" Another male voice yelled.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Let's go see." Noel said as they start moving.

 _(World of Narnia)_

 _(Field Theme: Icy Forest)_

 _(Frozen Forest)_

 _(Information: Follow the voices!)_

Noel and Sora start moving through the forest to follow the voices and they later come across a small part of the forest where they find four people which are two teenagers that's a male and female and two kids which one is a boy and the other is a girl and they're surrounded by Rascal Night Terrors, Speedgeon Night Terrors, Yogi Ram Dream Eaters, and Komory Bat Dream Eaters.

"What are these things? I'm scared!" The young girl said.

"Just stay with us, Lucy!" The male teen said.

"I knew we should have stayed at home." The female teen said.

"I can handle 'em!" The boy said.

"No, Edmund!" The male teen yelled but Edmund attacks with a stick but the Rascal Night Terror attacks knocking Edmund back.

"Ow, you bloody…" Edmund stops talking as the Rascal Night Terror attacks but then someone strikes at it destroying it and it's Noel with Radiant Salvation in hand.

"Let me handle this." Noel said.

"Who are you?" The female teen asked.

"Just stand back." Noel said.

"We'll take it from here! Find some cover!" Sora said and the four do so.

 _(Battle Theme: Brutal Blizzard)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Rascal Night Terrors attack with their fangs and then attack with their claws while the Yogi Ram Dream Eaters unleash flames from its horns but Noel casts Blizzard at them and then casts Water while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid but the Speedgeon Night Terrors attack with flying speed while leaving whirlwinds while the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sonic waves but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero sending them in the air allowing Noel to aerial vertical slash with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Raid but the Rascal Night Terrors attack with their fangs but Noel summons what looks like a Meow Wow Spirit Dream Eater and it delivers a spinning strike while Sora summons a Pricklemane Spirit Dream Eater and it delivers a spiky spinning attack but the Speedgeon Night Terrors fly around at great speed and attack while the Komory Bat Dream Eaters try to drain their health but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Cartwheel Fire and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight the four walk over to the two.

"Thank you. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't shown up." The male teen said.

"I could've done it myself." Edmund said turning away but the female teen places her hand on his should.

"Now, Edmund, thank these kind people!" The female teen said.

"Thank you." The girl named Lucy said.

"Thanks, I guess." Edmund said.

"My name is Lucy Pevensie!" Lucy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Noel said.

"Who are you two?" The male teen asked.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora!" Sora introduced putting his hands behind his head grinning.

"Thank you, Noel and Sora. I'm Peter Pevensie." Pete introduced.

"My name is Susan." The female teen named Susan introduced.

"Edmund." Edmund introduced coldly and turning away again.

"Do you two live here?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, no. How we got here is kinda a long story." Sora said.

"But you don't seem to be around here either." Noel said.

"You're right. We just got here recently." Peter said. "You see, we lived in Finchley, London with our mother, Helen Pevensie, until the Blitzkrieg, where German bombers began bombarding London with airstrikes. We were going to the shelter. After that, we had to evacuate from our home and we were sent to the train station to get out of the country, while our mother had to stay behind. After we left England, we found Mrs. Macready, who took us to Professor Digory Kirke's home." Peter explained.

"That sounds sad…" Noel said.

"I'm sorry." Sora said.

"When were at our new home, I wanted to play hide-and-seek and while was trying to find a hiding spot, I found a closet door, which was a wardrobe and when I went in, I found a pine tree and I found myself here in this snowy forest, where I found a lamppost and there was faun named Mr. Tumnus. He was really nice. He took me to his home and…I tried to tell them, but they didn't believe me at first." Lucy said.

"We were trying to avoid the Macready and we hid the wardrobe, and now I guess you know how we got here." Peter said.

"That was an interesting story." Sora said.

"But how did you get here?" Susan asked.

"Um, well…" Noel thinks.

"Come on. Let's go meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said.

"Okay, Lu. You found this place first, so Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter said.

"Should we bring some suitable clothes first?" Susan asked.

"I guess the professor won't mind if we borrow these." Peter said taking fur coats. "Noel, Sora? Would you two like something warm?" Peter asked.

"Thank you, Peter." Noel said taking a fur coat which is pink and yellow while Sora is wearing a black and red fur coat.

"C'mon! Let's go! I wanna meet this Mr. Tumnus too!" Sora said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Lucy arrives at a frozen forest and looks around and she finds a lamppost lit up and she hears footsteps and she finds what looks like a faun and she screams and the faun screams as well and so Lucy hides behind a lamppost while the faun hides behind a tree and then Lucy comes out from hiding and picks up a wrapped paper box and she walks for the faun who points his umbrella but Lucy gives the box back._

 _"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asked._

 _"No… Uh, well…I just… No, no…I was just… I didn't want to scare you." The faun said._

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well, I…I'm a faun. What about you? You must some beardless dwarf?" The faun asked._

 _"I'm a girl!" Lucy said slightly offended._

 _"You mean to say you're the daughter of Eve?" The faun asked._

 _"No. My mum's name is Helen Pevensie." Lucy said._

 _"But you're a human." The faun said._

 _"Yes." Lucy said._

 _"What are you doing here?" The faun asked._

 _"Well, I was hiding in a wardrobe in the spare room and…" Lucy was cut off._

 _"Spar Oom? Is that in Narnia?" The faun asked._

 _"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well, my girl, you're in it. Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia." The faun said._

 _"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy said._

 _"War Drobe? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Tumnus." The faun named Tumnus introduced._

 _"I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy introduced taking out her hand leaving Tumnus confused. "You shake it." Lucy said._

 _"Why?" Tumnus asked._

 _"People do it when they meet each other." Lucy said and Tumnus shakes it._

 _"Well, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spar Oom, would you like some tea with me?" Tumnus asked._

 _"Thank you, but I should be getting back." Lucy said._

 _"It's only around the corner and there will be a glorious fire with toast, tea, and cakes. It's not everyday I make a new friend." Tumnus said._

 _"I suppose I could for a little while." Lucy said._

 _"Thank you, Lucy. This way." Tumnus said taking Lucy with him through the forest._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Information: Find Mr. Tumnus!)_

Noel and Sora start moving through the frozen forest with the Pevensie siblings while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters but while moving Edmund looks over to the two mountains where there is a castle from afar.

"What is it?" Noel asked.

"None of your business." Edmund said.

"Don't be rude. I was asking a question." Noel said sternly making Edmund taken aback.

"N-Nothing." Edmund said.

"Come on. We can't keep them waiting." Noel said moving and Edmund follows.

Noel and Sora later arrive at a different area.

 _(Tumnus' House)_

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like a house but they see the front door busted down and Lucy rushes inside.

"Lucy!" Peter called chasing his sister.

"We better take a look too." Noel said and Sora nods and they go into the house.

The two arrive inside the house and they look around to see it a mess with tables overturned, glass broken, plates and portraits littered on the floor.

"What a mess." Sora said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy asked.

Just then Noel finds something on the ground which is a parchment on a stone column and takes the note and starts reading.

"'The Faun, Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen'." Noel read the note.

"Something tells me this Queen of Narnia isn't a likeable person. In fact, she's already reminding me of that Queen of Hearts in Wonderland." Sora said.

"I think we should go back." Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he's arrested just for being with a human, then there's nothing we can do." Susan said.

"I'M the human! She must have found out he helped me." Lucy said.

"We should call the police." Peter said.

"Those are the police." Susan said.

"We'll think of something, Lu." Peter said.

"Why bother? He's a criminal." Edmund said.

"He's not a criminal! He's really nice." Lucy said.

"It's okay, Lucy." Noel said placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey, look!" Sora called and they see what looks like a beaver outside.

"A beaver?" Noel asked as they go outside.

"Is there anyone named Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked.

"It talks!" Sora exclaimed.

"That shouldn't surprise you…" Noel said mildly annoyed.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy said and the beaver takes out a small handkerchief and offers it to Lucy.

"That's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"He gave me this before he was taken." The beaver said.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked.

"Follow me." The beaver said and Lucy follows.

"How can we trust him?" Edmund asked.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter said.

"But that beaver shouldn't be talking." Susan said.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Maybe you should take us somewhere to talk. Somewhere safe?" Noel said.

"Of course. Our safer quarters. Let's hurry. We don't want to be caught in nightfall." The beaver said moving and they follow him.

 _(Information: Follow the beaver!)_

Noel and Sora start following the beaver through the frozen forest but then they see Night Terrors that look like polar bears and wolves appear.

"Night Terrors!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"We'll handle 'em, just stay by us!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Escort the beaver and the Pevensie siblings while fighting off Night Terrors!)_

The polar bear Night Terrors known as Blizzabears unleash ice shards at the two but Noel casts Fire to burn them while Sora uses Fire Raid while protecting the Pevensies and the beaver and they keep going through the forest but then more Night Terrors which are Speedgeons and new Night Terrors that look like snowmen known as Snowblinds appear and the Snowblind Night Terrors unleash snowballs but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Strike while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash and they continue to escort the Pevensies and the beaver through but more Night Terrors appear and attack but Noel and Sora keep fighting them off allowing the Pevensies and the beavers to move on and they later reach the deeper part f the snowy forest.

"Blimey! Those things kept on coming." The beaver said.

"Thank you for protecting us." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it. So, where to now?" Sora asked.

"My dam. Follow me." The beaver said and they follow him.

 _(Dam House)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the next part of the forest and find a dam with a round wooden house.

"Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." The beaver said.

"It's lovely." Lucy said.

"It's merely a trifle. Still plenty do to. Ain't quite finished yet." The beaver said.

"Beaver, is that you?" A female voice asked and coming out is a female beaver. "I swear, if I find you've been out with Badger again, I…" The female beaver stops talking and finds Noel, Sora, and the Pevensies. "Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I'd see the day. You couldn't give me a ten minute warning?" The female beaver asked.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." The male beaver said.

"Well, come inside and we'll see if we can find you some food." The female beaver said walking into the house and they follow her inside and it has wooden logs, sticks, wooden tables, wooden chandelier, fireplace, and other wooden furniture. "Please excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of the chair." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Is there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll be having him taken to the Witch's. There's a few who go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said.

"But there is hope." Mrs. Beaver said.

"That's right. Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said.

"Aslan?" Noel asked.

"Who's that?" Edmund asked.

"Who's Aslan? You cheeky blithers, you." Mr. Beaver said.

"No, seriously. Who is he?" Sora asked.

"You don't really know?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"No. We haven't been here long." Noel said.

"Well, he's the only king of the whole wood. Top geezer. Real King of Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then, where is he?" Noel asked.

"He's been gone for a while." Mrs. Beaver answered.

"But now he just got back and he's at the Stone Table waiting for you lot." Mr. Beaver said.

"Us?" Lucy asked.

"He sounds like someone really important." Sora said.

"Oh, he is. It's all in the prophecy. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, the arrival of four children. It's happening because of you." Mr. Beaver said.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No, we're thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said.

"There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'. It's been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

"Sounds cool!" Sora said.

"There's a prophecy involved?" Noel asked.

"You really think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well, you should, 'cause Aslan's already fitted you out your army." Mr. Beaver said.

"Army?" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me a war is going to happen…" Noel said.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't be caught in a war." Susan said.

"There must be a mistake. We're not heroes. Surely, Noel and Sora should be the ones." Peter said.

"We're grateful for your hospitality, but we should be getting home." Susan said.

"But you can't leave." Mr. Beaver said.

"We still need to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"It's out of our hands." Peter said.

"We'll get you back home and we'll stay and help all we can." Noel said.

"But…" Lucy was cut off.

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll find Mr. Tumnus for you." Sora said.

"Has anyone seen Ed?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Wasn't he with us?" Noel asked but they don't see Edmund anywhere.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said.

Meanwhile Edmund is going through the snowy forest and arrives at a clearing where he finds an icy castle from afar and so he goes for the icy castle.

Noel and Sora leave the Beavers' house and return outside.

"We better find Edmund before he gets himself killed." Noel said.

"Right! Where would he go?" Sora asked but they find footprints on the snow.

"We'll follow them and that's where we'll find Edmund. Hurry!" Peter said.

 _(Information: Find Edmund!)_

Noel and Sora begin moving to search for Edmund while following the footprints but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they defeat them and keep going and they later climb up a hill and they find a giant icy castle.

"What's that?" Noel asked.

"That's the White Witch's castle." Mr. Beaver said and they find someone moving for the castle and it's Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy called.

"Shh! They'll hear you." Mr. Beaver said.

"What'll we do?" Sora asked but then they see Peter rushing for Edmund.

"No!" Mr. Beaver said grabbing Peter's arm.

"Let me go!" Peter yelled.

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver said.

"We can't just let him go." Susan said.

"He's our brother." Lucy said.

"He's bait. The Witch wants all of you." Mr. Beaver said.

"For what?" Susan asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. She'll kill you." Mr. Beaver said and Edmund enters the icy castle.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"This is your fault!" Susan yelled at Peter.

"My fault?" Peter asked.

"This wouldn't happen if you'd just listen to me!" Susan yelled.

"You knew this would happen?" Peter asked.

"I didn't, which is why we should have left!" Susan yelled.

"Enough! Both of you!" Noel berated making the two stop. "Arguing solves nothing." Noel said.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him." Peter said.

Meanwhile Edmund enters a large castle courtyard and finds a giant statue of a giant and then finds other statues of fauns, centaurs, bears, griffons, horses, boars, and other animals and creatures and he climbs up the stairs but then a wolf appears.

"Stop moving or you'll never move again! Who are you?" The wolf asked.

"I'm Edmund. I met the Queen in the woods. I was told to come back here. I'm the son of Adam." Edmund said.

"My apologies. Fortunate favorite of the Queen, or not so fortunate. This way." The wolf said escorting Edmund to the throne room and they arrive at a large room with columns of ice. "Wait here." The wolf said leaving.

Edmund looks at the throne chair and walks over to it and sits on the chair and with him is a woman wearing a white dress and white crown and carrying a staff with ice at the tip.

"Like it?" The woman known as the White Witch Jadis asked.

"Yes…Your Majesty." Edmund answered.

"I thought you might. So, tell me, Edmund, are your sisters deaf?" Jadis asked.

"No." Edmund answered.

"And your brother is unintelligent?" Jadis asked.

"Well, I think so, but Mum always says…" Edmund was cut off.

"Then how DARE you come here alone?!" Jadis said in anger.

"I tried." Edmund said.

"Edmund, I ask little of you." Jadis said.

"They just didn't listen to me. I did bring them halfway. They're at the little house at the dam with the beavers. Not only that, but two more people showed up and they're carrying giant swords looking like keys." Edmund said.

"Really now? I suppose you're not a total loss." Jadis said.

"I was wondering. Could I have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund asked.

"Our guest is hungry, Serpens." Jadis said and just then a dark corridor appears revealing the same green and black masked figure with the crimson cloak and black stars from before.

"Then we should ease him of his hunger." The green and black masked figure known as Serpens said. "Do follow me for your…snack." Serpens said unleashing a shadow blade behind Edmund leading him out of the room.

"Maugrim." Jadis called and the wolf from before arrives. "You know what must be done." Jadis said and the wolf known as Maugrim nods and then lets out a howl as more wolves emerge and they all run out of the castle.

Outside howling is heard.

"What's that?" Sora asked and they look down to see wolves running at them.

"Wolves!" Noel said.

"They're coming at us! Run back to the house!" Mr. Beaver said as they start running.

Noel and Sora rush their way back to the dam house and they later return to the house startling Mrs. Beaver.

"Hurry! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver said packing supplies.

"Now, what?" Sora asked.

"You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey ahead and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver said.

"I'm cranky now." Mr. Beaver said.

Outside Maugrim and his wolf pack arrive at the house.

"Take them!" Maugrim ordered and the wolves begin to move for the house while digging through wood and logs and they arrive inside the house and they look around but they're gone but they find a hole behind a door.

 _(Tunnel)_

Noel and Sora are now in a tunnel with Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the Beavers and Noel uses Fire magic to light the way through the dark.

"Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver said.

"You said it led to your mum's." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Shh!" Noel shushes them.

Just then wolves start moving through the tunnel.

"Come on!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key!

"This way, hurry!" Mrs. Beaver said as they keep going while Noel casts Blizzard at the wolves freezing them and follows after them.

Noel and Sora continue through the tunnel but then they find a dead end but then they find a hole and start climbing up it and they later go outside and Noel casts Earth to create a rock and blocks the hole.

"Now we can…" Sora was cut off as he finds many animals such as rabbits and squirrels in stone shocking him.

"How horrible…!" Noel said as she finds a badger in stone.

"No, not Badger too." Mr. Beaver said.

"What happened here?" Sora asked.

"Why is every animal into stone?" Noel asked.

"This is all the Witch's doing." A voice said and they find a male fox.

"Not another step, traitor!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"I'm one of the good guys." The fox said.

"You look more like the bad guys." Mr. Beaver said.

"We can argue later." The fox said.

Just then Maugrim and his wolves bust out of the hole and surround the fox while Noel, Sora, Peter, Susan, and Lucy hide in bushes while the Beavers are in the trees.

"Greetings, gents! Lost something?" The fox asked.

"Quiet! I know where your allegiance lies! We're looking for humans." Maugrim said.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's odd, don't you think?" The fox asked but one of the wolves bite at the fox's back making him whimper and Noel gasps quietly.

"Your reward is your life. Not much. Where are they?" Maurgim asked.

"North. They ran north." The fox answered.

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered as they run deeper into the forest.

Later they come out and help the fox.

"They were helping Mr. Tumnus, but the Witch got here before we did." The fox said while Noel casts Cure on the fox. "Thank you, humans. This all I have time for." The fox said.

"Where you going?" Sora asked.

"Time is short and Aslan himself asked me to gather troops." The fox said.

"You saw Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Like everything I heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The fox said.

"We're not fighting any witch." Susan said.

"But, surely, the prophecy." The fox said,

"We just want our brother back." Peter said.

"We'll get him back, but we should find this Aslan first. Maybe he might help us." Noel said.

"You know where he is, right?" Sora asked.

"Sure do! His camp's just the Stone Table across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said.

 _(Information: Find Aslan!)_

Noel and Sora begin going through the frozen forest to find Aslan and they later make it out of the frozen forest and arrive at a different area.

 _(Frozen Lake)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a frozen lake and make their way across it while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in the way and keep going through the frozen lake and they later go for the next area of the forest.

 _(Snowy Hill)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a snowy hill of the forest but as they keep going they find something on the ground they're weapons with one being a bottle of red liquid, small dagger, a bow, a quiver of arrows, a sword, and silver shield with a red lion on it.

"Weapons, here?" Sora asked.

"Those must be the weapons for you children." Mr. Beaver said.

"Why us?" Susan asked.

"To prepare for the battle against the Witch." Mrs. Beaver said.

"That again?" Peter asked.

"Well, I wouldn't encourage, but you should take them to guard yourselves." Noel said and Lucy takes the bottle of red liquid and the dagger while Susan takes the bow and the quiver of arrows and Peter takes the sword and shield.

"More good news too. Winter's almost at its end." Mr. Beaver said.

"So, no more cold weather and ice? Finally." Sora said.

 _(River)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a river area and they see ice melting and so they start getting across the melting river and they later come across the ice and they start moving across it but it starts to fall and wolves appear above them.

"Oh, no." Lucy said.

"Move." Noel said.

"Hurry." Sora said as they keep going through the river without cracking the ice.

Just the wolves appear and surround them and Noel and Sora take out their Keyblades.

"So, that brat Edmund was right. Two children wielding key swords are here." Maugrim said.

"You have Edmund?! Where is he?!" Peter demanded taking out the sword.

"Put that away, boy. You'll put someone's eye out." Maugrim said.

"Just let us go." Noel said.

"Leave now and I'll make sure your brother leaves with you." Maurgim said.

"Maybe we should listen." Susan said.

"Smart girl." Maugrim said.

"No! Kill him!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"This isn't your war. The Queen just wants you to return home safely." Maugrim said.

"Sounds like a lie to me!" Sora yelled.

"Well, do what you want. I won't wait forever, neither will the river." Maugrim said.

"How about this then?" Noel said thrusting her Keyblade into the ice making it crack and it falls into the river causing a wave of water to erupt and they disappear under the icy water.

Later they emerge from the water.

"That was crazy, Noel." Sora said.

"What choice did I have?" Noel asked.

"Guess Ky and I aren't the reckless ones after all." Sora said.

"Or Ken and Donald." Noel said.

"Well, with that done, I don't think you'll be needing coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said as flowers start blooming and snow is melting.

"Finally! No more snow!" Sora cheered.

"We need to hurry." Noel said as they go deeper into the forest as they take off their coats.

Meanwhile the Jadis and Edmund reach the river by the sleigh and find the river melted.

"It's warm out here." Edmund said.

"Your Majesty." A voice called and it's a wolf. "We found the traitor and he's rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." The wolf informed showing the fox.

"How nice of you to appear. You were helpful to my wolves. You can help me now. Where are they?" Jadis said but the fox doesn't say anything and Jadis points her staff but Edmund gets in the way.

"Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and Aslan has an army there." Edmund said.

"An army, you say? Thank you, Edmund." Jadis said turning the fox into stone. "If it's war Aslan wants, then he'll have it." Jadis said.

Meanwhile Noel and Sora continue through the deeper forest while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in the way and they later reach the next area.

 _(Aslan's Camp)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a camp where they find many griffons, centaurs, stayers, fauns, gorillas, cheetahs, horses, dogs, bears, lionesses, phoenixes, unicorns, and dragons around.

"Whoa!" Sora said amazed.

"It's beautiful…" Noel said and they creatures all stare at the group.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they find you looking funny." Lucy said.

Noel and Sora explore the camp and they later come across a tent with a centaur in front.

"Um, we came to see Aslan and request his aid in our time of need." Noel said.

Just then something comes out of the tent and it's a lion.

"Wow." Sora said amazed.

"That's Aslan…?" Noel asked.

"Welcome, Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve." Aslan said. "Now, where is the fourth?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here. We need your help." Peter said.

"Our brother was captured by the Witch." Susan said.

"How did this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them." Mr. Beaver said.

"There is an explanation." Aslan said.

"I'm sure there must be." Noel said.

"Come." Aslan said as they follow him.

Later they arrive at a hill and they find a castle from afar.

"That is Cair Paravel. The castle of four thrones. One of which you will sit as high king, Peter." Aslan said but Peter says nothing. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No, but that's just it. I'm not who you think I am." Peter said.

"There is a deep magic, more powerful thank all of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine." Aslan said.

"I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter said.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan said.

"Not all of them." Peter said.

"Peter, we promised we're going to help your brother. We've made it this far." Noel said.

"You're right. Thank you, Noel." Peter said.

"Don't worry. When this is over, you can decide what you want." Sora said.

Just then a horn is blowing.

"Susan!" Peter yelled.

"She's in trouble." Noel said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

Noel and Sora arrive back at the river where they find Susan and Lucy hanging from the trees as Maugrim and his wolves try to attack.

"Stay away from them!" Sora yelled.

"You again? Fine. You'll make a good snack." Maugrim said.

"Sora." Noel said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Fight off the wolves!)_

The wolves try to bite at the two but Noel casts Balloon and conjures a ring of colored balloons stunning the wolves allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but the wolves attack with their claws but Nole diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then summons Komory Bat Spirit Dream Eaters and they unleash sonic waves while Sora unleashes a Kooma Panda Spirit Dream Eater and it delivers a charging punch but the wolves try to bite with their fangs but Sora uses Strike Raid stunning the wolves allowing Noel to use Reality Shift and uses Nature Bloom and unleashes many flowers bursting at the wolves causing damage but the wolves attack with their claws but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Fire Edge but the wolves keep attacking but Noel summons a Meow Wow Spirit Dream Eater and it delivers a bouncing strike while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero and they defeat the wolves.

After fighting off the wolves Peter and Maugrim are fighting and Maugrim pins Peter to the ground but then Peter manages to slash with his sword and kills the wolf.

"Peter!" Noel said.

"You did it. You beat him." Sora said.

"Well fought, friends. You have shown bravery." Aslan said.

Later Noel and Sora meet with Peter at the camp and they arrive at the hill and find Aslan and with him is a figure revealing to be Edmund.

"Edmund?" Noel asked.

"Edmund!" Lucy cheered hugging her brother and Susan does the same.

"Are you hurt?" Susan asked.

"I'm just tired." Edmund said.

"Then, you should sleep." Peter said and Edmund nods.

"Good for them." Sora said.

"Yes. I'm so glad for them." Noel said.

"Now, I want you three to try and return home to Mum." Peter said.

"But Narnia needs the four of us." Lucy said.

"This is too dangerous now." Peter said.

"This is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch has done. I've helped her. I can't stay and let them suffer." Edmund said.

"I suppose we'd best train ourselves to prepare for battle." Susan said.

Later during the day Susan is training with her new bow while Lucy is training with her dagger and Peter and Edmund are training horseback sword fighting and Noel and Sora are watching but then Mr. Beaver arrives.

"We have terrible news! The White Witch has declared a meeting with Aslan." Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"C'mon." Sora said.

Jadis arrives at the camp escorted by her minions and Noel and Sora are among the crowd of animals who spite at her.

"That's the Witch they were mentioning…" Noel said.

"She's just as bad as Maleficent." Sora said.

Jadis approaches Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis said.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan said.

"You have forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built." Jadis said.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan said.

"You'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. He is my property. All of Narnia will be overturned and will perish in fire and water. That boy, Edmund must die on the Stone Table, as is tradition." Jadis said.

"Enough. I shall speak with you alone." Aslan said as they arrive in the tent.

Everyone is waiting for the meeting to be over and later Jadis exits the tent and Aslan comes out after her.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Aslan said.

"Good." Sora said and Jadis leaves the camp.

Later during the night Aslan begins moving through the camp and Noel who is standing watch sees the lion moving and also sees Lucy and Susan following him.

"What are they doing?" Noel asked as she goes after them.

Noel follows after Lucy and Susan and she finds them hiding behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked.

"Aslan is going somewhere." Lucy said.

"We're worried." Susan said

"I should join you. Who knows what will happen." Noel said.

"Thank you, Noel." Lucy said.

The three girls follow the lion but Aslan turns to them.

"You should be asleep." Aslan said.

"Please, Aslan, we should come with you." Noel said.

"I thank you, but I must go alone." Aslan said.

"But…" Susan was cut off.

"You must place your trust in me. This must be done. Thank you and farewell." Aslan said as he keeps going.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"I'm still following him." Noel said.

"We'll go with you." Susan said.

Noel continues to follow Aslan through the forest and later arrives somewhere else.

 _(Stone Table)_

Noel arrives at a shrine with a large stone platform in the center with four columns of stones with a stone staircase and they find many a figure which is Jadis with a dagger in her hands as Aslan climbs up to the stone shrine.

"Jadis…" Noel said.

"What is Aslan doing?" Lucy asked.

"Bind him." Jadis ordered as her minions start tying the lion down in ropes. "You know, Aslan, I'm disappointed in you. Sparing the life of a human traitor. Giving your life to save one. How pathetic. Now, the Deep Magic will be appeased! Tomorrow, I will take Narnia forever!" Jadis said raising her dagger.

"Is she going to…" Susan stops talking.

"No…" Noel said sadly.

Jadis then sends her dagger into Aslan's body and Aslan is now dead.

"The Great Cat…is dead!" Jadis said and her minions cheer.

"No…" Lucy said crying.

After Jadis is gone Noel goes up and kneels to the now dead lion and Lucy and Susan join her.

"Whatever the reason, he must have known what he was doing…" Noel said sadly. "I'll have to tell the others. You should stay with him." Noel said leaving.

Noel later returns to camp and finds Sora.

"Noel, there you are. What happened?" Sora asked.

"Something terrible happened…" Noel said starting to cry.

"Slow down. What's goin' on?" Sora asked.

"The pathetic ruler of this land is now dead." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing and coming out is the green and black masked man Serpens.

"You…" Noel said.

"The Brotherhood?! How's that possible?!" Sora asked and just then another dark corridor appears and coming out is the same black cloaked young man. "Not you too." Sora said.

"It's true. The so-called king Aslan has been killed. Something not even you could hope to stop." The young man said.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"Now, war will rage on Narnia. I wonder who will win." Serpens said.

"Well, there's still the Pevensies! They'll win!" Sora said.

"We will see." The young man said as they both disappear in their dark corridors.

"I should have stopped this…" Noel said.

"No, don't worry. Now, we gotta focus on stoppin' Jadis for good." Sora said.

Later Noel and Sora explain to Peter and Edmund what happened.

"So, Aslan's gone." Peter said.

"You're gonna have to lead them. There's an army ready out there." Edmund said.

"I can't." Peter said.

"Aslan believed you can. So do I." Noel said.

"C'mon, we'll help out." Sora said.

"Okay. Thank you both again. We will be ready soon. Let me know if you are ready as well." Peter said.

Noel and Sora talk to Peter.

"This battle will be rough? Are you ready?" Peter asked and they both nod. "Let's go." Peter said.

 _(Fords of Beruna)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a hilly and grassy field with Peter and Edmund and an army of animals and mystical creatures ready for the battle of Narnia and they see opposing forces coming their way and it's Jadis in her chariot with her own army ready for battle.

"Take no prisoners. Kill them all." Jadis ordered as her army charges for battle.

"I'm nervous…" Noel said.

"We can handle 'em!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"For Narnia! For Aslan!" Peter yelled and two armies begin charging for battle and the battle begins between two forces.

The opposing army begin attacking but Noel and Sora defeat them with their Keyblades and they confront Jadis.

"You're gonna lose here, Witch!" Noel yelled.

"I am in no mood to deal with you. My pet can destroy you." Jadis said unleashing a giant cyan and black Night Terror that looks like a giant griffon with icy wings and is carrying an ice axe and ice lance.

"Heh, like we've never face 'em before! Noel!" Sora said.

"Right." Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Hot and Cold)_

 _(Information: Defeat Frozzon!)_

The Night Terror known as Frozzon attacks with its ice axe unleashing ice shards and then delivers an impaling strike with its ice lance creating an ice beam but Noel casts Fire dealing great damage while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial spinning slash but Frozzon flies into the air and unleashes ice shards from above but Noel summons Komory Bat Spirit and it unleashes sonic waves while Sora casts Fire but Frozzon delivers a double swing with its ice axe followed by unleashing ice spikes from the ground and then delivers an impaling strike with its lance followed by creating ice mist but Sora unleashes Yogi Ram Spirits and they unleash flames from their horns causing great damage while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash but Frozzon flies into the air and unleashes ice orbs from above to drop on them but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key.

Frozzon unleashes beams of ice to try and freeze them but Noel unleashes a Hebby Rebb Spirit and it delivers a flaming roll attack while Sora casts Balloon causing damage but Frozzon swings with its ice axe and then delivers an impaling strike wits ice lance but they dodge but Frozzon unleashes an ice pillar to cause damage but Noel uses Cartwheel Fire while Sora uses Fire Raid but Frozzon flies into the air and unleashes ice arrows and fires them at the two who deflect them and Sora then summons Meow Wow Spirit and then summons Pricklemane Spirit and Meow Wow turns big and delivers a giant bounce attack while leaving shock waves to strike damaging Frozzon but Frozzon drops down ice shards but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful aerial slash but Frozzon impales at her with its ice lance followed by unleashing an ice beam but Sora quickly strikes at the lance and destroys it but Frozzon tries to swing at Sora with its ice axe but Noel slashes at the ice axe followed by casting Fire and destroys the axe angering the Night Terror and unleashes ice spikes.

Noel and Sora dodge the ice spikes and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash while Noel casts Balloon but Frozzon unleashes ice arrows and sends them at the two but Noel summons Kooma Panda Spirit and it unleashes a piece of earth and lifts it while Sora uses Strike Raid but Frozzon flies in the air and unleashes two beams of ice to freeze them but Sora casts Aero while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash but Frozzon unleashes ice spikes from the ground but they jump over the ice spikes and Noel casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but Frozzon unleashes many ice orbs and drops them upon the two who dodge the ice orbs and Noel triple vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Cartwheel Fire while Sora casts Balloon damaging it but Frozzon unleashes a mist of ice to try and freeze them but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel delivers two graceful spinning slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Spin and they finish off Frozzon who disappears and is destroyed.

After defeating the Night Terror the battle for Narnia continues with Aslan's forces gaining the upper hand against Jadis' and Jadis herself is fighting both Peter and Edmund.

"You two fight well, but this prophecy ends." Jadis said but then a loud roar is heard and they see someone on a high rock and it's Aslan and with him are Lucy, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus. "Impossible!" Jadis yelled and Aslan jumps and confronts the White Witch and pins her to the ground and then Aslan starts eating her.

"It is finished." Aslan said.

"You're alive!" Sora cheered.

Just then Jadis' army is now defeated and the creatures of Narnia cheer of their victory.

"It's over… Finally…" Noel said.

Later at the Cair Paravel and the Pevensie siblings are being crowned.

"To the glistering Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant. To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the gentle. To the clear Northern Sky, King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan declared and the Pevensie siblings are crowned and the creatures of Narnia cheer.

"I'm happy for them." Noel said.

"Same here. Looks like the prophecy's fulfilled now." Sora said.

"Fools. Their prophecy may be fulfilled, but yours soon will be fulfilled as well." A voice said and they turn to see Serpens.

"You…" Noel said.

"Very soon, you will fall." Serpens said and with him is an ethereal version of a girl with crimson eyes and black hair ad then he disappears in a dark corridor.

"What did he mean by that?" Sora asked.

Just then a Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and a bright light flashes.

"We will…fall? What could that mean…?" Noel asked to herself.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, this was longer than I thought, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless, along with this story. Next time, Pax and Riku arrive at a world, where they meet four children in a prophecy and help them deal with an evil tyrannical witch. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle for Narnia

Chapter 5: Battle for Narnia

Pax and Riku leave Traverse Town and return to the space area and come across an area that contains six worlds and so they decide which world to visit and they find a world that has a frozen forest and an ice castle and so they go for that world.

Pax and Riku start diving down while avoiding frozen tree branches and fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack at them but they fight them off and keep diving down while avoiding more frozen tree branches and keep diving until they find a portal and they dive down for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and try to attack but they deliver diving attacks and keep diving down for the portal until they later reach it and they dive for the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive at what looks like a snowy forest and they explore around it.

"This place is…really cold and snowy… Is it winter around here?" Pax asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Whatever the case, we should watch out for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters." Riku said and Pax nods.

Just then Pax turns to see someone moving through the snowy forest.

"Hey, Riku, look." Pax said and Riku sees someone going through the forest.

"Where is he going?" Riku asked.

"Wanna follow him and see?" Pax asked.

"I don't see the harm in that." Riku said.

 _(World of Narnia)_

 _(Field Theme: Icy Forest)_

 _(Frozen Forest)_

 _(Information: Follow the figure!)_

Pax and Riku begin making their way through the frozen forest to follow the figure but then Snowblind Night Terrors and Blizzardbear Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax slashes with Path to Justice while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn defeating them and they keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Snowy Hill)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a snowy hill and start climbing up to go after the figure and while moving they find what looks like a giant ice castle from afar.

"That's one big castle." Pax said.

"I wonder who lives in it." Riku said.

"Look, that person's going for it." Pax said.

"So are we." Riku said.

Pax and Riku continue to follow the figure and also go for the ice castle and later on they arrive for the next area.

 _(Ice Castle Courtyard)_

Pax and Riku finally arrive at the ice castle and arrive at a courtyard and they see many statues of a giant, fauns, centaurs, bears, griffons, horses, boars, and other animals and mythical creatures and they're shocked to see the statues.

"These creatures all look real." Pax said.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

Just then they hear a scream and they see the figure revealing to be a boy being surrounded by Snowblind Night Terrors and Hebby Rebb Dream Eaters.

"Night Terrors! Dream Eaters!" Pax said.

"We should help!" Riku said as they confront the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Get back! We'll take care of them!" Pax said and the boy runs.

 _(Battle Theme: Brutal Blizzard)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Snowblind Night Terrors unleash snowballs at the duo while the Hebby Rebb Dream Eaters transform into a ball and roll around but Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers graceful slashes with it while Riku casts Fire and then casts Earth but the Snowblind Night Terrors unleash a mist of blizzard to try and blind the two but Riku uses Fire Raid at the snowman Night Terrors while Pax casts White Fire but the Hebby Rebb Dream Eaters unleash fireballs but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and blocks them and then delivers a bash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but then Blizzabear Night Terrors appear and unleash ice shards while Yogi Ram Dream Eaters appear and unleash flames from their horns but Pax uses Reality Shift called Nature Bloom and unleashes many flowers damaging them while Riku summons a Komory Bat Spirit and it unleashes sonic waves but the Blizzabear Night Terrors attack with icy claws while the Yogi Ram Dream Eaters charge attack but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a wide slash while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters ending the fight.

After the fight the boy walks up to them.

"Um, thank you…" The boy said.

"What were you doing out here in the cold all by yourself? Don't you know you would've been killed?" Pax asked.

"You sound just like my brother. Always trying to look after me." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Riku asked.

"Edmund Pevensie." Edmund introduced.

"Edmund, what are you doing here?" Pax asked.

"I'm trying to the Witch or in this case, the Queen of Narnia. I met her before and I wanted to see her again." Edmund said.

"The Witch?" Pax asked.

"The Queen of Narnia?" Riku asked.

"How did you meet her?" Pax asked.

"Well, I was trying to find my sister Lucy and then I wounded up in this place, where I met the Queen and…" Edmund was cut off by growling and just then they see a wolf.

"Intruders! State your business or be my dinner!" The wolf said.

"Back off!" Pax yelled summoning Path to Justice.

"Wait! My name is Edmund Pevensie! I met the Queen in the woods! I was told to come back here. I'm the son of Adam." Edmund said.

"Son of…who?" Pax asked.

"Forgive me. I did not know you knew Her Majesty. Please, follow me." The wolf said leading Edmund.

"Come on, uh…" Edmund stops talking.

"Pax." Pax introduced.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"Come on, Pax and Riku. I'll introduce you to the Queen." Edmund said and the two follow him.

 _Flashback:_

 _At night in Professor Digory Kirke's house Edmund enters a room and opens a wardrobe._

 _"Boo!" Edmund said but no one is in the wardrobe. "Lucy? I hope you're not scared of the dark. Lucy?" Edmund asked going through the wardrobe and later he arrives at a snowy forest. "Lucy? I think I believe you now. Where are you?" Edmund asked._

 _Just then a white sleigh comes Edmund's way and Edmund moves but the sleigh stops and coming out is a woman wearing a white robe and an ice crown and carrying an ice staff._

 _"What is your name, boy?" The woman asked._

 _"Edmund." Edmund answered._

 _"How did you enter my dominion?" The woman asked._

 _"I don't know. I was just following my sister." Edmund answered._

 _"Your sister? How many of you are there?" The woman asked._

 _"There's four of us. Lucy said she was here before and she met a faun named Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her and I didn't either." Edmund said._

 _"You look cold, Edmund. Come sit with me." The woman said sitting on her sled and Edmund sits next to her. "Would you like something warm to drink?" The woman asked._

 _"Yes, um…" Edmund stops talking._

 _"I am the Queen of Narnia, but you may call me Jadis." Jadis said._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty." Edmund said._

 _"How polite you are." Jadis said taking out a small silver jewel over the snow and a drop from the jewel conjures into a small goblet of tea._

 _"How did you do that?" Edmund asked._

 _"I can make anything you like." Jadis said._

 _"Like you can make me taller?" Edmund asked making Jadis laughs._

 _"Would you like something to eat?" Jadis asked._

 _"Turkish delight?" Edmund asked and Jadis uses her jewel to create a container full of treats and Edmund takes the Turkish delight._

 _"Edmund, I would like to meet the rest of your family." Jadis said._

 _"Why? They're nothing special." Edmund said._

 _"Oh, I think you are more special than them, but I have no children, you see and you are the sort of boy, who could become Prince of Narnia one day. Maybe even a king." Jadis said._

 _"Really?" Edmund asked._

 _"You must bring your family to me." Jadis said._

 _"So, would Peter be king too?" Edmund asked._

 _"No, no, but a king would need servants." Jadis said._

 _"I guess I can bring them." Edmund said._

 _"Excellent. Beyond these woods, you see these two hills? My castle is right between them. You would love it there, Edmund. It has many rooms with Turkish delight." Jadis said._

 _"Could I have more?" Edmund asked._

 _"No. Not yet. We will meet each other again very soon." Jadis said._

 _"I hope so." Edmund said getting off the sleigh._

 _"I will miss you, boy." Jadis said as her sleigh rides off._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Information: Follow Edmund!)_

Pax and Riku begin following Edmund and the wolf through the castle courtyard while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep going through the courtyard until they go for the doors taking them inside the castle.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Pax and Riku arrive inside the ice castle and begin moving through the halls of the castle while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they continue to follow Edmund and the wolf through the castle halls and they later arrive at the big doors and they open them taking them to the next area of the castle.

 _(Throne Room)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a throne room of the ice castle and there they find the same woman Jadis sitting on the throne and Edmund sits next to her.

"Something's off about her." Pax said.

"Yeah. There's darkness in her." Riku said.

"Welcome to my abode, young men. Edmund, are these two your brothers?" Jadis asked.

"Um, no. I only met them just now on my way to see you." Edmund said.

"I see. Are your sisters deaf?" Jadis asked.

"No…" Edmund answered.

"Is your brother unintelligent?" Jadis asked.

"Well, I think so, but…" Edmund was cut off.

"Then you should not have come alone!" Jadis yelled.

"But they didn't listen to me, but they're here halfway." Edmund said.

"Then I suppose you're not a total loss. Maugrim, you know what must be done." Jadis said and the wolf named Maugrim leaves with a pack of wolves. "As for you two, I have a special room for you both. You can join Edmund there." Jadis said as many Blizzabear Night Terrors appear surrounding the two.

"Dammit…" Pax cursed.

Later Pax, Riku, and Edmund are escorted out of the throne room and sent to a different room.

 _(Dungeon)_

Pax and Riku are sent to the dungeon in an icy cell and they see Edmund shackled.

"I'm sorry, Pax, Riku." Edmund said.

"Don't worry about it." Pax said.

"I know what it's like meeting with a witch. She even made me turn against my best friend." Riku said.

"Tell me, what did she want with your siblings?" Pax asked.

"Well, my guess is she probably wants them dead, because apparently we're in a prophecy to become rulers of Narnia as sons of Adam and daughters of Eve." Edmund answered.

"Who told you that?" Riku asked.

"A talking beaver." Edmund answered.

"Huh?" Pax asked.

"He also said that Aslan is upon this land and is trying to stop Jadis." Edmund said.

"I see. This whole prophecy sounds hard to believe at first." Riku said.

Just then Pax sees someone across them and it's a faun.

"Who are you?" Pax asked.

"Oh, hello. I am Mr. Tumnus." Mr. Tumnus introduced.

"Mr. Tumnus? You're the one Lucy met." Edmund said.

"Yes. You have the same nose. Is your sister okay?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I don't know." Edmund answered.

Just then Jadis enters the dungeon.

"My police torn that dam apart. Your family is nowhere to be found." Jadis said.

"I saw them last time before I came here." Edmund said.

"Enough! Where are they?" Jadis asked pointing her staff.

"I don't know." Edmund said.

"You're useless than I imagined." Jadis said.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Pax yelled.

"Excuse me?" Jadis asked delivering a strike at Pax with her staff. "You have the gall to talk to the Queen of Narnia that way." Jadis said.

"I don't respect people with dark hearts." Pax said.

"Then, you will become apart of my collection." Jadis said as she starts turning Pax into stone.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" Edmund said making Jadis stop and turn to him.

"Aslan? Where might I find him?" Jadis asked.

"Well…" Edmund was cut off.

"He's a stranger, Your Majesty. You can't expect him to know everything." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Silence! Where is he?" Jadis asked.

"I left before they said anything else. I just wanted to see you again." Edmund said.

"Hmph. Very well." Jadis said and she turns to Mr. Tumnus. "Do you know why you're here?" Jadis asked.

"I believe in a free Narnia?" Mr. Tumnus answered.

"You're here, because he turned you in for his sweeties." Jadis said pointing at Edmund making Mr. Tumnus shocked. "Take him away." Jadis ordered as her minions start taking Tumnus upstairs.

"This is all my fault." Edmund said.

"I've had it." Pax said as he transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and blasts down the door. "We're saving Mr. Tumnus." Pax said.

"Agreed." Riku said as he destroys Edmund's shackles. "You coming?" Riku asked.

"But, all I've done is get people into trouble." Edmund said.

"Trust me. I know how you feel. I've been there, but the important thing is to learn your mistakes and fix them so you can be there for the ones you care about." Riku said.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." Edmund said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Pax said.

 _(Information: Hurry and save Mr. Tumnus!)_

Pax and Riku make their way out of the dungeon and go upstairs to the upper part of the ice castle arriving at the next area.

 _(Upper Chamber)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the upper chamber and they find Jadis with her sleigh but they find a stone statue of Mr. Tumnus making them shocked.

"No way…" Pax said.

"You did this!" Riku yelled.

"Indeed, I did. Now, Edmund's family will share the same fate." Jadis said as the minions go for Edmund but Pax and Riku quickly defeat them.

"The only people Edmund's coming with is us! WE'RE bringing him back to his family!" Pax yelled as he transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires a light arrow at Jadis. "THAT was for smacking me!" Pax yelled.

"C'mon!" Riku said as he takes Edmund and they rush out of the chamber.

 _(Information: Escape the castle!)_

Pax and Riku make their way out of the castle hall while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep escaping with Edmund and they later return outside to the courtyard and make their way out while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep running out of the courtyard but as they keep running someone blocks the way.

"Where's the fire, Paxxy? You look like you're in a hurry." A voice said.

"That voice…" Pax said and he looks up to see a figure leaning against an icy wall and it's Kaos smiling evilly. "Kaos…! How is THAT possible?! You were destroyed along with the Dark Gem." Pax said.

"You were destroyed too, and here you are, back to life. Could that not happen the same thing to me?" Kaos asked.

"Why are you here?!" Pax demanded.

"Honestly, I thought that witch bitch turning you into stone would've been a hella lot easier, but I guess I'll have to form sort of entertainment for ya!" Kaos said unleashing black blood crystals at the two but they dodge.

"Damn him! Let's go!" Pax said running.

"No you don't!" Kaos said unleashing black blood drills.

 _(Information: Escape the castle while avoiding Kaos!)_

Pax and Riku make their way out of the courtyard while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters but Kaos unleashes black blood drills and crystals but they dodge them all and keep going through the courtyard while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later come across the exit of the ice castle but Kaos unleashes black blood shurikens and knives but they dodge them all and keep going through the ice castle gates and they later manage to escape from the castle.

"Hahahahaha! That's right! Run away like bitches! The fun's just gettin' started." Kaos said.

Pax, Riku, and Edmund escape from the castle and return to the frozen forest.

"That was close. You and that Kaos character seem to have some sort of history." Riku said.

"Yeah, he's the one partly responsible for making me into Pavor and made me try to kill Ky. I'll never forgive him for this. He even tried to use both the Dark Gem and Kingdom Hearts to destroy everything until Ky had to destroy him, the Dark Gem, and me." Pax said.

"But what's he doing back?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out later." Pax said and he turns to Edmund. "Edmund, where did you see your siblings last?" Pax asked.

"They were at the beavers' dam home. But Jadis said her minions destroyed it to find them. I don't know what happened to them." Edmund said.

"They have to be here somewhere. Guess the beavers' home will be the first step." Riku said.

"Let's go and stay with us, Edmund." Pax said and Edmund nods.

 _(Information: Find Edmund's family!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the frozen forest to find the beavers' home while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep going until they arrive at the deeper forest and they arrive at the next area.

 _(Dam House)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the next part of the forest and find a dam with a round wooden house which is ruined and so they go into the house.

"What a mess. Jadis was getting desperate." Pax said.

"Hmm…" Riku looks around and he finds what looks like a hole. "Maybe if we go in, we'll find something." Riku said.

"Let's go." Pax said as they go into the hole.

 _(Tunnel)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the tunnel while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later arrive at a dead end but they look up and find a hole and so they start climbing up taking them to a different part of the forest where they see more animals turned to stone.

"Them too?" Pax asked.

"This must be Jadis' doing." Riku said.

"She's probably going for my family right now." Edmund said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them before she does. You trust us, right?" Pax asked and Edmund nods.

"Then, come on. Let's keep going." Riku said.

Pax and Riku continue their way through the frozen forest and they later reach the end of the forest and arrive at a different area.

 _(Frozen Lake)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a frozen lake and make their way through while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the frozen lake and they go for the next area of the forest.

 _(River)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a river area and they see ice melting.

"Snow is melting…" Riku said.

"Finally. I was hating cold weather anyway." Pax said.

Pax and Riku start crossing the river and they later comes across the ice and start moving across but just then something appears above them and it's a giant Night Terror that looks like a giant cyan and black griffon with icy wings and carrying an ice axe and ice lance.

"A Night Terror!" Pax said.

"A really big one." Riku said and the giant griffon Night Terror unleashes ice beams at the two but they dodge.

"It's attacking from above!" Edmund said.

"Dammit! I'll distract it. You two keep going." Pax said.

"But, Pax…" Riku was cut off.

"Go!" Pax yelled and Riku sighs.

"Let's go, Edmund." Riku said taking Edmund and starts moving.

"Hey, birdbrain! Pick someone, who can reach ya!" Pax called and the griffon Night Terror unleashes ice beams.

 _(Information: Fend off the giant Night Terror!)_

Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires many light shots at the griffon Night Terror getting it who retaliates with unleashing ice beams but Pax dodges and fires more light shots damaging the giant Night Terror which unleashes ice orbs and sends them at Pax who blocks them with Path to Justice turned to a shield and reflects them right back hurting it but the griffon Night Terror unleashes ice arrows but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows causing more damage but the giant griffon Night Terror unleashes more ice beams but Pax fires more light arrows followed by making a blaster and firing light beams striking at the griffon Night Terror causing more damage but the griffon Night Terror unleashes ice arrows but Pax deflects them and then casts White Fire and it homes in at the griffon Night Terror burning it causing severe damage and the giant griffon Night Terror falls to the ground where Riku and Edmund are.

"Crap!" Pax said coming to help.

The giant griffon Night Terror drops down to the icy ground making it crack and it falls into the river making a wave of water erupt.

"Watch out!" Riku said as they disappear into the water.

Pax finds Riku and Edmund emerging from the water.

"Sorry. I was too late." Pax said.

"Don't worry. It's fine. At least that Night Terror won't cause us any more trouble." Riku said.

"Look!" Edmund said pointing at flowers blooming as the snow starts melting.

"Well, guess spring's here." Pax said.

"Guess I won't be needing this." Edmund said taking off his coat.

"Come on. We should keep going." Riku said.

"I think I remember something too. The beavers also said something about a Stone Table and that Aslan's making an army." Edmund said.

"An army for what?" Pax asked.

"I don't know. Probably to take down the Witch." Edmund said.

"Well, maybe we should find this Aslan. He might know something about your family too." Riku said as they continue on.

Jadis watches them and has a look of disdain.

"So, they're nearing Aslan's camp. And he's creating an army. If it's war he wants, then he shall have." Jadis said.

Pax and Riku keep going through the deeper part of the forest and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Aslan's Camp)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a camp where they find centaurs, satyrs, fauns, gorillas, cheetahs, horses, dogs, bears, lionesses, phoenixes, unicorns, and dragons around.

"This place loos lively." Pax said.

"It looks nice." Edmund said.

"Come on. Let's go find Aslan." Riku said.

Pax and Riku make their way through the camp and they later arrive at a hill where they find a lion and with it are three people with a teenage boy, a teenage girl, and a youngest girl.

"There they are." Edmund said and the three turn to see Edmund.

"Edmund!" The girl cheered hugging Edmund.

"Hi, Lucy." Edmund said.

"Are you hurt?" The teenage girl asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to them." Edmund said pointing at Pax and Riku.

"Thank you two for looking after Edmund. I'm Peter." Peter introduced.

"Susan. It's nice to meet you." Susan introduced.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you guys too. I'm Pax." Pax introduced.

"Name's Riku." Riku introduced and they turn to see the lion. "Um, are you Aslan?" Riku asked.

"Indeed I am. Welcome and thank you for bringing the second son of Adam to me." Aslan said.

"Now what should we do?" Edmund asked.

"You three should get back home to Mum." Peter said.

"But we need to protect Narnia." Lucy said.

"This is getting dangerous." Peter said.

"If this is a sibling thing, we won't butt in, but we've seen what Jadis can do." Pax said.

"That's right! We have to stay here and help these creatures." Edmund said.

"Peter?" Susan asked.

"Okay then. I suppose I'll train you." Peter said.

"Lucy, you know Mr. Tumnus, right?" Pax asked.

"I do. Did you see him?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry…" Pax said sadly.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"Jadis…turned him into stone before we could help him. I'm sorry." Pax said and Lucy is sad.

"I promise, we'll do what we can when dealing with Jadis. Just trust us." Riku said.

"Okay. Thank you." Lucy said.

Later Peter is training Edmund sword fighting while Susan is training her arrows while Lucy is training her dagger but then Mr. Beaver arrives.

"The Witch is here and she wants to meet with Aslan." Mr. Beaver said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"What does she want?" Pax asked.

Pax and Riku are among the crowd and they see Jadis walking down the camp passing the animals and creatures who spite her and she meets with Aslan and they go into the tent.

"I wonder what they're gonna talk about." Pax said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Riku said.

Later Jadis leaves the tent and the camp as Aslan comes out.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced and the creatures cheer.

"This feels off." Pax said and Riku nods.

The next day Mr. Beaver comes to the camp.

"What's going on?" Pax asked.

"I have bad news. The Witch has killed Aslan last night at the Stone Table." Mr. Beaver informed making the two shocked.

"What?!" Riku asked.

"No way…" Pax said.

"What's more is the Witch is on her way with her massive army." Mr. Beaver said.

"We'd better tell Peter." Pax said and Riku nods.

The two make their way to find Peter and Edmund.

"Pax, Riku, what's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan's dead because Jadis." Pax said shocking the brothers.

"No…" Peter said.

"Jadis and her army are coming." Riku said.

"Peter, you got to lead them. We have an army ready for us." Edmund said.

"I don't know…" Peter said.

"If Jadis wins, the Narnia will be hers." Riku said.

"There's no other way." Pax said.

"I believe in you, Peter." Edmund said.

"Okay." Peter said.

"Where's the Stone Table? Maybe there be something we can do." Riku said.

"The Stone Table's beyond the forest." Mr. Beaver said.

"Thanks." Pax said as they leave the camp.

 _(Information: Go to the Stone Table!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the forest to find the Stone Table while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they keep going through the forest and later they arrive at a different area.

Meanwhile at Fords of Beruna there is a massive army of Narnians ready for battle with Peter and Edmund in the lead and they see the opposing army coming for them and it's Jadis in her chariot along with her minions approaching the battleground.

"There they are. For Narnia! For Aslan!" Peter yelled as the armies begin charging at each other for battle.

 _(Stone Table)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a shrine with a large stone platform in the center with four columns of stones with a stone staircase and they find two people which are Susan and Lucy with a now dead Aslan.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"The Witch killed him." Susan said crying.

"Damn her." Pax said.

"There's nothing we can do now. Lucy, let's go." Susan said.

Just then the ground starts shaking causing the four to struggle their balance and they see the Stone Table broken.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"What's going on?" Pax asked and just then a figure appears before them and it's Aslan who is alive again.

"Aslan!" Lucy and Susan cheered.

"How is that possible?" Riku asked.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. When a willing victim has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards." Aslan said.

"But everyone heard you died. Peter and Edmund have gone to war." Susan said.

"We should help them." Lucy said.

"We shall, but first, we must go somewhere." Aslan said.

"Where?" Riku asked.

"We have little time to get there. Cover your ears." Aslan said as they do and Aslan lets out a huge roar. "Now, hurry." Aslan said.

 _(Information: Follow Aslan!)_

Pax and Riku leave the Stone Table and follow Aslan through the forest.

"So, where are we going?" Pax asked.

"There." Aslan said pointing at Jadis' ice castle which is starting to melt.

"Back at Jadis' castle. Why?" Pax asked.

"Follow me." Aslan said as they keep going.

Pax and Riku return to the castle courtyard but then Blizzabear Night Terrors and Yogi Ram Dream Eaters appear and try to attack but Aslan delivers a powerful swipe with his paws and they keep going through the ice castle and they later arrive at the upper chamber where they find the statue of Tumnus and Lucy starts crying but Aslan breathes on the statue and Tumnus is now free.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucy." Mr. Tumnus said as they hug.

"Then it's true…" Susan said.

"That was amazing." Riku said.

"Now, we must hurry to the battleground." Aslan said as he breathes at the other statues of the frozn creatures freeing them.

Meanwhile at the Ford of Beruna the two opposing forces keep fighting but Jadis is turning some one the Narnians into stone and then fights against Peter and Edmund and the two put up a fight against the witch who fights back with her staff.

"This is the end of the prophecy. Farewell." Jadis said.

"STOP!" A voice shouted as white lightning strikes at Jadis knocking her back and she sees Pax and Riku confronting her.

"You two? I have no interest in you." Jadis said.

"I have interest in taking down a hag with a dark heart." Pax said.

"Insolence! You may die with them!" Jadis yelled as the same giant griffon Night Terror appears shocking the two but then a roar is heard and she sees Aslan with Lucy, Susan, and Tumnus. "This cannot be! I killed you!" Jadis yelled but Aslan charges at the witch and pins her to the ground and Aslan then eats Jadis.

"It's over for her." Pax said.

"Hahahaha! What a show this is!" A voice said and they see Kaos and at his side is the same black and green masked figure known as Serpens.

"Kaos! You!" Pax said to Kaos and Serpens.

"Well, well, the darkness just devoured that cocky bitch." Kaos said.

"Shut up! No one cares!" Pax said.

"Oh, I think you do and you should embrace it like us. If you don't, you'll wound up bein' eaten, along with that bitch." Kaos said.

"I'm on the side of the light!" Pax yelled.

"Same here!" Riku yelled.

"Fools. The fear of darkness still has you." Serpens said as they disappear through a dark corridor.

"I'm NOT scared of the dark! Not with the Keyblade in my hand! It guides me to justice!" Pax said.

"And we're brining that justice to any dark being!" Riku said as they turn to the griffon Night Terror.

 _(Boss Theme: Hot and Cold)_

 _(Information: Defeat Frozzon!)_

The Night Terror known as Frozzon impales at the two with its ice lance creating an ice beam and then delivers a swing with its ice axe while unleashing ice shards but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Edge Slash but Frozzon flies into the air and fires ice arrows but Pax summons Komory Bat Spirit and it unleashes sonic waves while Riku summons Hebby Rebb Spirit and it fires fireballs dealing great damage but Frozzon double swings with its ice axe and then unleashes ice spikes but Riku double diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Raid while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a lance and delivers impaling strikes with it but Frozzon unleashes ice shards and then unleashes ice beams but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a whip and then lashes with it but Frozzon unleashes ice arrows but Riku casts a dark barrier to deflect them and casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Frozzon delivers an imping strike with its ice lance but Pax strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style striking at the Night Terror and it unleashes ice beams.

Pax and Riku dodge the ice beams and Pax summons Yogi Ram Spirit and it unleashes flames from its horns and then summons Kooma Panda Spirit and it delivers a charging punch but Frozzon unleashes ice orbs to strike at the duo but Riku summons Komory Bat Spirit and fuses with it and starts delivering dark slashes with his dark claws dealing great damage but Frozzon swings its ice axe and then delivers an impaling strike with its ice lance but Pax casts White Fire followed by casting Water while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Frozzon flies into the air and unleashes ice arrow to strike but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash while Pax aerial vertical slashes with Path to Justice and then uses Baguazhang style dealing damage but Frozzon slams its ice axe and unleashes ice spikes but Pax transforms Path to Justice into an axe and delivers many strikes with it and destroys the ice axe but Frozzon tries to impale at Pax with its ice lance but Riku casts Fire and then casts Dark Fire and destroys the ice lance but Frozzon becomes angry and unleashes ice spikes but Pax slashes with Path to Justice while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn.

Frozzon sends ice arrows and then sends out ice shards to strike but Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Edge while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a staff and delivers strikes with it but Frozzon unleashes ice orbs to strike but they dodge and Pax casts White Fire burning the giant Night Terror while Riku casts Dark Fire but Frozzon unleashes two ice beams trying to freeze them but Riku summons Hebby Rebb Spirit and it delivers a rolling strike while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Hung Gar style but Frozzon flies into the air and drops down ice orbs down at the two but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a hammer and bashes with it while Riku casts Thunder but Frozzon unleashes ice spikes to damage the two but Pax casts Balloon dealing damage while Riku uses Fire Windmill causing burning effective damage but Frozzon unleashes ice shards and then fires ice arrows but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and slashes with them and the two finish off Frozzon ending the fight and it's destroyed.

After the battle Jadis' army is now defeated and the Narnians has won the fight for Narnia.

At the Cair Paravel the Pevensie siblings are now crowned as rulers of Narnia and the Narnians cheer and Edmund walks to Pax and Riku.

"Thank you, Pax and Riku for showing me the right path. I don't know what would have happened." Edmund said.

"Actually, I know the feeling. Someone close to me showed me the right path too and I'm thankful for that." Riku said.

"Yeah, same for me." Pax said.

"Sounds like you two have your own problems to deal with." Peter said.

"Don't worry. I know you two can face your problems, just as Edmund has." Lucy said and the two nod.

Later Pax and Riku look up to see a Sleeping Keyhole appear in the sky and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and a bright light flashes.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Noble Palace at the castle town Ken and Lucas are working to rebuild the kingdom and going into the castle.

"Ugh! Just cleanin' up the freakin castle is a pain in the ass!" Ken said.

"We're just going to check and see if there's something we need to fix up. You complain about everything." Lucas said.

"Shuddup! I just don't like workin'!" Ken said and they arrive at the castle and it's still a mess and they arrive at Nago's chamber.

"Let's see…" Lucas said.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Ken asked and Lucas sees what Ken is looking at and they're both shocked to see what's in the castle.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So, this one wasn't as long as the last one, but still felt like a good chapter nonetheless and I hope you feel the same way about it. Next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where they come across a deformed young man and try to help him realize his heart is not a prison, but a wicked judge is also trying to get rid of an innocent gypsy woman. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	7. Chapter 6: An Imprisoned Heart

**Keyblade Master of Light: FINALLY get back to working on this story.**

 **Just then Pax jumps out of nowhere.**

 **Pax: Surprise!**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Ahhh!**

 **Keyblade Master of Light falls over.**

 **Pax: Sorry...**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Not this crap again! What now, Pax?**

 **Pax: Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Oh, it's today! Awesome. Where are Noel and Ky?**

 **Pax: Busy. They wanted me to wish you a happy birthday too.**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Okay then. Thanks for that. Well, I just finished this chapter so I guess it's time for it to start.**

 **Pax: Let's do it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: An Imprisoned Heart

Noel and Sora leave Narnia and return to the space area and begin going for the next world and they find a world that has a town with a tall cathedral tower with a bell and so they decide to go to that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving down for the next world while dodging obstacles such as bells and tower parts but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel and Sora dive strike at them defeating them and they keep diving down for the world and they later find the portal and they go for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they dive attack at them while dodging more obstacles and they go for the portal and later on they reach the portal and make their way for the next world.

 _(World of La Cité des Cloches)_

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like a town and while looking around they come across what looks like a middle-aged man wearing black robes and a black hat and the man looks down at the two who look at him back but they feel uncomfortable mostly Noel and she has a dark feeling about the man.

 _"This man is really giving me a bad chill down my spine… I can feel something…off about him…"_ Noel said in her mind.

"Stop." The man said making the two stop.

"What? Who, us?" Sora asked.

"What did we do…?" Noel asked.

"I've never seen you two before. Your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"N-Noel…" Noel introduced.

"Hmm…" The man looks at the two and examines their clothes. "Such disgusting attires. I know what you two are." The man said.

"Judge Frollo! Sir!" A voice called and they see a man with blond hair and wearing gold armor, brown gloves, and a blue cape.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus? Can you not see…I am interrogating these two gypsies?" The man named Frollo asked.

"Gypsies…?" Noel asked.

"These two kids? But, sir, they're just children." The man named Phoebus said.

"I shall be the judge of that. Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not?" Frollo asked.

"Yes, sir! Monsters…they've invaded the square!" Phoebus informed.

"Monsters?!" Noel asked shocked.

"That's our cue, Noel! Let's go!" Sora said as they run off.

"Hey, wait! It's not safe!" Phoebus called running after the two.

"This city is overrun! For decades, I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies and now, the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order." Frollo said as dark aura surrounds him.

 _(Information: Hurry to the square!)_

Noel and Sora make their way to get to the square and they arrive at the next area.

 _(Square)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the square where they see a festival going on with confetti raining down and they see many people and they are watching what looks like a deformed young man wearing green, a purple cape, and a crown riding on what looks like a Dream Eater that looks like an elephant and with it are many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!" Noel said.

"I knew it!" Sora yelled.

"Um, mister! You need to go. It's not safe." Noel said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Today's the festival and look! I'm the King of Fools!" The young man said.

Just then Frollo and Phoebus arrive at the square and Phoebus defeats a Komory Bat Dream Eater and Frollo sees the young man and is unhappy.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo called.

"Oh, no… It's my master." The young man named Quasimodo said.

Just then the Dream Eaters start to become hostile and knock Quasimodo off.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"No! Please, stop! Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?" Quasimodo asked.

"It's dangerous here! You need to run!" Sora said.

"Please, get to safety." Noel said.

"Let me help." A voice said and they see a young woman with tan skin, long black hair, wearing a white top, and a long purple skirt.

"Huh? Who're you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." Esmeralda introduced.

"Gypsy…? Like what Frollo mentioned…" Noel said.

"Thanks. I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Noel." Noel introduced.

Esmeralda offers her hand to Quasimodo who takes it and they run for the tall cathedral tower.

"Gypsy witch!" Frollo said angry.

"Sora, we have their attention. Let's get started." Noel said.

"Right!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Le Sanctuaire)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The elephant Dream Eater known as the Zolephant Dream Eater swipes its trunk while the flower Dream Eaters known as the Wee Flower Dream Eaters unleash vines and they deliver spinning strikes with their vines but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Balloon stunning them allowing Sora to dash at the Zolephant Dream Eater and delivers a knockback strike but the Speedgeon Night Terrors fly around and unleash whirlwinds while tree Night Terrors known as Timber Dread Night Terrors fire wooden needles but Sora blocks them and slashes with Kingdom Key followed by using Strike Raid while Noel summons Meow Wow Spirit and it delivers a spinning strike but the Komory Bat Dream Eaters unleash sonic waves while snake Night Terrors known as Venomace spew poison gas around to try and poison them but Noel casts Water followed by casting Earth while Sora summons Kooma Panda Spirit and it delivers a charging punch strike but the Zolephant Dream Eater unleashes water from its trunk while the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wooden spikes from the ground but Noel casts Zero Gravity to lift them allowing Sora to use Aerial Slam but more Dream Eaters that look like rhinos dig underground and deliver rising strikes but Sora casts Thunder while Noel uses Fire Raid and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters ending the fight.

"I hope that man is okay…" Noel said.

"Yeah, me too. What happened to Quasi…what was it again?" Sora asked.

"His name was Quasimodo. He and Esmeralda just went to that cathedral over there." Noel said pointing at the cathedral.

"Okay. Let's go find 'em." Sora said and Noel nods.

 _(Field Theme: La Cloche)_

 _(Information: Track down Quasimodo in the cathedral!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the square to find Quasimodo and they go for the cathedral and go for the next area.

 _(Nave)_

Noel and Sora are inside the cathedral and arrive in the nave and continue finding Quasimodo but many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel and Sora attack with their Keyblades and defeat them and keep going through and they later find stairs leading upwards and they climb up the stairs taking them to a different area which is outside and at the top of the cathedral tower below the square and they continue to find Quasimodo and they later find a door leading them to the next area.

 _(Bell Tower)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the tower to find it to be a bell tower and they look around while passing three gargoyles and they find Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo introduced a big bell.

"Helloooo!" Esmeralda yelled under the bell and her voice echoes from the bell.

"She likes you." Quasimodo said.

"I'm so glad he's okay." Noel said.

"Yeah, looks like Quasi's gonna be fine." Sora said.

"Indisputably." A voice said.

"Huh?" Noel asked turning to see three gargoyles coming to life.

"He's tough." One of the gargoyles said.

"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." The third gargoyle said.

"Yeah, I know." Sora said.

"Um, Sora. Those gargoyles are alive and talking." Noel said.

"WHAT?! They're TALKING?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Excuse us for having personality." The middle gargoyle known as Laverne said.

"Oh, sorry…" Noel said.

"You can stay here forever." Quasimodo said.

"No, I can't." Esmeralda said.

"Oh, yes. You'd have sanctuary." Quasimodo said.

"But not freedom. We gypsies don't do well inside stoned walls." Esmeralda said.

"You helped me. Now, I'll help you." Quasimodo said.

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmeralda said.

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said lifting Esmeralda. "It's okay. Are you ready?" Quasimodo asked as he takes Esmeralda and jumps out of the tower.

"Didn't expect that." Sora said.

"He's really agile." Noel said and she turns to the three gargoyles. "So, how is it that you and Quasimodo are so close?" Noel asked.

"Oh, we've been friends for years." Laverne said.

"More than a decade of camaraderie." The gargoyle named Victor said.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" The gargoyle known as Hugo said.

"So, he's been here his whole life?" Noel asked.

"He never leaves?" Sora asked.

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." Laverne said.

"But, why…?" Noel asked.

"Care to pull up a stool?" Victor asked.

"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." Hugo said.

"That…sounds awful. People shouldn't be judging others by how they look!" Noel said.

"I know. After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. We're so proud of him for working up the courage to do it." Laverne said.

"But then…those Night Terrors and Dream Eaters screwed it up…" Noel said.

"Yes. 'Tis a shame those monsters dashed his hopes." Victor said.

"You should talk! When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" Hugo asked.

"You broke it." Victor said.

"Ooooh, a wise guy, eh?" Hugo asked as they get close.

"Knock it off! Ya blockheads!" Laverne yelled shoving them aside. "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up." Laverne said.

"I agree! He shouldn't be spending his life in solitude!" Noel said.

"And he can't let his heart be a prison." Sora said.

"Sora, we have to find him and do what we can to help him." Noel said.

"Yeah! Don't worry. We'll talk to him." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you both." Laverne said as they leave the bell tower.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the bell tower Frollo is talking to Quasimodo._

 _"Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. The world is cruel, and you are deformed and ugly. You will be shown little pity. You must believe me. I am your only friend. How can I protect you, my dear boy, unless you stay in here? Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary." Frollo said._

 _"Yes, Master." Quasimodo said._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Information: Find out where Quasimodo went!)_

Noel and Sora leave the bell tower and make their way out of the cathedral to find Quasimodo while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they later leave the cathedral and return back to the square and continue to find Quasimodo but as they continue on they come across a familiar figure who is Phoebus who is now wearing a white tunic.

"Oh, hello again. Noel and Sora, was it?" Phoebus asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. You're Phoebus." Noel said.

"Hey, wait! You're that guy with Frollo!" Sora yelled getting into his fighting stance.

"Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." Phoebus said.

"Sora, it's okay. He's not our enemy." Noel said and Sora relaxes.

"Finally, people, who are sensible. Tell me, is she still in the cathedral?" Phoebus asked.

"You mean Esmeralda? Well, yes." Noel said.

"Quasimodo helped her escape." Sora said.

"Blast!" Phoebus cursed.

"What is it?" Noel asked.

"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies. His mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard." Phoebus explained.

"That's terrible!" Noel said.

"That's not fair!" Sora said.

"I'll be fine. Frollo said he's found the 'Court of Miracles'. It's the gypsies' haven within the city." Phoebus said.

"So, he's going after Esmeralda and the other gypsies." Noel said.

"Yes. I fear they're in grave danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there." Phoebus said and just then they find Quasimodo coming out of a tent.

"Quasi!" Sora said.

"Quasimodo, Esmeralda is in trouble!" Noel said.

"Where did she go?" Phoebus asked.

"I don't know. She…vanished into the streets." Quasimodo said and he picks up what looks like a pendant. "She…gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her. 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand'." Quasimodo said and realizes. "Wait! It's the city! It's a map. Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and…the Court of Miracles!" Quasimodo said.

"Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus praised.

"Way to go, Quasi!" Sora cheered.

"We have to hurry! We need to save Esmeralda before it's too late!" Noel said and they nod and make their way out of the square.

 _(Information: Track down Esmeralda in the Court of Miracles!)_

Noel and Sora leave the square and go for the next area.

 _(Town)_

Noel and Sora arrive back at the town where they find many Wee Flower Dream Eaters and Timber Dread Night Terrors.

"Not them again…" Noel said.

"Hey, look!" Sora said as they seen big Timber Dread Night Terrors and big Wee Flower Dream Eaters.

"They could be trouble…" Noel said and just then a Meow Wow Spirit appears and it makes sounds. "It says that the gates outside the town is blocked by the Nightmares and Night Terrors." Noel said.

"So, we gotta take them out. Piece of cake!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Take out all three big Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and get rid of the thorns and wood!)_

The giant Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wooden spikes from the ground while the giant Wee Flower Dream Eaters unleash flowers and it spreads getting them but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero but the giant Timber Dread Night Terrors fire wooden needles while the giant Wee Flower Dream Eaters unleash vines and deliver spinning attacks but Sora summons a Zolephant Dream Eater Spirit and it delivers a charging strike while Noel summons a Toximander Dream Eater Spirit and it delivers a poison strike with its tongue and they defeat the giant Timber Dread Night Terror and giant Wee Flower Dream Eater.

Noel and Sora search the town for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and hey find another giant Timber Dread Night Terror and giant Wee Flower Dream Eater and Noel casts Fire followed by casting Water while Sora uses Sliding Dash but the giant Wee Flower Dream Eater delivers a spinning strike with its leaves while the Timber Dread Night Terror Night Terrors unleash wooden needles followed by unleashing wooden spikes but Noel uses Water Surge and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Edge but the giant Wooden Timber Night Terror unleashes trees and they spread leaves around while the giant Wee Flower Dream Eaters unleash vines and they deliver spinning strikes but Noel summons Pricklemane and it delivers a spiky spin strike while Sora casts Thunder followed by casting Gravity and they defeat the giant Timber Dread Night Terror and giant Wee Flower Dream Eater.

Noel and Sora continue through town and they find a gloomy flower Dream Eater known as Woe Flower and a fully leaf tree Night Terror known as Timber Spring and the Timber Spring Night Terrors unleash leaves to send at the two while the Woe Flower Dream Eaters unleash poisonous vines and they deliver spinning strikes but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blade stand strike but the giant Woe Flower Dream Eater spreads poison vines to attack while the giant Timber Spring Night Terror unleashes roots to strike from under the ground but Sora uses Aero Raid while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and the thorns and wood blocking the gate disappears.

"That did it. Now, let's go find the Court of Miracles." Noel said and Sora nods.

Noel and Sora go for the gate and open it taking them outside the city and they go for the next area.

 _(Bridge)_

Noel and Sora are outside of the city and arrive at the bridge and start crossing it while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep crossing the bridge but then more Night Terrors appear and attack but Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Gravity while Sora summons a Yogi Ram Dream Eater Spirit and it delivers a charging fire horn strike and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue through the bridge and they later reach the end of the bridge and they later go for the next area.

 _(Outskirts)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the outskirts of town and they continue to find the Court of Miracles and Esmeralda but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard and then casts Earth while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Spark and unleashes colored rings striking and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the outskirts and they take down many rubble in their way and keep going and they later come across a new area.

 _(Graveyard Gate)_

Noel and Sora are now at what looks like a gate to a graveyard but then more Night Terrors and Dream appear and attack but Noel summons both Meow Wow and Pricklemane and combines them and uses a now giant Meow Wow and it delivers a slamming strike while leaving shock waves damaging the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while Sora uses Spark Dive and strikes and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the graveyard and they later find what looks like a hole leading them to the next area.

 _(Underground Tunnel)_

Noel and Sora are now underground and they continue on through to find Esmeralda but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and try to attack but they defeat them and keep going but they come across what looks like a poisonous liquid on the ground and they find what looks like a vase unleashing poison and so they make their way to the top and destroy the vase making the poison disappear and they keep going through the underground tunnel while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they later find the exit of the tunnel and make their way for it taking them outside and for the next area.

 _(Cemetery)_

Noel and Sora are back outside and are at a cemetery and they continue on through to find the Court of Miracles and they later find another hole and go for it taking them to the next area.

 _(Catacombs)_

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like the catacombs and make their way through it while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue traveling through the catacombs to find the Court of Miracles and after minutes of going through the catacombs and fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters they manage to find an exit and they make their way for it taking them outside and going for the next area.

 _(Court of Miracles)_

Noel and Sora manage to finally arrive at what looks like the Court of Miracles and they find someone which is Esmeralda and so they hurry for her.

"There she is!" Noel said.

"Quasimodo? What are you doing here?" Esmeralda asked.

"Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way." Quasimodo said.

"Take what you can and flee." Phoebus said.

"Well done, Captain Phoebus." A voice said as many Dream Eaters and Night Terrors appear and they turn to see Frollo. "Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped." Frollo said and he turns to Quasimodo. "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me." Frollo said as he goes for Esmeralda. "I have you now, witch!" Frollo said as he gets behind the gypsy. "There will be a bonfire in the square." Frollo said.

"Please, Master! Don't!" Quasimodo begged but Frollo scoffs.

"Stop!" Noel yelled.

"Frollo, we won't let you do this!" Sora yelled as they run at him but then something strikes them from behind knocking them out.

Later Noel and Sora wake up and they find everyone gone.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Quasi! Esmeralda! Phoebus!" Sora called but nothing.

"They're gone and Frollo mentioned about having a bonfire at the square!" Noel said.

"We gotta hurry!" Sora said as they make their way out.

At the town square there is a fire occurring and Frollo is on stage with Esmeralda tied to a pole with fire surrounding her and Noel and Sora arrive.

"No! Esmeralda!" Noel cried.

Quasimodo jumps down from a rope from the cathedral tower and swings the rope to the wall and runs along the wall while holding onto the rope and swings across the square and gets to the stage and manages to save Esmeralda.

"That was amazing." Noel said.

"Way to go, Quasi!" Sora said.

Quasimodo swings the rope again while taking Esmeralda and climbs back up the cathedral tower until he reaches the top while holding Esmeralda above him.

"SANCTUARY!" Quasimodo shouted and Frollo becomes angry and runs after them.

"Wait!" Noel called but then something comes down and it's a giant Dream Eater that looks like a gargoyle which crashes to the ground.

"A Dream Eater!" Noel said.

"Outta our way!" Sora yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Majestic Wings)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wargoyle!)_

The gargoyle Dream Eater known as Wargoyle delivers two fire slamming punches to the ground but Noel counters and uses Water Strike while Sora casts Blizzard but Wargoyle delivers a double punch followed by a spinning tail spin while leaving a trail of flames but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blizzard Edge while Noel summons a Hebby Rebb Spirit and it delivers a rolling strike but Wargoyle delivers a spinning strike while elongating its arms and unleashes flames from both hands but Noel casts a barrier to block everything allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key and then Wargoyle falls to the ground and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Balloon while Sora summons a Zolephant Spirit and it sprays water from its trunk but Wargoyle unleashes a giant flame pillar around it and then unleashes raining fireballs but they dodge the raining fireballs and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora summons a Kooma Panda Spirit and it delivers a charging punch but Wargoyle double flame ounches followed by a spinning tail strike leaving flame trails but Noel retaliates with Water followed by casting Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key.

Wargoyle elongates its arms and it delivers a flaming strike on the ground and then claps its hands at the two but they dodge and Sora uses Water Raid and then casts Spark and unleashes colored rings while Noel uses Mystic Surge and then uses Rainbow Surge but Wargoyle tries to deliver another fire punch but it falls to the ground allowing Noel to summon both Meow Wow and Komory Bat and Meow Wow turns giant and it delivers a giant slam attack while unleashing giant shock waves but Wargoyle unleashes a giant fire pillar around it and then slams to the ground unleashing fire waves from the ground but they dodge and Sora uses Blizzard Raid for massive damage while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Leaf Raid but Wargoyle slams its hands on the ground while unleashing flames at the two and then delivers a spinning tail strike while leaving flame trails but Sora uses Spark Dive while Noel uses Water Edge but Wargoyle unleashes raining fireballs down at the two but they dodge and Noel uses Water Cartwheel to strike while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Wargoyle tries to fire punch but Noel casts a barrier for protection making Wargoyle fall to the ground and is stunned.

Noel and Sora go for the giant Dream Eater and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora triple diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but Wargoyle unleashes a giant fire pillar and then delivers a spinning attack while elongating its arms and unleashes flaming strikes but they dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Wargoyle slams its hands while unleashing flame waves on the ground but they dodge and Sora summons a Wee Flower Spirit and it unleashes vines and strikes while Noel uses Spark Dive to strike but Wargoyle elongates its arms and delivers a flaming clap at the two who dodge and Noel uses Water Surge to strike while Sora uses Strike Raid but Wargoyle double fire punches followed by a spinning tail strike leaving a trail of fire but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash while Noel casts Balloon followed by casting Gravity but Wargoyle delivers a spinning strike while elongating its arms and unleashes flames but they block the spinning strike making the Dream Eater fall stunned and Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Spark and they finish of Wargoyle and the Dream Eater is destroyed.

At the top of the cathedral tower Frollo confronts Quasimodo and Esmeralda and he's carrying a sword.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch…just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you." Frollo said.

"What?" Quasimodo asked shocked.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo yelled as he tries to slash at Quasimodo but they both fall and Frollo lands on a gargoyle.

"Hold on! Hold on…" Esmeralda said holding Quasimodo.

"Hehehe…Hahahahahaha! And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit forever!" Frollo said as he's about to slash at Esmeralda but then he loses his balance and falls and the gargoyle comes to life making Frollo gasp and both Frollo and the gargoyle fall into the fires as Frollo screams.

"Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Esmeralda yelled as Quasimodo falls but Phoebus catches him.

Quasimodo is pulled to the balcony of the cathedral with Phoebus and Quasimodo hugs him and Esmeralda joins them and Quasimodo places their hands together as a sign of friendship.

Later in the nave Phoebus and Esmeralda walk out of the nave holding hands and Quasimodo smiles at them and later Noel, Sora, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne join him.

"Quasimodo, you can't let your heart be a…" Sora was cut off.

"I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me." Quasimodo said.

"It wasn't the walls holding you back." Noel said.

"That's right. My heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." Quasimodo said leaving the cathedral.

Noel and Sora look up at the statue.

"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." Sora said.

"But now, he's free to pursue his own destiny." Noel said.

"Hypocrite. You are the ones, who have let your hearts a prison." A voice said and they turn to see the same silver haired young man.

"Not you again!" Sora yelled.

"What are you saying?" Noel asked.

"Even if you are not the prisoner." The silver haired young man said and beside him is a spiky black haired boy with yellow eyes and the young man disappears in a dark corridor.

Just then a Keyhole appears at the stained glass window and they use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole.

"Our hearts…a prison?" Sora asked.

"What could that mean…?" Noel asked.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm SO SORRY this was late! I was busy with other stories and other things. I'm still doing this story, but I'll be busier than ever so I won't have much time for this and Prison Dimensions, but I'll find what time I have to do them. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at world, where they meet a deformed young man and a gypsy woman and they also deal with a wicked man. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 7: Wicked Beliefs

Chapter 7: Wicked Beliefs

Pax and Riku leave Narnia and return to the space area and they continue their journey and they find another world that has a town and a cathedral tower with bells and they decide to enter that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving but then they come across a giant Dream Eater that looks like a bee known as Queen Buzzerfly who summons four smaller bees and then unleashes stinger attacks but Pax and Riku dodge them but Queen Buzzerfly sends its small bees to attack but the two dodge them and they find glowing spots on their backs and so they dive attack at the four defeating them making Queen Buzzerfly angry but Pax and Riku dive to attack the Dream Eater's glow spot on its crown and after enough attacks Queen Buzzerfly calls more small bees and sends them to attack with lining lasers but Pax and Riku dodge deflect them and attack at the small bees defeating them and Queen Buzzerfly tries to attack but Pax and Riku dive at the glow spot on the crown and after enough attacks they defeat Queen Buzzerfly and they start diving for the portal and they later reach it sending them to the next world.

In what looks like the town square someone is chasing after a woman with tan skin, long black hair, and wearing a white top with a long purple skirt and it's a young man with blond hair, wearing gold and blue armor, and blue cape.

"Stop her!" A voice yelled and it's an older man wearing black robes and a black hat.

The woman hides behind one of the tents, bows, and disappears in purple smoke.

Pax and Riku arrive at the town square but then they see a woman running past them.

"Huh?" Pax asked.

"You two! Have any of you seen a gypsy woman?" The young man asked.

"Uh…no?" Pax answered.

"Not me. Sorry." Riku said.

"Alright. Thanks." The young man said and unknowing to him the woman is hiding behind a building and the young man returns to the older man. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her." The young man said.

"Slippery vermin…!" The older man growled and he turns to the young man. "I'm beginning to question having summoned you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus." The older man said walking off and the man named Phoebus follows him.

As Pax and Riku start moving for the town square the woman steps out of hiding.

"Thank you. Both of you. You stood up for me." The woman said. "I'm Esmeralda." Esmeralda introduced.

"I'm Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku. It's not like we know what a 'gypsy' is." Riku said.

"Why're they chasing after you?" Pax asked.

"Judge Frollo has been hunting us gypsies for years. We are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, but Frollo hates what he can't control." Esmeralda explained.

"That's awful." Pax said.

"What's worse is he's brought in fresh blood to torment us." Esmeralda said.

"Okay, now he's on the Not Likable List." Pax said.

"I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man." Esmeralda said.

"Tell me about it…" Pax said.

"I think I can imagine." Riku said.

"Hey, Esmeralda, can you tell us more about him?" Pax asked.

"Was he always like this?" Riku asked.

"I don't give Frollo much thought. If you'd like, you could try Notre Dame. They say it's a place for answers." Esmeralda said.

"Okay. Thanks." Pax said.

 _(World of La Cité des Cloches)_

 _(Field Theme: La Cloche)_

 _(Square)_

 _(Information: Find Frollo at the cathedral!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the town square and they find the cathedral tower and so they decide to enter it and arrive at the next area.

 _(Nave)_

Pax and Riku are in the cathedral and arrive at the nave and they search for Frollo.

"Is anybody here?" Riku asked.

"Who…who are you two?" A voice asked and they find a young man who appears deformed with a hunched back and is wearing green.

"Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"What's your name?" Pax asked.

"M-My name's Quasimodo." Quasimodo introduced.

"Hey, Quasimodo, we're searching for someone." Pax said.

"I'm sorry, but the Archdeacon is away." Quasimodo said.

"Actually, we're looking for a man named Frollo." Riku said.

"You know him?" Pax asked.

"Oh, yes. He's my master." Quasimodo said.

"So, where is he?" Pax asked.

"He said he had business on the outskirts of the city." Quasimodo answered.

"Business?" Pax asked.

"How is it that you know him?" Riku asked.

"He's…very kind and he saved my life." Quasimodo said.

"Saved your life?" Pax asked.

"He protects me." Quasimodo said.

"From what?" Riku asked.

"The outside world." Quasimodo answered.

"He…protects you from the outside world? How is he protecting you?" Pax asked.

"The people out there…would be cruel to me. I'm a monster." Quasimodo said covering his face.

"Did Frollo tell you that?" Pax asked.

"Trust me. Looks can be deceiving. A good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear." Riku said.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to be alone, just because of your appearance itself. You'll never know who'll accept you for you are. Go out there and make some friends!" Pax said.

"I can't…" Quasimodo said.

"Yes, you can! What's stopping you?" Pax asked.

"My master forbids it. I'm not allowed to step outside." Quasimodo said.

"Are you sure that's what's stopping you?" Riku asked.

"I think something else is holding you back. Listen, Quasi. I have a…friend, who was judged harshly because they believed he was a monster and a demon and he allowed his hatred to take over and betrayed our trust. His heart was consumed by darkness and hatred because of rejection and how he was treated. He took the path of evil and did some messed up things on that path. Please, ask your heart, Quasimodo. Don't let your fear turn into something that'll turn out much worse, just like what happened to my friend." Pax said.

"He's right, you know. Think about it. We'll check the edge of town. Thanks." Riku said as they start moving. "Ya know, that was thoughtful of what you said." Riku said.

"Well, you know what happened with Nex. I can't have Quasi suffer the same fate." Pax said.

"Wish I could take my own advice." Riku said.

"I should say the same thing." Pax said.

 _(Information: Find Frollo on the outskirts of the city!)_

Pax and Rikue leave Notre Dame and return outside and make their way to find Frollo and they leave the square.

 _(Town)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the town and continue searching for Frollo but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters attack but the two defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue their way through the town to continue searching and they later reach the town's center and find big doors leading outside and so they go for the doors and take them out the town.

 _(Bridge)_

Pax and Riku make their way through a bridge and continue through to reach the outskirts of the city but as they keep going they see something flying above them and it's a giant Dream Eater that looks like a gargoyle with wings.

"Dream Eater!" Pax said.

"And it's a really big one!" Riku said as the gargoyle Dream Eater starts firing down fireballs at the two.

"Dammit! Now it's FIRE? This is annoying!" Pax yelled.

"Like this is fair." Riku said.

"That's it! I'm dealing with this! You go and I'll keep it busy." Pax said and Riku nods and starts running. "C'mon, ya ugly freak! Try getting me!" Pax yelled transforming Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires a light missile at the gargoyle Dream Eater.

 _(Information: Escape from Wargoyle!)_

The gargoyle Dream Eater known as Wargoyle continues shooting down fireballs but Pax launches light missiles at the Dream Eater to strike allowing Riku to continue through the bridge while smashing everything in his way but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku defeats them and continues through the bridge but Wargoyle fires more fireballs but Pax continues to fire light missiles at the gargoyle Dream Eater damaging it and Riku keeps going through the bridge while fighting off more Dream Eaters and Night Terrors as well as smashing anything in his way and Pax follows after him while still shooting light missiles at Wargoyle and later on they reach the end of the bridge but Wargiyle flies after them.

 _(Outskirts)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the outskirts but then Wargoyle appears and fires more fireballs.

"Damn you! Screw off!" Pax yelled as he jumps for a building and fires more light missiles at Wargoyle damaging him. "Riku! Go!" Pax yelled.

"Got it!" Riku said.

Riku continues his way through while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and smashes up any obstacle in his way but Wargoyle continues to shoot down fireballs at Riku but Pax quickly fires light missiles at Wargoyle damaging him allowing Riku to continue through the outskirts but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku fights them off and smashes up anything else in his way while Pax fires more light missiles at Wargoyle getting him allowing Riku to move on and he later finds a way out of the outskirts and Pax follows him while shooting at Wargoyle and they go for the next area.

 _(Windmill)_

Pax and Riku make their way for the next area which has a windmill and a small house and at the small house they see two figures with one being Phoebus and Frollo.

"Stand aside, Captain Phoebus." Frollo said.

"I will not! What have these people done wrong?" Phoebus asked.

"I have proof this family gave harbor to gypsies!" Frollo said.

"That's not a crime." Phoebus said.

"I can think of few crimes that are greater." Frollo said.

Pax and Riku later join them and Wargoyle appears as well with Frollo.

"What demon is this?" Phoebus asked.

"Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus." Frollo said.

"This isn't a demon, you stupid bastard!" A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing and it's Zervik whose hair is now black and hi eyes are crimson and he's wearing the same black trench coat.

"Zervik!" Pax said shocked.

"So, that's Zervik. The one, who teamed up with Ansem." Riku said.

"He is right. This is righteous judgement." Frollo said as aura appears around him.

"Zervik, are you responsible?!" Pax demanded.

"Guilty as charged, Paxxy!" Zervik said.

"This man has granted me this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Frollo said.

"Bastards!" Pax yelled.

"This is all wrong." Phoebus said.

"He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no going back." Riku said.

"The same is said for Zervik when Malus' Heartless took him over!" Pax said.

"Oh, now that's just rude." Zervik said.

"How dare you…! I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain once the gypsies face the fires of judgement." Frollo said.

"YOU'RE evil! Both of you!" Pax yelled.

Frollo starts moving with Wargiyle following him but Phoebus blocks the path.

"No you don't!" Phoebus yelled readying his sword.

"Oh, get the hell out of our way!" Zervik yelled as he summons two giant snakes from the ground and they strike at Phoebus damaging him.

"Phoebus!" Pax said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Weak, you're too WEAK!" Zervik yelled.

"Damn you!" Pax yelled as he charges at Zervik who disappears in darkness. "I hate that guy!" Pax said.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"Well, I can't say you didn't warn me." Phoebus said.

"Don't overdo it, Phoebus. We'll handle Frollo." Pax said.

"Yeah, leave it to us." Riku said.

"Thanks. Though, I have to admit, this is embarrassing…having to rely on kids." Phoebus said.

"You wouldn't be the first." Riku said.

"Yeah, you're kinda not alone on that." Pax said.

"Well, at least you two are more capable than me. Be careful. That monster is heading for the cathedral." Phoebus said as Wargoyle is going for Notre Dame.

"Okay. Ready, Pax?" Riku asked.

"Course! Let's do it!" Pax said.

 _Flashback:_

 _At the top of Notre Dame outside Frollo and Phoebus are talking to each other._

 _"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a frim hand to save the weak-minded from being so misled." Frollo said._

 _"Misled…sir?" Phoebus asked._

 _"For twenty years, I have been…taking care…of the gypsies. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city." Frollo said._

 _"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Phoebus asked._

 _"Stamp them out…one by one." Frollo said._

 _"You make your point quite vividly, sir." Phoebus said._

 _Flashback End._

Pax and Riku make their way out of the windmill area and return to the outskirts while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later return to the bridge but they see smoke in the sky as well as fire from afar and they assume it's the town being set on fire and so they hurry back to the town by crossing the bridge and they later return to the town which is on fire and many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going through the town and they later return to the town square.

"Crap, we're too late!" Pax said as the entire square is on fire and they find a stage platform on fire but they find two figures and it's Quasimodo who is carrying Esmeralda. "Quasimodo!" Pax called.

"Is she going to be alright?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo." Esmeralda said.

"Good." Pax said.

"Quasimodo, where did that creature go?" Riku asked.

"It's up there." Quasimodo said looking up to see Wargoyle in the sky on top of Notre Dame.

"That's our cue." Pax said as they start running.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Quasimodo said.

"Thanks, but watch Esmeralda." Riku said as he starts moving but stops. "Quasimodo, did your heart have the answer?" Riku asked and Quasimodo nods.

"Good. I know you're good guy, who wouldn't let himself be consumed by despair." Pax said. "You could learn a thing or two, Nex." Pax said to himself.

 _(Information: Follow the Nightmare up to the roof!)_

Pax and Riku make their way back in Notre Dame and return to the nave but they see Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appearing and as the two are about to attack they're destroyed by three gargoyles known as Victor, Hugo, and Laverne.

"Whoa! Live gargoyles!" Pax said.

"Well, I guess…you three got it covered." Riku said.

"It was a walk in the park!" Hugo said.

"How would you know? You don't even have legs!" Victor said.

"Awww…gimme a break! It's a figure of speech!" Hugo said.

"Both of you pipe down and get ready. More are coming!" Laverne said as more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear.

"Lemme at 'em!" Hugo said as they attack the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Now, it's time for our role!" Pax said.

"Right. It's up there." Riku said as they climb up the stairs.

At the roof of Notre Dame the fires get bigger throughout the city and Frollo is on the roof watching this and laughs evilly.

"Yes…let is burn! The flames will consume everything!" Frollo said and Pax and Riku arrive at the roof.

"This is messed up! This isn't justice! This is madness!" Pax yelled.

"Madness, you say? Take a good look. This is the power that was granted to me!" Frollo said.

"All I see is a sad old man with a dark heart!" Riku said.

"You think you're right, but you're mentally screwed up!" Pax yelled.

"Again, you are wrong! Now you two shall be judged, like the rest!" Frollo yelled as more dark aura appears around him but then Wargoyle comes flying from the flames and its flight pushes Frollo from the railing he's standing on and falls. "Judgement is MINE!" Frollo yelled as he falls into the sea of flames.

"This guy has problems." Pax said.

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite, Paxxy. If I recalled correctly, you and Riku have let darkness into your hearts." A voice said and they see Zervik appearing.

"Shut up! You and Malus' Heartless made me that way!" Pax yelled.

"But still, you have allowed darkness in your hearts." A voice said and they see a man with tan skin, long silver hair, yellow eyes, wearing a black, grey, and white coat with a Heartless sigil on his chest, white gloves, and black boots and at his side is the masked man Serpens and the same silver haired young man.

"You're…Ansem!" Riku said.

"Xehanort's Heartless! The same one, who teamed up with Malus' Heartless and Zervik." Pax said.

"Oh, it's been a while, Xehanort's Heartless. Or should I call you Ansem now?" Zervik asked.

"Hmph. You are insane as ever, Zervik. Perhaps more insane than Malus' Heartless ever was." Ansem said.

"Why are you two here?" Riku asked.

"Your best friend is never far." The young man said.

"Neither is your girlfriend." Serpens said.

"So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness." Ansem said picking up Frollo's sword.

"He would've made a good addition to our new cause." Zervik said.

"Dammit! You're always 'darkness' this, 'darkness' that! You're both annoying!" Pax yelled.

"You could write a book about it." Riku said.

"But we all embraced the darkness…and unless you two hurry up and do the same, your stories will end, just like his." Ansem said.

"To hell with that!" Pax yelled.

"I walk the road to dawn!" Riku yelled summoning Way to Dawn.

"And I believe in my own justice!" Pax yelled summoning Path to Justice.

"Still afraid of the dark, I see." The young man said.

"Such a pity. Sooner or later, you'll lament your decision in Hell." Serpens said as they disappear in darkness.

"Hey!" Pax yelled but their dark corridor is gone.

"They think we're afraid of the dark?" Riku asked.

"Screw them! Not while we have our Keyblades!" Pax said.

"Right! They'll guide us to the light!" Riku said as they confront Wargoyle.

 _(Boss Theme: Majestic Wings)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wargoyle!)_

Wargoyle starts firing many fireballs at the two who dodge out of they and they use the heat blast to levitate in the air and Pax casts White Thunder followed by White Fire while Riku slashes at Wargoyle with Way to Dawn but Wargoyle delivers a fiery charge attack but Riku casts Thunder followed by casting Fire while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows but Wargoyle fires more fireballs but Pax casts Reflect to send the fireballs right back while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Wargoyle tries to grab Riku and attempts to throw him but Pax quickly diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming it into a whip and delivers four lashes damaging the Dream Eater but Wargoyle delivers a dark charge and then delivers a fiery charge but Pax uses Fire Dash and then uses Thunder Raid while Riku uses Aerial Slam to strike but Wargoyle unleashes more fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash while Pax uses Baguazhang style followed by Tai Chi style but Wargoyle tries to deliver fire punches but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming it into an axe and delivers heavy swings while Riku uses Prism Windmill but Wargoyle unleashes fireballs.

The two dodge the fireballs and Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual blasters and starts firing light shots and then fires a big light shot while Riku casts Water followed by casting Blizzard but Wargoyle delivers a dark charge followed by a fire charge but Pax uses Water Strike to cool off Wargoyle while Riku casts Triple Fire but Wargoyle tries to grab the two and tries to throw them away but Riku delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Edge while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a katana and delivers swift slashes with it but Wargoyle unleashes fireballs again to strike but Riku uses Dark Raid to strike while Pax casts White Thunder followed by combining Tai Chi style with Water magic and delivers a water strike but Wargoyle delivers two fire punches at the two and then tries to grab them but Pax slashes at one of the fists while Riku slashes at the other severely damaging it but Wargoyle tries to deliver a fire charge but Pax and Riku uses Reality Shift known as Faithline and make different lines around the Dream Eater and start grinding on them and they deliver grinding strikes but Wargoyle flies back and unleashes fireballs to strike but they dodge the fireballs and Pax casts Water while Riku uses Water Raid for more damage.

Wargoyle delivers two fire punches at the two who dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Blizzard while Pax double vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Hung Gar style but Wargoyle delivers a dark charge and then unleashes dark fireballs at the two but Pax casts White Fire to counter against the dark fires while Riku uses Thunder Dash and then double horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Quick Blitz but Wargoyle tries to grab at the two and tries to throw them away but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a lance and delivers an impaling strike while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash but Wargoyle unleashes fireballs to strike and home in at the two but Riku casts a dark barrier for protection while Pax blocks with his transformed shield and then throws it at the Dream Eater but Wargoyle tries to fire punch at the two but Pax slashes at one of the fists while Riku slashes at the second fist but Wargoyle delivers a fiery charge and then delivers a tail swipe but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a somersault slash while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Wargoyle unleashes more fireballs but Riku uses Dark Fire while Pax casts White Fire and they finish off Wargoyle ending the fight.

Wargoyle falls from the sky with its wings gone and it falls into the sea of flames while Pax and Riku look down from the roof.

Later after everything is settled in town Pax and Riku leave Notre Dame and are talking to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus.

"Master Frollo…he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You both helped me see that, Riku, Pax." Quasimodo said.

"We were…speaking from…personal experience." Riku said.

"Yeah… I just wanted to help you see that you can handle your despair the right way." Pax said.

"I'd say you both are still keeping a lot locked inside." Phoebus said.

"We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." Esmeralda said.

"Right." Pax said nodding.

Later Pax and Riku are thinking about Zervik and Ansem.

"We know the road our hearts walk." Riku said.

"And we'll following that path!" Pax said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 _"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" A voice asked and in Twilight Town at the top of the station tower Axel and Roxas are having ice cream._

 _"Hm? What?" Axel asked._

 _"You made a promise." Roxas said._

 _"I did?" Axel asked._

 _"That you'd always be there…to bring us back." Roxas said._

 _"Yeah…" Axel said._

 _"Got it memorized?" Roxas asked tapping his head and starts fading while Axel is laughing._

 _"Best friends forever." Axel said._

* * *

Somewhere in Ansem's study someone starts waking up.

"Where…? What happened to me…? Roxas?" The figure asked and it's male and he looks at the glass window showing a reflection revealing to be someone who looks like Axel. "That's me." The male said and he turns to four other figures on the ground. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo…" The male said and he looks at his reflection again and notices his purple marks are gone. "We're people again… But only the members, who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count. Nixa and Jinux should be brought back in the world they're from, but where are Braig and…Isa?" The male asked.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm trying to find time to do this story, as well as my Prison Dimension story, but I'll be busy, so don't expect any quick updates at this point, but I do hope you're still looking forward to future chapters for the two stories. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where they meet two kids and the Grim Reaper himself, but deal with a pumpkin headed prankster, who controls the scythe and unleashes pumpkin monsters throughout the city and cause chaos. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Halloween Chaos

Chapter 8: Halloween Chaos

Noel and Sora leave La Cité des Clotches and return to the space area and they go for the next world to visit and they find a world with a town, a neighborhood, and a pumpkin patch and so they decide to go there next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while avoiding obstacles such as pumpkins and buildings and they keep diving until they find the portal to the next world but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters keep attacking but Noel and Sora dive attack to strike and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they keep going for the portal and they later reach the portal and make their way for the next world.

 _(World of Endsville)_

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like a neighborhood and they see many people going out wearing costumes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it's Halloween tonight." Noel said.

"Really? Then why aren't we in our Halloween Town costumes?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but…" Noel was cut off as screaming is heard and they see what looks like a giant pumpkin attacking the neighborhood.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It looks like a giant pumpkin." Noel said and she sees many smaller pumpkins with crooked wings flying across the air and the neighborhood is on fire.

"This is bad! We gotta do something!" Sora said.

"Right!" Noel said.

 _(Neighborhood)_

 _(Information: Investigate the pumpkin attacks!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the neighborhood to investigate the pumpkin attacks and they later arrive at an area where they find two figures surrounded by Timber Dread Night Terrors.

One is a skeleton wearing a black hooded robe with red innings.

The second is an angry girl with blonde hair shaped like horns, wearing a black hairband, and a Shakespeare costume.

"Hey, Bonehead! Get rid of them." The girl said.

"I would if I had me scythe, which Billy still has for Trick-or-Treating!" The skeleton said.

"They're in trouble!" Sora said.

"We should help." Noel said as they run to help with Keyblades in hands.

"Go and take cover! We'll take care of this!" Sora said.

"At least you two are more useful than this one!" The girl said.

"Shut up!" The skeleton said but the girl kicks him.

"Okay! Time to get started!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmare in Endsville)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors!)_

The Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash spiked wood to strike but Noel casts Fire while Sora uses Fire Windmill burning the Night Terrors but then Woeflower Dream Eaters appear and unleash poison vines to strike and poison but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by summoning a Weeflower Dream Eater and it unleashes dandelions which burst into small petals and attack while Noel uses Water Surge to strike but then Night Terrors that look like floating hands carrying gravestones and deliver whacking strikes while Dream Eaters that look like ghosts carrying forks and knives appear and attack with their tongues but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora casts Spark and unleashes colored rings and then casts Balloon but then Timber Dread Night Terrors fire spiked wood needles while the Grave Hand Night Terrors bash with their gravestones but Noel summons a Kooma Panda Dream Eater and it delivers a charge attack while Sora uses Strike Raid and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear.

"Enough already!" Sora said.

Before the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters can attack a tree crashes down and crushes them destroying them.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"You're welcome." A voice said and they see the girl carrying an axe next to a now chopped up tree.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Whatever." The girl said.

"You mortals at least have something to fight off those annoying monsters." The skeleton said.

"Have these Night Terrors and Dream Eaters been appearing recently?" Sora asked.

"They've been appearing since those pumpkins started attacking the entire town." The girl said.

"If I didn't know any better, those pumpkins seem to be possessed by those spirits from the Underworld. That idiot, Billy must have opened it." The skeleton said.

"Well, we can fight them off, if you like." Sora said.

"Oh, would you? Well, better you two than anyone else." The girl said bluntly.

Just then a giant pumpkin appears.

"Uh-oh…" Sora said.

"Hi, Grim!" A voice said and they see a boy with a big pink nose and wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Billy, you idiot! Where's me scythe?!" Grim demanded.

"Oh, I gave it someone while Trick-or-Treating. It was a man wearing a costume with a green and black mask, and a crimson cloak with black stars." Billy said.

"Wait a sec…" Sora stops talking.

"Oh, no! That must be him again…!" Noel said.

"Billy, give me scythe back!" Grim yelled but the giant pumpkin eats Grim and starts walking off.

"Bye, Mandy!" Billy said waving goodbye while the pumpkin leaves.

"Just great." Mandy said.

"We should go after them." Noel said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"Not so fast, you two! This town is overrun by the pumpkins and those weird monsters. You two need to clean up Billy's mess and get rid of them." Mandy said.

"Okay. You could've said please." Sora said.

"Mandy, please take us to the town, so we can find some way to help." Noel said.

"Fine. Follow me and keep up." Mandy said leaving and they follow her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Billy is Trick-or-Treating and he finds a house and knocks on it making the door open revealing a figure with a pumpkin head, wearing a purple hat with a red feather, white long sleeved tunic, purple gloves, and purple boots and Billy keeps knocking._

 _"WHAT?!" The pumpkin headed figure demanded._

 _"Trick-or-Treat!" Billy said._

 _"Do you know who I am?" The pumpkin headed figure asked._

 _"Nope. Trick-or-Treat!" Billy said._

 _"Fine. Trick!" The pumpkin headed figure said putting a skunk in Billy's sack._

 _"Ooooh! A kitty!" Billy said but the skunk sprays at Billy making him stinks. "He likes me." Billy said._

 _"Move it, kid! I have some important pranks to pull! Get lost! Take that phony scythe with you!" The pumpkin headed figure._

 _"This scythe's not fake! It belongs to the Grim Reaper." Billy said._

 _"What?!" The pumpkin headed figure asked shocked but smirks evilly. "Say, kid, why don't I have a good look at the scythe?" The pumpkin headed figure._

 _"Grim asked me to keep it safe." Billy said._

 _"Oh, but I happen to be a good friend of the Grim Reaper. I'll take care of it." The pumpkin headed figure said._

 _"Okay! First, I gotta give it to this one guy in a green and black mask." Billy said._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Field Theme: Halloween Night in Endsville)_

 _(Information: Protect the town from the Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and pumpkin monsters!)_

Noel and Sora go to Mandy.

"Go to town and get rid of those monsters already." Mandy said.

 _(Town)_

Noel and Sora make their way to the town to find any Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and pumpkin monsters and they find downtown Endsville in flames because of the pumpkins and they find flying pumpkin monsters and tall vine pumpkin monsters.

"Sora!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Right! Let's give 'em a fun night!" Sora said.

The flying pumpkin monsters fly around the two and unleash flames while the vine pumpkin monsters unleash vines from the ground to lash but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora uses Water Raid but the vined pumpkin monsters create thorned vines which damage the two but Noel casts Cure and then uses Edge Slash while Sora uses Blizzard Edge but the flying pumpkin monsters deliver a flaming dive attack at the two but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero sending them upward and then casts Thunder while Sora delivers two upper slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but the vines pumpkin monsters unleash vine drills from the ground but Sora summons a Zolophant Dream Eater and it delivers a trunk swipe while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash but the flying pumpkin monsters shoot fireballs from above while the vine pumpkin monsters lash with their vines but Noel delivers a graceful twirling slash while Sora delivers a spinning slash and they defeat the pumpkin monsters.

"How's THAT?" Sora asked.

"Hey, idiot! It's not over until it's over. Find more monsters to get rid of them." Mandy said.

"That girl has no respect." Sora said.

"I heard that." Mandy said.

"Let's go find the rest of the monsters." Noel said.

Meanwhile at a pumpkin patch the giant pumpkin spits Grim out.

"Hi, Grim!" Billy said.

"Billy, you idiot! What's the meaning of this?! Where's me scythe!" Grim demanded.

"Looking for this, Reaper?" A voice asked and Grim sees the pumpkin headed figure. "Long time, no see!" The pumpkin headed figure said taking his hat off.

"Jack O' Lantern?! You have me scythe?" Grim asked.

"That's right! The very same scythe YOU CUT MY HEAD OFF WITH!" Jack yelled. "Thanks to that masked man and the purple haired girl, I can finally get what I want; revenge!" Jack said.

Meanwhile at Downtown Endsville which is still in flames Noel and Sora search for more Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and pumpkin monsters and they find Timber Dread Night Terrors and Grave Hand Night Terrors and the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash spiked wood from the ground while the Grave Hand Night Terrors bash with their gravestones but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Spark Dive but the Grave Hand Night Terrors bash with their gravestones while the Timber Dread Night Terrors fire small wood needles but Noel casts Reflect to send them back while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash and then casts Gravity but the Grave Hand Night Terrors slam their gravestones on the ground creating a quake but Sora casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Noel uses Mystic Surge and they defeat the Night Terrors.

After fighting off the Night Terrors more pumpkin monsters appear and they are spider pumpkins and thorned pumpkins and the spider pumpkins create fire webs and send them at the two but Noel casts Blizzard and then casts Water while Sora casts Spark but the thorned pumpkins attack with thorn fists but Sora summons a Komory Bat Dream Eater and it unleashes sonic waves while Noel uses Blizzard Raid but the spider pumpkins charge attack at the two while the thorn pumpkins cover themselves with flames and attack with flamed thorns but Noel casts Water to get rid of the flames and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Blizzard Edge but the spider pumpkins unleash flamed webs to burn the two but Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Somersault Slash while Noel uses Water Cartwheel but the thorn pumpkins unleash flamed thorns all over while the spider pumpkins fire many fire webs but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash and they defeat the pumpkin monsters.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Sora asked.

"Billy had Grim's scythe last time, but knowing that he's a moron, he stupidly gave it to someone else." Mandy said.

"But who?" Noel asked.

Back at the pumpkin patch Jack O' Lantern points the scythe at Grim.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to not go to the store to buy pudding anymore?! I can't do that! You know why?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pumpkin headed freak?" Billy answered.

"And why is that?!" Jack asked.

"Grim cut your head off." Billy said.

"That's right and now it's time I returned the favor." Jack said.

"You mean you'll cut Grim's head off? Grim's head always comes off." Billy said.

"Ah, but with Grim's own scythe, his head will be off FOREVER." Jack said.

"Oh, well that makes more sense. Nice knowin' ya, Grim." Billy said leaving the pumpkin patch.

"Billy!" Grim yelled.

"Now, Grim, I think it's time for a re-adjustment for your head!" Jack said.

Meanwhile Noel and Sora continue to fight more pumpkin monsters throughout the town.

"Man, is there any way to make them stop coming for good?" Sora asked.

"Wherever Billy stupidly summoned that portal to the Underworld, we have to close it." Mandy said.

"Mandy!" A voice called and they see Billy coming.

"What do you want, Billy?" Mandy asked.

"Jack has the scythe and he opened the portal to the Underworld and let out spirits to use the pumpkins and now he has Grim and he's going to cut Grim's head off!" Billy said talking fast.

"Uh, who's Jack?" Sora asked.

"He's the pumpkin headed freak I gave the scythe to thanks to the masked man." Billy said.

"Maybe we need to learn more about this Jack. Who is he?" Noel asked.

"Grim told us this story. He was prankster from old times and enjoyed pulling countless pranks on people. Fed up with his constant pranks, the people decided to pull a prank on their queen and say it was from Jack instead. Furious the queen sent a knight after Jack. Jack met Grim, who wants to reap his soul, but when Jack stole the scythe, Grim promised Jack eternal life and then cuts his head off. Because he lost his old head, Jack replaced it with a pumpkin and only pranks on Halloween." Mandy explained.

"That's a story. Did he really deserve to get his head cut off?" Sora asked.

"Grim's job is to reap people, stupid. Billy, did Jack use the scythe to open the gate to the Underworld and create monster pumpkins to wreak havoc?" Mandy asked.

"Maybe." Billy said.

"You idiot." Mandy said punching Billy.

"Now he's going to cut Grim's head off." Billy said.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"At the pumpkin patch." Billy said.

"We have to do something to stop this. We need to get to the source." Noel said.

"At least there's someone else, who has sense." Mandy said.

 _(Information: Go to the pumpkin patch!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the town for the pumpkin patch and they fight off Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and pumpkin monsters in their way and they keep going through the town and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Pumpkin Patch Gate)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the gate to the pumpkin patch and they hurry for the pumpkin patch but then something appears in front of them and it's a giant pumpkin monster.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sora said.

"You two know what to do. Get rid of it." Mandy said.

"There's a nice way to say it." Sora said.

"Let's just fight this thing off." Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat the giant pumpkin!)_

The giant pumpkin monsters tries to stomp on the two who dodge out of the way but the giant pumpkin unleashes raining fireballs down at the two but Noel sees its legs and starts slashing at it with Radiant Salvation followed by Water Surge while Sora goes for the second leg and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Edge Slash but the giant pumpkin tries to stomp on the two again while breathing fire down at them but Noel casts Water to counter the flames and then casts Blizzard at the legs while Sora uses Strike Raid at the second leg and after enough attacks on the legs the giant pumpkin falls to the ground and is now stunned.

With the giant pumpkin stunned Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora uses Aero Surge and then uses Water Raid and the giant pumpkin is still stunned and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Strike and the giant pumpkin is still stunned and Sora summons a Pricklemane Dream Eater and it delivers a spiked strike while Noel uses Spark Dive followed by casting Triple Blizzard but after enough attacks the giant pumpkin gets back up and unleashes a pillar of flames from the ground but the two dodge.

The giant pumpkin charges at the two who dodge out of the way but the giant pumpkin charges its flames and breathes a giant fire from its mouth but Noel casts Water to counter the flames and then goes for one of the legs again and starts slashing it with Radiant Salvation followed by Water Strike while Sora goes for the next leg and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blizzard Somersault but the giant pumpkin tries to stomp on the two and unleashes shock waves and then unleashes raining fireballs down at the two but they avoid the fireballs and Sora keeps slashing at his targeted leg with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Earth on her targeted leg and after enough attacks the giant pumpkin falls to the ground again stunned.

While the giant pumpkin is stunned again Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by coating her Keyblade with Water magic and delivers a water slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity and the giant pumpkin is still stunned allowing Sora to use Blizzard Surge while Noel uses Thunder Raid and the giant pumpkin is still stunned and can't attack and Noel summons a Komory Bat Dream Eater and it summons sonic waves while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash and after enough attacks the giant pumpkin is still stunned and Noel and Sora enter Reality Shift and use Pumpkin Carve and carve at the giant pumpkin and finish it off.

After defeating the giant pumpkin Noel and Sora rush for the gate which is locked and Noel and Sora unlock it opening the gate.

"Okay, let's hurry and stop Jack before he causes any more damage." Noel said.

"How can you stop the damage, if you should know this can't be stopped?" A voice asked and they turn to see a dark corridor appearing and coming out is Serpens.

"You again!" Sora said.

"Did you know about the power of the scythe?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yes and I have also known about Jack's tragedy and his lust for revenge. It fuels his darkness." Serpens said.

"We're gonna stop this. He can't let himself be consumed by his own darkness." Noel said.

"But it's too late." A voice said and coming out of the dark corridor is a purple haired girl.

"Rixla… No…you're…" Noel stops talking.

"That's right. Thanks to you, I've been brought back as Aril. I'd say it's good to see you again, Noel, but I'd be lying." Aril said.

"YOU'RE Noel's sister?!" Sora asked.

"STEP sister." Aril said.

"You're the daughter of the one, who caused Noel's suffering!" Sora yelled charging at Aril who sends him back with telekinetic force.

"Sora!" Noel cried.

"It's useless, Noel. Just like trying to save this pathetic city, no matter what you do, you will still fail and be lost into darkness forever." Aril said.

"I may be the Child of Light and Darkness, but I'll be willing to save what matters to me." Noel said.

"How laughable. Let's you try." Aril said disappearing in darkness.

"I look forward to seeing you prove us wrong." Serpens said disappearing in darkness.

"What if they're right…?" Noel asked.

"They're not! Don't listen to them, Noel! I know you're a good person, who'll stick to what's right! Let's prove that by saving Grim!" Sora said.

"You're right. Okay." Noel said as they go for the pumpkin patch.

 _(Pumpkin Patch)_

 _(Information: Hurry to save Grim!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the pumpkin patch but then Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and pumpkin monsters appear and attack but they defeat them and keep going through the patch but then they see something in the sky and it's what looks like a vortex.

"That must be the gate to the Underworld." Sora said.

"Jack must have used the scythe's power to open it, unleashing the spirits to create those monsters." Noel said.

"Let's find him and stop this." Sora said and Noel nods and they keep going.

Noel and Sora arrive at the next part of the pumpkin patch but they see tree branches blocking the way and so they figure out a way to move around and they find a pumpkin switch and attack it making the tree branch go away and they keep going but they find more blocking tree branches in their way and they deal with more pumpkin monsters but they defeat them and attack the branches and keep going through the pumpkin patch and arrive at the next area.

Meanwhile at the next part of the patch Jack is sharpening the scythe ready to chop off Grim's head.

"Don't worry, Grim. This'll only hurt…a lot! Any last words before your head is off?" Jack asked.

"Oh, shut up." Grim said annoyed.

"Now, then… One, two,…" Jack was cut as a Keyblade was thrown at him sending him back and it goes back to Sora.

"That's enough!" Sora yelled.

"What? How did you get here so fast?" Jack asked.

"Jack, we heard what happened and I'm sorry for what Grim did to you, but getting your revenge won't solve anything. It will only make it worse. Look at the chaos and destruction you're causing." Noel said.

"I don't need your sympathy. I like the chaos I've brought. As of right now, the sun will NEVER rise again and Halloween will reign FOREVER!" Jack said.

"That's messed up! All because your head got chopped off?" Sora asked.

"If you refuse to get out of my way, then maybe I'll chop YOUR heads off first!" Jack said as dark aura appears around him.

"Oh, no… He's letting darkness in his heart get to him." Noel said.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Sora said.

"Sorry, Grim, ol' pal. You'll have to get in line." Jack said readying the scythe.

 _(Boss Theme: Deep End)_

 _(Information: Defeat Jack O' Lantern!)_

Jack uses the scythe's power to unleash a dark slice streak at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel triple slashes at Jack with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Raid while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive but Jack retaliates with cutting the ground with the scythe unleashing skeletal hands which try to grab at the two but they avoid the hands and Sora casts Thunder Shot and then summons a Meow Wow Dream Eater who casts Spark followed by Balloon while Noel casts Water followed by casting Gravity but Jack uses the scythe to unleash dark slice waves on the ground at the two who dodge and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora delivers two roundhouse slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Surge but Jack double slashes with the scythe and then thrusts it to the ground and unleashes a triple dark wave on the ground but Noel summons a Komory Bat Dream Eater who unleashes sonic waves while Sora uses Strike Raid followed by Fire Dash but Jack summons pumpkin monsters and attack at the two.

Noel and Sora defeat the pumpkin monsters and Noel uses Cartwheel Fire at Jack while Sora casts Spark and unleashes colored rings at Jack damaging him but Jack retaliates with unleashing dark shots from the scythe but Noel casts Reflect to send the dark shots back at Jack who uses the scythe's power to unleash black flames all over the patch but Sora casts Blizzard to get rid of the flames and then uses Ripple Drive but Jack strikes back with slashing with the scythe and then throwing it all over the patch at the two causing great damage but Noel casts Cure on herself and Sora and then casts Triple Blizzard while Sora casts Tornado to catch Jack and damages him but Jack recovers and uses the scythe to unleash dark slice waves on the ground and then unleashes dark mines on the ground but they avoid the dark mines and Noel casts Earth followed by casting Spark but Jack cuts the ground with the scythe and unleashes undead hands to try and grab the two again but Sora uses Stun Impact to stun Jack allowing Noel to triple vertical slash with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash sending Jack back.

Jack uses the scythe's power to unleash many black flames all around the patch and then unleashes surrounding black fireballs and sends them at the two but Noel casts Water to get rid of the black flames while Sora diagonal slashes at Jack with Kingdom Key followed by using Fire Windmill but Jack throws the scythe all around the patch while leaving behind a trail of black energy but the two dodge it and Noel uses Mystic Shot while Sora uses Fire Raid but Jack unleashes more pumpkin monsters to attack them but Noel summons Woeflower Dream Eaters who unleashes poisonous vines to attack the pumpkin monsters and defeat them and then casts Triple Plasma while Sora uses Thunder Surge damaging Jack who retaliates with summoning dark slice streaks from the scythe but the two dodge and Sora casts Aero to send Jack upward allowing Noel to use Aerial Slam and then sends Jack back down to the ground but Jack cuts the air with the scythe and unleashes a flock of monstrous birds at the two who defeat them and Noel uses Dark Orb to strike at Jack while Sora casts Fire but Jack slashes at the two with the scythe followed by an upper vertical slash and then summons a giant skeletal fist.

Noel and Sora dodge the skeletal fist and Noel uses Fire Edge while Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical but Jack unleashes dark slice waves from the scythe on the ground and then thrusts the scythe on the ground and unleashes three waves of darkness but Sora uses Slide Dash and then uses Ripple Dive while Noel uses Prism Windmill damaging Jack who strikes back with unleashing dark orbs from the scythe and then unleashes dark mines on the ground but they avoid the mines and Noel uses Water Surge while Sora uses Aero Raid but Jack unleashes black flames from the scythe and then unleashes dark slice streaks but Sora casts Triple Plasma while Noel uses Cartwheel Thunder striking at Jack who slices the air and unleashes monstrous birds to swarm the two who defeat them and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Balloon while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash but Jack slashes with the scythe followed by a multi slash and then throws it all over the patch to strike while leaving behind trails of darkness but Sora uses Thunder Surge followed by Fire Windmill while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Raid and the two finish off Jack sending him back while the pumpkin monsters gasp.

"You…!" Jack growled.

"Jack!" A voice said and they see Grim free.

"Grim, you're free!" Jack said.

"About time, Bonehead." Mandy said.

"Give me back me scythe!" Grim yelled taking the scythe back.

"Oh, come on, Grim. You haven't forgotten our deal, right?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I never go back on my word." Grim said taking the feather from Jack's hat and starts tickling him with it and Jack starts laughing.

The other pumpkins laugh so hard that they explode making the spirits return to the vortex and Jack continues to laugh hard but Grim sends him to the vortex to the Underworld and after Jack is in the vortex Grim uses his scythe to close the vortex.

"You don't think he's gonna get out, do you?" Sora asked.

"Of course not. He'll be spending the rest of his life there, forever." Grim said.

"Yay!" Billy cheered.

"Still, I feel bad for him. He didn't seem like a bad person." Noel said.

"You spend too much time seeing the good in people, when you should be looking at the worst of them." Mandy said.

"Still…" Sora said.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done. Thank you mortals for gettin' me scythe back." Grim said.

"Let's go Trick-or-Treating again!" Billy said.

"Fine. It's still Halloween." Mandy said.

"This time, I my me eye socket on you monsters." Grim said as they leave the pumpkin patch.

Noel and Sora remain in the pumpkin patch and Noel thinks about Aril.

"I can't just assume the worst from people. There has to be some good in Aril. Just as there could have been some in Jack." Noel said.

"And I'm sure there is. We just gotta keep thinking that and maybe Aril might change for the better." Sora said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears in the sky and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock it creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So, I got a suggestion from Hugo Pons, asking if I could make this chapter today on October 31, since it's Halloween and this world took place during a Halloween special, so I figured why not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as I guess you can call it a Halloween special. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at a town, where they meet two children and the Grim Reaper and they help them deal with the pumpkin prankster that's causing chaos throughout the town. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now. Happy Halloween!**


	10. Chapter 9: Wicked Halloween

**Finally I'm able to have some time to do my chapters for my stories.**

 **Asperger Hero, Summer Lights, and Hugo Pons: I have been reading your reviews regarding your ideas. I was not ignoring you or your ideas, I was just busy with other stuff that I didn't have time for writing. As much as I like your ideas for both the summer vacation and Christmas stories, I have other stories to be doing and I'd like to keep my focus on JOD and Prison Dimensions. I just got back to doing some writing and I just need to get these stories out of the way.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wicked Halloween

Pax and Riku leave La Cité des Cloches and return to the space area and they go for the next world and they find a world that has a town, a neighborhood, and a pumpkin patch and so they decide to visit that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while avoiding obstacles such as pumpkins and buildings and they keep diving until they find the portal to the next world but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters keep attacking but Pax and Riku dive attack to strike while avoiding more obstacles and they keep going for the portal and they later reach the portal and make their way for the next world.

 _(World of Endsville)_

Pax and Riku arrive at what looks like a downtown but they see many flames around buildings and they see many pumpkins with crooked wings flying around.

"What the hell is going on?" Pax asked.

"Pumpkins are causing destruction around town? How is this happening?" Riku asked.

"Apparently, some idiot has given someone Grim's scythe and used it to unleash spirits from the Underworld to make pumpkins cause trouble." A voice said and they see an angry girl with blonde hair shaped like horns, wearing a black hairband, and wearing a Shakespeare costume.

"Who're you?" Pax asked.

"Mandy and I don't have time or patience to explain what's happening. If you two are fighters, then get rid of these pumpkins." Mandy said as the flying pumpkins appear along with pumpkins that look like spiders.

"Fine. Stand back." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

"Let's do it." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmare in Endsville)_

 _(Information: Defeat the pumpkin monsters!)_

The flying pumpkin monsters fly around and unleash flames while spider pumpkin monsters unleash flame webs but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a scythe and delivers swinging slashes while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire but the flying pumpkin monsters deliver a flaming dive kick while the spider pumpkin monsters deliver a charging attack but Riku uses Dark Raid and then uses Blizzard Edge while Pax casts White Thunder and then casts Triple Fire but the flying pumpkin monsters shoot fireballs from above while the spider pumpkin monsters shoot fire webs but Pax casts Water to get rid of the flames and then transforms Path to Justice into a whip and lashes with it while Riku triple diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Thunder Dash but the pumpkin monsters keep attacking but Riku use Spark Dive while Pax strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Hung Gar style and they defeat the pumpkin monsters.

"Where did those pumpkins come from?" Pax asked.

"Like I said, someone gave Grim's scythe to someone else." Mandy said.

"Well, you seem to know what's going on. Start explaining." Riku said.

"Fine. My stupid friend, Billy had Grim's scythe just to go Trick-or-Treating, and knowing him being an idiot, he must have given the scythe to someone else." Mandy explained.

"And who would that be?" Pax asked.

"You wanna know more? Start by getting rid of more of these pumpkins, then we'll talk." Mandy said.

"Ugh, this girl is such a pain." Pax said.

"If we wanna know what's happening here, then we'd better get started." Riku said.

"Fair enough, I guess." Pax said.

 _(Field Theme: Halloween Night in Endsville)_

 _(Town)_

 _(Information: Protect the town from the pumpkin monsters!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through downtown to find more pumpkin monsters and they later come across tall vine pumpkin monsters and thorn pumpkin monsters and the vine pumpkin monsters unleash vines from the ground to try and trap them but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual katanas and slashes with them followed by transforming the Keyblade into an axe and delivers massive swings while Riku summons a Komory Bat Dream Eater who unleashes sonic waves and then Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn but the thorn pumpkin monsters attack with thorn fists but Riku uses Strike Raid to stun them allowing Pax to triple slash with Path to Justice followed by striking with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but the vine pumpkin monsters unleash flaming vines while the thorn pumpkin monsters cover themselves with flames and attack with flamed thorns but Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a water strike to get rid of the flames and then diagonal slashes with Path to Justice while Riku uses Fire Edge followed by casting Triple Plasma and they defeat the pumpkin monsters.

"A few down, who-knows-a-few-more to go." Pax said.

"Not bad, but that's all I'm saying. There's a few more left. Get moving." Mandy said.

"Bossy much?" Pax asked.

"I didn't make a deal with you for some lip. Go." Mandy said.

"Come on, Pax. It'll be faster if we don't argue." Riku said.

"Fine. Whatever. Keep your damn mouth shut." Pax said.

"Whatever." Mandy said.

Meanwhile at a pumpkin patch a skeleton wearing a hooded black cloak with red insides is taken to the pumpkin patch by a giant pumpkin and he finds a boy with a big pink nose and wearing a black cloak.

"Hi, Grim!" The boy said.

"Billy, you numbskull! What have you done with me scythe?!" Grim demanded and he finds a swirling vortex in the sky. "No! That gateway to the Underworld! Billy, did you use me scythe to open that gate?" Grim asked.

"He didn't, I did." A voice said and Grim sees a pumpkin headed figure wearing a long-sleeved white tunic, purple gloves, purple boots, and a purple hat with a red feather. "Good to see you again, Reaper!" The pumpkin headed figure said.

"Jack O' Lantern?! You tricked Billy into giving me scythe to you." Grim said.

"That's right and now it's time I repay you with what you did to me!" Jack said.

Meanwhile at Downtown Endsville which is still in flames and under attack Pax and Riku search for more pumpkin monsters and they fine vine pumpkins, flying pumpkin monsters, and thorn pumpkin monsters and the vine pumpkin monsters unleash vines from the ground to try and trap them while the flying pumpkin monsters deliver a flaming dive kick but Pax uses Reality Shift to use Pumpkin Carve which is carving the pumpkin monsters and they deal with great damage but the thorn pumpkin monsters unleash thorn fists but Riku casts Zero Gravity to lift the pumpkin monsters allowing Pax to aerial slash with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a flail and delivers a strong spinning slash followed by a slamming strike but the flying pumpkin monsters shoot fireballs from above but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Windmill but the thorn pumpkin monsters unleash flamed thorns while the vine pumpkin monsters lash with their vines but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning strike while Pax double horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Aerial Slam and they defeat the pumpkin monsters.

"This is gonna take forever to deal with these things. They have to come from somewhere, right?" Pax said.

"Obviously. Mandy mentioned about beings from the Underworld is making the pumpkins cause this chaos." Riku said.

"But where's this Underworld?" Pax asked and he looks up to see a vortex from afar.

"That has to be it." Riku said.

"Good eye. You two aren't as stupid as you look." Mandy said.

"We shouldn't be wasting time with these pumpkin small fry. If that's the source, then we gotta get to it." Pax said but then more pumpkin monsters appear and try to attack. "Back off!" Pax yelled slashing at the pumpkin monsters with his Keyblade.

"Come on. Let's go." Riku said.

Meanwhile at the pumpkin patch Jack is sharpening the scythe while Grim is held hostage.

"Oh, I've been waiting YEARS for this! Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to pay you back, Grim? You cut off my head, and now with your own scythe, you'll lose yours forever!" Jack said as dark aura appears around him.

"This is madness, Jack! End this chaos now or Endsville will be destroyed!" Grim said.

"Sorry, Reaper! The curse has happened. The sun will NEVER rise again and Halloween will last FOREVER!" Jack said.

"I love Halloween." Billy said.

"This is your fault, Billy! If you hadn't given me scythe in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" Grim said.

"Actually, I met with someone with a red cloak and black stars and he told me to give it to Jack." Billy said.

"What?" Grim asked.

"Now that fellow was helpful. Now, Grim, it's time for your head re-adjustment." Jack said.

Meanwhile Pax and Riku are fighting off more pumpkin monsters and they make their way for the vortex in the sky but while they keep going a black fireball comes at them but they dodge out of the way.

"Now what?" Pax asked and they look up to see what looks like a giant pumpkin headed dragon with black scales and orange spikes and there is a Night Terror symbol on the pumpkin head.

"A Night Terror?" Riku asked.

"Dammit, they're involved too?" Pax asked and the pumpkin headed dragon fires more black fireballs at the two who dodge.

"How many flying enemies do we have to handle?" Riku asked.

"Screw this." Pax said transforming Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at the giant pumpkin headed dragon Night Terror causing damage making it roar in anger and it flies off from the town. "He's getting away." Pax said.

"It must be going for that vortex. Let's go after it." Riku said.

"Be quick about it before those pumpkin monsters come back." Mandy said.

 _(Information: Chase after the giant Night Terror!)_

Pax and Riku start chasing after the giant pumpkin dragon Night Terror who is still flying through the town but then more pumpkin monsters appear and attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep going through the town but then a giant black fire wall appears and blocks the way while more pumpkin monsters appear and they attack the two Keybearers but Pax and Riku manage to defeat the pumpkin monsters and the black fire wall disappears allowing the two boys to continue chasing after the giant pumpkin dragon Night Terror through the town and they later leave the town and arrive at the next area.

 _(Pumpkin Patch Gate)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the gates leading to the pumpkin patch and the giant pumpkin dragon Night Terror flies over the gate and Pax and Riku reach the gate but then more pumpkin monsters appear to block the way.

"Move it!" Pax yelled taking out Path to Justice but then the pumpkin monsters are destroyed.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing a hooded figure wearing the crimson cloak and black stars.

"Another one?! Just like that masked man." Riku said.

"Who the hell are you?" Pax asked and the figure takes off the hood revealing the face and it looks like Pax but with crimson eyes and having an emotionless look shocking Pax. "What? No… You can't be…" Pax stops talking.

"Pax, who is this?" Riku asked.

"I thought it'd be obvious." A voice said and another dark corridor appears revealing Kaos. "So, Paxxy, I see you've met your dark side." Kaos said.

"Dark side?" Riku asked.

"He's talking about me when I was Pavor. I was a dark being when the Black Xetis took over my body. They corrupted my heart and I was forced to kill Ky." Pax said looking the ground.

"So, that's what happened…" Riku said.

"But how is this possible?! Ky got rid of the darkness in me when he purified me! How can this one exist?" Pax asked.

"You're so stupid, Paxxy, it's kinda cute. Yeah, Ky might've saved your ass from the darkness, but this Pavor was created by the darkness that left your heart." Kaos said shocking Pax.

"What?!" Pax asked shocked.

"Yep, your darkness was taken by Zervik and Hilda and now they used that darkness to make a new Pavor. Now, when you're facing yourself, ya can deal with the guilt of being Pavor." Kaos said.

"You sick bastard!" Pax yelled as he charges at Kaos but then Pavor blocks the way and delivers a strike with a black and dark green sword. "Outta my, ya damn monster!" Pax yelled.

"Monster? No, no, no. This is what YOU became, kiddo! Now, you two can play with each other for a bit." Kaos said disappearing in darkness.

"Pax, I'll help." Riku said but then he's trapped in black crystal.

"Not happenin', Rikky! You can just stay put, like a good boy." Kaos said.

"Riku, let me handle this myself. I need to face my dark side." Pax said pointing Path to Justice.

"Eliminate…" Pavor said pointing his black and dark green sword known as Path to Fear at Pax.

 _(Boss Theme: Peace and Fear)_

 _(Information: Defeat Pavor!)_

Pavor double slashes with Path to Fear but Pax dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes with Path to Justice but Pavor disappears in dark mist and reappears under Pax and delivers a rising slash with Path to Fear damaging Pax who recovers and casts Cure on himself and transforms Path to Justice into a katana but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into his own katana and the two deliver strikes with their katanas and they lock weapons and Pax tries to strike but Pavor delivers a powerful stab which unleashes a dark explosion but Pax casts Cure again and attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Baguazhang style but Pavor counters with Tae Kwon Dao style followed by Dragon style sending Pax back but Pax casts White Fire but Pavor casts Black Fire and their fire spells clash but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a diagonal slash but Pavor jumps in the air to dodge the attacks and lands behind Pax and delivers a wide slash with Path to Fear damaging Pax and then delivers a strong roundhouse slash sending Pax to the ground.

"No…! Not yet…! I'm not done!" Pax yelled.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into his own hammer and they start delivering strikes with their hammers and Pax delivers a heavy swing with his hammer but Pavor sinks into the ground and then delivers a rising heavy strike with his hammer sending Pax into the air and then Pavor delivers a powerful slam with his hammer sending Pax down to the ground causing massive damage but Pax casts Cure and then casts White Thunder but Pavor casts Black Thunder to counter and multi black lightning bolts electrocute Pax causing severe damage on him allowing Pavor to deliver rapid slashes followed by a powerful spin kick but Pax recovers and triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by a wide slash but Pavor dodges every slash and delivers his own slash with Path to Fear followed by a strong flip kick sending Pax upward and then delivers a strong down kick sending Pax down to the ground and then Pavor creates black blades under his shoes and delivers a diving strike on Pax who coughs out blood from his mouth.

"Pax! You gotta fight back!" Riku yelled struggling to break free.

"I…can still…fight…!" Pax said struggling to get back up but then Pavor stomps his foot on Pax's head causing more damage.

"Hyahahahahaha! See how weak you are when fighting your darkness?! Your dark side is stronger than you! Ya got now chance!" Kaos said appearing again.

"Sh-Shut up…!" Pax said and thinks about his friends. "Master Fulgur, Griff, Nex, Ky. Noel…" Pax said trying to get back up but Pavor slashes with Path to Fear sending Pax down again.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, yes! Suffer, cry, let me hear you sing, you little bitch!" Kaos yelled.

"Enough!" Riku yelled breaking free from the black crystal and charges at Pavor who delivers a strong kick at Riku who backs off.

"Okay, Pavor. Enough playin' around. You can kill this punk later." Kaos said unleashing a dark corridor and goes for it and Pavor goes for the dark corridor as well before it disappears.

"Pax!" Riku said running to Pax.

"R-Riku…I…" Pax was cut off.

"No. Don't say anything." Riku said.

"I-I'm sorry… I couldn't defeat my own darkness. I'm too weak…" Pax said.

"It's not your fault. Zervik, Kaos, and the Black Xetis did this to you in the first place." Riku said.

"I couldn't stop the darkness by myself. I'm useless. I'm a disgrace as a Keybearer…" Pax said.

"Oh, shut up! So you lost to your dark side. Boo-hoo. Don't just cry about it. Get back up and try again when you get the chance. You're only letting your darkness win if you quit just because of one loss." Mandy said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right. You'll get your chance to face your darkness again if you don't give in." Riku said.

"Riku… Yeah. I can't quit. I'm one of the destined chosen of the Keyblade. I gotta be strong like Master Fulgur by confronting my fear of the darkness." Pax said.

"That's the Pax I know." Riku said.

"We still gotta chase that Night Terror down." Pax said.

"Right. Let's get going." Riku said.

Pax and Riku go through the gates and go for the next area.

 _(Pumpkin Patch)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the pumpkin patch and begin searching for the Night Terror but then they find more pumpkin monsters appearing and they attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep going but while they keep moving through the pumpkin patch they find someone running to them and it's Billy.

"Mandy! Help!" Billy said.

"Let me guess, you gave the scythe to someone and now spirits from the Underworld are making pumpkins cause trouble?" Mandy asked.

"Yes." Billy said and Mandy punches him.

"You're an idiot. Where's Grim?" Mandy asked.

"Jack's gonna cut his head off." Billy said.

"Jack? Who's that?" Pax asked.

"He's a pumpkin headed prankster, who got his old head cut off by Grim years ago and now he's gonna have his revenge." Billy said.

"If Grim's your friend, then we'll help him." Riku said.

"Yay!" Billy asked.

"Also, did you see a giant Night Terror flying around here?" Pax asked.

"Night…Terror…? I don't know what that is, but I saw this really cool mutant lizard coming here." Billy said.

"That's gotta be the Night Terror!" Pax said.

"We need to hurry." Riku said.

Pax and Riku continue through the pumpkin patch while fighting off more pumpkin monsters.

Meanwhile Jack prepares the scythe.

"Well, Grim, any last words before your head's off?" Jack asked.

"Hand me scythe over, Pumpkin head!" Grim said.

"Oh, I'll give you the scythe, but it's gonna hurt you more than it'll hurt me." Jack said.

"No you don't!" A voice yelled as a white lightning bolt strikes at Jack who dodges.

"What?!" Jack asked and Pax and Riku arrive.

"Don't do it." Riku said.

"Out of my way! This bone head cut my head off and I need to pay him back." Jack said.

"Getting your revenge won't settle anything. It'll just darken your heart even more." Pax said.

"I couldn't care less. I like the dark, since the sun's never gonna rise again!" Jack said and just then the same pumpkin dragon Night Terror arrives and lands behind Jack.

"That Night Terror!" Pax said.

"He's controlling it." Riku said.

"What creation is this, Jack?!" Grim demanded.

"This, my good friend Grim is the very thing that helps me bring forth chaos to Endsville! With him on my side, Halloween reigns forever!" Jack said as dark aura appears around him.

"Unbelievable! Of all the things in the Underworld, this is the most abominable!" Grim said.

"Billy, Mandy, save Grim. Leave this Night Terror to us." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"We'll also handle Jack while we're at it." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

"Destroy them, my pet! I have things to do." Jack said as the pumpkin dragon Night Terror roars and confronts Pax and Riku.

"Guess we'll have to deal with this Night Terror." Pax said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Drag O' Lantern!)_

The Night Terror known as Drag O' Lantern breathes black fires all over the ground but they dodge and Pax aerial slashes at the head with Path to Justice and then transforms the Keyblade into a rapier and delivers elegant strikes while Riku casts Water and then casts Blizzard but Drag O' Lantern attacks with its flame claws and then shoots black fireballs that rain down at the two but Riku uses a dark barrier to deflect the black fireballs and then casts Dark Blizzard while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style but Drag O' Lantern stands on its hind legs and then delivers a stomp on the ground unleashing shock waves and then breathes more black flames but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires light shots while Riku summons a Zolophant Dream Eater and uses it to deliver a trunk swipe causing great damage but Drag O' Lantern breathes black flames on the ground creating black flame pillars around the ground but the two dodge the flame pillars and Riku casts Balloon followed by Triple Plasma while Pax casts White Thunder followed by striking with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style causing great damage.

Drag O' Lantern swipes its flaming claws at the two who block the claw attack and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a club and delivers two swings while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed a vertical slash but Drag O' Lantern shoots black fireballs in the sky and they rain down at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku casts Fire followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Baguazhang style but Drag O' Lantern stomps on the ground creating shock waves and then breathes more black flames leaving behind flames all over the patch but Pax combines Southern Praying Mantis style with Earth magic and delivers a powerful earth strike while Riku uses Aerial Slam and then delivers a slamming strike but Drag O' Lantern wraps itself around black flames and then unleashes flamed thorns but the two deflect the flamed thorns and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Thunder while Pax transforms Path to Justice into nunchakus and delivers fast and powerful strikes with two handles followed by a flashy kick but Drag O' Lantern spreads black flames all around the patch.

Pax and Riku avoid the spreading black flames and Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water strike followed by combing Aero magic with Baguazhang style and delivers an agile and powerful air strike while Riku casts Earth followed by using Earth Edge but Drag O' Lantern unleashes black flame pillars from the ground but the two dodge the flame pillars and Riku casts Magma followed by casting Gravity while Pax triple diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by delivering a blade stand rising kick and delivers an aerial slam but Drag O' Lantern stomps on the ground and unleashes shock waves followed by swiping with its flaming claws but Pax transforms Path to Justice into claws and delivers fast slashes with his claws followed by a fast spinning slash while Riku triple vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a wide slash but Drag O' Lantern rains down black fireballs and then spreads black flames all around the patch but Riku casts Water to get rid of the black flames and then casts Gravity while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by Thunder Surge causing major damage.

Drag O' Lantern roars in anger and breathes black flames in the air and it rains down at the two but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to block the black flames and then summons a Kooma Panda Dream Eater and it delivers a charging strike while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a vertical slash and then transforms his Keyblade into hookswords and delivers dual strikes with them but Drag O' Lantern unleashes black flame pillars that rise from the ground but the two dodge and Riku casts Dark Fire followed by casting Thunder while Pax casts Balloon and then uses Water Windmill but Drag O' Lantern wraps itself with black flames and unleashes flamed thorns but they deflect the flamed thorns and Pax uses Thunder Raid followed by casting Mega Flare while Riku uses Dark Orb followed by Dark Surge but Drag O' Lantern swipes its flame claws and then delivers a powerful shock waves on the ground but Pax strikes with Hung Gar style while Riku casts Earth but Drag O' Lantern shoots many black fireballs and then spreads more black flames but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a wide slash while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a scythe and delivers great swings followed by a crest slash and they defeat Drag O' Lantern.

After the fight Drag O' Lantern stumbles and falls to the ground and is destroyed.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"Give me back me scythe!" Grim yelled.

"Not a chance!" Jack yelled but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a scythe and delivers a strike at Jack cutting off his pumpkin head and then Pax steps on the pumpkin.

"Here." Pax said giving the scythe to Grim who destroys the remaining pumpkin monsters sending the spirits back to the vortex and then sends Jack's body to the vortex before closing the vortex.

"Finally. I'm never giving you me scythe again, Billy." Grim said.

"But it was fun." Billy said.

"Let's go, idiots. It's still Halloween and we have more Trick-or-Treating to do." Mandy said.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Billy said leaving the pumpkin patch and Grim and Mandy follow.

"Glad that's over with." Pax said.

"Yeah. Hey, you still okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It'll be a matter of time before I face my dark side again." Pax said.

"You'll prevail over it. I know I have." Riku said.

"You're right." Pax said.

Just then something appears and it's another Sleeping Keyhole and so Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noble Palace in Nago's castle chamber the orange haired girl explains to Ken and Lucas.

"So, let me get this straight, you're back to being a Somebody after Nixa was destroyed?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. When a Nobody gets destroyed along with a Heartless, that person becomes whole once again, becoming a Somebody." The girl said.

"Does that mean the other members of the Organization got brought back as Somebodies too? 'Cause we clearly kicked their asses." Ken said.

"The other members should be back, yes. Except the other members were from Radiant Garden, so they should be back there by now. My only question is, what happened to Aril and Nuji? They should be here too." The girl said.

"Maybe they were sent to a different world." Lucas suggested.

"No. That can't be it. If a person becomes a Heartless in their destined world and if both their Nobody and Heartless are destroyed, then that person should be brought back where they came from. If for some reason that world can't be found, then they can be brought back in either Traverse Town, Justice City, or Wisdom City, the refuge worlds." The girl said.

"This crap's hurtin' my head." Ken said.

"Well, since they're clearly not here, I'm out." The girl said.

"How? You're not a Nobody anymore. You can't use dark corridors." Lucas said.

"Oh, I have my ways." The girl said smirking.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. After dealing my busy schedule, and taking a break, I'm FINALLY back to writing. I'm still trying to get my life back in order, so PLEASE be patient with me when doing these stories. I'm under enough stress as it is. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at the next world, where they end up in an amusement park and they need to find and help a puppet. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Puppet's Heart

**Sorry for not updating recently, I've been busy enjoying things I got for the holidays and I've lost track, but here's the new chapter for JOD.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Puppet's Heart

Noel and Sora leave Endsville and return to the space area and they find the next world where it has an amusement park and a cliff with water and so they decide to go for the world next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world while dealing with Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they start collecting balloons as well but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack while still collecting balloons and after collecting enough balloons they see a portal and they dive for the portal until they reach it and they make their way for the next world.

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like an amusement park with a roller coaster, Ferris wheel, and circus tents around.

"Wow!" Sora said.

"A theme park?" Noel asked.

 _(World of Prankster's Paradise)_

 _(Field Theme: The Fun Fair)_

 _(Amusement Park)_

"Why would we end up in a theme park? And where…?" Noel was cut off.

"That Pinocchio…he must have his poor father worried sick. Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine…Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for his son to come true because he's given so much happiness to others." A voice said and they what looks like a familiar cricket. "Now, Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience. So maybe one day, he can be a real… Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, ya gotta find Pinoke." Jiminy said.

"Is that Jiminy?" Noel asked.

"Hey, Jiminy! What's up?" Sora said and Jiminy turns to see the two Keybearers.

"Hm? Who are you two? You shouldn't be here!" Jiminy said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Are you okay, Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"Huh? You mean you heard of me? Well, I'll be. The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide." Jiminy said.

"Really, are you feeling alright? It's us, Sora and Noel!" Sora said.

"Sora and Noel? Gosh, I don't think I recognize you two, but the names do have a familiar ring." Jiminy said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Sora, don't you remember what Master Yen Sid said?" Noel asked.

"Um… Oh, yeah!" Sora said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces, but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep…trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture and restore what seems to be missing." Yen Sid explained._

 _Flashback End._

"I get it! The real Jiminy Cricket wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe…" Sora stops talking.

"It's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs." Noel said.

"What's that? I can't hear ya." Jiminy said.

"Right. It's nice to meet you, Jiminy." Sora said.

"Well, sure. The feeling's mutual." Jiminy said.

"So, why did you tell us we need to leave this place?" Noel asked.

"You can't fool me. You still think we know each other and you've just about got me thinkin' it too. But where was I? Oh, yes. This is a terrible place! Boys around here are allowed to wreck things, loaf around, and make jackamules of themselves." Jiminy said as many boys around are causing trouble through the park.

"In a place like this…?" Noel asked.

"And poor Pinocchio…he wandered in here on my watch. That's right! That's where I musta heard your names…from Pinocchio!" Jiminy said.

"He…knows us?" Noel asked.

"But how?" Sora asked.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Shame on you, Pinocchio! Playin' hooky and…goofin' off in a place like this!" Jiminy scolded to a wooden puppet boy with black hair, wearing a white shirt with a black vest and blue bowtie, red shorts, and a yellow hat in a cage._

 _"I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was goin' to school till I met somebody. Yeah, two big monsters with big green eyes." Pinocchio said but his nose starts growing long._

 _"Oh, you don't say and then what happened?" Jiminy asked._

 _"They, uh, tied me in a big sack." Pinocchio said but his nose grows longer._

 _"Sounds like you were horsin' around." Jiminy said._

 _"But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'." Pinocchio said but his nose grows more longer. "M-My nose! What's happening?" Pinocchio asked._

 _"There! You see where those tall tales will get ya?" Jiminy asked._

 _"But it's all true! Even the fellas with one in black clothes and the other in red clothes with black stars and wearin' a green and black mask, who said to play a trick on Sora and Noel." Pinocchio said._

 _"What? Now who were they? I've had just about enough of your fibbin'." Jiminy said but realizes. "Hold on, I guess that part was true… Say, Pinoke, did those strangers say anythin' else to ya?" Jiminy asked._

 _"Um, they sure didn't." Pinocchio said._

 _"Well, good." Jiminy said._

 _"Look at that!" Pinocchio said._

 _Just then a star shines in the sky and comes down._

 _"That star again. It's the Blue Fairy." Jiminy said as the star turns into a fairy in a blue dress._

 _"Why, Pinocchio, what has happened to your nose?" The Blue Fairy asked._

 _"Oh, um…" Pinocchio stops talking._

 _"Perhaps you have not been telling the truth, Pinocchio. Sir Jiminy?" The Blue Fairy asked._

 _"Uh, well, Your Honor, I…" Jiminy stops talking._

 _"Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry." Pinocchio said._

 _"You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face." The Blue Fairy said._

 _"I'll never lie again, honest I won't!" Pinocchio said._

 _"I'll forgive you this once, but remember…a boy, who won't be good may just as well be made of wood." The Blue Fairy said._

 _"We'll be good, won't we?" Pinocchio and Jiminy said._

 _"Very well, but this is the last time I can help you." The Blue Fairy said as she casts a spell on Pinocchio's nose making it small again._

 _Flashback End._

"The ones in black clothes and crimson clothes with black stars and in a green and black mask…" Noel said.

"Those guys again…" Sora said.

"Forget 'em. If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey, like the rest of the boys." Jiminy said.

"Okay, we can help you find him." Noel said.

"Yeah, leave it to us. I did that before." Sora said.

"Really? I'd be grateful, but how in the world do you know Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked.

"Uh, well…" Sora was cut off.

"Look, isn't that Pinocchio?" Noel asked pointing at a figure running through the park.

"That's him!" Jiminy said.

"All aboard, Jiminy!" Sora said.

"Take it away!" Jiminy said hopping on Sora's shoulder.

"Ready, Sora?" Noel asked.

"Yep." Sora said.

 _(Information: Track down Pinocchio!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the amusement park to find Pinocchio while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they keep exploring the theme park and while still exploring they find a figure that looks like Pinocchio but his clothes are different.

"Pinocchio, there you are!" Jiminy said.

"Pinocchio, this place isn't safe." Sora said.

"Right. You and Jiminy need to…" Noel was cut off as 'Pinocchio' transforms into a Jestabocky Dream Eater.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"They can trick us at any time." Noel said as more Jestabocky Dream Eaters appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Prankster's Party)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Dream Eaters!)_

The Jestabocky Dream Eaters bite at the two but they block with their Keyblades and Noel casts Blizzard to freeze them allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Raid but a Jestabocky Dream Eater tries to suck both Noel and Sora to it but Noel summons a Zolephant Dream Eater and it delivers a slamming strike sending out shock waves while Sora uses Fire Windmill but then Kooma Panda Dream Eaters appear and deliver charge strikes at the two but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora summons a Sir Kyroo Spirit and it delivers slashes but the Dream Eaters keep attacking but Noel and Sora use Reality Shift and transform the Dream Eaters into bubbles and unleash a burst and they defeat the Dream Eaters.

"We have to be careful. There could be any other false Pinocchios." Noel said.

"Yeah, but where's the real one?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Noel! Up there! Atop that tower!" Jiminy said pointing at a high tower.

"I see him." Sora said.

"It could be another fake, but let's go see." Noel said.

Noel and Sora use the roller coaster to make their way up the tower and they arrive at the top of the tower and find Pinocchio.

"Gee, Pinoke. How'd you get up here?" Jiminy asked.

"Let's go home…" Sora said but then 'Pinocchio' transforms into another Jestabocky Dream Eater.

"I knew it was a fake." Noel said as she casts Fire at the Jestabocky destroying it.

Noel and Sora look around and they look down to see the real Pinocchio walking.

"There! See him walking?" Sora asked.

"Sure, if that's really him." Jiminy said.

"Don't give up, Jiminy. We have to go after him." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find Pinocchio outside the amusement park!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the amusement park to follow Pinocchio and they later make their way to the next area of the park.

 _(Windup Way)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the next area of the park and they find what looks like a circus and they go in and explore around the circus halls to find Pinocchio while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and keep going through the circus and they later arrive at the next area of the circus.

 _(Big Top)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the big top of the circus and they find Pinocchio at the top trampoline surrounded by Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Pinocchio!" Noel and Sora called.

"Jiminy! Help me!" Pinocchio cried.

"Oh, my stars above! We've gotta do something!" Jiminy said.

"Right! C'mon, Noel." Sora said as they jump up and grab Pinocchio and meet with Jiminy.

"Pinoke! Look at ya!" Jiminy said as Pinocchio has donkey ears and a donkey tail.

"You two need to get out of here now." Noel said and Pinocchio and Jiminy run out of the top and then the two confront the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

 _(Battle Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

Noel and Sora use the trampolines to send the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in the air and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Sora also aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive but the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters use the trampolines to send shock waves but Noel and Sora use the trampolines to send the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters into the air and Noel casts Balloon while Sora casts Aero and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"We need to get out of here." Noel said but just then two dark corridors appear and reveals Serpens and the same silver haired young man.

"You two again!" Sora said.

Just then someone is coming out of the young man's dark corridor and it's Xemnas.

"Xemnas?!" Sora asked shocked.

"H-How? I thought you and Riku defeated him." Noel said.

"We did. How is this possible?" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key.

"My, my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart Just imagine that." Xemnas said.

"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies!" Sora said.

"But if Pinocchio is able to have a heart…don't you think you could have one too?" Noel asked.

"Maybe so. However…do not forget that you, Sora, yourself, are not very different from us. The same goes for you, Child of Light and Darkness." Xemnas said as he and the young disappear.

"How are we anything like Nobodies? That doesn't make any sense." Sora said.

"But what are you doing here?" Noel asked Serpens.

"You continue to resist the destiny that is nearing for you soon, but just as that worthless puppet will meet his fate, you are not very different." Serpens said.

"You're saying that Pinocchio will…?" Noel stops talking.

"Yes." Serpens said and just then another dark corridor appears revealing another hooded figure wearing the same crimson cloak with black stars.

"The only difference is…your fate will benefit us all. Try not to resist any further, Daughter of Nago." The hooded figure said in a deep male voice.

"What are you…?" Noel stops talking as Serpens and the figure disappear in darkness.

"They said that Pinoke's gonna die?" Sora asked.

"That can't happen! We have to find them now." Noel said and Sora nods.

Noel and Sora make their way out of the circus to find Pinocchi and Jiminy and they are back outside but just then a bright light appears before them revealing the Blue Fairy.

"You must be Sora and Noel." The Blue Fairy said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. You must be the Blue Fairy." Noel said.

"That's right. I'm afraid I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off looking for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro." The Blue Fairy informed.

"What?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Does Pinocchio and Jiminy know about this?" Noel asked.

"Yes and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, the little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to rescue him." The Blue Fairy said.

"That's crazy!" Sora said.

"We have to help them!" Noel said as they make their way out of the amusement park while the Blue Fairy disappears.

 _Flashback:_

 _Pinocchio and Jiminy are at a cliff._

 _"This Monstro…I've heard of him, Pinoke. He's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships alive! Besides, it's dangerous. I, uh…" Jiminy stops talking._

 _"Goodbye, Jiminy." Pinocchio said._

 _"Goodbye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya." Jiminy said jumping on Pinocchio's hands and Pinocchio jumps off the cliff and into the sea._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Cliffside)_

Noel and Sora leave the theme park and make their way to find Pinocchio and Jiminy while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the cliffside and they later find an ocean and go for it.

 _(Ocean Floor)_

Noel and Sora are now in the ocean and Noel casts a spell to allow them to breathe underwater and they continue to find Pinocchio and Jiminy while still fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they later reach a hole taking them to the next area of the ocean.

 _(Ocean Depths)_

Noel and Sora are deeper in the ocean and they continue finding Pinocchio and Jiminy while still fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep going deeper in the ocean and they later find what looks like another hole and they go through to go for the next area of the ocean.

Noel and Sora find Pinocchio and Jiminy running from something behind them and it's a giant blue whale.

"That's Monstro!" Sora said.

"The one, who swallowed you during your first journey?" Noel asked.

Monstro swims past the two and causes rocks to fall on the hole they came through and as Pinocchio and Jiminy are swimming away Monstro comes to them and eats them both.

"Pinocchio!" Noel cried.

"Jiminy!" Sora cried.

Just then a giant Nightmare Dream Eater appears and it looks like a giant blue lobster and it swims for Monstro and then unleashes an ice beam freezing the whale.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"C'mon." Sora said as they swim after the Nightmare and Monstro.

Noel and Sora are on a small island and they find the frozen Monstro but then they turn to see the lobster Nightmare flying above them.

"We'll have to claw our past this Dream Eater." Sora said.

"Then, we can save Pinocchio and Jiminy." Noel said and Sora nods.

 _(Boss Theme: Ice-Hot Lobster)_

 _(Information: Defeat Chill Clawbster!)_

The Nightmare Dream Eater known as Chill Clawbster uses its claws to spin like windmills unleashing ice dust at the two who run from it and then Noel casts Fire while Sora uses Fire Raid but Chill Clawbster flies away from the two and then glows green and tries to land on the two but they dodge but Chill Clawbster unleashes rings from its pincers but Noel casts Reflect to make the rings go right back at Chill Clawbster who retaliates with delivering strikes with its pincers at Noel but Sora steps in and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Tornado causing great damage while Noel casts Starstorm and rains down stars at the Nightmare making it fly away from the two again and then attacks with its pincers again but Sora summons Hebby Rebb and it unleashes fireballs while Noel uses Fire Edge to strike but Chill Clawbster unleashes ice beams from its pincers at the two who dodge and Noel delivers a Flowmotion slam attack causing damage allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key followed by using Fire Windmill burning the Nightmare but Chill Clawbster unleashes two rings at the two who dodge.

Chill Clawbster unleashes green energy beams from its pincers causing great damage at the two Keybearers but Noel casts Cure on herself and on Sora and then uses Pure Dive and strikes three times while Sora uses Aero Slide and then uses Thunder Surge to strike but Chill Clawbster flies away again and then tries to land on the two but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Spark Dive while Sora casts Spark and unleashes colored rings but Chill Clawbster strikes with its pincers and then unleashes ice bombs but the two dodge and Sora summons Kooma Panda and it delivers a charging strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but Chill Clawbster unleashes rings from its pincers to strike but they block the rings and try to go for the Nightmare who unleashes green energy beams but they manage to dodge the green energy beams and Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Sora uses Blizzard Edge followed by Fire Strike but Chill Clawbster retaliates with unleashing an ice shock wave to send the two back but Noel uses Mystic Raid followed by using Dark Orb while Sora casts Triple Fire.

Chill Clawbster flies away from the two and then tries to land on the two who dodge but ice shock waves go for them but they jump over it and Sora summons Meow Wow and then summons Sir Kyroo and Meow Wow swallows Sir Kyroo and becomes giant and delivers a bouncing strike while sending out shock waves causing great damage on the Nightmare who retaliates with unleashing rings but Noel summons Chef Kyroo who unleashes different boiling puddles burning Chill Clawbster who glows green again and then unleashes its green energy beams but they dodge and Sora uses Fire Dash to cause great damage while Noel uses Rainbow Surge to strike but Chill Clawbster unleashes ice bombs and then unleashes ice beams to try and freeze them but they dodge and Noel casts Triple Fire followed by casting Magma while Sora casts Balloon but Chill Clawbster attacks with its pincers but they block the pincer attacks and Noel delivers a counter blast while Sora delivers a counter rush strike but Chill Clawbster spins its pincers again and unleashes ice dust but Noel casts Fire Burst and causes a giant fiery explosion while Sora uses Fire Dive and after enough attacks Chill Clawbster flies off and they can't reach it.

"We can't let it get away." Noel said.

"Hey, look." Sora said pointing at a crack on the frozen Monstro.

"If we destroy it, we might free Monstro." Noel said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

Noel and Sora go for the crack and strike at it and then use Reality Shift and use Bubble Burst to free Monstro and the whale is now free and is inside a bubble and Noel and Sora get on the bubble.

"You're not getting away this time!" Sora said.

Noel and Sora use the bubble to reach Chill Clawbster who is unleashing rings but they dodge the rings and keep going for the Nightmare who keeps unleashing rings and they later reach Chill Clawbster and burst the bubble to create an explosion to finish off Chill Clawbster.

Chill Clawbster is weak and Monstro eats the Nightmare whole while going back to the water and Noel and Sora fall into the ocean but they see Monstro about to sneeze and as they try to swim away Monstro unleashes a big sneeze sending the two Keybearers away.

Later Noel and Sora are on shore and they look at the ocean to see Monstro gone.

"They're gone…" Noel said.

"It's okay, Noel. I get it now. After this, Pinocchio's and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then…they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale." Sora said.

"That's when you guys meet for real during your first journey." Noel said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"It's just like what Master Yen Sid; we're in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming and the world will never be right until it's awake from its sleep." Noel said and Sora nods.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I'm still trying to make more chapters for the stories. The bad news is that school is coming back soon and I'll have to focus on it again, but I'll try to make time to make more chapters. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at the next world, where they end up in a whale and they need to find and help a puppet. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	12. Chapter 11: Inside the Whale

**Sorry for not updating recently, I've been busy enjoying things I got for the holidays and I've lost track, but here's the new chapter for JOD.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Inside the Whale

Pax and Riku leave Endsville and return to the space area and they look for the next world and they find a world that has an amusement park and a giant whale and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while avoiding many obstacles in their path but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku dive attack to strike and keep diving down until they find the portal and they dive down for the portal while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later reach for the portal and go for the next world.

 _(World of Prankster's Paradise)_

 _(Field Theme: A Very Small World)_

Pax and Riku are in what looks like a mouth of something filled with water and broken wood all around and they look around the mouth.

"It looks like we're inside of something." Pax said.

"And this looks kind of familiar." Riku said.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Son! Where have you run off to?" A voice called and they find an old man with white hair and mustache, wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it, black trousers, and glasses.

"Who's that?" Pax asked.

"Isn't that…Geppetto?" Riku asked.

"You know him?" Pax asked.

"It's a long story. But if he's here, then this must be…" Riku stops talking.

"Well, let's go see what's wrong." Pax said and Riku nods.

 _(Monstro: Mouth)_

 _(Information: Speak with Geppetto!)_

Pax and Riku make their way for the destroyed boat and they find Geppetto sitting on his bed.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked and Geppetto looks at the boys.

"Huh? Goodness, who are you two?" Geppetto asked.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"Name's Pax." Pax introduced.

"Oh, Riku, Pax, you poor lads… It seems you two were swallowed by Monstro, just like the rest of us." Geppetto said.

"Monstro…?" Pax asked confused.

"It's the name of the whale." Riku said.

"We're in a whale?!" Pax asked shocked.

"My name is Geppetto and I'm looking for my son, Pinocchio." Geppetto said.

"Pinocchio's gone missing?" Riku asked.

"I'm afraid so. After all my searching, I found him here in the whale, but now he's off to who-knows-where." Geppetto explained.

"That sounds kind of…familiar." Riku said.

"Geppetto, we can look for your son for you." Pax said.

"You two would do that? Thank you. Are you sure?" Geppetto asked.

"Yeah, leave it to us." Riku said.

"Did ya say you're really gonna help us find Pinocchio?" A voice asked and they find a cricket.

"Jiminy?" Riku asked.

"What's he doing here?" Pax asked.

"That's right. Name's Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket. Have we met?" Jiminy asked.

"No, we…never mind." Riku said.

"If you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first." Jiminy said.

"Right. Any idea where he went?" Pax asked.

"Well, I'm certain he wandered off with two strangers." Jiminy said.

"Two strangers?" Pax asked.

"Can you describe them?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, I remember one of them was wearin' a black coat while the second one was wearin' a red coat with black stars." Jiminy said.

"Black coat?" Riku asked.

"Red coat with black stars? That means…" Pax stops talking.

"They're back again." Riku said.

"Thanks. Riku, c'mon." Pax said.

"Right." Riku said as they start moving but Jiminy hops on Riku's shoulder.

"Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience." Jiminy said.

"Fair enough." Pax said.

Pax and Riku begin searching for Pinocchio and they go for the next part of Monstro.

 _(Monstro: Gullet)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the gullet part of Monstro and keep searching for Pinocchio but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a whip and lashes with it while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn and they fight off the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they climb their way up the gullet and find another way to the next part of Monstro.

 _(Monstro: Cavity)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the cavity part of Monstro and they find what looks like a puppet boy with black hair, wearing a white shirt and black vest with a blue bowtie, red shorts, white gloves, and a yellow hat and he's walking with two figures with one wearing a black cloak while the second is wearing a crimson cloak with black stars.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy called making the puppet boy turn to see the trio.

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio cheered.

"Let Pinocchio go now!" Riku demanded.

The cloaked figures lightly shove Pinocchio making him run for the trio.

"Thank goodness! Are you alright? Pax, Riku, and I looked everywhere for ya." Jiminy said.

"I'm just fine. I'm sorry, Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and Father were really worried about me." Pinocchio said.

"Why, Pinocchio. I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn." Jiminy said.

Pax and Riku confront the two figures.

"Who the hell are you?" Pax asked and the crimson and black star cloaked figure removes the hood revealing Pavor. "Not you again!" Pax yelled as he tries to attack but Pavor uses force to push Pax back.

"Pax!" Riku said and then turns to the black cloaked figure. "What about you? Who are you?" Riku asked and the black cloaked figure removes the hood to reveal what looks like Riku. "Me?" Riku asked.

"What?" Pax asked.

Pavor and the other Riku disappear in darkness.

"As I live and breathe…" Jiminy said.

"Riku, was that…?" Pax stops talking.

"That was my dark side. I gave into the darkness once. Ever since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker of Darkness, who stole my body…a puppet replica of the shadows in my heart… Now, I'm facing me." Riku said.

"Your dark side?" Jiminy asked.

"Riku and I have dealt with darkness using us like puppets, making us fight the ones we care about and now, just like my encounter with Pavor earlier, Riku's facing his dark self. The darkness just enjoys making us suffer." Pax said.

"Gee, Riku, Pax. Don't you guys have Jiminys, like I do? Jiminy's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you guys need people to show you what's right and wrong." Pinocchio said.

"Sure. You guys can't shoulder all your problems alone. You two must have somebody…friends to talk to." Jiminy said.

"Yeah. That stupid grin he's always wearing… He's the best teacher I could ever have." Riku said.

"And I have two teachers myself. He's always smiling and facing danger without any hesitation. And her…she's always there to help someone, no matter who's good or evil, her innocence and kindness is something not to fight against." Pax said.

"Gee whiz…I wish I had lots of good friends." Pinocchio said.

"You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count." Jiminy said.

 _"You know, now that I think about it, Ky's not the only conscience for me. He's actually the perfect one for Nex too, considering all the messed up stuff he's done, with Ky being around him, he's bound to know now between right and wrong."_ Pax said in his mind but then a loud sound is heard.

"What now?" Riku asked.

"Something's in there." Pax said.

"Pinocchio, Jiminy, you two should head back." Riku said.

"We'll go a little further and see what's going on." Pax said.

"Okay." Pinocchio and Jiminy said as they leave.

 _(Information: Find out where the sound came from!)_

Pax and Riku explore around Monstro to find the source of the noise while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they find what looks like parts of Monstro that turns things upside down and keep exploring around for the source of the noise but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku slashes with Way to Dawn while Pax slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming it into a hammer and delivers heavy swings and they move on through.

Pax and Riku keep searching throughout Monstro while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and use parts of Monstro to help them get across while still searching for the source of the noise and while still exploring more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku quickly defeat them and keep going throughout Monstro and they later find another different area of Monstro and enter it.

Pax and Riku arrive at the next part of Monstro but then they see something and it's a giant Nightmare Dream Eater that looks like a giant orange lobster which fires green bombs at the two but Pax transforms his Keyblade into a shield and blocks the bombs.

"Another Dream Eater!" Pax said.

"Let's get rid of it." Riku said as they summon their Keyblades.

 _(Boss Theme: Ice-hot Lobster)_

 _(Information: Defeat Char Clawbster!)_

The Nightmare Dream Eater known as Char Clawbster unleashes green bombs at the two who dodge and try to attack but Char Clawbster goes for the upper part of Monstro and fires green bombs down at the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a grenade launcher and fires grenades at the giant Nightmare causing massive damage while Riku casts Triple Blizzard but Char Clawbster fires more green bombs but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Aerial Slam while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style but Char Clawbster dashes away and then fires green beams from its pincers while going all around from upper to lower parts of Monstro but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual blasters and fires white lasers from the blasters but Char Clawbster unleashes flaming discs on the ground to burn the two but Riku casts Deep Freeze to get rid of the flaming discs and then uses Spark Dive but Char Clawbster unleashes more flaming discs and the swipes its pincers at the two who block the attacks and Pax uses Strike Raid followed by Vanish Slash while Riku casts Dark Fire causing damage.

Char Clawbster unleashes red and blue bombs and then swipes its pincers at the two who dodge and Riku casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Earth but Char Clawbster dashes away and unleashes green bombs to get the two but Pax delivers a bladestand kick to strike followed by three vertical slashes with Path to Justice but Char Clawbster dashes from the lower to upper sections of Monstro and unleashes green bombs from above but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows causing Char Clawbster to fall allowing Riku to horizontal slash with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash but Char Clawbster dashes away and then unleashes two green beams from its pincers while going to the upper and lower sections but Riku uses Shadow Dash and then delivers a diagonal strike with Way to Dawn while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a rapier and delivers graceful slashes followed by a thrusting stab but Char Clawbster swipes its pincers and then unleashes flaming discs to try and burn them but Pax casts Water and then casts White Blizzard while Riku casts Deep Freeze but Char Clawbster unleashes more flaming discs and then unleashes red and blue bombs.

Pax and Riku dodge the attacks and Pax summons a Kooma Panda Spirit and it delivers a charging punching strike while Riku uses Aerial Slam but Char Clawbster glows green and dashes away while unleashing green bombs but they dodge and Riku casts Dark Fire while Pax casts White Fire but Char Clawbster goes to the upper part of Monstro and fires green bombs from above but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shuriken and throws it at the Nightmare making it fall allowing Riku to triple slash with Way to Dawn followed by an upper slash but Char Clawbster swipe its pincers but Pax counters and combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and delivers an air magic strike followed by combining Earth magic with Hung Ga style and delivers an earth magic strike causing great damage but Char Clawbster unleashes red and blue bombs but Riku delivers a leaping slash followed by using Earth Strike but Char Clawbster unleashes green beams from its pincer while going from the upper part to the lower part but Pax uses Stealth Blade followed by casting Triple Fire while Riku uses Meteor Crash and rains down many meteors to strike.

Char Clawbster retaliates with unleashing flaming discs to try and burn the two but they dodge and Riku casts Water while Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual broadswords and delivers powerful slashes with them but Char Clawbster unleashes more flaming discs and then unleashes green bombs but Riku uses Poison Strike followed by Dark Raid while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a leaping kick and then delivers a leaping slash but Char Clawbster dashes away and then unleashes green beams from its pincers while going up and down but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires three light rockets at the Nightmare while Riku casts Dark Blizzard but Char Clawbster swipes its pincers and then unleashes flaming discs but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a bladestand kick while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash but Char Clawbster unleashes red and blue bombs and then swipes its pincers but Riku casts Deep Freeze followed by Mega Flare while Pax strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Char Clawbster dashes away and tries to unleash green beams but they dash for the Nightmare and Pax transforms Path to Justice into an axe and delivers a heavy strike while Riku casts Earthquake and they finish off Char Clawbster who is now destroyed.

After the fight a dark corridor appears and it's Zervik again.

"So, you've ran into your dark counterparts? I take it that was a worthwhile experience for you?" Zervik asked.

"Shut the hell up, Zervik! I bet you were responsible for that as well as Ansem!" Pax yelled.

"It just goes to show that no matter how you banish the darkness, it will come back to you in one form or the other." Zervik said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Pax shouted as he casts White Fire at Zervik who disappears in darkness. "Stupid asshole. We'll defeat our darkness one day." Pax said.

Pinocchio returns to the mouth and finds Geppetto who cheers and hugs the puppet.

"What a happy reunion." Pax said.

"I thought I was only sent into the past on the Destiny Islands." Riku said.

"Yeah, and I was sent to the past on Shine City. So, why does it seem like time was rewound in this world too?" Pax asked.

"Maybe it's like what Master Yen Sid said; the world was freed from darkness, but has yet to wake from it." Riku said.

"It's trapped in a never-ending dream unless we wake it from its slumber." Pax said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden in Ansem's study 'Axel' comes in.

"Where're they? I've turned the castle upside-down." 'Axel' said and he finds Ienzo and Aeleus. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?" 'Axel' asked.

"Dilan and Even are conscious again, but are still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus said.

"Gotcha. Well, guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep." 'Axel' said.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now." Aeleus said.

"So, ya think they were blasted off to some other world or what?" 'Axel' asked.

"I highly doubt it. When someone, who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should have returned to the place where it happened. The good example would be for Nixa, Jinux, and Rixla, since their original personas were from Noble Palace, so they should have returned there by now. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between…worlds called 'Traverse Town', 'Justice City', or 'Wisdom City'. They would be sent in either of them. Or perhaps…" Ienzo was cut off.

"No, look, okay…I get it. The fact is, we're here. We've been recompleted, right? They should be here too, plain and simple." 'Axel' said.

"I agree, it is strange." Ienzo said.

"What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all?" 'Axel' asked.

"Well, you see…" Ienzo was cut off.

"Ah, forget it. Ya know what, I'll bring 'em back myself." 'Axel' said.

"How exactly?" Ienzo asked.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" 'Axel' asked looking at the 'DTD' on the wall.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I'm still trying to make more chapters for the stories. The bad news is that school is back and I'll have to focus on it again, but I'll try to make time to make more chapters. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a new world, where they meet a group of powerful warriors and help one of its members with a problem** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	13. Chapter 12: Dragon Warriors

**Sorry for not updating recently, I've been busy haven't got time, but here's the new chapter for JOD.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Dragon Warriors

Noel and Sora leave Prankster's Paradise and return to the space area and begin finding a new world to visit and they find another world that has a bamboo forest, a village, and a mountain stronghold and they decide to enter it next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world but then they encounter a giant Night Terror that looks like a panther with dual swords known as Panthord and it slashes with its blades but they dodge the blade strikes and Noel delivers a diving strike at one of its hands while Sora delivers a diving strike at the other hand but Panthord thrusts one of its swords and then thrusts the other sword but they dodge with an aerial deflect but Panthord delivers a spinning strike with its swords until it gets dizzy and reveals its weakness allowing Noel to deliver a diving strike and triple slashes while Sora also dive strikes and delivers a triple slash but Panthord thrusts its swords at the two three times but they dodge and Noel strikes at one hand while Sora dive attacks at the second hand and they manage to destroy the hands revealing its weakness again and Noel and Sora deliver their final diving strike at the weakness finishing off Panthord and they see a portal and dive for it until they reach the next world.

 _(World of Valley of Peace)_

Noel and Sora find themselves in a mountainous area surrounded by bamboo.

"So, any idea where we are?" Sora asked.

"No, I've never been here." Noel said looking around but then they hear screams. "It's coming from there!" Noel said pointing at what looks like a village below.

"It's probably Night Terrors and Dream Eaters again." Sora said.

"We should go and see for ourselves." Noel said and Sora nods.

 _(Field Theme: Home of Warriors)_

 _(Bamboo Forest)_

 _(Information: Go to the village!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the bamboo forest and find an exit leading them to where will lead to the village.

 _(Musicians' Village)_

In the village an army of wolves raid the village as villagers scatter in fear and run in terror and the larger wolf carrying a giant hammer is leading the attack.

"Find as much metal as you can!" The big wolf commanded and the other wolves barge into homes taking metal items while harming innocent villagers and while this is happening Noel and Sora arrive to see the chaos. "That's everything. Let's go!" The big wolf ordered.

"Hey!" Sora called pointing Kingdom Key. "What're you doing?!" Sora demanded.

"Why are you hurting these people?" Noel asked.

"That's none of your business, brats!" The big wolf snapped.

"Oh, now it is! C'mon, Noel. Let's show 'em!" Sora said smirking.

"I was hoping to avoid this…" Noel said summoning Radiant Salvation.

"You think you're tough?! I'll show you I'M the boss!" The big wolf yelled readying his hammer.

"Let's go then!" Sora said.

Just then six figures appear falling to the village and it's a panda, a tiger, a monkey, a viper, a crane, and a praying mantis while striking fearsome poses making the villagers cheer.

"Uh, who're they?" Sora asked.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! They'll save us!" A villager cheered.

"The what?" Noel asked.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for stalling, but we got it covered!" The panda said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

'You must get to safety. It is not safe for children." The tiger said.

"Hey, FYI, we can handle 'em. Right, Noel?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Noel was cut off.

"Hey, enough with the bickering! Get them, men!" The big wolf ordered as the other wolves surround them.

 _(Battle Theme: Kung-Fu Honor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the bandits!)_

The bandits swarm the eight and attack but Noel and Sora dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Strike Raid but another wolf attacks with an axe but Noel counters and uses Fire Edge while the panda delivers a belly strike but another wolf comes charging but Sora uses Aero Surge while the tiger delivers a kick sending the bandit to a gong but two bandits come and attack but Noel casts Telekinesis and throws them to the monkey who delivers punches and kicks but a bandit attacks from above but Sora casts Aero sending him flying allowing the viper and the praying mantis to deal with the airborne bandit and they all defeat the bandits.

After the fight the big wolf tries to attack with his hammer but Noel and Sora dodge.

"Hahahaha! C'mon, fight me, cowards!" The big wolf yelled.

Just then the panda stands in front.

"I got this!" The panda said and is about to attack but then he freezes making him stop.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"What the…?" Sora asked.

The frozen panda is sent back by the big wolf's attack and crashes at Noel and Sora.

"Hahahaha, take THAT, tubby!" The big wolf taunted as he takes the remaining metal items and leaves.

"Get off!" Sora yelled.

Noel casts Telekinesis to make the panda get off them.

"Are you alright?" The tiger asked the panda.

"I…think I saw my…" The panda stops talking. "Gotta go." The panda said leaving.

"Ooookay?" Sora said.

"I wonder what happened…" Noel said.

"Hey, you two! Nice moves!" The crane said.

"We underestimated you two. Forgive us." The viper said bowing.

"Hey, no biggie." Sora said.

"Um, so, not to be rude, but who are you?" Noel asked.

"What?! You never heard of us?! You've been living under a rock?" The praying mantis asked.

"Hmm, you two don't seem to be from around here. Let us introduce ourselves. We are the Furious Five. I am Tigress." Tigress introduced.

"Crane." Crane introduced bowing.

"Monkey." Monkey introduced waving.

"Viper." Viper introduced giving a playful wink.

"And Mantis." Mantis introduced.

"May we ask for your names?" Tigress asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced grinning.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced bowing.

"Well met, Sora and Noel. You two seem to have an interesting martial artistry." Tigress said.

"Thanks. You guys are great too." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"We wish to learn more of your techniques. Come to the Jade Palace. Perhaps we can train each other." Tigress said.

"Lucky you, eh? You guys get to train with us! Once Tigress is through with you, you'll be tougher." Crane said.

"You mean we get to learn some awesome Kung-Fu?! Count me in!" Sora said excited.

"Thank you for your offer. We will gladly train with you." Noel said.

"Excellent. Let us go." Tigress said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them from the roof of a building and it's the hooded crimson cloaked and black stars figure.

"Noel's power is strong. I wish to see how strong she will get." The hooded figure said.

Noel and Sora go to Tigress and talk to her.

"Are you ready for training?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." Noel said.

"You bet!" Sora said.

 _(Jade Palace)_

Noel and Sora begin their training session with the Furious Five and exchange what abilities they show during the session until later the sun starts to set and Noel and Sora are outside the dojo and Tigress joins them.

"You two have impressive skills. Tell me, what made you want to fight against those bandits?" Tigress asked.

"Um, well, we travelled here and we heard scream from the village and that's when we saw those jerks attack." Sora explained.

"We don't really like seeing innocent people suffering from others. That's why we fought." Noel said.

"I see, you two have the hearts of warriors. Fighting to protect others is the best trait of the warrior." Tigress said.

"Trust me, we do it all the time." Sora said.

Just then Crane comes flying to the three and lands in front of them and has a panicked look.

"Tigress, Master needs to meet with us all in the courtyard. Something's happened in Gongmen City." Crane informed making the trio have a look of worry.

"What has happened?" Tigress asked.

"Not sure, but Master will us. Hurry." Crane said flying off.

"I must get to the courtyard." Tigress said.

"Can we come with?" Sora asked.

"I am afraid Master must have a word with his students." Tigress said.

"But if something bad is happening, then maybe we can try and help out." Sora said.

"Please. I know we're still new, but we still want to try and help how we can." Noel said.

"Very well. Come." Tigress said as she leaves and they follow her.

 _(Courtyard)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the courtyard and they find Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and two figures which one is the panda from before and a small red panda in orange robes with a green belt and shawl and having a long mustache and beard and appears old and is carrying a scroll.

The panda sees Noel and Sora.

"Hey, you're the cool guys that helped save Musician's Village!" The panda said running to the two making Noel a little terrified.

"You gonna crush us again?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that. Look, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really myself. I was acting weirder than usual." The panda said. "Let's start over. I'm Po, the famous Dragon Warrior." Po introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced smiling.

The red panda approaches the two.

"So, you're the outsiders that helped my pupils fight off the bandits?" The red panda asked.

"Yes, sir." Noel said bowing.

"I am afraid there is no time for introductions. There is terrible news." The red panda said opening the scroll. "Po, are you familiar with Gongmen City?" The red panda asked Po.

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked excited.

"Yes." The red panda answered.

"Son of the legendary Flying Rhino? Slayer of the Ten-Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe?!" Po asked excited.

"He's dead." The red panda said bluntly.

"That's impossible." Crane said.

"Rhino's Horn Defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress said.

"This was no technique. Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. Not only that, but another was involved. A hooded figure with a green and black mask." The red panda explained.

"Hooded figure with the green and black mask?! Excuse me, but was he wearing a crimson coat with black stars?" Noel asked.

"That's what I have heard." The red panda answered.

"Ugh, him AGAIN!" Sora yelled crossing his arms.

"He was with Lord Shen." The red panda said.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"Prob'ly something for himself." Sora said.

"You seem to know this figure very well." Tigress said.

"We ran into him many times. He's annoying." Sora said.

"That could mean he's at Gongmen City along with this Lord Shen." Noel said.

"Unless those two are stopped, this could be the end of Kung-Fu. Now, you must save it. All of you must hurry to Gongmen City to stop Lord Shen." The red panda said.

"Um, I have a question. How can Kung-Fu stop something that stops Kung-Fu?" Sora asked.

"Listen, it is like I told Po, anything is possible when you have inner peace." The red panda said.

"Inner peace…" Noel repeated.

"No, go! Go to Gongmen City and stop the evil that threatens it!" The red panda ordered and everyone nods.

In a city somewhere in a palace a white peacock begins to renovate it much to his liking and then lays eyes on a throne.

"Yes, my father's throne. I always knew this would be mine." The peacock said.

"Who needs it?" A voice asked and a dark corridor appears revealing Serpens.

"You are right. Move the cannon in place right where my father's throne used to be." The peacock ordered. "I've waited thirty years for this moment and everything must be exactly how I envisioned it. With this weapon under my power, all of China will bow to me." The peacock said.

"You should be cautious. Two people not from here will be on their way. One is a girl with pink hair and wears white and yellow. The second is a boy with spiky hair and wears black and red. They both carry powerful weapons known as Keyblades." Serpens said making the peacock have a slight look of fear but smiles a cocky smile.

"That's impossible. No one can best Lord Shen." Shen said.

"Then we shall see the outcome." Serpens said.

"Lord Shen!" A voice called and it's the same big wolf. "I just saw a panda." The big wolf informed.

"A panda?" Shen asked.

"Yes, a panda, who fights like a demon. Not only that, but he's accompanied by two brats with key-like swords. I saw 'em before. They interfered with my bandits in Musician's Village." The big wolf informed.

"Find the panda and those two children and bring them to me." Shen ordered.

Meanwhile Noel and Sora are at the courtyard and they talk to Po.

"You ready to go to Gongmen City?" Po asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

Noel, Sora, Po, and the Furious Five are on a boat that's taking them to Gongmen City and Noel and Sora are keeping watch but then Noel sees something on the water and it's a giant fin.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

"What's up, Noel?" Sora asked.

"I thought I saw something." Noel said.

"You were probably imagining things. It's early and we're kinda tired." Sora said.

"I guess." Noel said.

Just then a sound comes from the inside of the boat.

"Inner peace… Inner peace…" A voice said.

"What's that?" Sora asked and they see Po.

"Po?" Noel asked making the panda turn to the two.

"Oh, hey guys! How're you doing here?" Po asked.

"We should ask you the same thing." Sora said.

"I was…training." Po said.

"This early?" Sora asked.

"Something must be bothering you." Noel said.

"Okay, you caught me. I just found out my dad…isn't my dad." Po said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You mean the goose we met before we left? Is that what really bothers you?" Noel asked.

"Nah, I'm a warrior. I've got nerves of steel." Po said.

"Hmm…" Noel said.

"What, Noel?" Sora asked.

"Hearing Po's answer, it makes me think of the truth of my actual father, Count Nago, when I was told Faust was my father before." Noel said.

"Oh, and then that was when you learned Faust killed your father and took Noble Palace for himself, making him your step-father." Sora said.

"Why does this have to happen to me and Ky? Why did our parents meet their ends at the hands of darkness?" Noel asked.

"It's not you or Ky. The darkness in people's hearts does strange things to them. I'm sure your parents are proud of you for how strong you've gotten. Just like I'm sure whoever Po's dad is, is proud of him." Sora said.

Just then the boat starts rocking.

"Whoa! Bumpy." Po said.

"Now what?" Sora asked looking out the water.

"Don't tell me…" Noel stops talking as the same giant fin from before and it later reveals a giant Night Terror that looks like a giant dark purple and crimson shark with multiple giant finds on its back, red eyes, sharp black teeth, and a Night Terror symbol. "A Night Terror!" Noel said.

"Seriously?!" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key.

"Whoa, a bad guy!" Po said.

"Po, make sure everyone else is okay. We'll protect the boat." Noel said.

"Got it!" Po said leaving.

"Let's sink this fiend!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Tidal Fin while protecting the boat!)_

The Night Terror known as Tidal Fin charges at the boat and tries to attack with its teeth but Noel casts Triple Fire followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Sora casts Balloon and sends them to strike but Tidal Fin dives underwater and then rises to deliver a diving strike but Noel casts Stop to freeze it allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder and Noel uses Water Edge followed by casting Ice Barrage delivering icy damage and after enough attacks Tidal Fin is unfrozen and takes many damages from the two but Tidal Fin unleashes waves of water at the boat dealing some damage on the boat but Noel casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Thunder Shot while Sora uses Strike Raid but Tidal Fin dives underwater again and then rises close to the boat and tries to bite with its teeth but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation Followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz sending Tidal Fin back but Tidal Fin unleashes waves of water and then rams at the boat again but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash while Sora uses Fire Windmill and after enough attacks they finish off Tidal Fin and destroy the giant Night Terror.

After the fight Po and the Furious Five come out.

"Noel, Sora, are you alright?" Tigress asked.

"We are now." Sora said.

"At least everyone is safe." Noel said and just then the sun rises and they see tall buildings from afar. "Is that…?" Noel asked.

"Looks like we're here. Gongmen City." Po said.

 _(Gongmen City)_

The boat arrives at Gongmen City and Noel, Sora, Po, and the Furious Five get off and enter the city while staying hidden from sight of any enemy while scouting the perimeters of the city and stealthily climbed to the top of a building and get on its roof where they can cee a nice view of the city packed with streets and they see a large tower.

"That tower… It's like…" Noel stops talking as she remembers Tower of Remembrance and dealing with Faust's illusions and dealing with her evil replica time and time again and unlocking her dark half.

"There it is. This must be Shen's palace on the other side of the city." Tigress said pointing at the tower.

"Great! Let's go and kick Shen's butt!" Sora said.

"I second that!" Po said as they start moving but Noel stops them.

"The palace is crawling with guards. We need to think about our approach." Noel said and they look down to see wolves patrolling the streets.

"Man, this is something Sly or Batman would do…" Sora said.

"I know, but our only option is to get to the palace without being caught." Noel said.

"Yes, Noel is right. We must sneak our way through. Fighting through the security would be careless." Tigress said.

"No problem. I can do a little 'stealth mode'." Po said.

 _(Information: Sneak your way to Shen's palace!)_

Noel and Sora begin going from roof to roof while avoiding being seen by wolves from below while the Furious Five athletically make their way through and while going from the roofs Noel looks down to see many civilians such as adults coming and going from place to place, small children running around the streets, and the wolves patrolling and harassing the citizens.

"I can't believe this…" Noel said seeing the fear the wolves are bringing as it reminds her of Odium, Nightmare, Porky, Faust, and Narasix.

"C'mon, Noel. We'll put an end to this, I swear it." Sora said.

Noel and Sora join the Furious Five but something is missing.

"Um, where's Po?" Noel asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. He disappeared somehow." Monkey said as they search for the panda and even search through the sea of citizens.

"He's a huge panda, how can we…" Sora was cut off as he finds a dragon costume with panda legs going through the street clumsily. "Never mind. Found him." Sora said as they see the dragon costume.

The group get down the building and move through the crowd to get under the costume to join Po.

"Stealth mode, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, not one of my strongest suits." Po said.

"Well, nobody is suspicious of the costume so far." Noel said.

"Just wait until they see our feet." Mantis said.

They go through the crowd until they later reach an alleyway and they discard the dragon costume.

"So, now we need to get to the other side of the city and that's where we'll find Shen's palace, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes. This is the perfect way to go to the other side without being caught." Tigress said.

"Look out!" Viper yelled as two large spiked mallets come down at the group who dodge out of the way.

"What now?" Sora asked and they see two figures on the roof of a building that looks like a jail.

"Are they Shen's…?" Noel asked but they figures reveal to be two giant Night Terrors that look like black wolves but one had red while the other has blue, both have crimson eyes, dark yellow teeth, and Night Terrors symbols on their chests. "Night Terrors…" Noel said.

"Great, more of 'em." Sora said.

"Wait, there's more than just one that attacked the boat?" Po asked.

The two wolf Night Terrors jump down to confront the two and ready their mallets with one being fiery while the other is icy.

"Let's split up. I'll get the red one." Sora said.

"Then the blue is mine." Noel said.

"We will help you as well." Tigress said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

 _(Information: Team up with the Furious Five and Po and defeat Heat Wolf and Freeze Wolf!)_

Noel, Tigress, Monkey, and Viper deal with Freeze Wolf who smashes its hammer on the ground creating ice spikes but they dodge and Noel casts Fire Burst followed by using Fire Surge while Tigress delivers many swipes and kicks but Freeze Wolf creates icicles and sends them at Noel's group but Monkey delivers an agile strike and delivers a spin kick while Viper slithers around and ties herself around the legs tripping the Night Terror but Freeze Wolf recovers and leaps all over the place while unleashing ice spikes on the ground but Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Fire magic and triple slashes with her fire-coated Keyblade and then delivers a fiery blast causing severe damage but Freeze Wolf creates ice crystals to try and impale Noel who gracefully dodges and casts Mega Flare creating a fiery explosion getting the Night Terror.

Sora, Po, Crane, and Mantis deal with Heat Wolf who smashes its hammer and unleashes flame waves but Sora casts Water followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Po delivers swift strikes but Heat Wolf retaliates with a big wallop followed by a fireball but Crane flies around and delivers an aerial multi kick while Mantis hops all over its body and delivers a kick in the head but Heat Wolf jumps around while unleashing fireballs and fire blasts but Sora uses Water Surge and then uses Blizzard Raid causing severe damage to the Night Terror but Heat Wolf unleashes flame pillars to try and burn Sora whoe coats Kingdom Key with Blizzard magic and delivers icy slashes with his ice-coated Keyblade followed by unleashing chunks of ice and sends them to strike causing more sever damage but Heat Wolf shoots fireballs but Sora casts Ice Barrage getting the Night Terror.

Noel and Sora strike at their respective Night Terrors sending them to each other and then Noel casts Telekinesis to hold them allowing Sora and Po to charge with Sora spinning around and striking Po's blubbery backside causing the panda to shoot towards the two Night Terrors at impressive speed smacking into them before shooting back to Sora who knocks Po back for the second time and then jumps for Po and gets on his back in mid-air and uses the panda as a sliding board and spins around the Night Terrors knocking them towards the ground making the others scatter out of the way as they land on the ground and both the Night Terrors are destroyed.

"Wow. You guys really took it to those creeps." Mantis said.

"That's like us, times ten." Crane said.

"Thank you." Noel said bowing.

"Now, we must hurry to Shen." Tigress said and they nod.

The group hurry for the palace but the Furious Five go somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Making sure Shen's minions don't follow us. You must go look for Shen." Tigress said.

"Okay. Please be careful. We'll see you at the palace." Noel said.

"Off to see Shen." Po said as he dashes off.

"Wait!" Sora called but just then a dark corridor appears revealing Serpens. "Ugh, you again!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key and charges at Serpens who sends Sora back.

"Sora!" Noel cried.

"You're not doing bad, but do you honestly believe you can handle Shen?" Serpens asked.

"Yeah, we can manage." Sora said.

"Why would you ask that?" Noel asked.

"I must be sure so you two won't be hurt too badly." Serpens said.

"What do you care what happens to us?" Sora asked.

"It's not that I care about YOU, although…" Serpens stops talking looking at Noel. "Every time I see you, there is innocence and it reminds of a certain friend I cared for. Who knows, maybe you're the step of helping me bring her back, but you'll have to serve up something important." Serpens said.

"What do…" Noel was cut off.

"Good luck handling Shen. I look forward to your survival." Serpens said disappearing in a dark corridor.

"Hey!" Sora yelled but Serpens is gone.

"What did he mean by…" Noel was cut off.

"That guy's just messing with us, as usual. C'mon, let's go meet with Po." Sora said.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked and they see the big wolf with an army of wolves.

"Man…" Sora said.

"It's no use resisting…" Noel said.

 _(Peacock Palace)_

Noel and Sora are being escorted by the wolves as they are cuffed.

"Move it!" The big wolf ordered shoving them upstairs and they later arrive at Shen's chamber. "Lord Shen, I have caught the intruders." The big wolf informed and Noel and Sora see Po also cuffed.

"Po!" Noel and Sora said.

"So, we meet at last. You're the ones I was warned about, and you, panda, we finally meet." Shen said.

"I don't even know you, dude." Po said.

"Oh, our kind has known each other for quite some time. Have you plotted your revenge against me?" Shen asked.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"That doesn't concern you. Bring them all to me." Shen ordered as the wolfs drag them to the other side of the room and they reveal the balcony of the palace and a tarped item. "Under the tarp lies the weapon that shall destroy Kung-Fu and will end your lives." Shen said pulling the tarp revealing a large cannon.

"Wait, that's what you're gonna use?" Sora asked.

"Yes, now say your prayers." Shen said lighting the match and moves it to the fuse.

Before Shen can reach the fuse Mantis strikes Shen's hand making him drop the match while Tigress, Monkey, Crane, and Viper arrive and free the trio.

"Great timing." Noel said.

"Now, to go for that cannon!" Sora said but Shen strikes with his lance but they back off.

"I will NOT be dethroned by fools!" Shen said.

"I'll distract Shen, you guys go for the cannon!" Po said.

"Okay." Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Destroy the cannon!)_

Noel and Sora go for the cannon and start slashing at it with their Keyblades but Shen tries to stop them with his lance but Po attacks him allowing Noel to triple slash at the cannon with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Sonic Blade but then wolves arrive and attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold them and then casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by using Blitz and after enough attacks Noel and Sora destroy the cannon sending it crashing down.

"W-We did it…" Noel said.

"We saved Gongmen City!" Sora cheered.

Po subdues Shen and slams him on the ground but then Po sees a red eye emblem on Shen's tail feathers making the panda freeze up like earlier and a flashback occurs showing a mother panda running from an infant panda while a white peacock stands in the middle of a raging consuming a village.

"You…were there?" Po asked.

"Yes I was, panda!" Shen said.

"Po!" Sora called running for Shen who manages to get away.

"Get back here, Shen!" Po yelled as Shen jumps off the balcony.

"What happened?" Noel asked.

"This was like last time at the village." Sora said.

"I-I dunno. Sorry. I let you guys down…" Po said.

"Don't worry. The good news is we destroyed the cannon, but we should find out what Shen is up to next." Noel said.

Just then the palace shakes as cannonballs attack through the palace walls.

"Don't tell me he's going to kill us!" Sora said.

"We need to get out of here!" Tigress said.

The group manage to escape from the palace and make it back to the streets and they stop.

"That was close…" Noel said.

"Agreed." Tigress said and turns to Po. "Po, what happened? You had Shen, but let him escape." Tigress said and Po doesn't say anything. "Very well, you leave us no choice. You will remain here, away from danger." Tigress said.

"I have to get him." Po said.

"Then tell us what's going on!" Sora said.

"He was there! He was there, the peacock was there last time I saw my parents. He knows my past, so that's why I need to confront him." Po said.

"Po, the state you're in now, we can't risk you getting killed." Tigress said.

"But…" Po was cut off.

"Nothing personal, but we can't have you get all reckless again." Sora said.

"Please, try to understand." Noel said.

"So, where can we find Shen?" Sora asked.

"Those cannonballs came from the fireworks factory from ahead. That's where Shen must be." Tigress said.

"Then, let's go there." Sora said.

 _(Information: Find Shen at the fireworks factory!)_

Noel and Sora go through Gongmen City to find the fireworks factory and they later find a giant building and the entrance.

"If those weapons leave the factory, then all is lost." Tigress said.

Noel looks around to find gunpowder kegs and finds an abandoned cart.

"I have an idea." Noel said.

Meanwhile Po quietly sneaks into the factory and manages to reach to Shen's room and finds Shen alone.

"Greetings, panda." Shen said.

"Tell me about that night!" Po demanded.

"What night?" Shen asked.

"Don't play dumb! You were there, right?" Po asked.

"Ah, yes. I was there when your pathetic parents abandoned you. Are you willing to die to find the truth?" Shen asked taking out his lance.

 _(Fireworks Factory)_

Noel and Sora load up powder kegs on the cart and start pushing it to the entrance and then they back off and aim their Keyblades and cast Fire at the powder kegs creating an explosion and then cast Fire on the next powder kegs creating flames on the factory making the wolves run around frantically and Noel and Sora continue to destroy more powder kegs to destroy the weapons.

Meanwhile Po and Shen are fighting but then Shen looks down to see the factory being destroyed much to his horror allowing Po to knock down the peacock who goes down to the next floor.

Noel and Sora see Po coming down.

"Hey, you okay? You could've been hurt." Sora said.

"How did you even… Never mind, at least you're okay." Tigress said.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you guys handle Shen alone. I needed to ask him a few questions." Po said.

"What? That your parents never loved you?" A voice asked and they see Shen with his lance in hand.

"What?" Po asked.

"When I was child, I was told that a panda would stand in my way, so I set out to get rid of all the pandas, but I've forgotten one." Shen said as dark aura appears around him.

"The darkness has taken him. He's a lost cause…" Noel said.

"Now, with all the power at my command, China will bow to me!" Shen said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Lord Shen!)_

Shen charges at the two with his lance but they dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Slide Dash but Shen delivers a spinning strike with his lance followed by a twirling strike but Sora counters and delivers a double spinning slash with Kingdom Key followed by Sonic Blade while Noel double diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade but Shen sends out his wolves to attack the two but Noel casts Telekinesis to lift and then uses Mystic Raid followed by using Rainbow Surge while Sora casts Aero sending Shen into the air and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but Shen retaliates with a multi thrust with his lance followed by a multi twirling strike with his lance but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Edge while Noel casts Earth followed by casting Water but Shen charges at the two and delivers a thrusting strike but they block the thrusting attack and Noel delivers a counter blast while Sora delivers a counter rush.

Shen unleashes dark aura within him and unleashes orbs of darkness but they dodge the dark orbs and Noel casts Dark Orb to counter while Sora uses Shadowbreaker but Shen unleashes dark fireworks an sends them homing in at the two who try to dodge but the dark fireworks keep homing but Noel casts Reflect to make them go right back at Shen striking him allowing Sora to use Fire Windmill but Shen delivers a windmill style thrust with his lance and then unleashes dark lances surrounding the two but they dodge before they could attack and Sora uses Aerial Slam sending Shen into the air and then delivers a slamming strike sending Shen down while Noel uses Blitz to strike but Shen unleashes more dark fireworks and sends them homing on the two but Sora blocks them making them go right back at Shen while Noel casts Triple Blizzard but Shen delivers a thrusting strike with his lance followed by a double swing but Noel blocks the counters and delivers a graceful slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash knocking Shen back.

Shen summons wolves to attack the two but Noel casts Sleep to make them sleep and then casts Water Shot while Sora uses Strike Raid but Shen multi thrusts with his lance followed by a windmill style strike with his lance but Sora uses Aero Surge and then uses Aero Strike while Noel casts Balloon but Shen unleashes orbs of darkness and sends them to attack but Noel counters with Dark Orb followed by using Dark Raid but Shen unleashes dark fireworks and sends them to strike and then unleashes dark lances surrounding the two but they dodge the dark lances and the dark fireworks but Shen rapid strikes with his lance but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash but Shen dashes all over the place and attacks Noel and Sora with his lance but they manage to dodge his dash attack but Shen keeps dashing and attacking but Sora uses Sonic Blade and gets Shen many times until his final strike while Noel uses Pure Splicer and teleports all over getting Shen and then delivers the final strike with unleashing a light pillar but Shen attacks with his lance followed by a double swing but Sora blocks and counters delivering a rush strike while Noel uses Dancing Blade and they finish off Shen sending him to a cannon allowing Po to light the fuse.

"No, please…! Wait!" Shen begged but the cannon fires the peacock up into the sky and into the atmosphere.

Just then they hear cheers from many people and fireworks occur in the sky as a sign of gratitude.

"We did it." Po said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"Po, did you find your inner peace?" Noel asked.

"You know what, I think I have. About my parents, leaving me in care of my real father." Po said.

"That's good." Noel said thinking about Luke and their grandmother.

"If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have met you guys." Po said.

"What a touching feeling." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing the hooded crimson cloaked and black star figure.

"The Brotherhood!" Sora yelled.

"But, who are you…?" Noel asked and the figure removes his hood revealing his face and it's a man with black hair and crimson eyes.

"Noel, you have grown into a strong girl. But how strong is your heart?" The man asked walking toward Noel who backs off.

"Y-You're…" Noel stops talking.

"Come here." The man said getting close to Noel who is frightened but Sora gets in front.

"Leave her alone!" Sora yelled.

"Hmm, and why do you stand in my path, boy?" The man asked.

"Because you're NOT gonna hurt Noel! You hear me?!" Sora yelled.

"Why must you protect her?" The man asked.

"Because she's like a sister to me. Touch her and you're done." Sora said.

"Very well. We will meet again, Noel." The man said.

"Wait, are you…?" Noel was cut off.

"I go by Specter, should you know." Specter said disappearing in a dark corridor.

"Noel, you okay?" Sora asked.

"He was… No… He can't…" Noel said thinking about the portrait of Nago. "This can't…" Noel stops talking.

"Noel." Sora said.

"I'm fine…" Noel said.

"What's going on?" Po asked.

"Oh, we're gonna have to move on now. Take care of yourself, Dragon Warrior." Sora said grinning.

"Yeah, I'll see ya again sometime. Skadoosh!" Po said.

Noel and Sora are now alone.

"That man… Specter… Is he…?" Noel stops talking.

"Noel, no matter what, we'll be fine. Just know that we'll be okay." Sora said.

"R-Right…" Noel said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

"Specter… What are you…?" Noel asked.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make time to make more chapters, but like I said, I have to prioritize important things, but still, thank you all for being patient with me. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at the next world, where they meet with powerful warriors and help them deal with a tyrant** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	14. Chapter 13: Fight for Gongmen

**Great news. Since school's over, I'm finally back to writing this and will get back to Prison Dimensions as well. Here's a new chapter and I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fight for Gongmen

Pax and Riku leave Prankster's Paradise and return to the space area and find the next world to go to next and they later find a different world that has a bamboo forest, a village, and a temple and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku begin diving for the next world and begin dodging obstacles such as temple parts, bamboo, and gongs while diving strike at Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep diving while avoiding more obstacles but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear to attack but Pax and Riku dive strike at them and keep diving until they later find a portal and begin diving for it while avoiding more obstacles and they later reach the portal and arrive at the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive at a city and walk down the streets and looking around.

"What world did we end up in this time?" Pax asked.

"Good question. I feel like this place might be dangerous, though." Riku said.

"Intruders!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?" Pax asked and they turn to see a pack of wolves carrying axes coming their way.

"What business do you have in Gongmen City?!" One of the wolves demanded.

"We just got here." Riku said.

"We're not doing anything." Pax said.

"Lies! You're here to try and overthrow Lord Shen! Well, we won't allow it! Attack!" The wolf commanded.

"Guess we have no choice." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"Let's get this started." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

 _(Battle Theme: Kung-Fu Honor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the wolves!)_

The wolves attack with their axes but they dodge and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and then transforms his Keyblade into nunchuku and delivers bashes while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Dark Dive and dive strikes many times but the wolves retaliate with their feral axe attacks but Riku casts Zero Gravity to hold them allowing Pax to aerial slash with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder and then casts Magma but the wolves try to attack with their axes but Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and grabs one of the wolves and throws him at Riku who casts Dark Fire sending the wolf against the other wolves causing damage.

The battle against the wolves continues as Pax and Riku keeps fighting them off.

"There's too many." Pax said transforming Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a giant light shot getting some of the wolves.

"Is that all you got?!" A bigger wolf carrying a giant hammer asked. "Come on, boys! Get these scum outta here!" The big wolf said as more wolves come to attack.

"Great." Riku said.

"Skadoosh!" A voice yelled as someone comes to attack the wolves with a belly strike and it's a panda.

"What the…?" Pax stops talking as five more figures arrive to attack and it's a tiger, a monkey, a crane, a viper, and a praying mantis and they manage to fight off the wolves.

"Argh! Not you punks again and not YOU, you stupid panda!" The big wolf yelled.

"Who're you callin' stupid, Stupid?!" The panda asked.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Furious Five!" The tiger said.

"Bah! I don't have time for you. Lord Shen will be happy to hear that you're in his territory! Retreat!" The big wolf commanded as he and the other wolves leave.

"Thanks for the help." Pax said.

"Actually, we should thank you for buying time for us." The panda said.

"As skillful as your fighting skills are, that was dangerous for you." The tiger said.

"We're fine. Thanks." Riku said.

"Just who are you guys?" Pax asked.

"What? You never heard of us?" The praying mantis asked.

"You are not from here, are you? We are the Furious Five. I am Tigress." Tigress introduced.

"Monkey!" Monkey introduced.

"Crane." Crane introduced.

"Viper." Viper introduced winking.

"Mantis!" Mantis introduced.

"And I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior!" Po introduced.

"Dragon Warrior?" Pax asked.

"Tell us, what are your names?" Crane asked.

"My name is Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku. You mind telling us what this is about?" Riku asked.

"We are in Gongmen City, it was a peaceful place until Shen has arrived and took over. Now, he's planning on using a machine to end all of Kung-Fu." Tigress explained.

"End all of Kung-Fu?" Pax asked.

"We were sent here to put an end to his foul plan." Viper said.

"We're kinda still new here, but is there a possibility we can help?" Pax asked.

"You actually want to help save the city?" Monkey asked.

"Yes. If this Shen's putting lives in danger, then we should at least do something." Riku said.

"You two have hearts of the warriors, putting yourselves on the line for others." Tigress said.

"Hearts of warriors…?" Pax asked to himself.

"I don't even think I have something like that…" Riku said.

"We are to infiltrate to the palace at once, but we cannot draw attention to ourselves." Tigress said.

"Since we know the location, we'll sneak our way there and Po can accompany you to reach the palace. That way, those wolves won't be gunning for either of us." Crane said.

"That could work." Pax said.

"Okay. Guess we'll meet you at the palace." Riku said.

"Good luck. Po stay with them." Tigress said.

"Got it!" Po said as the Furious Five leave.

"Let's get going before those wolves come back." Pax said and the two nod.

 _(World of Valley of Peace)_

 _(Field Theme: Home of Warriors)_

 _(Gongmen City)_

 _(Information: Reach Shen's palace!)_

Pax, Riku, and Po start to make their way through the city for the palace while avoiding any wolf that could come their way and while going through the city they see many citizens being treated poorly by the wolves and it reminds Pax of Zervik, the Horned King, and Bowser Jr. while Riku thinks of Maleficent and Ansem but they keep going.

"Inner peace… Inner peace…" Po said to himself.

"Po, if you keep talking like that, then we'll be spotted before we could even get here." Pax said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little nervous. Before left, Master Shinfu told me I need to find inner peace." Po said.

"Inner peace, huh? Trust me, I wish we can help with that." Riku said.

"Considering we're trying to find peace within ourselves." Pax said and then he sees something from afar and it's a giant palace with a tower. "That looks like this Shen's palace." Pax said.

"All we have to do is get there without being caught, but this place is crawling with these wolves." Riku said.

"I think I have an idea. It sounds pretty stupid, but it might work." Po said.

"What idea?" Pax asked.

Po finds what looks like a dragon cloth and puts it over himself.

"That does look ridiculous, but it's better than nothing." Riku said.

"We'll try it." Pax said as he and Riku get inside the dragon cloth and start moving.

They go through a crowd of citizens while trying to reach the palace.

"So far, it's working, but you sure it'll last?" Pax asked.

"Stealth's not really my thing, but we can still manage." Po said.

"I hope so." Riku said.

After going through the crowd they find an alleyway and go into it and take the dragon disguise off.

"Okay, I think we got ourselves a good distance away from them. Now we can…" Riku was cut off by something coming at them and it's a giant blue fireball.

"Now what?" Pax asked and they something from afar on a building and it's a giant Night Terror that looks like a giant black and red three-headed viper with crimson eyes and black slit pupils, black fangs, and the Night Terror symbol on its chest. "Damn, a Night Terror!" Pax said.

"Look out!" Riku yelled as the viper Night Terror fires another fireball and this time one of heads fires a green fireball but they dodge.

"This is gonna be tense." Po said.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of this crap!" Pax said.

"No use. We gotta get going." Riku said.

 _(Chase Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Go through the alley while avoiding the fireballs!)_

The three make their way through the alleyway but the viper Night Terror known as Pyrodra fires blue fireballs, green fireballs, and purple fireballs but they dodge the fireballs and keep running through the alleyway and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at Pyrodra getting one of the heads making it hiss in pain and it fires three blue fireballs but they dodge again and keep going through the alleyway and later they manage to reach the end of the alleyway and arrive at a different part of the city but Pyrodra reaches them and gets in their way.

"So, you wanna fight us now, huh? Fine!" Pax said.

"We'll put out that fire in you in no time." Riku said.

"Let's show 'em our awesomeness!" Po said.

 _(Information: Defeat Pyrodra!)_

Pyrodra uses one of its heads to fire blue fireballs and then uses its other head to fire green fireballs but they dodge and Pax casts Water at both heads while Riku uses Ice Barrage to cause great damage but Pyrodra's left head fires purple fireballs at the two who block the fireballs and Pax retaliates with Water Raid while Riku casts Triple Blizzard while Po delivers a belly strike but Pyrodra delivers a tail whip but they avoid the tail whip and Pax slashes at the heads with Path to Justice followed by combining Tai Chi style with Water magic and delivers a powerful water martial art strike while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Water Surge but Pyrodra's middle head fires green fireballs while the right head unleashes a barrage of blue fireballs but Po rolls himself to strike at the chest of the giant Night Terror making it hiss in pain allowing Riku to summon a Zolephant Dream Eater and it unleashes a stream of water while Pax transforms Path to Justice into twin katanas and coats them with Water magic and Blizzard magic and delivers slashes while sending water and ice magic causing amazing damage.

Pyrodra sends its heads to the ground and the heads rise up from the ground and the right head breathes blue flames while the middle head breathes green flames while the left head breathes purple flames but Riku coats Way to Dawn with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Edge on the left head while Pax uses Water Raid at the middle head and then uses Blizzard Raid at the right head while Po delivers a belly flop but Pyrodra's heads combine their fires and rain down blue, green, and purple fireballs down at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax casts Ice Storm and unleashes a barrage of icicles all around Pyrodra causing massive damage while Riku casts Water but Pyrodra uses its left head to breathe purple flames while the right head shoots blue fireballs but Pax slashes the right head with Path to Justice followed by Baguazhang style while Po delivers a belly strike while Riku slashes the left head with Way to Dawn followed by Water Strike but Pyrodra uses its middle head to fire green fireballs at the trio who dodge and Riku aerial slashes at the middle head with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Dive while Pax combines Tai Chi style with Blizzard magic and delivers a powerful ice martial art strike and they finish off Pyrodra.

Pax and Riku strike at the right and left heads and manage to cut them off while Po delivers a big punch at the chest striking at the giant Night Terror making it hiss in pain allowing Pax and Riku to deliver a cross slash and cut off the middle head and Pyrodra falls as it fades away destroyed.

"Damn snake. I've had enough of 'em." Pax said.

"Po, are we closer to the palace yet?" Riku asked.

"I think so. Let's get going." Po said dashing off.

"Hold on!" Pax called but just then a dark corridor appears blocking their way and coming out is Kaos who smiles evilly. "Kaos!" Pax yelled.

"Hey, there, Paxxy! Feel better after your encounter with your dark self?" Kaos asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Pax yelled.

"What do you want now?" Riku asked.

"Tryin' to save a city that's been doomed from the start by someone with a dark heart. How can you do that when you have your own demons, huh? Are you tryin' to be hypocrites, who think you're right, but in actuality, you're just like us?" Kaos asked.

"We already told you, Zervik, and Ansem, we're NOTHING like you bastards!" Pax yelled.

"Is that right?" A voice asked as another dark corridor appears and coming out are Zervik and Serpens.

"How many times must you try to prove us wrong?" Serpens asked.

"As many times as it takes! We walk the path to light and use our darkness to protect those we care about!" Riku yelled.

"So screw off!" Pax yelled.

"Fine, but what will become of your girlfriend, Pax?" Zervik asked.

"Huh?" Pax asked but realizes. "No! If you EVER do something to Noel, I swear I will…" Pax was cut off.

"What can you do? You're not here to protect her now, and we can do what we want." Zervik said.

"Stay away from her!" Pax yelled as his face turns red.

"Pax, calm down. They're trying to get under your skin." Riku said.

"Yeah, and it's working…" Pax said.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt Noel. She'll be nearly…a necessity for our success." Serpens said.

"Screw you!" Pax yelled transforming Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires light missiles at the three who are already gone in a dark corridor. "Dammit!" Pax yelled slamming his fist on the ground.

"Pax, don't worry about them right now. We need to…" Riku was cut off.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked and they see the big wolf with an army of wolves.

"Crap… Sorry." Pax said.

"It's not you. They set this up." Riku said.

 _(Peacock Palace)_

Pax and Riku are being escorted into the giant palace and are cuffed and they later arrive at a giant throne room where they find Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis also cuffed.

"We tried." Monkey said.

"It's not your fault." Pax said.

"Lord Shen, we have the intruders and the panda." The big wolf said.

Arriving at the throne room is a white peacock.

"So, panda, we meet at last. It has been years." The peacock known as Lord Shen said.

"Years? I don't know who you are." Po said.

"Trust me, our kind has known each other for a long time." Shen said.

"A long time? What are you talking about?" Pax asked.

"Silence, boy. Bring them all to me." Shen ordered as the wolves drag them to the other side of the room and arrive at a balcony. "I have a weapon that will destroy all of Kung-Fu forever! Your lives will end as well!" Shen said revealing a giant cannon.

"A cannon?" Riku asked.

"Yes, now it's time to…" Shen was cut off by Mantis striking at the peacock allowing Tigress, Monkey, Crane, and Viper to break free and defeat the wolves.

"Our turn!" Pax said using Path to Justice to untie himself.

"Agreed." Riku said using Way to Dawn to free himself.

"Po, you distract Shen and we'll destroy the cannon." Pax said.

"Got it!" Po said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shen yelled as he is about to attack with his lance but Pax and Riku dodge him by using Flowmotion and they destroy the cannon. "No!" Shen yelled.

"Gotcha!" Po yelled grabbing hold of Shen but then he sees a red eye symbol on the peacock's tail feathers and just then a flashback occurs with a white peacock standing in the middle of a destroyed village while a mother panda is holding an infant panda. "Wait, it was YOU?! You were there?" Po asked.

"Yes, panda, I was!" Shen said as he manages to free himself and jump off the balcony.

"Stop!" Pax yelled throwing his Keyblade at Shen who is already gone.

"He got away." Riku said.

"Po, what has happened?" Tigress asked.

"I'm sorry. I had him, but…something happened." Po said.

"What happened?" Pax asked.

"He was there. The last time I saw my parents, the peacock was there. He knows my past, so I have to go after him." Po said jumping off the balcony.

"Po, wait!" Riku called but Po is gone.

"The state he's in now, he's risking himself. We must go after him!" Tigress said.

"Right." Pax said.

Pax, Riku, and the Furious Five leave the palace and are back outside.

"Where should we find Shen?" Riku asked.

Just then cannonballs go for the group who dodge out of the way.

"Those cannonballs. They came from over there." Viper said pointing at a building with fireworks.

"The fireworks factory. Of course. Shen must be there." Tigress said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Pax said.

 _(Information: Find Shen at the fireworks factory!)_

Pax and Riku go through Gongmen City to find the fireworks factory and they later arrive at the giant building and reach the gates.

"Look." Crane said pointing at the wolves preparing gunpowder kegs.

"Should those weapons leave the factory, then it's over." Tigress said.

"Shen is somewhere in the factory. Pax and I will sneak inside to find him, while you guys put a stop to them." Riku said.

"A splendid idea, Riku." Tigress said.

"It's like killing two birds with one stone." Mantis said.

"We'll find a way inside. When you're done, come find us." Pax said as the five nod.

The two go to the side of the building but then they find someone and it's Po.

"Po." Riku said.

"He's probably finding Shen too. Let's go after him." Pax said and Riku nods.

 _(Information: Sneak into the fireworks factory!)_

Pax and Riku sneak their way into the fireworks factory and manage to get inside.

 _(Fireworks Factory)_

Pax and Riku are inside the fireworks factory and they see many crates full of fireworks and cannonballs and they find Po sneaking through and so they follow him while avoiding detection and later they enter somewhere else.

 _(Shen's Chamber)_

Pax and Riku arrive inside a chamber and they find Po and Shen.

"Tell me about that night!" Po yelled.

"What night?" Shen asked.

"You were there, weren't you?!" Po demanded.

"Yes, I was when your pathetic parents abandoned you! Are you willing to die to know the truth?" Shen asked taking out his lance.

"He's NOT dying!" Pax yelled transforming Path to Justice into a blaster and fires a light shot at Shen.

"You again! I shall kill you and the panda!" Shen yelled but then he hears explosions and sees the factory being destroyed much to his horror. "No!" Shen cried but Po shoves the peacock into the next floor.

"Let's go." Riku said as they jump down after them.

Pax and Riku find Po and Shen on the lower floor of the factory.

"Po, how did you…?" Tigress was cut off.

"I couldn't let you guys handle him alone. I needed some answers." Po said.

"That your parents never stood you?" Shen asked as dark aura appears around him.

"Darkness." Pax said.

"I knew it." Riku said.

"I was told a panda would stand in my way, so I wanted to end all pandas and now I will destroy one more!" Shen said as he summons what looks like a giant Night Terror that looks like a giant black and blue monkey with a giant cannon on its chest and the Night Terror symbol on its forehead.

"Whoa, that's one bad thing!" Po said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"Just don't let Shen get away." Riku said as they confront the Night Terror.

 _(Boss Theme: Blast-Fu)_

 _(Information: Defeat Siminnon!)_

The Night Terror known as Siminnon fires cannonballs from its cannon chest at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax uses Thunder Dash and then aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Mega Flare while Riku casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Siminnon conjures fireworks and throws them at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax uses Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style followed by Hung Gar style while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Water Raid but Siminnon fires four cannonballs from its cannon chest and then slams its palms on the ground creating fiery shock waves but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Ice Barrage while Pax transforms Path to Justice into nunchuku and bashes with two handles followed by a spinning windmill style bash but Siminnon uses its tail to deliver a spinning fire attack but they dodge and Riku casts Blizzard to cause great damage while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by using Southern Praying Mantis style but Siminnon conjures fireworks from the ground and sends them raining down at the two but they dodge.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into sais and delivers multi impaling strikes and then casts White Thunder while Riku uses Dark Dive and delivers a multi diving strike while unleashing dark pillars but Siminnon slams its palms on the ground unleashing fiery shock waves and then conjures fireworks and sends them at the two but Pax casts Reflect to send the fireworks back at the Night Terror while Riku uses Fire Windmill followed by Water Strike but Siminnon fires five cannonballs from its cannon chest and then summons fireworks from the ground to get the two who dodge out of the way and Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Water while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth but Siminnon conjures a giant firework and throws it at the two creating a large explosion but they recover and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires a giant light missile while Riku delivers a spinning slash with Way to Dawn followed by a leaping slash but Siminnon fires cannonballs from its cannon chest and then unleashes fireworks at the two who dodge and Pax casts White Blizzard while Riku casts Dark Fire.

Siminnon delivers a spinning fiery tail whip and then slams its palms on the ground unleashing fiery shock waves but Riku casts Balloon and then casts Dark Blizzard while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Baguazhang style but Siminnon sends out fireworks all over and they go for the two who dodge but Siminnon conjures a giant firework and throws it at the two but Pax casts Water Wall and blocks the giant firework while dealing excellent damage on the Night Terror while Riku uses Earth Edge followed by Brutal Blast but Siminnon fires many cannonballs from its cannon chest and then fires a giant cannonball from its chest cannon in the air and it comes down at the two creating a big explosion but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by an aerial roundhouse slash while Riku triple vertical slashes with Way to Dawn and then delivers a diagonal slash but Siminnon unleashes fireworks from the ground and then creates two giant fireworks and sends them to strike but they dodge and Riku uses Water Raid followed by Blizzard Surge while Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and slashes with two of them but Siminnon conjures many fireworks and sends them to strike but Riku uses Shadowbreaker while Pax combines Tai Chi style with Water magic and delivers a powerful water martial arts strike and they finish off Siminnon who roars in pain and disappears.

After the fight Shen is placed into a cannon by Po who lights the fuse.

"Let me out, you disgusting panda!" Shen yelled but the cannon fires sending Shen into the sky and into the atmosphere.

Fireworks occur as many people cheer at the defeat of Shen.

"That did it." Pax said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"I think I've found my inner peace. If weren't for my parents, I wouldn't have been a Dragon Warrior and I wouldn't have met you two. You helped me find my inner peace, Pax, Riku." Po said.

"No, you did it yourself. We're still trying to find our own inner peace." Riku said.

"Sounds like you two are still in the process of facing your own demons." Tigress said.

"Hey, if I'm able to find my inner peace, you two can do the same." Po said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pax said.

Pax and Riku are later alone.

"Will we ever…find our own peace?" Pax asked.

"We will. We just have to believe we can. We'll face our own darkness and win over it." Riku said.

"Yeah, you're right." Pax said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noble Palace in Nago's castle Ken and Lucas leave the castle.

"I can't believe we actually got to see Nixa's Somebody. What happened to Jinux's Somebody and Rixla's?" Lucas asked.

"Dunno, but honestly, don't give a crap. Look, she ain't our problem to begin with. If she's lost them, then it's not our problem." Ken said.

"Still…" Lucas said.

Just then something comes flying down and it's a Luma.

"A Luma?" Ken asked.

"You need to come to Mama's observatory right away!" The Luma said.

"Huh? What for?" Lucas asked.

"There's no time to explain. Mama will tell you, but your friends in Divine Kingdom are in danger!" The Luma said.

"What?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Really? Then, we have to come! Take us to Rosalina." Lucas said.

"Okay!" The Luma said taking Ken and Lucas and transports them out of Noble Palace.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It's great to get back to writing this story again and I look forward to doing more soon. Thanks for your patience and faith in me and I hope you're still enjoying this story. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where it's actually familiar to them, but they come across a figure that's also familiar to them** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	15. Chapter 14: An Old Friend

**Here's a new chapter and I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 14: An Old Friend

Noel and Sora leave Valley of Peace and return to the space area and begin finding the next world to go to next and they find another world that has many digital sights and transporters and so they decide to enter that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving and they run into a giant Dream Eater known as Brawlamari who attacks with its giant tentacles but they dodge but Brawlamari tries to attack but they hide behind a rock which shatters by Brawlamari's attack and then Brawlamari charges itself and tries to go for the two who try to dodge from it until it reveals its weakness and Noel and Sora dive strike at its two weak points causing great damage but Brawlamari unleashes lasers from its tentacles but the two dodge but Brawlamari unleashes shots and then strikes with its tentacles but they dodge and Brawlamari charges itself to attack but they dodge and Brawlamari reveals its weakness again and Noel and Sora dive strike causing damage and finish off Brawlamari who disappears and Noel and Sora find a portal and dive for it and go for the next world.

Noel and Sora are now in what looks like a digital domain and their bodies have been converted into data armor.

"This outfit… I think I know where we are!" Sora said.

"Yes, this must be Tron's world." Noel said.

Just then they see a giant flying machine flying past them.

"Whoa! What's that?" Sora asked.

"Some sort of transportation device." Noel said.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora said running after it.

"S-Sora, wait…!" Noel said running after him.

 _(World of The Grid)_

 _(Field Theme: Access the Grid)_

 _(City)_

 _(Information: Go after the flying machine!)_

Noel and Sora follow the flying machine while dealing with many Dream Eaters and Night Terrors in their way and they keep going after the flying machine while grinding through rails to go upward and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Throughput)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the next part of the digital domain and continue to go after the flying machine which lands to two black guards carrying red blades on rods.

"Oh, man!" Sora said.

"Those guys…" Noel stops talking looking at the black guards who turn to see the two.

"Identify. State your handles, programs." One of the black guards said.

"We, uh…don't have any handles, but the name's Sora." Sora introduced.

"And I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Verifying handle 'Sora'… Verifying handle 'Noel'…" The black guard said. "Handles not found. Stray programs recognized. Isolating for quarantine." The black guard said as they grab Noel and Sora.

"Quarantine?!" Noel asked.

"Hey, that is so unfriendly!" Sora said as he breaks away and grabs Noel and they run off.

 _(Information: Escape the guards!)_

Noel and Sora try to run away but then black guards appear in front and attack with their blades and then throw grenades but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Plasma but a black guard flies in the air and drops bombs but Sora casts Tornado catching the flying guard and sends him down and they defeat the guards and keep running from the guards and they later find another way to escape and leave the area.

 _(Bridge)_

Noel and Sora escape from the guards and keep running but they run into another figure who is masked and wearing black data armor and carrying red and black discs.

"Another one…?" Noel asked.

"Back off!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key.

While the two are fighting three people are watching.

One is an older man with grey hair and beard and wearing black and blue robe.

The second is a woman with short black hair and wearing a sleeveless black and cyan armor.

The third is a younger man with brown-blond hair and wearing blue and black armor.

"Tron… He's alive." The older man said.

The woman sees Sora's Keyblade and also sees Noel guarding with her Keyblade from the masked figure's attack.

"Look at those kids' weapons. They're different." The woman said.

"But it's something you programmed, right, Dad?" The young man asked.

"Huh? No, Sam… I've never seen them." The older man said.

As Sora and the masked figure keep fighting the masked figure gets a call and withdraws his discs and leaves.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"I just hope we don't see him again." Noel said.

"Hey, those weapons. Can I see them?" A voice asked and they turn to see the woman, the older man, and the younger man.

"Why…?" Noel asked but Sora shows Kingdom Key to the woman who examines both Kingdom Key and Radiant Salvation.

"This is incredible. What programs. The weapons and the wielders." The woman said.

"Programs…?" Noel asked.

"Not us! These are Keyblades and I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced.

"Um, is this Tron's world…?" Noel asked.

"You know Tron?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, we met him." Sora said.

"He's our friend." Noel said.

"Listen, that program you just fought was Tron." The older man said shocking the two.

"Wh-What?!" Noel asked shocked.

"That was Tron?!" Sora asked.

"Tron used to be a good friend. Together, he and I created this place, the Grid. It was something. Then, CLU staged a coup. I was exiled and…Tron wound up getting derezzed, or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler." The older explained.

"Th-That's horrible… Tron would never…!" Noel said remembering their meeting with Tron in Space Paranoids.

"That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change." The older man said.

"Tron… No…" Noel said sadly.

"Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different." Sora said.

"Still, if Rinzler really is Tron, then we have to help him somehow." Noel said.

"Yeah! We gotta change him back!" Sora said.

"Bingo! Now you're up to speed. If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that." The older man said.

"So, if we can get Tron's source code back from this CLU, we'll be able to change him back?" Noel asked.

"That's the idea." The older man said.

"Alright, thanks, mister!" Sora said walking off.

"Sora, where are you going?" Noel asked.

"To find Tron's source code and go after CLU." Sora said.

"Sora, I want to do that too, but we don't even know where CLU is." Noel said.

"Uh…" Sora said scratching his face.

"What strange Users. You're nothing like Flynn or Sam. Come on, Noel, Sora, I'll show you the way." The woman said.

"Quorra, we have to keep moving." Flynn said.

"Yeah. What if Rinzler attacks again?" Sam asked.

"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra said.

"The three of us can handle him." Sora said.

"Okay, do what you can. Maybe you, Noel, and Sora can help Tron." Flynn said.

"Dad, no!" Sam protested.

"Relax, Sam. I have a feeling Noel and Sora are people we can trust. Now, you and I need to press on." Flynn said.

"Okay." Sam said and turns to Quorra. "Quorra, be careful." Sam said.

"You too." Quorra said and Sam leaves. "Okay, it's you and me. Are you ready, Noel, Sora?" Quoraa asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Let's do this, Quorra… for Tron." Noel said.

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks." Quorra said.

Meanwhile someone is watching Noel and Sora with Keyblades in their hands and it's a man wearing black and red armor.

"What's this? 'Keyblades'…" The man said throwing the disc at the same masked figure named Rinzler who walks off.

 _(Information: Board the Recognizer and head for the docks!)_

Noel and Sora make their way for the flying machine and it takes them for the docks.

 _(Docks)_

 _(Information: Board the Solar Sailer and go after CLU'S battleship!)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the docks and make their way for the Solar Sailer and enter it.

 _(Solar Sailer)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the Solar Sailer and make their way for the first car while off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters but then blasters on the wall fire at the two but they use Reality Shift to make the blasters stop shooting and keep going for the first car and later they arrive at the first car and go for the next area.

 _(Rectifier 1F)_

The Solar Sailer arrives at the first floor of the Rectifier and Noel and Sora get out of the sailer and make their way for the Rectifier but then black guards appear and attack with their sabers but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casts Telekinesis lifting them allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key and then casts Thunder defeating the black guards and they keep going into the Rectifier and go into the next area.

 _(Rectifier 2F)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the next area of the Rectifier and make their way upwards while fighting off black guards, Night Terrors, and Dream Eaters and they later come across a lift and use it to take them somewhere else.

 _(Throneship)_

Noel, Sora, and Quorra arrive inside the Rectifier's throneship and they look around.

"You sure we'll find Tron's source code?" Sora asked.

"It's better if we take a look around for it." Noel said as they search.

The trio search everywhere for the source code but there is nothing.

"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him." Quorra said.

"Then, let's look somewhere else." Noel said.

Just then the door opens revealing Rinzler and Quorra takes out her disc.

"Wait, Quorra! Let me and Noel talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory." Sora said.

"He's a program. Programs don't have hearts." Quorra said.

"That's not true! The Tron we know, he had something." Noel said.

"Hey, you used to be 'Tron', right?" Sora asked.

"CLU did something to you that made you like this." Noel said.

"You're a little confused, but that's okay." Sora said.

"Please, Tron, remember us…" Noel said but Rinzler takes out his discs and throws them at the two but Quorra tries to deflect them but they get knocked back.

Quorra throws her disc at Rinzler who dodges it.

"I don't think Rinzler…is quite the friend you remember." Quorra said.

"No…" Noel said.

"He just needs time, that's all." Sora said.

They see Rinzler defeating Quorra.

"Quorra!" Noel cried.

"Tron, don't!" Sora cried but the doors close.

Just then the ship starts to move.

"Tron…why?" Noel asked.

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds, where they're safe." A voice said and they see the young man and Serpens again.

"Or in your case, the most precious hearts?" Serpens said.

"Ugh, I'm sick of you two!" Sora yelled.

"Please, just leave us alone…" Noel said.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked." A voice said and they see Xemnas appearing and with him is Specter.

"Specter…" Noel said.

"Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling." Xemnas said.

"But in the digital world, memory does not work like that." Specter said.

"Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there I still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program…and used it to serve his own ends." Xemnas said.

"That's right. Tron told us Ansem the Wise found ENCOM and made a copy." Noel said.

"Indeed, but this…this is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different?" Xemnas explained as multiple Soras and Noels appear.

"Tron obeys the rules of this world. But what about you, Noel? Sora?" Specter asked.

"Us…?" Noel asked.

"Your hearts, your memories, your data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your lives so far…can you say for sure that they are just copies of someone else's? What about Ky? His heart, his memory, his data, and his dream, but also his own prison. Is he not a copy of someone else's?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes! Our memories and feelings belong to us! The same thing for Ky!" Sora said.

"You had better check. Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label…since you have been chosen, Sora." Xemnas said.

"And ensure that you are what you are before you face your own fate, Noel." Specter said as they disappear.

"Chosen…?" Noel asked.

"For what?" Sora asked but the doors open.

"You think this is the Realm of Dreams, just as Ky believes he's in the Realm of Prison, but here, you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream. This world is real." The young man said.

"What…?" Noel asked.

"You two haven't the slightest idea where you are…that you have already wandered off the path. You make it too easy." Serpens said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked but Serpens and the young man disappear.

Later Noel and Sora are now in an arena where cheers are heard.

"What in the world?" Sora asked.

"Now what…?" Noel asked.

 _"Combatants 13 and 14 versus Rinzler."_ An announcer said.

Just then they see a lift rising up and see the same man and Rinzler.

"Greetings, Sora, Noel. I've been waiting." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am CLU." CLU introduced.

"It was you! You turned Tron into Rinzler!" Noel yelled.

"Correct. I had to repurpose his code." CLU said.

"Well, un-repurpose it." Sora said.

"Yes, under the right parameters, I might. You have little items called Keyblades. They open any lock, is that right? Hand them over and I'll change Rinzler back to Tron." CLU said.

"Our Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"No… I don't trust you! Our Keyblades light the darkness." Noel said.

"They're a chance to make everyone happy!" Sora said.

"Ha! Flawed reasoning. I'll have to take them by force." CLU said.

Rinzler confronts the two with his discs and starts throwing them at the two who block the discs.

"Tron, please stop…!" Noel begged.

"Why can't we get through to you?" Sora asked.

"Fight, Noel, Sora!" A voice called and they see Quorra said.

"Quorra!" Sora said.

"You're okay." Noel said.

"Yes. I think Tron heard you two. Long enough for me to escape. You can do it. You can get through to him!" Quorra said but the ship starts moving. "Sora, Noel, you have to fight him!" Quorra said.

"But, Quorra, how…" Noel was cut off.

"You two have those keys. They will bring him to his senses." Quorra said.

"We'll try! Noel!" Sora said.

"R-Right…" Noel said.

"Let's go, Tron!" Sora said.

"Tron, we're going to save you…" Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rinzler Recompiled)_

 _(Information: Defeat Rinzler!)_

Rinzler throws his discs at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Edge while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill but Rinzler attacks with his discs and then delivers a spinning break dance like kick but Noel blocks and uses Mystic Surge followed by using Dark Orb while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Aero Surge but Rinzler backflips away and then throws his discs at the two but Sora blocks the discs and casts Blizzard followed by casting Triple Plasma but Rinzler delivers a jumping dive attack at Sora but Noel casts Telekinesis to lift Rinzler in the air and then throws him away but Rinzler goes for a switch and activates it making the trio go upside-down and Rinzler attacks the two with his discs followed by a break dance style kick but they block the attack and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora delivers a spinning slash with Kingdom Key followed by using Blitz and strikes three times but Rinzler activates the switch again making them normal and Rinzler tries to deliver a stomp attack.

Noel and Sora dodge out of the way and Sora uses Thunder Dash at Rinzler who backs off and throws two discs at the two but Noel casts Reflect to make the discs go right back at Rinzler damaging him and Sora casts Triple Blizzard but Rinzler attacks the two with his discs and then delivers a spinning kick but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash and then uses Aero Strike while Noel delivers a graceful twirling slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash but Rinzler throws his discs and then activates the switch again and turns them upside down again and Rinzler throws his discs at the two but they block the discs and Noel uses Mystic Raid followed by casting Mega Flare while Sora uses Fire Dash but Rinzler retaliates with striking with his discs and then delivers a diving strike attack but they dodge and Noel casts Balloon while Sora casts Thunder but Rinzler activates the switch again making them normal again and Rinzler delivers a diving strike but they dodge and Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Water Strike while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash.

Rinzler retaliates with another break dance style spin kick and then strikes with his discs but they block the attacks and Sora delivers a counter rush slash with Kingdom Key sending Rinzler back but Rinzler throws his discs at Sora but Noel deflects the discs and then uses Dark Raid followed by Dancing Blade but Rinzler attacks with his discs and then delivers a flipping kick but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash and then uses Blitz while Noel uses Pure Dive and delivers a diving strike at Rinzler many times and then delivers the final dive strike unleashing light pillars but Rinzler goes for the switch again and makes them go upside down and then delivers a diving strike but they block the diving strike and Noel delivers a counter blast sending Rinzler back but Rinzler throws his discs at the two but they block the discs and Sora uses Spark Dive and then uses Aerial Slam sending Rinzler into the air and slams him back down but Rinzler strikes with his discs and then delivers a spinning kick and then throws his discs but Noel uses Rainbow Surge and then casts Water while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a horizontal slash.

Rinzler activates the switch and makes them normal again and Rinzler delivers a diving strike but they dodge out of the way and Sora casts Aero sending Rinzler into the air and Noel casts Gravity to bring down Rinzler who retaliates with throwing his discs and then delivers a flipping strike followed by a handstand spinning kick but they block the attack and Sora delivers a counter rush strike and then uses Fire Edge while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Balloon but Rinzler throws his discs and then delivers a strike with his discs but Noel uses Water Surge and then uses Magic Hour and teleports and slashes many times and then delivers a powerful magic blast while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Ars Arcanum and strikes many time and then delivers the final strike but Rinzler delivers a diving strike and then strikes with his discs followed by a break dance kick but they block the attacks and Sora casts Zero Gravity sending Rinzler in the air allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth and strikes but Rinzler attacks with his discs and then throws them but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dark Strike and they finish off Rinzler.

Rinzler falls to the ground.

"Tron…" Noel said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ky, Noel, and Sora are in Space Paranoids in the cell where they meet Tron._

 _"My name is Tron. I'm a security program." Tron introduced._

 _Ky, Noel, Sora, and Tron confront the Hostile Program._

 _"What command would that be?" The Master Control Program asked._

 _"I can't really say for sure." Tron said._

 _"Friends. They help each other, that's all." Sora said._

 _"Even if you think you can handle a task alone, a friend or more will always be willing to help, no matter what." Ky said._

 _"I don't understand it, either. I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones, who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes, and still arrive at the answers you seek." Tron said. "You…my friends…are the new password." Tron said._

 _Ky, Noel, Sora, and Tron defeat MCP and Sark._

 _"Sora, Ky, Noel, Donald, Goofy, and all the Users out there, thank you. You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly about, and I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system." Tron said as he hugs Sora._

 _"Gawrsh, Tron, it sounds like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon." Goofy said._

 _Tron hugs Goofy, Donald, Noel, and Ky._

 _"I promise." Tron said as he dives for the center._

 _In Radiant Garden the group are with the computer with Tron._

 _"I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first built." Tron said as the light shines._

 _Flashback End._

"Noel, now!" Sora said.

"R-Right…" Noel said as they use their Keyblades on Rinzler and try to unlock him. "Tron, we're going to save you…" Noel said.

Just then CLU arrives.

"I made you an offer to help Tron." CLU said.

"Shut up!" Noel yelled casting Thunder at CLU striking him and then Noel starts attacking CLU. "YOU ruined Tron! You…took him from us! I'll never forgive you!" Noel yelled striking at CLU sending him back.

"Ungrateful User! Learn your place!" CLU yelled throwing his disc at Noel.

"Noel!" Sora cried.

Just then Rinzler gets up and rush over to help Noel but CLU's disc strikes the ground creating a hole and Rinzler falls.

"Tron!" Noel cried.

"No!" Sora cried as they try to help him.

Rinzler takes out his hand but as they try to help him Rinzler falls.

"No…" Noel said kneeling.

"I'll deal with you two later. I have to retrieve Rinzler." CLU said as he leaves.

Quorra arrives to the two.

"He reached for our hands." Sora said.

"Tron is still in there. I know it." Noel said.

"You two and those keys have a special power" Quorra said.

"So do you, Quorra, the power to make us see it." Sora said.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Quorra asked.

"Of course it does." Noel said as they laugh.

Noel and Sora are alone and they remember Tron from before.

"What if our memories aren't our own?" Sora asked.

"No, we have to be like Tron. We might be walking down the wrong path , but I know we'll find the right one with our hearts." Noel said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said but he sees Noel sad. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's just what would happen if Ky was here and he saw Tron as Rinzler? What then?" Noel asked.

"Ky would've done what we were trying to do. He's Tron's friend too, so of course Ky would do something for him." Sora said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Noel said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. We're almost done with the first half of the journey before moving onwards and it's been one hell of a wait, but I'm sure this was worth it. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at the next world that has a digital world, and they try to help someone reach back to the real world** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	16. Chapter 15: Escape from the Grid

**Here's a new chapter and I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Escape from the Grid

Pax and Riku leave Valley of Peace and return to the space area and find what world to go to next and they find another world that's digital and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world while avoiding many obstacles in their way but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku deliver diving strikes and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles in their way and they find a portal and they start diving for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they dive attack to defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they reach the portal and go to the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive at the digital world and their bodies have been converted into data armor and they look around.

"Our clothes… Is this world special?" Riku asked.

"I guess so." Pax said.

Just then they see something coming.

"A Dream Eater?" Riku asked.

"Or a Night Terror?" Pax asked but they see a flying machine. "Oh, it's neither." Pax said.

The flying the machine lands in front of them.

"Let's see how this plays out." Riku said.

The flying machine opens revealing two black guards and behind them are two more black guards.

"More strays." One of the black guards said as they grab hold of them.

"No use fighting them all. Let's just go with them." Pax said and Riku nods.

The black guards escort the two to the flaying machine which starts to move.

In the flying machine Pax and Riku are sitting next to a young man with brown-blond hair and wearing blue and black armor.

"You two prisoners?" The young man asked.

"Looks like it." Riku said.

"Name's Sam." Sam introduced.

"I'm Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku. What's this place, Sam?" Riku asked.

"The Grid." Sam said.

 _(World of The Grid)_

 _(Game Grid)_

Pax and Riku are in what looks like an arena where they hear people cheering.

"Nice place. What're we doing?" Pax asked.

"You're lucky." A voice said and they turn to see a man wearing red and black armor and with him are two black guards. "Only a precious few are granted Light Cycle battle privileges." The man said.

The two guards approach Pax and Riku and give them small bars.

"Light Cycle…?" Pax asked.

"You gonna explain why it's so lucky?" Riku asked.

"I'll show you." The man said as many guards are diving on cycles past the two.

"How hard can it be?" Riku asked.

"Guess I'll give it a shot." Pax said as they use the bars and transform them into cycles and get on.

 _(Battle Theme: Keyblade Cycle)_

Pax and Riku ride on their Light Cycles and drive around the arena while shooting at black guards with blasters in front and leaving out light trails on the back but more guards drive ahead and try to unleash their light trails bit Pax fires shots from his blasters getting them while Riku unleashes light trails from behind at the coming guards destroying them but then flying guards come and try to shoot at them but Riku fires at the flying guards getting them while Pax gets in front of the guards and leaves light trails.

"So far, so good." Pax said.

Just then something comes and it's a giant Dream Eater that looks like a giant digital praying mantis.

"A Dream Eater!" Riku said.

"Just our luck." Pax said.

The praying mantis Dream Eater tries to come at them from behind but Pax leaves out light trails but the praying mantis Dream Eater gets in front and tries to attack with its blades but Riku fires from his front blasters but the praying mantis Dream Eater unleashes small blades but Pax fires from his front blaster but the praying mantis Dream Eater multi strikes with its blades but they dodge and fire from their front blasters and manage to drive off the Dream Eater.

"This game's fun and all, but I'm done." Pax said.

"Agreed. Think we've had enough entertainment for one day." Riku said as they use their front blasters to shoot the wall creating a hole and they drive through the hole.

Pax and Riku manage to escape from the arena and are now in a bridge area.

"Pax! Riku!" A voice called and they see Sam coming. "You made it. You escaped from the games." Sam said.

"Yeah." Pax said.

"I know a way off the Grid. Wanna come with?" Sam asked.

"No. You go ahead." Riku said.

"Wait, what's the way out?" Pax asked.

"Through the Portal." Sam said.

"Portal?" Riku and Pax asked.

"Yeah, it's like a gate that opened when I came here. Once I'm back in the real world, I can delete CLU. Then, then my dad will be able to come home." Sam said.

"Your dad?" Riku asked.

"He vanished…twenty years ago when he came here to the Grid, but because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped here ever since. I'm gonna change that." Sam explained.

"I see." Riku said.

"In that case, Sam, is it okay if we go with you after all? To the Portal?" Pax asked.

"Sure, I'll take what help I can get. First, there's someone I need to meet. He's in the City." Sam said.

"Then, let's get there." Pax said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sam is talking to an older man wearing white robes who is Sam's father._

 _"I tried to get back, but…I couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open forever. Like a safe, it…can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Sam. That's why I never came home." Sam's father said._

 _"So, the Portal…it activated when I came in. It's open now." Sam said._

 _"Not for long. Only one millicycle. About eight hours." Sam's father said._

 _"So we go now. We go home, we make a run for it, get you outta here." Sam said._

 _"Sam, don't rush." Sam's father said._

 _"What do you mean 'don't rush'? The Portal's right there and it's gonna close." Sam said._

 _"My disc is everything, Sam…it's the master key, the Golden Ticket, the way out. Not just for me." Sam's father said._

 _"What do you mean?" Sam asked._

 _"Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in…" Sam's father stops talking._

 _"He can be out?" Sam asked._

 _"With my disc, it's possible." Sam's father said._

 _"And then what?" Sam asked._

 _"Game over. The guys doesn't dig imperfection. What's more perfect than our world? I can't let that happen. I won't." Sam's father said._

 _"So what do we do? Nothing?" Sam asked._

 _"It's amazing how productive doing nothing can be. CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's game now. The only way to win is not to play." Sam's father said._

 _"Yeah, well that's one hell of a way to live." Sam said._

 _"But it's the only way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you past things like wants and hopes." Sam's father said._

 _"That's great, Dad. Keep telling yourself that." Sam said leaving._

 _"Good night, Sam." Sam's father said._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Field Theme: Access the Grid)_

 _(Bridge)_

 _(Information: Head to the City to meet Sam's contact!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the bridge while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later go to the next area.

 _(Throughput)_

Pax and Riku keep going for the City to find Sam's contact but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going and they later make their way for the next area.

 _(City)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the city and make their way to find Sam's contact and they later arrive at the different part of the city.

"Kill some time till I get back." Sam said as he leaves.

Pax and Riku are waiting for Sam.

"This is boring." Pax said but just then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear.

"Now, we get to fight more than boredom." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

"Let's have fun." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

 _(Battle Theme: Digital Domination)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters unleash lasers from their antlers while Cyberilla Night Terrors fire lasers from their cannons but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a plasma sword and slashes with it while unleashing plasma energy while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Meteor Crash but Escarglow Dream Eaters attack with their shells while Boomercaine Night Terrors throw their boomerangs at the two but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn and then casts Dark Fire while Pax casts White Fire and then uses Gravity Strike sending them upwards and then transforms his Keyblade into a bazooka and fires giant light shots but Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters unleash laser pillars while Haliberd Dream Eaters fly past then and fire shots from above but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice and then uses Aerial Slam while Riku uses Shadowbreaker and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Whew. Not THAT was not boring." Pax said.

Just then a noise is heard.

"Sam!" Riku said.

"Let's go!" Pax said as they rush.

Pax and Riku rush to find Sam and his father wearing black and blue robes and carrying a woman with short black hair and wearing a sleeveless blue and black armor.

"Sam!" Pax called.

"Who are they?" Sam's father asked.

"Pax." Pax introduced.

"I'm Riku. We're going with Sam to the Portal." Riku said and Sam nods to his father.

"Come with us." Sam's father said.

"Where're we going?" Pax asked.

"The Portal. We'll need a Solar Sailer. There's one in the underground docks." Sam's father said as they start moving.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the City Sam and his father are tending to the woman who is motionless._

 _"Your disc… Dad, it's gone." Sam said._

 _"It is." Sam's father said as he examines the woman. "Quorra's stable." Sam's father said._

 _"We have to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. I can stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this!" Sam said._

 _"You've done enough already!" Sam's father said._

 _"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked._

 _"I don't know. Nothing. We do nothing. Be still. Wait. We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get Quorra out of here." Sam's father said._

 _Flashback End._

Pax and Riku make their way through the city to go for the docks and they arrive at the next area.

 _(Docks)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the docks and make their way for the Solar Sailer while fighting off Night Terrors, Dream Eaters, and avoiding blasters on the wall while also using Reality Shifts to unlock doors to allow them to move on through the docks and they later reach a lift taking them to lower section of the docks and they go for the Solar Sailer and enter it.

Pax, Riku, Sam, his father, and Quorra are on the Solar Sailer which is moving and Sam's father is examining the motionless Quorra.

"Is she gonna make it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Sam's father said.

"But didn't you write her code?" Sam asked.

"Some of it. But…the rest is just…beyond me." Sam's father said.

"She's an ISO." Sam said.

"A what?" Pax asked.

"ISO?" Riku asked.

"A whole new life form. Quorra is the last ISO." Sam's father said.

"And you created them?" Sam asked.

"They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really…from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. For centuries, we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I found them in here, like flowers on a wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system…control, order, perfection…none of it meant a thing. The ISOs…they were gonna be my gift to the world." Sam's father explained and finished working on Quorra. "There, good as new. It's gonna take a while for her system to reboot." Sam's father said.

"Mr. Flynn, what happened to your gift?" Pax asked.

"CLU happened. He was built to create the perfect system, but endless potential can never ever be fully realized. CLU saw the ISOs as an imperfection, so he destroyed them." Flynn said.

"He screwed up." Sam said.

"No, he's me. I screwed it up. Chasing after perfection…chasing after what was in front of me." Flynn said.

"Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else." Riku said.

"And then…people around you will get hurt in the process, or worse…" Pax said.

"It's like Xehanort. His single-minded thirst for answers created Ansem." Riku said.

"And it's like Faust. He wanted to find the truth of everything, but became so consumed, that he began doing horrifying things to benefit himself, while others suffered." Pax said.

"We all have a little bit of curiosity in us…" Riku said.

"Yeah, but if we're not careful, then any of us can create an Ansem or be like Faust." Pax said.

Just then they see a transporter coming their way.

"Oh, no!" Riku said.

"They found us." Pax said.

"We've been put on a new course." Flynn said.

The Solar Sailer takes Pax, Riku, Sam, Flynn, and Quorra to an entrance to a battleship and they hide from the guards and they see a masked program but Quorra takes her disc and gives it to Flynn.

"Goodbye." Quorra said as she leaves.

"Quorra!" Flynn called.

"Wait!" Sam called.

The masked program finds Quorra and attacks her and then escorts her away.

"She's removing herself from the equation." Flynn said.

"We can't let her go." Sam said.

"We have to help." Pax said.

"No. Hold on, Sam. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside. Flynn said.

"But Quorra comes first and we still have to get back your disc." Sam said.

"Sam, if you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either." Flynn said.

"If this is a father-son thing, we won't butt in, but we should get that disc back." Riku said.

"Before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world." Pax said.

"C'mon, Sam." Riku said,

"Right. Meet me on the flight deck and get us some wheels." Sam said.

"Wheels? What are you thinking?" Flynn asked.

"I'm a User. I'll improvise." Sam said.

Pax, Riku, and Sam start to move.

"Pax, Riku, we gotta save Quorra too." Sam said.

"We know and we will." Pax said.

"The disc should be on the Throneship. I saw a dock here earlier." Sam said pointing at the upper level.

"Let's go." Riku said.

 _(Rectifier 1F)_

 _(Information: Head for the Throneship!)_

Pax and Riku make their way for the Rectifier while fighting off many black guards in their way and they later go inside and go through doors to go to the next area.

 _(Rectifier 2F)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the next part of the Rectifier and make their way to the upper levels while fighting off more black guards and they later reach the upper levels and find a lift and use it to take them to the ship.

 _(Throneship)_

Pax and Riku enter the Rectifier's throneship and begin exploring for Quorra and the disc but then black guards appear and attack but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual blasters and shoots light shots while Riku casts Dark Fire and they keep going until they find something.

Sam goes for the disc and takes it but an alarm goes off and they see Quorra and the masked program.

"Sam, go!" Quorra said.

The masked program takes out two discs and Sam throws the disc but the masked program dodges but Riku uses Flowmotion to deliver an attack while Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual discs and throws them at the masked program sending him off the Rectifier.

"What are you doing here?" Quorra asked.

"To the flight deck!" Sam said.

"But CLU will be here any minute. We'll never make it." Quorra said.

"Don't worry. Pax and Riku are here to help." Sam said.

Pax, Riku, Sam, and Quorra leave the Rectifier and find Flynn with a transporter and they get on it and fly off.

The transporter takes the five to a different area and they see a shining beacon and so the transporter lands.

"That must be the Portal." Pax said.

"Let's hurry." Riku said.

Pax and Riku make their way through while dodging turrets in their way and they keep going for the beacon and go for the Portal.

 _(The Portal)_

The five arrive at a bridge where the Portal is but they're blocked by CLU himself.

"This is mine." Flynn said as he confronts CLU. "Had a feeling you'd be here." Flynn said.

"You! You promised me that we would change the world…together! You broke your promise! I took the System to its maximum potential. And now, you see the applications at my disposal!" CLU said and behind him is the same praying mantis Dream Eater.

"I don't believe it." Flynn said.

"You can leave this one to us." Riku said.

"We'll handle this." Pax said as they confront the Dream Eater.

 _(Boss Theme: Gigabyte Mantis)_

 _(Information: Defeat Commantis!)_

The giant Dream Eater known as Commantis rides around the rails while leaving behind light trails but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows while Riku casts Dark Fire but Commantis attacks with its blades and then jumps and rains down energy blasts at the two who dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Aerial Slam while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Earth but Commantis fires multiple discs at the two who dodge and Pax transforms his Keyblade into dual blasters and fires multiple magic blasts while Riku uses Meteor Crash but Commantis rides around the rail again while leaving trails of light but Pax and Riku ride the rail to follow it and then they deliver a grinding strike dealing great damage but Commantis jumps and rains down blasts of energy and then fires multiple discs but Riku casts Triple Plasma and then uses Prism Windmill while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Water and after enough attacks Commantis falls discharged allowing the two to use Reality Shift and manage to jam the Dream Eater's energy.

Commantis recovers itself and attacks with its blades and then unleashes many discs but Pax casts Reflect to make the discs go right back while Riku uses Thunder Surge and then uses Dark Orb but Commantis rides the rail while leaving trails of light but Pax casts Stop to freeze Commantis allowing Riku to aerial slash with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker and then uses Fire Windmill but Commantis multi strikes with its blades and then jumps and rains down energy blasts but they dodge them all and Pax slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a staff and fires light magic bolts followed by unleashing magical blasts while Riku casts Earth and then uses Earth Edge but Commantis rides the rail again and then attacks with its blades and then fires multiple discs but Riku uses Brutal Blast and delivers a strong strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice to dual blades and strikes with them followed by using Tai Chi style followed by Hung Gar style but Commantis jumps into the air and rains down more energy blasts but they dodge and Pax combines Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style with Fire magic and delivers a powerful fire strike while Riku uses Dark Raid.

Commantis falls over again and the two use Reality Shift and jam its energy again but Commantis recovers and rides the rail again but they ride the rail to chase it and they deliver a Flowmotion strike but Commantis fires multiple discs and then strikes with its blades but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Meteor Crash while Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting Magma but Commantis fires multiple discs and then strikes with its blades but Pax strikes with Baguazhang style followed by striking with Path to Justice and then delivers a rising slash while Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Dark Dive and dive strikes multiple times and then delivers the final strike while unleashing dark pillars but Commantis rides the rail while leaving trails of light and then attacks with its blades but Riku uses Ice Barrage followed by Fire Strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a whip and lashes multiple times and then delivers a powerful lash but Commantis jumps and rains down energy blasts and then fires multiple discs but they dodge the attacks and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder and they finish off Commantis who falls over and they use Reality Shift to hack it to end it.

Commantis disappears much to CLU's dismay but he confronts Flynn.

"I created the perfect system!" CLU yelled.

"The thing about perfection is that it's unknowledgeable. It's impossible, but it's also…right in front of us, all this time. You wouldn't know that because I didn't know when I created you. I'm sorry, CLU. I'm sorry." Flynn said.

CLU delivers a kick at Flynn sending him down and Sam screams and charges at CLU who throws him away but Pax and Riku confront him.

"Unless you wanna be next, stand down!" Pax warned.

Quorra is tending to Flynn.

"Go." Flynn said.

Quorra goes to Pax, Riku, and Sam and confront CLU.

"CLU, remember what you came for." Flynn said.

CLU walks over to Flynn as the bridge separates and CLU kicks Flynn and takes the disc but then he sees something not right for him.

"No…" CLU said looking at Sam. "No, why?!" CLU demanded.

"He's my son." Flynn said.

CLU runs after Sam and jumps for the other side.

"Go!" Flynn called.

"Dad!" Sam called.

"Go! It's time!" Flynn said.

"No! I won't leave you!" Sam said.

"Sam, it's what he wants." Quorra said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam yelled.

"Take her!" Flynn said.

Quorra takes her disc and gives it to Sam who uses it to activate the Portal.

"Goodbye, kiddo." Flynn said.

Sam and Quorra are now in a beacon of light but CLU makes his way for the Portal but Pax and Riku block him.

"Don't even think about it." Riku warned.

"Back off!" Pax yelled.

Flynn unleashes a ring of light and catches CLU and sucks him to Flynn and CLU goes to Flynn and a giant explosion of light occurs and Flynn is gone while Sam and Quorra are out of the Grid.

"The Portal is gone." Riku said.

"The gates that connect worlds…when we pass through them, we're challenged and then changed." Pax said.

"It's not over. There are more trials to overcome." Riku said.

"We'll be ready. You, me, Ky, Noel, and Sora." Pax said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile Yen Sid's tower Donald and Goofy are looking out the window.

"I hope Sora and Noel are okay…" Donald said worried.

"Sora and Noel'll be just fine as long as Riku and Pax are with 'em." Goofy said.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. They're strong. They can handle anything." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Well, let's hope they get done soon, because it's taking too long." Sonic said.

Mickey and Oswald begin thinking and feel like something is wrong.

"Mickey, you don't think…" Oswald stops talking.

"Oh, no!" Mickey said.

"Oswald, Mickey, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Master Yen Sid!" Mickey said.

Just then a raven flies into the tower.

"Look, it's a raven!" Goofy said.

"Uh-oh!" Mickey said.

"That raven's got bad written all over it." Sonic said.

"That raven is Maleficent's." Yen Sid said.

"What does that hag want now?" Sonic asked.

They take a closer look and find a crown on its beak and a letter on its talon.

"What's it got?" Donald asked as the raven drops the items and they examine them.

"Oh, the crown's Minnie's!" Mickey said.

"And a note." Oswald said reading the letter.

"What's it say?" Goofy asked.

"It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie." Mickey said.

"She took the Queen?!" Donald asked shocked.

"What does the letter say?" Peach asked.

"The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle or else." Mickey said.

Just then something comes in and it's a robot.

"A robot." Goofy said.

"That looks like Egghead's." Sonic said and the robot takes out a television.

"Message for you." The robot said turning the television revealing to be Eggman.

"Hello, Sonic. Long time, no see! I'm here to deliver you an important message. I'm currently paying a visit to Divine Kingdom and I have everybody held hostage. You, Princess, Plumber boy, and Rabbit boy are to come to the kingdom or else. Don't be late now." Eggman said.

"You stupid fatass! I'm gonna make you…" A female voice was cut off.

"You are to come no sooner than later." Eggman said as the television turns off.

 _"This message has been sent by the Dr. Eggman, who is not responsible for his content, except this one."_ Eggman's voice said as the television explodes.

"What?! He's in Divine Kingdom?! That's where Elena and the others are!" Oswald said.

"We have to go." Sonic said.

"Right. And we need to hurry." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I'll go to Disney Castle, like Maleficent requested." Mickey said.

"King Mickey!" Donald said saluting.

"We're gonna come with ya!" Goofy said also saluting.

"Gosh…I guess you're right. We friends must stick together." Mickey said.

"Great! Go help Queen Minnie and we'll go help everyone in Divine Kingdom." Oswald said.

"I'm gonna crack that Egghead wide open!" Sonic said.

"Master Yen Sid, we'll be right back." Mickey said.

Two Gummi ships fly off leaving Yen Sid.

"The timing is too perfect, too calculated. Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness. The same can be said for Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr., Porky, the Horned King, and Nightmare. A change like…Xehanort and Malus." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed." A voice said and Yen Sid sees Aptus. "I knew something like this would happen. Which is why I've warned Virtus' other friends to go to Divine Kingdom." Aptus said.

"I see. So, you've sent Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow to try and help." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed. I am hopeful they're not too late. Time is running out, however. My brother will soon be free." Aptus said.

"I am aware, but out pupils are still progressing." Yen Sid said.

"Yes. Soon, they'll be strong enough to overcome the greatest darkness." Aptus said looking at the window.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. FINALLY, done with the first half of the journey of the story. This took way longer, but at least I can move on. Anyway, next time, Noel returns to Wisdom City to help with a problem, but then she meets someone she has never met in her life and learns something new about herself** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	17. Chapter 16: Return to Wisdom City

Chapter 16: Return to Wisdom City

Noel and Sora leave the Grid and return to the space area but before they go for the next world they go back to Wisdom City.

Noel and Sora are in the hotel area of Wisdom City and are on the roof.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked.

"This is Wisdom City, but why are we back here?" Noel asked.

"Ah, you're here! Perfect!" A voice said and they look up to see Magilou sitting at the highest part of the hotel.

"Magilou?" Noel asked.

"You know her?" Sora asked.

"I met her before. Did you happen to summon us here?" Noel asked.

"That's right, because I need a favor." Magilou said as she descends down to their level.

"What favor?" Sora asked.

"Let me start off by giving some news, while you were gone dealing with your own journey, a lot has happened here. Apparently, Laphicet has been transported to this side of this world and has returned to Velvet." Magilou said.

"That sounds like good news, because she was looking for him." Noel said.

"Yes, but there is a problem. More and more Night Terrors have invaded this world and what's more someone in a crimson cloak with black stars is the cause of all this." Magilou said.

"Is it the masked man again?" Noel asked.

"Actually, no. It's someone else. Right now, Velvet and Laphicet are dealing with the Night Terrors and this is why I summoned you two here; to help them handle the situation. I've also summoned Pax and Riku to the other side of the world to help out with our Night Terror issue." Magilou said.

"Really? Well, that will help a lot." Noel said.

"So, where're Velvet and Laphicet?" Sora asked.

"I've sent them to the city fountain, where they can apprehend the Night Terrors." Magilou said.

"Okay, we'll go there. Thanks." Noel said.

 _(Field Theme: Wisdom City)_

 _(Hotel)_

 _(Information: Find Velvet and Laphicet!)_

Noel and Sora make their way out of the hotel area and they go to the next area.

 _(Shopping District)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the shopping district but then many Night Terrors appear and attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing dark orbs while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by using Blitz and they defeat the Night Terrors and continue onward through the district but many more Night Terrors appear and attack but they quickly defeat them and keep going and they go to the next area.

 _(City Fountain)_

In the city fountain Velvet and Laphicet are fighting against many Night Terrors and Velvet slashes with her arm blades while Laphicet unleashes spells but more Night Terrors appear and they're Bull-E Night Terrors, Clobberilla Night Terrors, and Terrordactyl Night Terrors.

"I don't know how much I can handle this… I'm already tired…" Laphicet said.

"Dammit… At this rate, we're screwed…" Velvet said.

"Velvet!" A voice said and they see Noel and Sora coming.

"Noel? So, you're back." Velvet said.

"Yes and we're here to help." Noel said.

"Normally, I would handle this alone, but Laphicet's tired and I need to protect him. Can I count on you?" Velvet asked.

"Of course." Noel said.

"I'll help too." Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Power Emerges)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors!)_

The Bull-E Night Terrors charge at the two and try to attack with their horns but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold them adrift allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial spin slash but the Clobberilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches and then slam their palms on the ground but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Slash and then uses Aero Surge while Noel casts Dark Orb and then uses Mystic Raid but the Terrordactyl Night Terrors fly around and deliver diving attacks from above but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Sora casts Gravity to bring them down but the Bull-E Night Terrors stomp on the ground and unleash rock pillars while the Clobberilla Night Terrors swing their fists but Noel casts Stop to freeze them and then uses Dancing Blade to strike while Sora uses Sonic Blade and delivers many dashing strikes and they defeat all of the Night Terrors.

After the fight Noel and Sora run to Velvet and Laphicet.

"Thanks. I thought we were done for." Velvet said.

"What happened to your Dream Eaters?" Noel asked.

"I don't need them anymore now that Laphicet is with me." Velvet said.

"So, you're Laphicet. It's nice to meet you. I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"And I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Laphicet said.

"Velvet was really worried about you." Noel said.

"Will you shut up?!" Velvet demanded making Noel get taken aback.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Worrying about someone is part of caring, right?" Sora said.

"You were really worried about me, Velvet?" Laphicet asked.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me." Velvet said.

"Well, isn't this charming?" A voice asked and they see Magilou.

"If you have time to piss us off, Magilou, you have time to find out where that cloaked person is." Velvet said.

"I actually do know where and I have the perfect plan. We're going to trap the enemy in the park." Magilou said.

"Is that where they are?" Noel asked.

"Yep and I also told Pax and Riku to help with that as well. Just quickly make it there." Magilou said.

"Cool! Let's get moving." Sora said as he starts to rush off.

"Sora, wait! You don't know where the park is!" Noel called running after him.

"You're actually sure they're the ones to help free us from this prison?" Velvet asked.

"Well, it's a best bet we've got at this point. If we're gonna get out of this realm, then we'll have to rely on those four." Magilou said.

"Whatever. Anything to get out of here and find Atorious." Velvet said as she takes Laphicet and goes with Noel and Sora.

 _(Information: Find the cloaked enemy at the park!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the city fountain while fighting off many Night Terrors in their way and keep going and they later go for a manhole taking them to the next area.

 _(Sewers)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the sewers and make their way through the channel of tunnels while going through many pipes and they find a railing and start grinding along it while grinding on more rails and they reach the end and find a ladder and takes them somewhere else.

 _(Plaza)_

Noel and Sora leave the sewers and return to the plaza but more Night Terrors appear and attack but Noel and Sora attack with their Keyblades and defeat them and keep going through the plaza and they later come across doors taking them to the next area.

 _(Downtown)_

Noel and Sora are now in the downtown area of the city and continue finding the cloaked enemy but more Night Terrors appear and attack but Noel and Sora defeat them and continue through downtown and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Park)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the park and they find someone and it's a cloaked figure.

"Stop!" Noel called making the figure turn to the group and it's Aril. "Aril…" Noel said.

"So, you found me, Noel. I can't tell if it's either luck or it's the help of that annoying witch." Aril said.

"I'm getting tired of you people! Get out!" Velvet yelled as she charges to attack only to be pushed back by Aril's force.

"Velvet!" Laphicet cried.

"Stupid daemon. You really thought trapping me was going to work? Clearly, you don't me too well." Aril said as she summons many Terrordactyl Night Terrors.

"More of them." Sora said.

"Laphicet and I will handle them. You take care of her." Velvet said as she and Laphicet leave to deal with the Night Terrors.

"Okay." Noel said.

"You? Stop me? You may have defeated my Nobody before, Noel, but your luck has run out." Aril said she unleashes blades and sends them at Noel.

Just then dark energy surrounds Noel and the left side of her body transforms into her dark half with her left hand becoming the demonic hand with claws, the demonic wing grows on the left side of her back, the demonic horn appears on the left side of her head, her left eye turns crimson, and the tail appears and the demonic hand deflects the blades.

"What?" Aril asked and the demonic hand stretches and grabs Aril and starts crushing her. "Dammit… You really ARE the Child of Light and Darkness!" Aril said.

"Is what Faust said really true? Everything he said at Tower of Remembrance?" Noel asked.

"So, you've already met my father. Then why should I be the one explaining? Yes, what I told you was half-right. Everything my father told you was the actual truth. Your father, Count Nago was the bearer of darkness and your mother Rachel was a pure maiden with a powerful light." Aril said.

"And Faust killing Nago was true?" Sora asked.

"Of course it was! Everything you learned was true." Aril said as she breaks free from Noel's demonic hand.

"What about Faust's twisted means of getting to Kingdom Hearts by using innocent hearts and creating Heart Crystals, my mother sending them away and stopping Faust?" Noel asked.

"All of it was true as well. Your pathetic mother tried to stop my father, but she failed before sending you away to Shine City." Now, you can join your mother in Hell." Aril said.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and they see Specter.

"What do you want?" Aril asked.

"We need Noel alive. You know that." Specter said.

"We only need her heart and her power for the preparations. Nothing more. Oh, I see. You still seem to care about her. Well, then YOU test her power." Aril said but Specter delivers a strike at Aril sending her to the ground.

"You're as detestable as your traitorous father! Begone!" Specter yelled and Aril disappears. "Now, Noel, show me your power. The power of light and darkness." Specter said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"I'll help out!" Sora said but Specter unleashes a barrier surrounding Sora.

"You stay out of this, boy!" Specter said.

"Sora, it's fine. I can handle this." Noel said.

"Show me your light half as well." Specter said.

"Fine." Noel said as the right side of her body transforms into her light half and her right hand transforms into her fairy hand, her fairy wing grows on the right side of her back, and the cyan diamond appears on her forehead.

"Excellent. Prepare yourself." Specter said as he unleashes two dark green ethereal blades.

 _(Boss Theme: Reincarnation-Noel vs. Specter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Specter!)_

Specter unleashes two orbs of darkness at Noel who dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then unleashes two crystal shards that unleash light beams but Specter disappears and reappears and double slashes with his ethereal blades and then unleashes pillars of darkness but Noel retaliates with unleashing dark blades and sends them to strike and then delivers a huge punch with her demonic hand but Specter creates a dark shield and then unleashes a shadow fist from the ground and tries to give Noel and uppercut but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a tail whip with her tail but Specter vertical slashes with her ethereal blades followed by firing dark rays at Noel who dodges and counters with firing light rays and then unleashes orbs of darkness but Specter unleashes a giant dark orb and sends it to the ground creating a dark explosion but Noel retaliates with horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Thunder but Specter creates a dark barrier and then slashes with his ethereal blades followed by unleashing cross dark slash streaks getting at Noel who dodges.

Noel uses Dark Raid and then uses Dark Surge but Specter disappears and reappears and unleashes dark rays followed by unleashing pillars of darkness but Noel retaliates with turning her tail into a blade and delivers a slash and then uses her fairy hand to unleash tiny orbs of light getting Specter who retaliates with creating four discs of darkness sending them at Noel who casts Reflect to send the dark discs back at Specter who disappears and reappears behind Noel and slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a roundhouse kick and then unleashes a dark hand and delivers a slam on the ground but Noel counters with her demonic hand and delivers a huge punch with it and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Fire but Specter fires multiple dark shots and then unleashes many rays of darkness getting Noel who casts Cure and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning tail strike and then unleashes two giant orbs of darkness but Specter slashes with one ethereal blade and then slashes with then other and then unleashes many tiny dark blades around Noel who blocks them and then diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an uppercut with her demonic hand sending Specter back.

Specter disappears and reappears levitating in the air.

"Impressive. You're just like your mother besides looks." Specter said.

"Please tell me, what are you, Specter…? You're not…Count Nago, are you?" Noel asked.

"How would you know of that?" Specter asked.

"Because you look just like the man from the painting in Noble Palace's castle. And, Nago…my father, is gone. Just tell me. Are you really my father…?" Noel asked as tears flow from her face.

"Farewell for now, Noel." Specter said disappearing.

Noel reverts back to her normal form and kneels to the ground crying.

"Noel…" Sora said comforting her.

"Why is this happening to me and Ky? Why is Malus doing this to us? Is her trying to make us suffer…?" Noel asked crying.

"I dunno why Malus did this or what he and Xehanort are gonna be up to, but if that really is your dad, then we'll try and do something for him." Sora said.

Just then Velvet, Laphicet, and Magilou arrive at the park.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but it seems like we're Night Terror free for now." Magilou said.

"The cloaked idiots are also gone. We won't be dealing with them for a while." Velvet said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Noel said.

"So, we're set, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep! Thanks again for your help." Magilou said.

"And thank you for helping Velvet. She's less grouchy." Laphicet said.

"I am not." Velvet said.

"Well, I know you've changed a lot." Laphicet said.

"I guess." Velvet said.

"The issue is that they got away again." Sora said.

"But we can go after them since we're not prisoners here." Noel said.

"There you go!" Magilou said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Sora, it's time." Noel said and Sora nods.

"Noel." Velvet said.

"Yes?" Noel asked.

"When we return to our world, I want you…to come visit us there." Velvet said.

"I'd love to." Noel said.

"It was Laphicet's idea." Velvet said.

"I really would like to see you guys at our world." Laphicet said.

"It's a deal!" Sora said grinning.

Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile Pax and Riku are at the plaza area of Wisdom City.

"What world did we end up at this time?" Riku asked.

"This is Wisdom City. I've been here before. The question is, why are we here?" Pax asked.

"Why, hello, Pax." A voice asked.

"Ugh, that voice…" Pax said annoyed as he turns to see Magilou. "Magilou…" Pax said annoyed.

"I take it you know her." Riku said.

"Sadly, yes. Let me guess, you called us here for something." Pax said.

"Smarter than you look. Your girlfriend's on the other side." Magilou said.

"Noel is NOT my girlfriend!" Pax yelled as his face turns red.

"Hahahaha! Your face says otherwise." Magilou said.

"Now I see why he's not happy to see you. Anyway, is it about Night Terrors and Dream Eaters?" Riku asked.

"Just Night Terrors. More have been appearing one by one by someone in a crimson cloak with black stars. Rokurou is dealing with them now along with Eizen." Magilou said.

"Who the hell is Eizen?" Pax asked.

"Oh, that's right. Laphicet has reached the other side while Eizen has reached this side. This is just another part of the test by the Exorcists. They've reached the conclusion of this test and should they survive, then they're one step closer." Magilou said.

"Thanks for the info. Now, where is Rokurou?" Pax asked.

"At the fountain. They're dealing with a big number of Night Terrors." Magilou said.

"Great. Thanks. C'mon, Riku." Pax said as they start to move.

 _(Field Theme: Wisdom City)_

 _(Plaza)_

 _(Information: Find Rokurou at the fountain!)_

Pax and Riku start to make their way for the fountain and they later go for the next area.

 _(Alleyway)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the alleyway area and make their way for the fountain but then Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax and Riku quickly defeat them and keep going and they later reach for the next area.

 _(City Fountain)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the city fountain and they find Rokurou and Eizen fighting against a number of Night Terrors.

"Damn… There's no end to them." Eizen said.

"Rokurou!" Pax said.

"Pax, you're a sight for sore eyes." Rokurou said.

"We got here as fast as we could. Where's the creep in the crimson coat?" Pax asked.

"We're trying to find him, but these bastards are in the way." Eizen said.

"Then, let's take care of them first." Riku said.

 _(Battle Theme: Power Emerges)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors!)_

Terrordactyl Night Terrors fly around the two and try to dive bomb at them but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire while Riku uses Fire Windmill followed by using Shadowbreaker but Bull-E Night Terrors charge at the two and try to attack with their horns but Riku casts Stop freezing them and then uses Dark Dive while Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual katanas and delivers many slashes but the Terrordactyl Night Terrors drop down egg bombs while Clobberrilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches followed by slamming their palms on the ground but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Hung Gar style and then casts Water while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Meteor Crash but Bull-E Night Terrors stomp on the ground in rage while Terrordactyl Night Terrors deliver multi aerial kicks but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows while Riku casts Dark Fire and defeat all of the Night Terrors.

"That's it for them, but where's the creep in the crimson coat?" Pax asked.

"Great news! I have an idea where he is." Magilou said arriving.

"Okay, where?" Eizen asked.

"At the park. Noel and Sora are also going there on their side as well, in hopes of trapping their target." Magilou said.

"I see. If we also get to the park, we can trap our target." Riku said.

"Let's hurry to the park before he escapes." Pax said.

"Good for me. Come on." Rokurou said as they rush off.

 _(Information: Get to the park!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the fountain while fighting off many Night Terrors in their way and they later return to the alleyway where more Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep going and return to the plaza and later go for the next area.

 _(Downtown)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the downtown area of the city and make their way for the park while fighting off many Night Terrors in their way and they later get to the next area.

 _(Park)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the park and find a cloaked figure and confront him.

"Gotcha!" Pax said as he's about to attack but the figure pushes him back.

"Who are you?" Riku asked and the figure turns to the two revealing to be Pavor much to Pax's shock.

"Pavor…" Pax said.

"That guy…" Eizen stops talking.

"Looks just like Pax." Rokurou said.

Pavor unleashes many Night Terrors and sends them out of the park.

"Damn…" Pax said.

"We'll go handle things there." Eizen said.

"You can take care of your doppelganger." Rokurou said as they go for the Night Terrors.

"Why are you here?" Pax asked but Pavor says nothing. "Fine, I'm gonna get rid of you." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"Pax, are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Riku asked.

"I'm not making the same mistake like last time. I'm ready for him." Pax said and Pavor takes out Path to Fear.

 _(Boss Theme: Peace and Fear)_

 _(Information: Defeat Pavor!)_

Pavor slashes at Pax with Path to Fear but Pax blocks and delivers a counter strike and triple slashes with Path to Justice but Pavor disappears in dark mist and reappears behind Pax and delivers a wide slash but Pax quickly blocks the attack and transforms Path to Justice into a staff and fires magic bolts but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into his own staff and fires his own magical bolts and they clash their attacks creating an explosion but Pax strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Pavor retaliates with Tae Kwon Dao style followed by Snake style and then delivers a vertical slash with Path to Fear but Pax casts Cure and then casts White Fire but Pavor casts Black Fire and they clash their magic strikes but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a nunchaku and delivers many bashes with it but Pavor retaliates with transforming Path to Fear into his nunchaku and delivers his own bashes and they lock their weapons but they both deliver headbutts and knock each other back but Pax transforms his Keyblade into a rocket launcher and fires a light missile but Pavor transforms his sword into his own rocket launcher and fires a dark missile and they clash and an explosion occurs.

During the explosion Pax and Pavor strike at each other and clash while neither of them is giving each other an inch and they lock weapons again and Pavor is about to strike at Pax who quickly counters and delivers an impact strike sending Pavor back and then diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault strike but Pavor retaliates with his own strikes from Path to Fear followed by a roundhouse kick and then casts Black Thunder but Pax dodges and combines Earth magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and delivers a powerful earth strike but Pavor strikes with Crane style followed by two horizontal slashes with Path to Fear but Pax counters and delivers an upper slash with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a hammer and delivers powerful swings with it but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into his own hammer and delivers powerful swings followed by a powerful slam on the ground but Pax retaliates with triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by Thunder Surge and then uses Lethal Blade striking Pavor who retaliates with vertical slashing with Path to Fear followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a blade stand kick but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by using Mystic Raid.

Pax and Pavor clash their weapons again and lock weapons and they stare each other down.

"I'm NOT losing to you again!" Pax yelled.

"Hyahahahahaha! That's right! Kill each other your heart's content!" A voice said and they see Kaos.

"Piss off, Kaos!" Pax yelled.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying the show. Still think you can face your demons, Paxxy?" Kaos asked.

"Doing better than last time!" Pax said as he delivers a kick sending Pavor back.

"Okay, Pavor. That's enough. Zervik wants us back." Kaos said as they disappear in darkness.

"Get back here!" Pax yelled.

"Don't bother, Pax. We'll deal with them next time." Riku said.

"I guess." Pax said.

"Well, if this makes you feel better, Noel's and Sora's target got away too." Magilou said arriving and Rokurou and Eizen also arrive.

"Doesn't matter. We can track them down." Pax said.

"Yeah. Besides, you have your own mission to worry about." Riku said.

"True." Eizen said.

"Well, at least we're getting there with our test, so best of luck on your journey." Rokurou said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Pax said.

"And best of luck between you and Noel." Magilou said smirking making Pax's face turn red.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle entrance everyone including Elena, T.J., Storm, and Lucky are being held hostage by Eggman, the Koopalings, and the Deadly Six and unknowing to them Sly is on the upper part of the room undetected.

"Okay, Bentley, I'm in position to listen in on what they're doing." Sly said.

"Great. Make sure you listen on what they're after and I'll be sure to hack Eggman's robot to disable it." Bentley said as he and Murray arrive behind Eggman's robot.

Meanwhile Griff and Ami are hiding behind a pillar.

"What are they doing here and why are they holding everyone hostage?" Griff asked.

"I don't know, but we have to wait until everything is okay and then we can drive them out." Ami said.

"Okay, losers. What do you want from us? Are you trying to turn this place back into Void Citadel?" T.J. asked.

"Hmm, that could be one reason, but in actuality, I'm here to get what I want most; the data that Turtle boy has made. With it, we can rule everything." Eggman said.

"Data? What the hell are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Feigning ignorance will not do you any good. The data that we have discovered when trapped within the datascape." Zavok said.

"Datascape? Bentley, what're they talking about?" Sly asked.

"Hmm, I felt like I've heard about it before, but I have no recollection of the data they're after nor how they're gonna use this data to rule everything. In any case, I'll have to hack the robot and I'll have it disabled in no time flat." Bentley said as he starts hacking the robot.

"Stop stalling and playing dumb with us! You know full well what we want so give it up!" Larry said.

"Let's just kill 'em all! If they ain't gonna tell us, I'll kill 'em!" Zazz said.

"Stay put, Zazz. I'll give you one more chance. Talk." Zavok said.

"Yeah, right! We don't know what you're talking about." Elena said and she sees the robot malfunctioning and smirks. "And we're sure as hell not gonna talk." Elena said.

"Then, you will…" Eggman was cut off.

"Now, Sly! Murray!" Elena called.

"What?!" Wendy asked as Sly comes down delivering a diving cane strike.

"Here comes The Murray!" Murray yelled as he charges and rams at the Koopalings and the Deadly Six but Zavok and Zik dodge.

"Ow…" Zor said.

"How dare you! You tricked us! Destroy them!" Eggman commanded but the robot attacks Eggman instead. "What?! How?!" Eggman asked.

"Sorry, Eggman, but your robot's mine now." Bentley said.

"Curse you, turtle!" Eggman yelled.

"You will face our wrath!" Zavok yelled as he prepares to attack.

"Blue Lightning: Speed Bullet!" A voice yelled as small lightning bullets strike at Zavok.

"Green Magic: Plant Capture!" A voice yelled as vines appear around the villains and catch them.

"What?!" Lemmy asked and they see Griff and Ami and with them are Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, and Lauran.

"Surprise, losers!" Griff said.

"Argh! Curse you all!" Eggman yelled.

"End of the line, assholes!" Elena said taking out her staff.

"Now, you're finished!" T.J. said taking out his knife while Storm and Lucky get into their fighting stances.

"This will not stand! You will all pay for your insolence!" Zik said.

Just then a Gummi ship appears and lands and coming out is Max with his shield in hand.

"I got here as soon as I could!" Max said.

"Great timing, Max!" Elena said and arriving at the castle are Tails, Blaze, and Shadow.

"We're here!" Tails said.

"Excellent." Blaze said.

"Now you're dealing with us!" Shadow said.

"It can't be!" Eggman said.

Just then another Gummi ship arrives and it's Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario.

"What's up?" Sonic said.

"We made it!" Oswald said.

"Now it's a party." Sly said.

"Eat it, suckas! We're break your faces for messing with us!" Murray said.

"Enough!" Zavok yelled.

"Numbers don't make a difference." Roy said.

"I will make sure you're all destroyed! Get them!" Eggman yelled.

"Time to kick some ass!" Elena said as they charge at the villains who do the same.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So, there has been a little change, since I figured Noel's return to Wisdom City was short, I decided to make both Noel's and Sora's side and Pax's and Riku's side together in this chapter keep it more interesting. Hope you liked this chapter, 'cause it felt like a wreck to do this. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora and Pax and Riku return to Traverse Town and help Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme with a Dream Eater problem** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	18. Chapter 17: Return to Traverse Town

Chapter 17: Return to Traverse Town

Noel and Sora leave Wisdom City and return to the space area but before they could go for the next world they go to Traverse Town.

 _(Fifth District)_

 _(Field Theme: Traverse Town)_

Noel and Sora arrive at Traverse Town are at the fifth district and are on the building.

"Huh? We're back in Traverse Town now?" Sora asked.

"Who could have summoned us?" Noel asked.

"Why hello down there, Noel and Sora. I've been waiting." A voice said and they turn to see Joshua sitting at the top of the building's roof.

"Oh, Joshua. You summoned us." Noel said.

"You do know you can wait on the ground, right? Come down so we can talk." Sora said.

"Now?" Joshua asked.

"What do you mean 'now'?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't happen to summon us back here without a reason." Noel said.

"Fair point." Joshua said as he descends down to meet the two. "You two are turning into Neku and Shiki everyday. Listen. I'm glad you four showed up because…" Joshua was cut off.

"You 'four'? Does that mean Riku and Pax are here too?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but you two and they are still a world apart." Joshua said.

"We know…" Noel said.

"They didn't seem worried because they know they'll find you." Joshua said.

"You're right…" Noel said blushing a little.

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their game partners." Joshua said.

"So, they're back home safe now?" Sora asked.

"Sora, that's not the case. You have to remember what Joshua told us. Their existence is on the line." Noel said.

"Right and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. They've found refuge in this world and luckily each other too." Joshua said.

"Reapers?" Sora asked.

"Yes and if Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the Reapers' Game. It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except this time, the mission is a tough one." Joshua said.

"How tough is it?" Noel asked.

"They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it." Joshua said.

"That's where we, Pax, and Riku come in, right?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I was hoping to you four could help us out. You guys have your Keyblades and with those, we might still have a chance." Joshua said.

"Well, I'm glad they're here with us. Right, Noel?" Sora asked but he sees Noel's face turning red.

"If they are, Riku and Pax are on one side of the Portal and you two are on the other. They might be by your side or they might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time and space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say." Joshua said.

"But they can be with us." Noel said.

"Yeah, even if it seems like they're not." Sora said.

"Then, you four are lucky." Joshua said.

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua." Sora said.

"I appreciate you saying with the conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about." Joshua said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"So, anyway, where's Neku and his partner now? And that Dream Eater?" Noel asked.

"Neku and his partner are pinned down in the Fountain Plaza. I can count on you two, right?" Joshua asked.

"Always!" Sora said.

"Leave it to us." Noel said.

 _(Information: Help Neku and his partner at the Fountain Plaza!)_

Noel and Sora make their way out of the fifth district and go to the next one.

 _(Fourth District)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the fourth district but many Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel and Sora easily defeat them and keep going through the district and later go for the doors taking them to the next area.

 _(Fountain Plaza)_

At the fountain plaza Neku and Shiki are handling against the Dream Eaters.

"This is starting to wear me down. Can we get a timeout?" Shiki asked.

Just then a giant Dream Eater that looks like a pelican wearing wizard robes, hat, riding on a broom stick, and carrying a book summons lightning knocking back Neku and Shiki and many Dream Eaters appear and as they attack someone blocks it and it's Sora and Noel.

"Miss me?" Sora asked.

"Sora? Noel?" Neku asked.

"Please, let us handle this." Noel said.

"No, I don't need your help." Neku said.

"'Course you do. Where're your Dream Eaters?" Sora asked.

"I don't need them anymore." Neku said.

"That's right, you have your partner. Regardless, you want to make it out of the Game, right? What can you do if you two get hurt?" Noel asked.

"Okay, you win. I'll let you two do the sweating." Neku said as he and Shiki leave.

 _(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Dream Eaters!)_

The Tetsu Natsu Dream Eaters rain down fireballs at the two but they dodge and Noel uses Water Surge followed by casting Curse causing the Dream Eaters to become slow, poisoned, and stunned while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Ars Arcanum but then Kabuto Cannon Dream Eaters appear and fire lasers at the two but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Gravity Strike sending them adrift in the air allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder to bring them down but the Tetsu Natsu Dream Eaters shoot fireballs but Noel uses Water Raid and then uses Mystical Surge while Sora uses Sonic Blade and they defeat all of the Dream Eaters.

Noel and Sora look up to see the big Dream Eater who disappears.

"He got away." Sora said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Sora, Noel." Neku said approaching them.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Neku said.

"So, you're Neku's partner, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you. Neku told me all about you." Shiki said.

"He has…?" Noel asked.

"Cool. You should've seen him. He looked everywhere for you." Sora said.

"Sora, stop talking!" Neku yelled.

"Neku, you were worried about her and needed her. Isn't that nice?" Noel asked.

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said.

"I need you to stop annoying me." Neku said.

"Well, I think it's sweet. It's nice to be needed." Shiki said.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time? That Dream Eater we're after has retreated to other imagining of this world." Joshua said.

"Other imagining?" Sora asked.

"He means that's where Pax and Riku are." Noel said.

"Yes, they and our other friends will do what they can, but we'll jut run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in once place and then we can finish it." Joshua said.

"Trap it where?" Sora asked.

"The third district." Joshua said.

"Okay!" Sora said.

"Let's go." Noel said as she, Sora, Neku, and Shiki start moving.

Neku stops.

"Joshua." Neku said.

"Yes, Neku?" Joshua asked.

"Tell me, are we really gonna make it home?" Neku asked.

"But, Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world." Joshua said.

"Right, so I'll see you there? You're my friend and it's your home too." Neku said.

"Maybe it's you that is turning into Sora. Thanks." Joshua said.

 _(Information: Ambush the Nightmare in the Third District!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the fourth district to reach the third district while fighting off many Dream Eaters in their way and later go for the next area.

 _(Post Office)_

Noel and Sora arrive in the post office and grind through rails to reach the way to exit and later go for the next area.

 _(First District)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the first district and they find big doors taking them to the next area.

 _(Third District)_

Noel and Sora arrive at the third district where they find the giant Dream Eater.

"Got you!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"We got it, Riku, Pax!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"It's working. They came through for us." Joshua said as the Dream Eater summons more Dream Eaters sends them off.

"We'll handle things here. You two take care of the boss!" Neku said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

The Dream Eater summons a familiar Dream Eater which is Hockomonkey.

"That Dream Eater…" Noel said.

"We beat it once, we'll do it again!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Dream Eaters summoned by Spellican!)_

Hockomonkey delivers two punches at Noel and Sora who dodge out of the way and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aerial Slam but Hockomonkey delivers a shoulder charge and stands on its hands and delivers handstand kicks at the to but Sora casts Triple Plasma and then casts Triple Fire while Noel uses Pure Dive and strikes multiple times and then delivers the final dive strike and unleashes light and dark pillars but Hockomonkey unleashes boxing gloves and delivers stretching punches but they block and Noel delivers a counter impact strike and then delivers graceful spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Hockomonkey jumps around and then delivers two punches at the two but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then uses Blitz and strikes three times while Noel uses Dark Orb followed by Dark Windmill but Hockomonkey tries to trap them in its box but they get away and they use Flowmotion and they both deliver cross slashes with their Keyblades and defeat Hockomonkey who disappears.

Spellican appears and unleashes another Dream Eater and it's Wargoyle.

"That Dream Eater from Quasimodo's world…" Noel said.

"Second verse, same as the first. Let's do it." Sora said.

Wargoyle slams its hands on the ground creating carpets of flames but they dodge but Wargoyle delivers two punches and then delivers a flaming tail whip but Noel uses Water Edge and then uses Water Surge dealing maximum damage while Sora casts Triple Blizzard but Wargoyle backs off and then extends its hands to slam them at the two who block but Wargoyle unleashes fireballs and rains them down at them but Sora uses Sonic Blade and delivers multiple dash slashes and then delivers the final slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Wargoyle delivers a spinning strike with its extended flaming arms but they get away until Wargoyle falls over on the ground stunned allowing Noel to cast Water and then uses Water Raid while Sora uses Spark Dive and then casts Balloon but Wargoyle unleashes a giant pillar of flames around itself and then slams its fiery hands on the ground to strike and then delivers two punches followed by a flaming tail whip but Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Water magic and then delivers splashing slashes while Sora casts Raging Stream and they take down Wargoyle who disappears.

Spellican appears and unleashes another Dream Eater and it's Char Clawbster.

"That Dream Eater from Pinocchio's world, but it's different…" Noel said.

"Difference or not, our result won't be! Let's go!" Sora said.

Char Clawbster delivers two strikes with its claws and then unleashes flaming discs at the two but Noel uses Water Edge and then uses Dark Orb while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash but Char Clawbster unleashes more flaming discs but Sora uses Shadowbreaker and then uses Blizzard Raid while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then casts Thunder but Char Clawbster unleashes different colored flames and sends them bouncing at the two but they dodge and but Char Clawbster delivers two strikes with its claws and unleashes flaming discs but Noel uses Water Surge and then uses Blizzard Edge while Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of attacks but Char Clawbster unleashes different colored flames and sends them bouncing at the two but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then uses Spark Dive while Noel uses Pure Dive and strikes multiple times and then delivers the final dive strike unleashing light and dark pillars but Char Clawbster unleashes flaming discs and then strikes with its claws but they dodge and Noel uses Pure Splicer and disappears and strikes many times while teleporting and keeps teleporting and striking and then delivers the final strike while unleashing a light pillar while Sora uses Ragnarok and they finish off Char Clawbster and it disappears.

"Tell me it's over…" Noel said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Huh?" Sora asked but Spellican goes for the Keyhole and disappears. "Not again!" Sora said.

"Hey, Josh, where'd it go?" Neku asked.

"Somewhere else. Out of Traverse Town and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go." Joshua said.

"Great…" Joshua said.

"So we failed the mission?" Shiki asked.

"Noel and I will go after it." Sora said.

"What?" Neku asked.

"Well, we're not really Players, so we can bend the rules…" Noel said.

"Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected, right, Sora, Noel? That's how you roll." Joshua said.

"Then it's settled. C'mon, Noel." Sora said.

Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole.

"Sora, Noel. Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you guys made it easier." Neku said.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki said.

"Really?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. You're less dorky." Shiki said and turns to Noel and Sora. "Once you guys find your friends, Sora, Noel, you guys should come hang out in our town!" Shiki said.

"Definitely. See you guys in Shibuya." Neku said.

"Sure, it's a deal." Sora said.

"I'd like that." Noel said.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku and Pax?" Joshua asked.

"No, we'll see them soon." Sora said.

"Right. Thank you." Noel said.

Noel and Sora unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and create a bright light.

* * *

At the first district Pax and Riku are back in Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town?" Riku asked.

"Why are we back?" Pax asked.

"Joshua." Riku said as Joshua walks behind them.

"Nice of you to join us." Joshua said.

"You summoned us." Pax said.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Trouble happened. I was hoping four of you could help." Joshua said.

"When did Sora and Noel get here?" Riku asked.

"Bravo, Riku. I know Noel was able to catch on, but why can't Sora be this quick on the uptake?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, Sora's a little…" Riku stops talking.

"A bit like Ky. They're both too similar." Pax said grinning. "Anyway, what's the problem?" Pax asked.

"We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, but it knows how to summon creatures like it. Pretty powerful ones too. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help." Joshua said.

"Others, as in Shiki and Beat?" Pax asked.

"That's right. They all found their Game partners and Shiki is on the other Traverse Town. In fact, Noel and Sora are helping them out." Joshua said.

"Good to hear. So what can we do?" Riku asked.

"Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I sent Beat and his partner to face it." Joshua said.

"We're on it." Pax said.

"Riku, Pax, there's something else you need to know." Joshua said.

"Huh? What?" Riku asked.

"These two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal…I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong." Joshua said.

"Wrong how?" Pax asked.

"That's where it gets tricky. After you two, Noel, and Sora left, Shiki crossed the Portal to join her Gam partner. Did you notice the Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? When Shiki got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner. When Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left." Joshua explained.

"So time flows differently here and there?" Riku asked.

"Isn't that true of any two worlds?" Pax asked.

"Their home world would be running on a different time axis." Riku said.

"Yes, I understand that, but if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. It doesn't, though, ergo they are not parallel worlds." Joshua said.

"So, there's a past…" Pax stops talking.

"And a future." Riku said.

"No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate. It's not just time that sets them apart. As you two noted, every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds." Joshua said.

"Distinct worlds?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but this is all conjecture. It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in…" Joshua stops talking.

"A dream." Pax and Riku said.

"Yes, bravo again. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me and my friends, but to you two, Noel, and Sora, I think this might hold a vital clue." Joshua said.

"Right…" Pax said.

"Thanks." Riku said.

"So, the Fountain Plaza?" Pax asked.

"Wow, I'm running out of 'bravos'." Joshua said.

"C'mon, Pax." Riku said.

"Right." Pax said as they start moving.

 _(Information: Get to Beat and his partner in the fountain plaza!)_

Pax and Riku make their way to the fountain plaza and go to the next area.

 _(Back Alley)_

Pax and Riku go through the back alley while fighting off many Dream Eaters in their way and keep going and they later reach the upper part of the alley and go to the next area.

 _(Fountain Plaza)_

Pax and Riku rush their way for the plaza while fighting off Dream Eaters and they later find Beat and Rhyme confronting a giant Dream Eater wearing wizard robes, hat, riding on a broomstick, and carrying a tome.

"Beat!" Riku called.

"'Bout time, yo!" Beat said.

"What happened to your Dream Eaters?" Pax asked.

"Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner and I don't need YOU guys!" Beat said.

"Aw, here we go again… Five seconds ago, it was, 'Where're Riku and Pax?' and now the act?" Rhyme asked.

"Bwaaah! Don't tell 'em that!" Beat said.

"It's so nice to meet you guys. I'm Rhyme. Riku and Pax, right? Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus." Rhyme said.

"I am not! You always gotta go around and…and garnish my reputation!" Beat said.

"Since when? You burned that bridge all by yourself. 'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others'." Rhyme said making Pax and Riku laugh.

"Yo, Riku, Pax! You guys gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?" Beat asked.

"Sorry, it's just…you two are cut from the same cloth." Riku said.

"I heard that." Pax said.

"I know!" Rhyme said.

"I ain't made of cloth!" Beat said.

"Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere." Rhyme said.

"Yeah, he' come through for us so I know what you mean." Riku said.

"There, see? I'm a…hey! Rhyme! You did NOT just call me a punk again!" Beat yelled and everyone laughs but the Dream Eater becomes angry.

"Okay, I think we've ruffled its feathers long enough." Pax said.

The Dream Eater summons many Dream Eaters and leaves.

"Rhyme and I will handle things here!" Beat said.

"You guys go after that thing." Rhyme said.

"Gotcha! C'mon, Riku!" Pax said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

 _(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand)_

 _(Information: Don't let the Nightmare get away!)_

Pax and Riku chase after the Dream Eater while defeating many Dream Eaters in their way and keep chasing and return to the back alley to continue chasing after the Dream Eater but then a stampede of Cera Terror Dream Eaters running their way.

"Seriously?" Pax asked.

"Quantity versus quality, huh?" Riku asked.

"Quality wins!" Pax said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Dream Eaters!)_

The Cera Terror Dream Eaters ram at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax uses Flowmotion and delivers a slamming strike while Riku uses Meteor Crash and causes great damage but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters send out cross energy strikes but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and slams it to the ground unleashing quakes while Riku casts Earth but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters transform into spiked balls and bounce to try and attack but Riku casts Zero Gravity to send them adrift in the air allowing Pax to aerial strike with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a claymore and delivers many strikes sending the Dream Eaters down but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters attack with their horns but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire while Riku casts Dark Fire and they defeat all of the Cera Terrors.

Joshua appears.

"Riku, Pax! The Third District! We're going to pin it between both worlds!" Joshua said.

"Third district!" Pax said.

"Got it!" Riku said as they start moving.

 _(Information: Chase the Nightmare into the Third District!)_

Pax and Riku make their way through the back alley and later return to the first district and go for the next area.

 _(Second District)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the second district and continue going for the third district while fighting off many Dream Eaters in their way and they later go for the door taking them to a different district.

 _(Third District)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the third district and confront the Dream Eater.

"Nowhere to run, bitch!" Pax yelled.

"We gotcha now!" Riku said.

"This is my street, yo!" Beat said.

"Gotta play by the rules." Rhyme said.

The Dream Eater escapes.

"Oh, no!" Beat said.

"Hey!" Rhyme said.

"Noel and Sora should handle this." Pax said.

"Yeah, they've got this." Riku said.

"This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down…" Beat stops talking.

"We know, but we've got allies on the other side." Pax said.

"Don't worry." Riku said.

"Yeah well, I still don't like it." Beat said.

"You know, you are such a good listener, Beat. You're like a sponge, really." Joshua said.

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat said.

"You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?" Joshua asked.

"Hey, don't use my full name!" Beat said.

"That's a long ass name." Pax said.

"Hey!" Beat said and everyone laughs.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Well, time to go. Right, Pax?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Take care." Pax said.

"Riku, Pax, thanks." Rhyme said.

"Yeah, stay cool. We'll keep up with ya soon." Beat said.

"Oh, say hi to Noel and Sora for me." Rhyme said.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Riku, Pax, remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real." Joshua said.

"We got it." Riku said.

"What? I don't got it." Beat said.

"You and Sora would break your heads on this one." Joshua said.

"I heard that." Pax said and everyone laughs again.

Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and create a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile at Disney Castle at the library Mickey, Donald, and Goofy confront Maleficent and Pete who are holding Minnie captive.

"Pete, you big thug!" Donald yelled.

"Hehehe. 'Thug' works for me! We've all got a role to play, right?" Pete said.

"Gawrsh, at least he's honest in a dishonest way." Goofy said.

"Silence! No underling of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds…once I, the Horned King, and Nightmare have taken them for ourselves." Maleficent said.

"Then I've got bad news for you; that day's NEVER gonna come! By now, Oswald, Peach, Sonic, and Mario are over at Divine Kingdom and are fighting off Eggman and the others right now!" Mickey said.

"Hmph. They will certainly fail because of their own incompetence. Now, you may want to reconsider. Or does the Queen's life mean nothing to you at all?" Maleficent asked.

"Mickey! Don't you listen to her! You can't have Maleficent have her…" Minnie was cut off by Pete gagging her.

"Minnie! Okay, Maleficent, tell us what you want." Mickey said.

"Let me see… Shall I begin with this world? I much prefer it in its darker and more ominous permutation." Maleficent said.

"You said it! This place needs some lights out time." Pete said.

"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. Same thing for Eggman, Zavok, and the others. What are you really after?" Mickey asked.

"Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man, who led me to discover worlds outside my own? And Malus, the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness, the all powerful being, who had his minion also led me to discover the outside worlds." Maleficent said.

"You know them?!" Mickey asked shocked.

"As do you, I see. The same can be said for those meddle rodents and the wretched princess. Yes, they shared everything with me…how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness. Most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light and the Prince of Light himself." Maleficent said.

"Ky!" Donald and Goofy said shocked.

"All this time, you were after Ky too! Fortunately, you had no idea about his whereabouts and he was safely from your grasp!" Mickey said.

"They are the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much even for me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then, it came to me, the Horned King, and Nightmare, of course. We could go about conquering other worlds in our own manner! You do have the 'data' for all worlds, do you not? Now, you will hand it over to me." Maleficent said.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember. Me and Maleficent was trapped in it. Now cough it up!" Pete yelled.

"Why do you want the data?" Mickey asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Maleficent said.

Mickey is about to approach.

"Uh, uh, uh… Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo." Pete said.

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well… Face your doom!" Maleficent said firing a green fireball at the trio.

Just then two chakrams appear from a dark corridor and block the fireball while the second chakram goes for Pete who backs off.

"Light!" Minnie chanted as a light pillar knocks Pete down. "Mickey!" Minnie cheered as she and Mickey share a mouse kiss.

Mickey summons his Keyblade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield.

"Maleficent, you lose!" Mickey said.

"Yeah, and Eggman's done too!" Donald yelled.

"That's right!" Goofy said.

"Uh, Milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We'd better hit a road and regroup with the Doc!" Pete said.

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that we will all destroy you in good time." Maleficent said as she disappears in darkness and Pete follows her.

Mickey turns to see someone coming out of the dark corridor.

"You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless. Still, I didn't expect you to save us…Axel." Mickey said revealing the young man who looks like Axel.

"Axel didn't. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea asked.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, because the second visit to Traverse Town was short, I had to combine their visits in one chapter. With all that done, we can finally get to the second half of the stories. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where they meet four kids Noel is familiar with and they also deal with one of Noel's enemies, as well as very powerful alien** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	19. Chapter 18: War Against Giygas

Chapter 18: War Against Giygas

Noel and Sora leave Traverse Town and return to the space area and they continue their journey and they later find a world that has a city with a beach, a desert, a swamp like place, and a snowy area and so they decide to enter that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world while dodging many obstacles such as buildings, trees, and statues while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep diving while still avoiding obstacles and they see the portal and make their way for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel delivers a diving strike while Sora does the same and they keep diving for the portal while avoiding obstacles and they later reach the portal and go for the next world.

Noel and Sora are now in a beach and are walking down the sandy ground.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. It's like my island." Sora said.

"I wonder where we ended up now." Noel said.

Just then they hear fighting noises.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Someone's in trouble. We have to go see." Noel said and Sora nods.

 _(Information: Find the source of the fighting!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the beach to find the source of the fighting and they arrive to find four figures fighting against Cyberilla Night Terrors and Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters and one of them attack at the four but one of them which is a black haired boy strikes with a baseball bat destroying them but a Night Terrors attacks the boy who unleashes a psychic strike and destroys it.

"That was close." One of the figures said and it's a blonde girl.

"Are these things with that Giygas creature?" The other figure said and it's a blond boy with glasses.

"They are unlike anything I have seen." The other figure said and it's a boy with braided black hair.

"Looks like they handled the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters." Sora said.

"Yes, but…" Noel stops talking as she sees the four figures. "They're…" Noel stops talking as she remembers the same four from Bygone Fortress. "Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo!" Noel said running to the four.

"Hey, Noel. Wait!" Sora said running after her.

Noel runs to the four who see her coming.

"I can't believe it's you four." Noel said.

"Um, do we know you?" Paula asked.

"Are you here to attack us?" Poo asked getting ready to fight.

"N-No…! I'm sorry. I just saw you four and…" Noel stops talking. "A-Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Noel. I'm sorry for startling you like that." Noel introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Noel. I'm Paula Polestar." Paula introduced.

"My name is Jeff Andonuts." Jeff introduced.

"And I am Prince Poo of Dalaam." Poo introduced.

"And this is Ness." Paula introduced Ness who waves.

"Noel!" Sora called arriving.

"Oh, Sora." Noel said.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"It's just that I got to see them again." Noel said.

"Hmm? You mean you know those four?" Sora asked.

"Yes. During my first journey, when my home was Bygone Fortress, I met these four and they helped me." Noel said.

"Oh, I get it! But, they had no idea who you are." Sora said.

"Sora, have you already forgotten what Master Yen Sid said? Do you remember how Jiminy and Tron were like when we came to their worlds?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said.

"This has got to their world, before it was taken by the darkness. Now, it's trapped in a never-ending dream until we find the Sleeping Keyhole." Noel said.

"And they're basically placed where they belong. It makes sense now." Sora said.

"Are you two okay?" Paula asked.

"Oh, yes!" Noel said.

"We're good. Sorry I didn't introduce. I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"So, what you people doing in Summers?" Jeff asked.

"We're, um…" Sora stops talking.

"Let's just say we're on a journey." Noel said.

"You mean like us?" Paula asked.

"Because we're going to have to deal with an entity of evil." Poo said.

"Entity of evil? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, you see, there's an evil entity by the name of Giygas and only four chosen can stop him." Paula said.

"And that's us." Poo said.

"Giygas…?" Noel asked.

"If this Giygas is an entity of evil, then why don't we go handle him?" Sora said.

"You two? But you're not one of the four chosen. Only we can fight against him." Jeff said.

"But we can't just let you guys put yourselves in danger. Getting help from friends is also important." Noel said.

"Are you certain you can be able to help us against Giygas?" Poo asked.

"Please… I want to help." Noel said and Ness nods.

"Ness, you sure about this?" Paula asked and Ness nods.

"Thank you, Ness." Noel said.

"Okay, if Ness says it's okay, then I trust him." Paula said.

"Very well." Jeff said.

"What Ness says goes, so I must agree." Poo said.

"Great!" Sora said.

"But where do we start?" Noel asked.

"Well, we have all four chosen. What we need to do is find Giygas. But first, we need to get to Scaraba. There is something I must learn in order to help against Giygas." Poo said.

"Scaraba? Okay, where's that?" Sora asked.

"It's far from here, so we'll need a boat." Poo said.

"Well, let's go find one." Noel said and Ness nods.

 _(World of Eagleland)_

 _(Field Theme: Polyanna-I Believe in You)_

 _(Summers)_

 _(Information: Talk to Ness to get on the boat!)_

As Noel and Sora get ready to talk to Ness someone appears and it's a man wearing a suit with a top hat.

"Um, who are you?" Noel asked.

"Pictures taken instantaneously! I'm a photographic genius if I do say so myself. It's time for an instant memory." The photographer said.

"You mean you wanna take a picture of us?" Sora asked.

"Yes, now look at the camera." The photographer said and the six get together. "Say 'Fuzzy Pickles'!" The photographer said as the six pose together and the photographer takes a picture of them. "Wow! What a great photo! This will bring back memories!" The photographer said as he leaves.

"So, now can we get to Scaraba?" Noel said.

"Yeah. Talk to Ness when you're ready." Paula said.

Noel and Sora talk to Ness and they go for a boat for Scaraba.

Noel, Sora, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo get on a boat which starts moving through the waters for Scaraba but just then the waters start to get rough.

"Um, are the waters supposed to be like that?" Sora asked.

"No. Something is not right." Jeff said.

The waters get even more rough and just then a giant water pillar erupts revealing what look like six black and crimson tentacles which grab hold of the ship.

"Oh, no!" Paula cried.

"Something tells me we'll be dealing with a monster here." Noel said.

"Right now, let's get rid of the tentacles!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Get rid of the tentacles!)_

Noel triple slashes at the tentacles with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero to get three tentacles off while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Fire Windmill striking at the other three tentacles and they manage to get the tentacles off but then something rises from the water revealing what looks like a giant cannon which fires cannonballs.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sora said but Noel casts Reflect to make the cannonballs go right back.

"We have to defend the boat." Paula said.

"I know." Noel said and Ness nods.

 _(Information: Defeat the cannon!)_

The cannon fires more cannonballs at the group but Noel deflects them back at the cannon while Sora casts Triple Plasma to strike at the cannon which fires three cannonballs at the two but Ness manages to swing his baseball to deflect the cannonballs and sends them right back while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff fires multi bottle rockets while Poo uses PK Freeze but the cannon fires many cannonballs at the group but Sora strikes at the cannonballs with Kingdom Key to deflect them back while Noel casts Triple Blizzard followed by Tidal Wave and they deal great damage to the cannon.

"What now?!" Sora taunted.

"It's not over. Don't let your guard down." Noel said and Ness nods.

Just then twenty tentacles rise from the water and something emerges revealing what looks like a giant serpent like monster with crimson eyes, the cannon is one its head, and the Night Terror symbol is on its underbelly.

"A Night Terror…" Noel said.

"Not another one." Jeff said.

"We have to get rid of it before it destroys the boat." Paula said and Ness nods.

 _(Information: Defeat Serpquid while defending the boat!)_

The Night Terror known as Serpquid slams its tentacles on the boat while firing cannonballs from its cannon head but Noel casts Thunder on the cannonballs to destroy them while Sora slashes at the tentacles with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Ness uses PK Flash on the other tentacles while Paula uses PK Freeze while Jeff shoots from his blaster while Poo uses PK Thunder and after getting rid of the tentacles Serpquid gets close to the group and tries to breathe fire but Noel quickly casts Water on the Night Terror dealing great damage and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful flipping slash while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then uses Shadowbreaker but Serpquid slams more of its tentacles on the boat and fires more cannonballs from its cannon head at the group but Ness uses PK Rockin' to destroy the cannonballs while Paula uses PK Thunder on the tentacles while Jeff fires multi bottle rockets while Poo uses PK Fire but Serpquid fires a giant cannonball at the four but Noel casts Reflect to make the giant cannonball go right back at the Night Terror dealing excellent damage making it come close to the group and tries to breathe fire again but Sora casts Blizzard to freeze it and then uses Sonic Blade and delivers many strikes while Noel uses Pure Dive and delivers many diving strikes and they finish off Serpquid who sinks into the waters destroyed.

"We did it!" Sora cheered.

"The boat is saved and we can keep going to Scaraba." Jeff said.

Later the boat arrives at what looks like a desert area and they get off the boat.

"Oh, man…! This place is HOT! It's like Agrabah, but hotter!" Sora said sweating.

"It is a hot place, but we can't let that get to us now. Poo, you said you have to learn something here. Where is it?" Noel asked.

"Follow me. It's somewhere at a temple somewhere." Poo said.

"Well, no use standing around sweating. Let's go." Paula said and Ness nods.

 _(Scaraba)_

 _(Information: Follow Poo to the temple!)_

Noel and Sora start moving through Scaraba to find the temple but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going while dealing with the massive heat but they keep going and they later find what looks like a sphynx like statue with five stones on the ground and so they each press the five stones in the correct order and just then something opens revealing a door to a giant temple.

"This must be the temple." Poo said.

"Okay, so we go in and find what we're looking for?" Sora asked.

"That's about the size of it." Noel said as they go into the temple.

 _(Temple)_

Noel and Sora enter the temple and begin exploring around while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and also avoiding traps and they later go to the lower levels of the temple and find what looks like a hawk eye and use it to go through dark areas of the temple but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going through the dark temple and avoiding more traps in their way and they later find something which is a door and so they go for the door and are now out of the temple.

"Finally out! I hate that place." Sora said.

"Well, now I can finally learn this move. It will help us against Giygas." Poo said.

"How long will you master it?" Noel asked.

"It depends on my skill. Don't wait for me. I will try and come back as soon as I can." Poo said leaving.

"Well, great. What now?" Sora asked.

Ness looks around and then he sees someone and it's a figure wearing a crimson cloak with black stars and he points at that figure.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Paula asked and she also sees the figure. "It's him…" Paula said.

Noel and Sora see the crimson cloaked and black star figure.

"Not him again!" Sora said.

"You know this person?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. He's been causing us all sorts of trouble." Noel said.

"I dunno what he's doing here, but I'm not gonna wait to find out!" Sora said rushing after the figure.

"Sora, wait! This could be a trap." Noel said.

"We should go after him too. He's responsible for those things in the first place and he might be working for Giygas." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Well, okay. Let's go after him then." Noel said.

 _(Information: Pursue the Brotherhood figure!)_

Noel and Sora begin chasing after the Brotherhood figure who is going inside a statue and so they go in after him and enter the statue and keep chasing after him but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they fight off the monsters and keep chasing after the figure and later leave the statue and arrive at a different area.

 _(Deep Darkness)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a swamp like area and they see the figure moving around again and so they go after him again while passing through waters and monkeys and later they find the figure and confront him.

"Gotcha!" Sora said pointing Kingdom Key at the figure who is Serpens.

"So, you've finally caught up with me. Now what?" Serpens asked.

"Why are you snooping around? What're you up to?" Sora asked.

"I see no reason to tell you, but you're with the three of the chosen, so I suppose I'll have to provide you with some company." Serpens said as he summons Timber Dread Night Terrors and Drak Quack Dream Eaters. "Goodbye." Serpens said disappearing in a dark corridor.

"Get back here!" Sora yelled but he's gone.

"Sora, let's focus on the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters first." Noel said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"We'll help too." Paula said and Ness nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Earthbound Battle Theme)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Timber Dread Night Terrors attack with wooded spikes while the Drak Quack Dream Eaters attack with bombs but Noel casts Telekinesis to levitate them in the air and then slams them down while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash and then uses Aero Edge but the Drak Quack Dream Eaters unleash fireworks and sends them flying all around to attack while the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wood from the ground to attack but Ness uses PK Rockin' to strike while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff fires multi bottle rockets but the Timber Dread Night Terrors fire multiple wood needles while the Drak Quack Dream Eaters send out fireworks to attack but Sora uses Strike Raid followed by Fire Surge while Noel uses Mystic Raid followed by Dancing Blade but the Drak Quack Dream Eaters unleash bombs while the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wood spikes from the ground but Jeff shots from his blaster while Paula uses PK Thunder while Ness uses PK Flash while Sora uses Ars Arcanum while Noel uses Pure Splicer and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

Just then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear.

"Not again." Paula said.

"They keep coming." Jeff said.

The Night Terrors and Dream Eaters begin to attack.

"PK STARSTORM!" A voice shouted as falling stars come down at the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters destroying them.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Whoa! What just…" Sora stops talking as they see Poo appearing.

"I'm just in time." Poo said.

"Poo, you came back and you brought something else." Paula said.

"Yes. That was PK Starstorm. That was the move I had to learn." Poo said.

"That was awesome!" Sora said.

"Yes, thank you for helping us." Noel said.

"Now, we must hurry and find Giygas." Poo said.

"But how can we…" Sora was cut off by something ringing.

Ness picks up something and it's a phone.

 _"Hi, Ness. This is Orange Kid. I know we haven't talked since you left Winters, but something bad has happened. There's a black coat in Winters and he's in the lab threatening to hurt Apple Kid if two people don't show up."_ A voice known as Orange Kid said through the phone.

"Black coat…?!" Noel asked.

"No, that's…" Sora said.

"Orange Kid and Apple Kid are in trouble. We should get to Winters and help right away." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Ness, take us back to Winters. I want to see if Apple Kid and Orange Kid are okay." Jeff said and Ness nods and uses Teleport to take everyone out of the swamp.

 _(Winters)_

Ness sends the group to what looks like a snowy place.

"Cold! Cold, cold, cold! Is there a jacket?" Sora said shivering.

"Sora, we've dealt with Narnia before." Noel said.

"Yeah, but we had coats." Sora said.

"Come on. Apple Kid and Orange Kid are in the lab." Jeff said.

"But what did Orange Kid mean about hurting Apple Kid if two people don't come?" Paula asked.

"He's talking about us." Sora said.

"He's another enemy of ours and he's going to hurt people because of us." Noel said.

"Well, don't worry. We're in Winters now and I happen to know where the lab is. Just follow me." Jeff said.

 _(Information: Follow Jeff to the lab!)_

Noel and Sora follow Jeff through Winters for the lab and later they arrive at a building that says 'Lab' and so they enter the building.

 _(Winters Lab)_

Noel and Sora enter the lab and they find two kids which are Apple Kid and Orange Kid.

"There you are. What happened?" Jeff aske.

"There was a person in a black coat. He found us and demanded what we knew about Giygas, but we told him nothing, so he decided to hurt Apple Kid if he said two people named Noel and Sora don't come to Winters and meet him." Orange Kid explained.

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"He went underground. It's further outside this building." Orange Kid said.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go there." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find the black coat!)_

Noel and Sora leave the lab and make their way for the underground and they later find a hole and go down the hole taking them somewhere else.

 _(Underground Maze)_

Noel and Sora arrive underground and there is a maze and so they go through the maze while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the maze despite it being complicated but they keep going and they later manage to solve the maze and go through the underground and arrive at a different part of the maze and continue to press on but everything is dark glowing much to the confusion but they manage to keep going through the maze and later they arrive at the end of the maze and arrive at a different area where they see many people in capsules.

"Whoa!" Sora shocked.

"This is terrible." Paula said.

"But, why…?" Noel asked.

"So, you actually made it. I was worried you would get lost and never come." A voice said and they see the young man.

"You!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Did you do this…?" Noel asked.

"No. They've been like this since I came here. For all I know, it could be Giygas' minion's doing." The young man said.

"Well, get 'em outta here!" Sora yelled.

"It's not my place to do such a thing. What I'm more interested in is knowing the true heart of Giygas and how he has the ability to corrupt the hearts of innocent creatures. Perhaps that could be the answer we need for understanding such an origin." The young man said.

"Giygas corrupting innocent beings…?" Noel asked.

"How can that give you can answer? What're you after?" Sora asked.

"I have spoken to one of Giygas' minions and they explained about the Prophecy from the Apple of Enlightenment and that gives us the inspiration of a prophecy of our own. It might even hold a connection to the Prophecy Malus has written all those years ago." The young man said.

"Prophecy…?" Noel asked.

"What prophecy?" Sora asked.

"How darkness will snuff out the light and extinguish the hearts of the a prince pure of light and a princess with both light and dark, as Malus himself is free." The young man said.

"What…?" Noel asked.

"That's nuts!" Sora yelled.

"How would you know of the Apple of Enlightenment?" Paula asked.

"More than I wish to. Now, don't dawdle. These people will not last long in there. If you still insist on being heroes, then put an end to their suffering." The young man said disappearing in a dark corridor.

"What a creep." Sora said.

"We need to do something and free them." Noel said and Ness nods.

Noel and Sora find what looks like a sphere and they decide to smash it with their Keyblades and just then a shaking occurs and the people trapped in capsules are free.

"That did it." Jeff said.

"Well, that was an experience. Thank you." Someone said and they see an elder man with white hair and mustache, wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Dr. Andonuts." Dr. Andonuts introduced.

"Andonuts. Are you and Jeff…" Noel stops talking.

"Yes. I am Jeff's father. It's good to see he has friends like you. Now, I need to get back to doing the Phase Distorter as soon as possible." Dr. Andonuts said.

"Well, there isn't anything else to do. Let's get outta here." Sora said.

Later Noel, Sora, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo are outside.

"So, what now? How can we find Giygas now? We still have no idea." Noel said.

Just then Ness starts to feel drowsy and then falls asleep.

"Ness…!" Noel cried.

"No!" Paula cried.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

 _(?)_

 _Noel opens her eyes and finds herself in a grassy field._

 _"Wh-Where am I…?" Noel asked and looks around and then something appears and it's a Meow Wow Spirit. "A Spirit. Did you send me here?" Noel asked and the Meow Wow jumps around. "Why?" Noel asked and then she finds Ness. "Ness… Where is he going…?" Noel asked._

 _(Information: Follow Ness!)_

 _Noel follows Ness and he later goes for a house and Noel decides to enter the house and begins finding Ness but then she sees something and it's a crib._

 _"Ness…hm, I think that's the right name for him." A voice said and it's a female voice making a happy baby noise._

 _"He laughed at the sound of his own name. Let's try putting that cap on him, but it'd be too big for him." Another voice said and it's a male voice._

 _"I'm sure he'll grow up to be a hard worker." The female voice said._

 _"He doesn't need to be rich or famous. I want him to be a strong and thoughtful boy." The male voice said._

 _"This…is Ness as a baby. Why am I sent here?" Noel asked and just then everything turns white._

 _(Magicant)_

Noel wakes up and finds herself in a grassy place with trees and tomatoes and the Meow Wow Spirit is still with her.

"Now, where am I? I need to find Ness." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find Ness!)_

Noel searches the realm for Ness and then she finds a sign that says 'Magicant, the realm of Ness' mind'.

"Magicant…? So, I'm in Ness' mind? Am I also in his dream? Why am I in his dream?" Noel asked the Meow Wow who makes sounds. "I guess I'd better start looking for Ness." Noel said.

Noel searches Magicant for Ness and later arrives at a different part of Magicant with snowmen around and keeps looking for Ness and later she finds what looks like a different part of Magicant and finds Ness running through Magicant and so she follows him throughout Magicant and she later finds him walking through water and so she follows through water and she later finds Ness with a golden statue.

 **"I am the evil part of your brain. You have forced me into being. You cannot defeat me."** The gold statue said.

"Ness!" Noel said running to Ness.

 **"LEAVE NOW!"** Ness' Nightmare said as it transforms into a giant Night Terror with massive horns, twin blades, and the Night Terror symbol on its chest.

"A Night Terror!" Noel said and the Meow Wow growls.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Team up with Ness and defeat Ness' Nightmare!)_

Ness' Nightmare slashes with its twin blades and then uses PK Rockin' to strike but they dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Meow Wow delivers a bouncing strike while Ness uses PK Flash but Ness' Nightmare delivers a spinning strike with its twin blades but Meow Wow casts Protect on the two and then casts Balloonga while Ness uses PK Rockin' to strike but Ness' Nightmare unleashes its own PK Rockin' but Noel quickly casts a barrier on Ness to protect himself and then uses Mystic Raid followed by Dark Orb but Ness' Nightmare slashes with its twin blades and then unleashes many psi waves but Ness attacks with his baseball bat followed by PK Flash while Meow Wow delivers a spinning attack but Ness' Nightmare gathers psi energy and unleashes a huge psi wave at the trio but Noel casts Cure while Ness uses psi healing while Meow Wow casts Curaga and Ness uses PK Rockin' to deliver great damage while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dark Raid but Ness' Nightmare slashes with its twin blades and then slams them to the ground to unleash shock waves but Noel casts Triple Plasma while Ness uses PK Flash.

Ness' Nightmare uses PK Rockin' to strike at the trio and then delivers a spinning slash with its twin blades but Meow Wow delivers a bouncing strike while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Pure Dive and delivers the final dive strike while unleashing light pillars but Ness' Nightmare gathers psi energy and then unleashes huge psi energy at the trio but Meow Wow casts Protect on them and Ness uses PK Rokcin' to strike but Ness' Nightmare counters with its own PK Rockin' and as they're clashing Noel casts Mega Flare and then casts Starstorm and sends down raining stars to strike but Ness' Nightmare spin slashes with its twin blades while unleashing powerful psi energy but they dodge and Ness attacks with his baseball bat and then uses PK Flash but Ness' Nightmare slashes with its twin blades and then slams them to the ground unleashing psi energy waves but Meow Wow delivers a bouncing strike while Ness attacks with his baseball but Ness' Nightmare gathers psi energy and unleashes a huge amount of psi energy to damage the trio who heal themselves and Ness uses PK Flash to deliver excellent damage while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Starstorm and they finish off Ness' Nightmare.

Ness' Nightmare disappears.

"Are you…okay, Ness?" Noel asked and Ness nods. "That's why you sent me here. You knew there would be a Night Terror in Ness' dream and wanted me to help him." Noel said to Meow Wow who jumps around with joy. "Thank you." Noel said.

 _"Listen well. Giygas' goal is to destroy you. Everything in the universe could be destroyed at his hands. But he is also in trouble. The Apple of Enlightenment has foretold that Giygas' attempt will fail. It is because of the existence of Ness. Free your mind and know what must be done! Go to Saturn Valley."_ A voice said.

"Saturn Valley…? Is that where we'll find Giygas after all?" Noel asked and Ness nods. "Okay. I guess we need to wake up and go back to Sora, Paula, and the others." Noel said as everything turns white.

"Noel! Ness! Wake up!" A voice called.

Noel and Ness open their eyes and find they're still in Winters and see Sora, Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

"Finally. You're both awake." Sora said.

"You two were unconscious for a long time." Paula said.

"Ness fell asleep and then you too, Noel." Jeff said.

"You keep talking in your sleep." Poo said.

"So, what happened?" Sora asked.

"After Ness fell asleep, a Spirit Dream Eater sent me to his dream and to his mind, Magicant. There, we found Ness' nightmare, which was a Night Terror and we defeated it and now we know where to find Giygas. At Saturn Valley." Noel explained.

"Really? That's where we need to go?" Paula asked.

"In that case, we cannot waste any more time. Ness, teleport us there and we can settle it." Poo said and Ness nods and he teleports everyone out of Winters.

 _(Saturn Valley)_

The six are now in a grassy valley full of strange looking creatures known as Saturn.

"Okay, we're here so now what?" Sora asked.

"Oh ho, what have we here!" A voice said and they see Dr. Andonuts.

"Dr. Andonuts." Noel said.

"I see you arrived. These Saturn are such terrific folk. Same for Apple Kid. Now, when I mentioned that Phase Distorter, I was working on it to help find your enemies, but it's not complete. We still one more thing and it's something not of this world. If only there was a meteorite." Dr. Andonuts said and Ness has something in mind. "Oh, you know of a meteorite? Yes, the same one that fell on Onett? I see. Unfortunately, I don't think Giygas will allow you to get it. Onett should be in evil hands by now." Dr. Andonuts said.

"But we still need it." Noel said.

"Yes, I know. Well, do be careful." Dr. Andonuts said.

Ness uses Teleport to transport the group out.

 _(Onett)_

The six arrive at a town known as Onett but it's dark and full of Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"This town's messed up." Sora said.

"Don't gawk. We need that meteorite. Ness, you saw it. Can you show us?" Noel asked and Ness nods.

 _(Information: Find the meteorite!)_

Noel and Sora go through Onett to find the meteorite while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going while following Ness up a hill and they later arrive at the top of the hill and find a giant meteor.

"This must be it." Sora said and Ness grabs a piece of the meteor.

"Great, let's go back to Dr. Andonuts." Paula said.

"Leaving so soon? You really think with that piece of rock, you can defeat the true essence of evil?" A voice asked and it's the young man.

"Go away!" Sora yelled.

"Ness is destined to stop Giygas. It can't be stopped." Noel said.

"He may be destined to defeat Giygas, just like is it not your destiny to defeat Malus and same for Ky? What then would you do if you were to face him?" The young man asked.

"Are you saying Noel and Ky will lose, because you're wrong!" Sora said.

"Malus is the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness. Giygas is all powerful creature not from this world. Yet, children are destined to face magnificent power and in the end, despite what is prophesied, only true fate can decide regardless of what you do." The young man said.

"Just get lost!" Sora yelled throw Kingdom Key at the young man who disappears.

"We need to hurry." Noel said and Ness nods.

Ness teleports the group out of Onett and back to Saturn Valley.

"We've got it." Paula said.

"Excellent. Now I can complete it." Dr. Andonuts said as he completes the Phase Distorter. "Now, there are two features of this machine. First, it can repair your biological functions. Second, it can get you to where your enemy is. There is one thing; you may never return, so make sure you're optimally outfitted." Dr. Andonuts said.

"We can do this." Sora said.

"Yes." Noel said and Ness nods.

"Very well. Good luck." Dr. Andonuts said as they go into the Phase Distorter.

The Phase Distorter transports the group to a different part of the valley.

"It worked." Noel said and just then Dr. Adonuts arrives.

"Excellent. Now, this will be difficult to tell you, but…in order to defeat Giygas, who is attacking from the past, you must warp to the past. This can be done by the use of the Phase Distorter 3. However, the machine cannot warp living things. Life will be demolished in the process. The only way to accomplish this is to transfer your brain 'program' into a robot and send the robot to the past. The transfer means that your spirit will go on with the robot. I cannot promise your spirit will come back after the battle is past. Yet, understand you four are the chosen ones and you two are wanting to help." Dr. Andonuts explained.

"That's a lot to take in." Sora said.

"But we have no choice. We can do this." Noel said and Ness nods.

"Very well." Dr. Andonuts said.

Later the six are now in robot forms and are in the Phase Distorter 3 which now teleports them out.

 _(Cave of the Past)_

The Phase Distorter 3 arrives at the past and the group come out of the machine.

"Well, this is it. No turning back now." Sora said.

"Yes. I hope we're all ready." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find and stop Giygas!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the caves of the past and they later find what looks like a cave and they enter it taking them to a different area which is full of intestine like grounds and as they keep moving they find what looks like a sphere with Ness' face and just then someone appears and it's a familiar boy.

"Well, well. If ain't the loser Ness! You're surprised to see me? It's me, Porky!" Porky said.

"Porky!" Noel said.

"Not him! HE'S involved with this?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Who're you losers? Aw, whatever! You mean nuttin' to me! I assist the strong and able! You guys are pathetic! The Apple of Enlightenment has already made a prediction, but I won't let what that piece of garbage take place. You'll lose to Giygas! He will be stronger than any other!" Porky said.

"Why are you doing this, Porky? You shouldn't be selling your heart like this… You have something that's worth living." Noel said.

"Oh, shut up! You ain't my mother! I'll do what I want!" Porky said.

"Sorry, Noel, but the second Porky stepped out of line, he's already what he'll become." Sora said.

"Right… I can't steer him from the dark path he's going." Noel said.

"Now, Giygas, destroy them!" Porky said.

"No…! Porky, I know your life in this world is not good, but that's no reason to destroy it… You can't just do to the dark path." Noel said.

"I can do what I want, stupid! I like being on the dark side. It actually makes me happy and I'll gladly get rid of you! Once I deactivate the Devil's Machine, you'll understand what Giygas really is! I bet you'll be peeing your pants! Get ready, losers!" Porky said as he deactivates the Devil's Machine and just then everything is distorted. "Terrifying, huh? I am too! Giygas can't think anymore and isn't aware of what he's doing. What an almighty idiot! That's what he is! You'll become a meal!" Porky said.

"Porky, please…!" Noel begged.

"No use, Noel. We gotta stop him!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Stop Giygas!)_

Giygas unleashes massive psi energy at the six who dodge and Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Sora casts Fire followed by casting Aero but Giygas unleashes more massive psi energy at the six but Ness uses PK Rockin' while Paula uses PK Thunder while Poo uses PK Starstorm but Giygas unleashes PK Rockin' at the six dealing massive damage but Noel casts Cure and then casts Starstorm dealing excellent damage on Giygas who retaliates with unleashing more psi energy at Noel but Sora quickly casts Blizzard getting Giygas who retaliates with unleashing more massive psi energy.

"Hahahaha! Bet you're felling the fear, huh? In this bizarre dimension, you losers are the only ones fighting what can't be stopped! You're all just garbage waiting to be burnt up. You wanna cry for help? Well, TOO BAD! You're all screwed! Hahahaha!" Porky taunted.

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Sora yelled.

"Wait, help? That's it. I can use something that might help us." Paula said.

"Yes, I'll help too." Noel said.

"While you guys do what you're gonna do, we'll hold off this creep." Sora said.

Noel and Paula start praying for help while Sora casts Water while Ness uses PK Flash while Poo uses PK Starstorm but Giyas unleashes massive psi energy at the six but Noel casts a barrier around them and she and Paula keep praying while Sora casts Thunder while Ness uses PK Rockin' while Poo uses PK Feeze but Giygas unleashes more massive psi energy at the six.

"Please…give us strength…" Noel said.

"If it's possible…please…" Paula said.

"Somebody help us…" Noel said.

Meanwhile in Saturn Valley as the Phase Distorter returns Dr. Andonuts and the Saturn feel something and start praying.

Giygas form changes and unleashes more massive psi energy at the group but Sora casts Reflect and then casts Fire while Ness uses PK Flash while Poo uses PK Starstorm but Giygas unleashes more massive psi energy but Noel and Paula start praying more for help but Giygas keeps attacking but Ness uses PK Rockin' to strike while Sora casts Triple Blizzard and Noel and Paula keep praying hoping to get help.

Meanwhile in Yen Sid's tower Mickey, Donald, and Goofy look out the window.

"Gawrsh, I'm feelin' somethin' kinda strange. It's like…Sora and Noel are in danger." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I feel it too. They're in trouble!" Donald said.

"Now, don't you worry, fellas! Sora and Noel have dealt with danger before, we just gotta believe in 'em!" Mickey said.

"Yeah! I believe in Sora and Noel too!" Donald said.

"They can do it! I know they can!" Goofy said.

"Our champions are dealing with a massive force of darkness. They cannot lose the battle easily, despite their struggle. They need you to believe in them in all your hearts." Yen Sid said.

Giygas continues to attack with his massive psi attacks at the group but Sora casts Triple Plasma while Ness uses PK Rockin' to strike while Poo uses PK Starstorm and Noel and Paula keep praying for help but Giygas continues to attack with his psi energy but Poo uses PK Freeze while Ness uses PK Flash while Sora casts Thunder but Giygas continues to unleash massive psi energy but Noel and Paula continue to pray.

Meanwhile in Shine City at Luke's house Luke looks up at the sky with Grace.

"Noel…she's in danger, but she's fighting with all her heart. She can't go down like this… She promise she'd come home safe." Luke said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Yeah, you're right. Noel would never give up. Keep fightin', Sis! I'll be waitin' for ya!" Luke said.

"What is going ON?!" Porky asked as Giygas is feeling weaker and then sees Noel and Paula. "YOU witches! You're ruining everything!" Porky yelled.

"I'm doing what you said, Porky. We're crying for help." Noel said.

"Giygas, get rid of them!" Porky yelled but Sora strikes with Kingdom Key.

"Noel has hopes for you, but you're a lost cause. We're winning this and that's that!" Sora said.

Giygas continues to unleash massive psi energy but Sora casts Fire followed by casting Mega Flare while Ness uses PK Flash and Noel and Paula continue to pray.

"Please…help us…give us strength." Noel prayed.

"Please…help us…" Paula prayed.

Meanwhile Ken and Lucas look up at the sky.

"Hey, Noel's fightin' something and it's not good." Ken said.

"I know. It's like she and Sora are in trouble, but they're fighting with everything they have. I know they keep fighting. They made me brave, so they can't stop now." Lucas said.

"Yeah, kick that baddies' asses, you guys! Show 'em who's boss!" Ken cheered.

Meanwhile Elena and the others feel something.

"You guys feel it too, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Noel and Sora are in danger, but what can we do to help?" Tails asked.

"We'll just have to believe in them." Kiyo said.

"I believe in them!" Zatch said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"They're true warriors, so they can't quit." T.J. said.

"They're strong and they break anyone's face if they mess with 'em!" Murray said.

Giygas keeps unleashing massive psi energy but Sora and Ness keep fighting him while Noel and Paula keep praying.

"Please, help us…" Noel said.

Meanwhile in Destiny Islands at the shore Kairi looks at the sky.

"Sora…you're fighting with all you got, right? I know you're in a bind, but I know you won't quit. That's not you. Please, Sora, survive this so I can see you again." Kairi said.

Giygas is getting weaker and weaker and is gaining much damage.

"Hey, it's working." Sora said and Ness nods.

"Keep, going Noel and Paula." Poo said.

"Everyone, please help us…" Noel said.

"We need your strength." Paula said.

Meanwhile in the Prison Realm in Berk during nighttime Ky is resting with a dragon but then he looks up at the sky.

"Noel… Sora… You're in trouble, but you're still fighting. I know you guys are strong like me. Keep fighting, okay?" Ky said.

Giygas is getting weaker and weaker and keeps trying to attack but Sora and Ness continue to fight while Noel and Paula keep praying.

Meanwhile everyone in Eagleland is praying for Ness and his friends as they are fighting Giygas.

Giygas keeps trying to attack but its weaker and weaker.

"I can't think of anyone else…" Noel said.

"We have to keep praying for help." Paula said.

"No!" Porky yelled.

"I can do this…" Noel said and just Radiant Salvation glows a massive light and Kingdom Key does the same.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked and Ness nods.

"Let's do this!" Noel said.

Ness uses PK Rockin' while Paula uses PK Thunder while Jeff fires rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm and Noel and Sora unleash the light from their Keyblades and their attacks combine and go for Giygas making it scream and begins to be unstable.

"No, no, no, NO! I HATE all of you! Looks like it's time for me to bail! I think I'll sneak away to a different world, then I'll come back and we'll see who's cooler!" Porky said as he disappears.

"No, Porky…!" Noel said.

Giygas starts to disappear and later Giygas is now gone and everything turns black.

"Noel… Sora…" A voice said.

"Please wake up." Another voice said.

Noel and Sora wake up and they find themselves in Saturn Valley and are back in their human selves and they see Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo also back to being humans.

"You're okay." Jeff said.

"Thank goodness." Paula said.

"Did we…defeat Giygas?" Noel asked.

"Yes, you have. You're very extraordinary." Dr. Andonuts said.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off and we're back to ourselves." Sora said.

"Well, with the battle over, I'm going back to Dalaam. Ness, Paula, Jeff, Noel, Sora. I will see you someday. PSI FAREWELL!" Poo yelled as he disappears.

"It was great hanging out with you guys. I think I'll stay here for a while and learn more from my dad." Jeff said.

"Ness, will you escort me home?" Paula asked and Ness nods.

Ness runs to Noel and hugs her.

"Oh…" Noel said and returns the hug. "Thank you, Ness." Noel said and Ness waves at the two and teleports himself and Paula out.

Later Noel and Sora are alone.

"I think I understand. This must be before Ness' homeworld was swallowed by the darkness." Noel said.

"Yeah and now it's in a never-ending dream. Don't worry, we'll set this right and then, you get to see them again." Sora said.

"Yeah, and I'm excited for that." Noel said.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's Porky… I can't believe he's been on the dark path before this world met its end. First Giygas, then Nightmare, and now he's with Bowser Jr. and Maleficent. I wish things w ere different if he wasn't so evil." Noel said.

"It's not your fault. He chose his path. We chose ours. Still, I think he would've been a great person, but he's our enemy." Sora said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, this was longer than expected, but then again, it's Earthbound. I hope you liked some of the stuff that was in it and I thought the praying part was an interesting thing to for the story. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at a city, where they deal with a certain brat they're familiar with** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 19: Invasion in Fourside

Chapter 19: Invasion in Fourside

Pax and Riku leave Traverse Town and return to the space area and find the next world to go to and they later find another world that has a desert and a city as well as a swamp like area and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world but then many Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax dive attacks while Riku casts Mega Flare and they keep diving while dodging many obstacles such as buildings and they later find a portal and they dive for it but more Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep diving for the portal while still dodging obstacles and they later reach the portal and go to the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive at what looks like a desert with many cacti and dead trees around.

"Where did we end up this time and why's it so hot?" Pax asked sweating.

"We seem to be in some kind of desert. I hope we're not in the middle of nowhere." Riku said.

Just then something flies over them and they see a shadow making them look up in the sky and see what looks like a flying saucer.

"What…?" Pax asked.

"A Night Terror or a Dream Eater?" Riku asked.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's anything good. We should follow it." Pax said and Riku nods.

 _(World of Eagleland)_

 _(Field Theme: Pollyanna-I Believe in You)_

 _(Desert)_

 _(Information: Follow the flying object!)_

Pax and Riku start moving through the desert to follow the flying saucer but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax transforms Path to Justice into sabers and delivers many slashes with them while Riku casts Meteor and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the desert to keep chasing after the flying saucer which is firing plasma energy down at the two but they dodge.

"Great, now it's shooting from above." Riku said.

"I'll try to take it down while you keep going." Pax said.

"You sure?" Riku asked but the flying saucer fires another plasma shot at them but they dodge.

"Just go, Riku. I'll keep up. I got your back." Pax said transforming Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a light shot.

"Okay. Be careful, Pax." Riku said.

The flying saucer keeps firing plasma shots at the two but Pax shoots three light shots from his bazooka while Riku keeps moving through the desert with Pax following while still shooting but the flying saucer keeps flying away while still firing plasma shots but they dodge and Pax keeps firing while they keep chasing after it and later the flying saucer flies over a tunnel and so Pax and Riku go into the tunnel.

 _(Tunnel)_

Pax and Riku go through the tunnel to try and go after the flying saucer but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire while Riku casts Dark Fire and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the tunnel until they later reach the end and exit.

 _(Bridge)_

Pax and Riku leave the tunnel and arrive at a bridge and they see the flying saucer flying through and over the bridge and so they keep chasing after it but many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack while the flying saucer fires plasma shots but Riku slashes at the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters with Way to Dawn followed by Meteor Crash while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at the flying saucer which keeps flying away and so the two keep chasing after it through the bridge and they later reach the end and arrive somewhere else.

 _(Tunnel II)_

Pax and Riku arrive inside another tunnel and try to keep up with the flying saucer but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku defeat them and keep going through the tunnel and they later reach the exit and go somewhere else.

 _(Fourside)_

Pax and Riku arrive at a big city and they look around for the flying saucer.

"Now, where'd it go?" Pax asked.

"It couldn't have disappeared on us." Riku said.

"Let's search the entire city for it." Pax said and Riku nods.

 _(Information: Search the city!)_

Pax and Riku begin searching the city for the flying saucer and anything else but so far there is nothing around and while searching the city they find a big building that says 'Monotoli' and so they decide to go in.

 _(Monotoli Building-Lobby)_

Pax and Riku are inside the building and are in a lobby and they look around for anything and they later go inside an elevator and it takes them to the upper floors.

 _(Monotoli Building-Upper Level)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the upper floors of the building and they find a door and decide to open it taking them into a room.

 _(Monotoli Building-Porky's Room)_

Pax and Riku are inside a room and start looking around but then they find someone and it's a familiar boy wearing a suit.

"Porky?!" Pax asked shocked.

"What's HE doing here?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Who're you and how'd you get in this place? This is Monotoli's place and I should have security kick you out!" Porky said.

"What're you up to this time, you little snotball?" Pax asked.

"For your information, I happen to be Mr. Monotoli's business partner. I'm giving him great economic advise and it's beyond your intellect." Porky said.

"Well, we know what you're doing is beyond morality." Riku said.

"Look, I'm on schedule right now and I'm trying to come up with more ideas for Mr. Monotoli. So, go away. Now, losers!" Porky said.

"Fine. Talking to you is a waste of time anyway." Pax said as the two start to leave.

"Hey, hey. Hold up!" Porky said.

"Now, what do you want, brat?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, you guys look like you're capable of doing something." Porky said.

"More capable than YOU. What're you saying?" Pax asked.

"Right now, Fourside is facing a major crisis and it's ruining Mr. Monotoli." Porky said.

"What crisis?" Riku asked.

"You see, there're these things that came to Fourside recently and they're causin' all sorts of trouble around the city. Nobody's bothered to come outside and these monsters are ruining Mr. Monotoli's business." Porky said.

"Night Terrors and Dream Eaters." Pax said and Riku nods.

"And that flying thing we saw earlier might have a connection to them." Riku said.

"Since you two look more like the fighting types, I figured you two should go out and give those monsters a proper beating." Porky said.

"If you're Monotoli's partner, why can't you do it yourself?" Pax asked.

"Me? C'mon, I got a new reputation around here. I can't go out and attack monsters with my status on the line. Not my thing." Porky said.

"Whatever. We'll get rid of them because WE know we have to. Not because YOU asked us to." Pax said.

"And make sure you stay out of our way." Riku said.

"Oh, don't you worry. I won't be a bother to you." Porky said as they leave the room. "You idiots. You're one step closer to reaching to your demise. Hehehehe." Porky said as dark aura surrounds him.

Pax and Riku leave the Monotoli Building and return outside of the city.

"So, now Night Terrors and Dream Eaters are in here. We know the drill." Pax said.

"Yeah. Don't you think it's weird that Porky asked us to get rid of something that he'd probably control?" Riku asked.

"For all I know, it's a trick, but who cares. If these Night Terrors and Dream Eaters are causing trouble, then we have to get rid of them anyway." Pax said.

"This city's such a big place. Going together won't seem like a good idea." Riku said.

"You're right. Let's split up and find the Night Terrors and Dreams in different sections of the city and we'll meet back here when we're done." Pax said.

"Great plan. I'll go left and you go right." Riku said.

"Cool. Good luck, Riku." Pax said.

"Yeah, you too, Pax." Riku said and they go their separate ways.

 _(Information: Find and defeat Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

Riku begins searching Fourside for any Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and he later finds Terrordactyl Night Terrors and Cera Terror Dream Eaters.

"Found you!" Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

 _(Battle Theme: Earthbound Battle Theme)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Terrordactyl Night Terrors fly around Riku and deliver a diving strike while the Cera Terror Dream Eaters attack with their horns but Riku aerial slashes at the Terrordactyl Night Terrors with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Surge and then casts Dark Thunder and then casts Balloon on the Cera Terror Dream Eaters but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters create cross strikes with their horns while the Terrordactyl Night Terrors deliver multi flying kicks but Riku casts Earth and then uses Meteor Crash but the Terrordactyl Night Terrors deliver a spinning flying attack while the Cera Terror Dream Eaters transform into spiked balls and bounce at Riku who casts Zero Gravity to send them in the air and then aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Dive and dives many times and then delivers the final diving strike while creating many dark pillars around and Riku defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight many people come out and Riku continues searching Fourside for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and he later arrives at the different part of Fourside and finds Cyberrilla Night Terrors and Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters and so Riku uses Dark Raid on them and then uses Dark Orb but the Cyberrilla Night Terrors fire shots from their cannons while the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters create ground rays from their antlers but Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Blizzard Edge and then uses Ice Barrage but the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters fire rays from their antlers while the Cyberrilla Night Terrors fly around with their packs and fire plasma shots from above but Riku casts Water followed by casting Aero sending them in the air and then Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Shadowbreaker but the Cyberrilla Night Terrors fire missiles while the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters unleash ground rays but Riku casts Dark Fire and then casts Meteor and Riku defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

More people come out from hiding and Riku keeps exploring Fourside for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and Riku arrives at the different part of Fourside and finds Bull-E Night Terrors and Aura Lion Dream Eaters and so Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Strike but the Bull-E Night Terrors charge at Riku with their horns to attack while the Aura Lion Dream Eaters deliver tail strikes but Riku casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Triple Plasma but the Aura Lion Dream Eaters summon ethereal clones to strike while the Bull-E Night Terrors attack with their horns and then deliver a powerful kick but Riku casts Stop to freeze them and then uses Dark Dive to strike many times and then delivers the final diving strike while unleashing dark pillars and as time moves again the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters take massive damage but the Bull-E Night Terrors stomp on the ground to create shock waves while the Aura Lion Dream Eaters deliver a pounce but Riku uses Shadowbreaker and Riku defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight more people come out of hiding.

"There could be more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters around. I wonder how Pax is doing on his end." Riku said.

Meanwhile Pax is searching Fourside for Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and he later finds Timber Dread Night Terrors and Woeflower Dream Eaters.

"Gotcha!" Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by a diagonal slash but the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wood spikes from the ground while the Woeflower Dream Eaters unleash thorn vines but Pax transforms Path to Justice into chakrams and throws them but the Woeflower Dream Eaters deliver spinning attacks with their leaves and try to poison while the Timber Dread Night Terrors fire wooden shots but Pax dodges and horizontal slashes with Path to Justice and followed by Bagauzhang style but the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wood spikes while the Woeflower Dream Eaters unleash thorn vines but Pax casts Earth and then strikes with Hung Gar style but the Woeflower Dream Eaters spin attack with their leaves while the Timber Dread Night Terrors fire wood shots but Pax transforms Path to Justice into sais and delivers piercing strikes and multi stabs but the Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wooden spikes while the Woeflower Dream Eaters try to poison but Pax combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and delivers a powerful fiery strike and Pax defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight many people come out of hiding and Pax searches Fourside for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and he later arrives at a different part of Fourside and finds Clobberilla Night Terrors and Zolephant Dream Eaters and so Pax uses Thunder Raid followed by Lethal Blade but the Clobberrilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches and then deliver spinning strikes while the Zolephant Dream Eaters swipe their trunks to strike but Pax casts Zero Gravity and then transforms Path to Justice into a flail and delivers a spinning strike followed by a slamming strike but the Zolephant Dream Eaters fire water from their trunks while the Clobberilla Night Terrors slam their palms on the ground and create quakes but Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse kick and then strikes with Tai Chi style but the Clobberilla Night Terrors deliver giant punches while the Zolephant Dream Eaters deliver rushing trunk swipes but Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting Triple Fire and Pax defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

More people come out of hiding and Pax continues searching Fourside for any more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and Pax later arrives at a different part of Fourside and finds Venomace Night Terrors and Halberd Dream Eaters and so Pax transforms Path to Justice into rapier and delivers fast slashes followed by a dashing stab but the Venomace Night Terrors spread toxins around while the Halberd Dream Eaters fly around and fire shots from above but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a somersault slash followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts White Fire but the Halberd Dream Eaters attack with their wings and then fire more shots from above while the Venomace Night Terrors slither around and deliver poisonous bites but Pax strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by diagonal slashing with Path to Justice and then casts Ice Barrage but the Venomace Night Terrors shoot poison shots while the Halberd Dream Eaters fly around and try to dive attack but Pax casts Stop to freeze them and then transforms Path to Justice into dual katanas and delivers multi slashes and then delivers a downward slash and Pax defeats all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

More people come out of hiding.

"So far so good. I wonder how Riku's doing." Pax said.

Later Pax and Riku meet up with each other back near Monotoli's building.

"You got 'em?" Pax asked.

"Yeah, you?" Riku asked.

"It went fine." Pax said.

"We still need to find that flying object." Riku said.

"But where?" Pax asked.

"Let's find Porky. He clearly has something to do with those Night Terrors and Dream Eaters." Riku said.

"And he might even have a connection to that flying object." Pax said.

The two go back into the Monotoli building and use the elevator to return to the upper floor and return to Porky's room but the room is empty.

"He's gone." Riku said.

"Oh, no he's not. He's not getting away on my watch!" Pax said running out and Riku follows.

 _(Information: Find Porky!)_

Pax and Riku search the building for Porky and they use another elevator taking them to the next floor and later they arrive outside at the top of the building where they find a yellow helicopter which starts flying.

"Hey!" Pax called and he sees Porky. "Get back here, you fat sack of crap!" Pax yelled.

"You guys are such pinheaded idiots! It's not my fault you're too slow! I'm getting' outta here." Porky said.

"Where do you think you're gonna go?!" Riku demanded.

"Anywhere but here. Monotoli's useless and Nessie and his pathetic friends are a thorn in my side. I'm using this baby to get out." Porky said.

"I don't think so!" Pax yelled as he charges at Porky but then a plasma shot strikes at him but Pax dodges.

"Now what?" Riku asked and they see the same flying object and it has the Night Terror symbol.

"That thing IS a Night Terror!" Pax said.

"You like it? It's my personal minion! I found this thing when I came here and it's really handy." Porky said.

"I should have known you were controlling the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!" Riku yelled.

"Ya bet! You guys must feel stupid! I merely distracted you guys, so you won't cause me trouble. The guy in the black coat and the masked man in the crimson coat with black stars told me you'd try and do something to me, so I'm out! See ya, you world-class losers!" Porky said as he flies off with the helicopter.

"Ugh, I hate that brat!" Pax yelled.

"Just why did he get like this?" Riku asked.

"It's quite simple. He chose the path of darkness." A voice said and they see Ansem, the young man, Serpens, and Zervik.

"Ansem!" Riku yelled.

"Zervik!" Pax yelled.

"That kid's like Bowser Jr. I tell ya. Chose the dark road, all in pursuit of power so he can become a big shot." Zervik said.

"But Nightmare and Rixla used him." Pax said.

"Maybe, but before this world met its end, Porky grew jealous of his neighbor Ness and that jealousy and hate grew the dark fires within him and that's what caused him to be what he is now." Ansem said.

"The path was set for him the minute Ness' journey started. Nothing can be done now." The young man said.

"Whatever. He brought it on himself, so who cares what happens to him. Just stay outta our way!" Pax yelled.

"By all means, do take out that Night Terror and see what will become of you. Keep in mind what you do changes nothing about you. You two walked the same dark path before and it will haunt you." Serpens said.

"At least we're doing something about it." Riku said.

"No matter what, you can't stop us!" Pax said.

"Prove it." Ansem said as he, Zervik, the young man, and Serpens disappear in darkness.

"We'll show 'em! We'll show we're better than that stupid asshole!" Pax said.

"Right." Riku said.

 _(Information: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Destructive Flying Object!)_

The Night Terror known as Destructive Flying Object fires three plasma shots from above at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by a rising slash and then casts Triple Blizzard while Riku casts Dark Fire and then uses Meteor Crash but Destructive Flying Object flies around and unleashes a giant plasma laser at the two but they move and Riku triple aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Aerial Slam and then uses Earth Edge while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and delivers bashes with it followed by Hung Gar style but Destructive Flying Object flies over the two and unleashes a spotlight and then unleashes a plasma laser down on them but they avoid the spotlight and Pax uses Vanish Slash while Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth but Destructive Flying Object fires three plasma shots from above and then unleashes plasma lasers but Riku uses Dark Raid followed by Shadow Orb while Pax combines Wind magic with Baguazhang style and unleashes a powerful wind attack but Destructive Flying Object descends while summoning six legs.

Destructive Flying Object summons tiny robots and charge at the two who avoid the tiny robots which explode and Pax delivers a sliding strike and then diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Dive and delivers many dive strikes and then delivers the final dive strike while unleashing dark pillars but Destructive Flying Object unleashes a giant plasma laser and tries to go for the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a ray gun and fires light lasers to strike while Riku uses Earth Strike but Destructive Flying Object charges at the two with a dashing strike but they block and Pax delivers a counter strike while Riku delivers a counter blast sending Destructive Flying Object on the ground stunned allowing Pax to triple slash with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker but after enough attacks Destructive Flying Object flies back in the air and unleashes a barrier around itself and then delivers a flying surging attack at the two but they dodge and Destructive Flying Object keeps flying around.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires light rockets at Destructive Flying Object's barrier causing massive to it while Riku casts Meteor and the giant meteor causes massive damage to the barrier as well and the barrier disappears but Destructive Flying Object fires three plasma shots and then flies over the two and unleashes a spotlight and shots down a plasma laser down from above but the two dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Thunder and then casts Dark Fire but Destructive Flying Object unleashes tiny robots and sends them to attack but they avoid the tiny robots and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into dual broadswords and delivers slashes with them but Destructive Flying Object flies away while firing plasma lasers but Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting Aero while Riku uses Fire Raid followed by Dark Surge but Destructive Flying Object unleashes plasma rockets and sends them down at the two who avoid the rockets and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by Stealth Blade while Riku uses Brutal Blast.

Destructive Flying Object lands on the ground and summons six legs again and delivers a multi jab with one of its legs but they block the attack and Pax delivers a counter strike while Riku delivers a counter blast sending the Night Terror back and is stunned allowing Pax to combine Earth magic with Hung Gar style and delivers a powerful earth strike while Riku uses Geo Impact to deliver massive damage but Destructive Flying Object recovers itself and flies back into the air and summons a spotlight over the two and fires down a plasma laser but they dodge and Riku uses Meteor Crash while Pax uses Mystical Surge but Destructive Flying Object delivers a flying surge attack but they dodge out of the way and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows while Riku casts Balloon but Destructive Flying Object fires three plasma shots and then summons tiny robots to send them to attack but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Aerial Slam and then casts Triple Plasma while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a diagonal slash and then casts White Fire but Destructive Flying Object unleashes a giant plasma laser but Riku uses Dark Dive and dives many times and then delivers the final dive while unleashing dark pillars while Pax uses Warp Slash and teleports many times while slashing and keeps teleporting and slashing and then delivers the final teleport slash and they finish off Destructive Flying Object which disappears.

After the fight Pax and Riku look up at the sky.

"That brat got away." Riku said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Noel and Sora will put him in his place. I can feel it." Pax said.

Just then three people arrive.

"Who's there?" Riku asked and they see the three people which are Ness, Paula, and Jeff.

"Ness, Paula, Jeff." Pax said.

"Hello. We're sorry to bother you, but did you see Mr. Monotoli's helicopter?" Paula asked.

"We did, but Porky took it and got away." Pax said.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Jeff said and Ness nods.

"Well, we'll have to get to Summers another way." Paula said.

"Sorry." Pax said.

"It's fine. We can still continue on our adventure. Bye." Paula said as the three leave.

"I think I get it. This is when Ness and his friends have their journey, but after that, Porky puts this world to its end and now it's trapped in a never-ending dream that'll never wake up." Pax said.

"And that's why we're going to put it right." Riku said.

"Yeah. And Porky's gonna answer for what he did. I'll make sure of it." Pax said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Prison Realm in a dark chamber Porky feels something.

 **"What is it, Porky?"** Nightmare asked.

"It's…like someone went to my world, but… Wait. I totally destroyed it!" Porky said.

 **"After Rixla's, Malus' Heartless', and Xehanort's Heartless' defeat, worlds that have been destroyed by darkness were to return, but most did not. As you know, the remaining worlds are in this realm still and the others are in the Realm of Sleep."** Nightmare said.

"That's where that Key witch and those other losers are! They went to that world, did they?! They're fixing that mess I made! I hate that! They're gonna pay for this! I'll kill them!" Porky yelled.

 **"Calm yourself. You have another assignment. You and your toy are to go to the next world where the Prince of Light will go to."** Nightmare said.

"Yes, Master! You got it! I'll go get my robot and we'll get going." Porky said smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And that's it for Eagleland and that means we can move on to the remaining four worlds of this story and I hope you're looking forward for more soon. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at what seems to be an island, but it's covered in nasty graffiti and they also meet familiar faces, as well as a certain brat** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	21. Chapter 20: Mess in Delfino

Chapter 20: Mess in Delfino

Noel and Sora leave Eagleland and return to the space area begin going for the next world and they find a world that's an island with a plaza, an amusement park, a beach, and a volcano and so they decide to go to that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world and they begin avoiding obstacles such as palm trees and buildings but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they deliver diving strikes and keep diving while still avoiding obstacles and they later find the portal and they start diving for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but the two keep diving to strike and continue diving and they later reach the portal taking them to the next world.

Noel and Sora arrive at what looks like a town full of strange creatures with palm trees on their heads but they also see what looks like graffiti all over walls of buildings and on the ground.

"What a mess. What happened here?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. Did the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters cause this?" Noel asked.

"This place looks beautiful enough, but why's there a mess all over?" Sora asked.

Just then they see someone jumping in front of them and it's a blue figure with red eyes carrying a blue paintbrush and the blue figure looks like Mario.

"M-Mario…?" Noel asked.

"He looks different. Hey, what's up?" Sora asked but the blue Mario sticks out a long tongue and runs away. "Ooookay…? What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Was that really Mario? We should follow him and see what's going on." Noel said and Sora nods.

 _(World of Isle Delfino)_

 _(Field Theme: Super Sunshine)_

 _(Delfino Plaza)_

 _(Information: Follow the figure that looks like Mario!)_

Noel and Sora go through the town to follow the figure while passing many graffiti all over town but as they keep going something blocks their way and it's paint like goop all over the floor.

"Ugh, what's with all this goop? It's gross…" Sora said.

"Something's not right." Noel said and just then the goop starts moving and reveals to be a giant paint like plant which roars at the two.

"What the…?" Sora asked.

"Look out!" Noel said as the paint plant shoots goop balls at the two who dodge out of the way. "We have to take it out if we're going to follow the figure." Noel said.

"Good enough for me!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shadow Sunshine)_

 _(Information: Defeat the goop plant!)_

The goop plant shoots goop balls at the two but they dodge and Noel uses Water Raid to cause major damage while Sora casts Tidal Wave but the goop plant sprays paint goop at the two who dodge but the goop plant delivers a large bite but Noel casts Water while Sora uses Water Surge but the goop plant shoots goop balls and then sprays paint but the two dodge and Sora coats Kingdom Key with Water magic and delivers water slashes while Noel uses Water Edge and they defeat the goop plant which starts to melt and disappears.

"This is just weird. Paint coming to life and attacking us. What is going on?" Sora asked.

"We need to follow that figure for that answer. Let's go." Noel said and Sora nods and they start moving.

Noel and Sora continue searching the town for the figure and they later arrive at the next part of the town and they see two people surrounded by Timber Dread Night Terrors, Palm Dread Night Terrors, Woe Flower Dream Eaters, and Fishboné Dream Eaters and those people are Peach who is wearing a sleeveless dress and her hair is tied to a ponytail and Toadsworth.

"Just what are these things?" Peach asked.

"Fear not, Princess! We should try and get away." Toadsworth said.

"Princess?" Noel asked.

"Oh, no! She's in trouble!" Sora said.

The two rush to the scene and get their Keyblades ready and confront the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

"Stand back, Princess! We got this!" Sora said.

"Oh, my! Who are you…?" Peach asked.

"We'll talk later. Right now, you need to get to safety." Noel said.

"Princess, it seems these two are more capable. Let us be off." Toadsworth said as they leave.

"Now, we can do this." Noel said.

"Yep! Let's send 'em packing." Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Timber Dread Night Terrors unleash wooden spikes while the Palm Dread Night Terrors unleash coconut bombs and throw them but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Starstorm and makes falling stars rain down while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by using Faith and unleashes a giant ring of light but the Woe Flower Dream Eaters unleash thorned vines and lashes with them while the Fishboné Dream Eaters unleash lasers but Sora uses Prism Windmill and delivers a rainbow strike while Noel uses Mystic Raid but the Palm Dread Night Terrors rains down coconuts to strike while the Fishboné Dream Eaters deliver a charging strike but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sora casts Tornado but the Timber Dread Night Terrors shoot wooden spikes while the Woe Flower Dream Eaters unleash poison plants but Sora uses Sonic Blade and delivers dashing strikes while Noel uses Pure Dive and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters.

After the fight Peach and Toadsworth approach the two.

"Thank you two. I don't know what would have happened without you." Peach said.

"It's no problem, Princess." Noel said.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met before, but apparently you seem to." Peach said.

"Oh, um…" Sora stops talking.

"We were told the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be here." Noel said.

"Hmm, I suppose that's possible." Toadsworth said.

"Um, Noel, was Peach's homeworld ever restored?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. We've never been to it, so I think like most of the worlds, it's been sent to this realm in a never-ending dream." Noel said.

"Right." Sora said.

"And just like with Jiminy, Tron, and Ness and his friends, Peach is in this world, but doesn't know us." Noel said.

"Yeah. I gotcha." Sora said.

"Is something the matter?" Peach asked.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine." Sora said.

"I should say hardly, there is still this horrid mess all over Isle Delfino. So much for a needed vacation." Toadsworth said.

"Um, what did happen around here?" Noel asked.

"Well, before we arrived, there has been graffiti and paint like goop all over the island. It's caused a horrible pollution in Delfino and what's more is the island's most precious Shine Sprites are gone." Peach said.

"That's awful." Sora said.

"And many people believed it was Mario and he got arrested." Peach said shocking the two.

"What?! Mario…?!" Noel asked.

"But, that's crazy! He'd never do anything like this." Sora said.

"Yes. I agree. He was with us when got here, so there was no he could have done this. But the Pinatas accused him of causing this and now they're forcing him to clean up the entire mess." Peach said.

"We need to find Mario." Sora said.

"And we still need to find that figure that looks like him." Noel said.

"You saw that shadow too?" Peach asked.

"You know of it?" Noel asked.

"Yes. That shadow must be the cause of this mess. Find Mario first and see if you can help him." Peach said.

"You got it!" Sora said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Inside a courtroom a Pianta judge slams his gavel._

 _"Court is now in session!" The Pianta judge said._

 _"As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance. The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness. Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have been stolen from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate. The reason, it's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame!" The Pianta lawyer said and shows a wanted sketch of Mario. "Behold, this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions. The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Mario!" The Pianta lawyer said._

 _"Objection!" Peach called._

 _"Overruled! I judge the defendant guilty as charged! I hereby order the defendant to clean this entire island. Until Isle Delfino is completely free of his handiwork, Mario is not allow to leave. Court adjourned." The Pianta judge said slamming his gavel._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Information: Find Mario!)_

Noel and Sora begin searching the town for Mario while passing more graffiti and they later arrive at the different part of town and they find someone and it's a familiar figure and it's Mario who is using some sort of pack like machine on his back.

"There's Mario." Sora said.

The two run for Mario.

"Mario, you're okay." Noel said and Mario looks at them confused. "Oh, um. Sorry. My name is Noel. It's nice to meet you." Noel introduced.

"And I'm Sora!" Sora introduced said Mario nods and then Sora notices the machine on his back. "Um, what's this thing? Some sort of pump?" Sora asked.

"My name is FLUDD. It's a pleasure to meet you." FLUDD said.

"Whoa! It talks!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, we've met talking objects before. You should be used it already. Mario, we heard you were wrongly arrested for this mess. We'll help you get through this." Noel said and Mario nods.

"By the way, have you seen that blue figure that looks kinda like you? We saw it earlier." Sora said but Mario shakes his head.

"Hmm, we need to find him, but there's a mess all over." Noel said.

"We can handle it." Sora said.

"I will also provide assistance. With all four of us, cleaning this entire town will not take longer." FLUDD said.

"Cool! Let's get to it." Sora said.

Noel, Sora, and Mario begin cleaning up the town from the paint goop while also fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in the way and they keep cleaning up the goop mess but then a giant goop plant appears and tries to attack but Noel casts Water while Sora uses Water Edge while Mario uses FLUDD to spray water but the goop plant shots goop balls at the trio who dodge and Mario uses FLUDD to spray more water while Sora uses Water Raid while Noel casts Tidal Wave but the goop plant delivers a large bite but Sora casts Deep Freeze to freeze the goop plant allowing Noel to use water Strike while Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water shots and they defeat the goop plant which melts and disappears.

After the fight something rises and it's a statue of a Pianta.

"Look, something's on the statue!" Noel said pointing at something at the top of the statue and it's the same blue figure that looks like Mario.

"Hey! There's that creep!" Sora said.

"There it is…" Peach said.

The blue figure jumps off the statue and goes for Peach and carries her off.

"No, help me!" Peach cried.

"Princess!" Noel said.

"We gotta help her!" Sora said and Mario nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Chase after the Mario doppelganger and save Peach!)_

Noel, Sora, and Mario chase after the Mario doppelganger who is running away but Noel uses Water Surge to keep up and manages to catch it and delivers triple slashes while Sora uses Flowmotion to keep up and then delivers a slamming strike but the Mario doppelganger keeps getting away but Mario uses FLUDD to spray water at the doppelganger who uses his paintbrush to unleash goop plants to attack but Noel and Sora quickly defeat them and then Noel casts Tidal Wave to get him while Sora uses Water Raid and Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water and they manage to get the Mario doppelganger who falls to the ground.

"Nowhere else to go!" Sora said.

 _"Not fair! Unfair! You shouldn't be able to use tools like that!"_ The Mario doppelganger said as he runs off.

"He is getting away." FLUDD said.

"No he's not." Noel said as they continue to chase after him.

The trio chase after the Mario doppelganger who paints on the statue creating an M and goes into the M.

"He just went inside that. Sora said.

"Then, we're going in too." Noel said as they go into the M.

 _(Bianco Hills)_

The trio arrive at the different part of the island and they begin searching for the Mario doppelganger while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and also cleaning up as much goop as possible and they go up on the top of a windmill while dodging falling goop balls and they manage to reach the top of the windmill where they find a giant flower monster with a red head and red bottom with white polka dots, large green mouth with fangs, the rest of the body is green and its arms are leafy.

"A monster…?" Noel asked.

"It's not a Night Terror or a Dream Eater." Sora said and the flower monster roars making the top of the windmill break.

"Oh, no…" Noel said as the trio and the flower monster fall into the windmill.

The trio land on the ground but they confront the flower monster who roars again.

"Guess we'll have to deal with this thing." Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Agreed. It will not allow us to go." FLUDD said and Mario nods.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Petey Piranha!)_

The flower monster known as Petey Piranha flies into the air and tries to deliver a slamming strike on the trio who dodge out of the way and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spinning slash while Sora casts Thunder followed by casting Triple Blizzard but Petey Piranha opens his mouth ready to attack but Mario has FLUDD shoot water getting into Petey's mouth making the flower monster become fat and then falls over allowing Sora to use Spark Dive while Noel casts Earth to strike dealing great damage but Petey gets up and spits out fireballs but the trio dodge and Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers powerful bashes while Noel uses Magic Hour and teleports and strikes and then delivers the final magical strike but Petey opens his mouth to attack again but Mario has FLUDD shoot water again and makes Petey fat again and falls over allowing Noel to use Pure Dive to strike many times and then delivers the final dive while Sora uses Flowmotion on a wall and delivers a slamming strike dealing great damage but Petey flies into the air and tries to slam down at the trio who dodge and Sora uses Aero Raid while Noel uses Ether Slash.

Petey shoots three fireballs at the trio but Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water to get rid of the fireballs and Noel casts Triple Fire while Sora uses Aerial Slam but Petey opens his mouth to attack but Mario uses FLUDD again to shoot water into the monster's mouth making the flower monster fat again and falls over and then Noel summons Meow Wow and gets on it and has it bounce on Petey dealing excellent damage while Sora uses Earth Edge but Petey gets up and delivers a double leaf arm strike and then tries to bite ay the trio but the two block the bite and Noel delivers a counter blast while Sora delivers a counter rush strike sending the flower monster back but Petey shoots four fireballs but Noel casts Reflect to send the fireballs right back while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Aero Strike but Petey flies into the air and tries to slam on the trio again but they dodge out of the way and Noel uses Thunder Surge followed by slashing with Radiant Salvation while Sora uses Blitz to strike but Petey opens his mouth again but Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water making Petey fat again and falls over and Noel and Sora both use Flowmotion and deliver a slamming strike and they finish off Petey Piranha.

Petey roars in pain and then transforms into goop and melts.

"That was close." Noel said.

"But where's…" Sora stops talking as they see the Mario doppelganger at the top of the windmill and leaves.

"He is escaping again." FLUUD said.

"Not this time." Sora said.

The trio later return to Delfino Plaza to find the Mario doppelganger but they don't seem to find him and they find Toadsworth.

"Mr. Toadsworth. Did you find that Mario doppelganger?" Noel asked.

"You mean that hooligan impersonating Master Mario? I have not seen him, but I will ensure to keep an eye out for him." Toadsworth said.

"Where's the Princess?" Sora asked.

"She went off looking for the shops. I can only hope she hasn't run into that ruffian or those vile monsters." Toadsworth said.

"We'd better go find her before he does." Noel said and Sora and Mario nod.

 _(Information: Find Peach!)_

The trio search the town for Peach and they later arrive at the shopping district of the town where they find Peach.

"Princess." Noel said.

"Oh, hello. I'm glad you and Mario are doing okay. Still, this place is suffering from a terrible darkness and that doppelganger is still on the loose." Peach said.

"Yeah, we know, but we're trying to find him before he causes trouble again." Sora said.

Unknowing to them the Mario doppelganger is on the roof of a building and jumps down and goes for Peach again and grabs her.

"Princess!" Noel cried.

"Not again!" Sora said.

"Help me!" Peach cried as the Mario doppelganger runs off.

The trio chase after the Mario doppelganger who uses his paintbrush to create goop and unleashes goop plants to attack but Noel and Sora cast Water to get rid of them and continue chasing down the Mario doppelganger through the town and later the Mario doppelganger gets on a boat and takes Peach with him.

"Princess." Noel said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled but the Mario doppelganger sticks his long tongue again and uses the boat to move off.

"Now where are they going?" Noel asked.

"It seems they are headed for Pina Park." FLUDD said.

"Then we're going too." Sora said.

"There's another boat we can use. Let's go." Noel said as they get on another boat and use it to take them to the next area.

 _(Pina Park)_

The boat takes the trio to an amusement park full of rides and they find the Mario doppelganger who still has Peach and runs off but the trio chase after him through the park and later they find the Mario doppelganger in a pool.

"Gotcha now!" Sora said.

"Give us the Princess back." Noel said but water starts to disappear and the bottom of the pool starts to open revealing what looks like a giant robot that looks like a turtle dragon.

"Whoa…" Sora said.

"What happened? Did the perpetrator get away?" FLUDD asked.

"This is not going to end well." Noel said as the Mario doppelganger gets inside the mech which breathes fire at the trio but they dodge.

"What now?" Sora asked.

Noel looks around and finds a roller coaster.

"Maybe this could be useful." Noel said and runs to a Pianta. "Excuse me, can we use that roller coaster?" Noel asked.

"You're going to fight that giant robot terrorizing the park? Well, maybe that might work. Get on and I'll start it." The Pianta said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

Noel, Sora, and Mario get on the roller coaster.

"You sure this'll work, Noel?" Sora asked.

"It's the best we've got to stop that robot." Noel said as the roller coaster start.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Take down the robot!)_

The Koopa robot starts unleashing fire at the trio but Mario has FLUDD shoot fire to get rid of the flames and Noel and Sora start shooting light shots from their Keyblades at the robot doing damage but the Koopa robot shoots fireballs at the trio but Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water to get rid of the fireballs and Noel and Sora shoots light shots at the Koopa robot which unleashes more fire but then they fin a rocket on the roller coaster and so they use it to fire at the robot dealing great damage but the Koopa robot shoots fireballs at the trio but Noel and Sora continue firing light shots at the Koopa robot and after enough attacks the Koopa robot is stunned allowing Noel and Sora to get off the coaster car and get on the Koopa robot's back and go for the head which starts unleashing fire but they cast Water to get rid of the flames and Noel triple slashes at the head with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash but the Koopa robot unleashes more fire but they casts Reflect to protect themselves and they continue to slash at the head with their Keyblades but after enough attacks the Koopa robot sends the two off but they land back on the coaster car.

The Koopa robot fires fireballs at the trio but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the fireballs and Noel and Sora fire light shots from their Keyblades dealing damage to the robot which unleashes more flames but they find more missiles and use them to strike at the Koopa robot dealing excellent damage but the Koopa robot shoots fireballs at the trio but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the fireballs and Noel and Sora shoot light shots from their Keyblades but the Koopa robot unleashes fire but Noel and Sora continue to fire light shots from their Keyblades and also use rockets on the roller coaster to strike at the robot which fires fireballs but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of them and Noel and Sora keep firing light shots from their Keyblades and after enough attacks the Koopa robot is stunned allowing Noel and Sora to get off the coaster car and get on the robot's back and go for the head which unleashes flames but Noel and Sora cast Water to get rid of the flames and they slash at the head with their Keyblades but the Koopa robot breathes more fire at the two but they cast Reflect to shield themselves from the flame and they keep attacking with their Keyblades but the Koopa robot continues to unleash fire but they cast Water to get rid of the flame and they continue to strike at the head with their Keyblades and after enough attacks they manage to finish off the Koopa robot and they get back on the coaster car.

The trio get off the roller coaster as the Koopa robot malfunctions making the head open revealing the Mario doppelganger and Peach.

"Princess, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Mario! Noel! Sora!" Peach said but the Mario doppelganger jumps into the air and lands while transforming into someone different.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

The blue figure takes off the mask and reveals himself as Bowser Jr. wearing a blue bib that looks like Mario's mustache.

"B-Bowser Jr.?" Noel asked.

"Ugh, I knew he'd have something to do with this!" Sora said.

"Leave my mama alone, you bad people! You won't take Mama Peach away!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Wait, did he just say 'Mama'?" Sora asked shocked.

"Mama…Peach…? I'm your mama?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, Papa told me so. He told me my mama was kidnapped by a bad man named Mario." Bowser Jr. said.

"So, you're Bowser's son…" Peach said.

"So, I came here to rescue her." Bowser Jr. said.

"So, the graffiti around the plaza was his doing…" Noel said.

"I can't believe this! What's he trying to pull?!" Sora asked.

Bowser Jr. shows the paintbrush.

"See this? This is my magic brush. When I draw with this, all my wishes come true. A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me." Bowser Jr. said.

"A strange old man in a white coat?" FLUDD asked.

"But…why would you pretend to be Mario?" Peach asked.

"And what's the big idea putting graffiti all over the island?!" Sora demanded.

"Papa told me everything. He said 'Mario's a bully, he never fights fair'. So, he said 'Jr., you gotta outsmart Mario'. So, I tried to get Mario sent to prison, but nobody locked him up and now he's stealing Mama Peach again. Not only that, but some guy in a black coat and a masked man in a crimson coat with black stars told me two strangers would come and help Mario kidnap Mama Peach too!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Ugh, c'mon! Not them too!" Sora said.

"You…you pests! Leave us alone! Stop following us!" Bowser Jr. said as he goes back into the mech activates it.

"No! Mario!" Peach cried but the mech starts to fly off.

"They're getting away again." Noel said.

"It appears they are going to Corona Mountain." FLUDD said as the mech is going for a volcano.

"Well, if they're going there. So are we." Sora said.

"Yes, we have to get there now." Noel said.

Noel, Sora, and Mario leave Pina Park and return to the plaza.

"Okay, we gotta find a way to get to that Corona Mountain place." Sora said.

"Maybe there is a way. We'll just have to find out ourselves." Noel said.

 _(Information: Find a way to Corona Mountain!)_

The trio go through the plaza to find a way to Corona Mountain and they later go for the beach area of the town and they see the mech flying for the volcano and so they follow after the mech for the volcano and they later get close for it.

"This has to be it. Now we gotta find a way to get in." Sora said.

Mario looks around and points at a hole on the side of the volcano.

"That could work. Let's go." Noel said as they go for the hole and they get in the volcano.

 _(Corona Mountain)_

Noel, Sora, and Mario are in the volcano and begin making their way through while avoiding fire and lava and they find what looks like a small boat and get on it taking them through the lava while avoiding shooting fire but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel and Sora fight them off and continue through the lava and later they get on rocky land and get through the rocky land while dodging rising lava and molten rocks and they come across what looks like a rocky platform and a lava erupts sending them upward.

In a dark sky Bowser Jr. is in what looks like green water with his father Bowser on a sprite shaped tub.

"Hahahaha! The water's great, huh, Jr.?" Bowser asked.

"Sure is, Papa!" Bowser Jr. said and sees Peach on a rubber duck. "Come on in, Mama Peach." Bowser Jr. said.

"Um…I think not…" Peach said.

Just then Noel, Sora, and Mario arrive on the tub.

"We made it!" Sora said.

"Mario, Noel, Sora!" Peach said.

"You again?! Don't you EVER give up?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"MARIO! How DARE you ruin my family vacation!" Bowser yelled.

"YOUR vacation?! You're the one, who ruined Mario's!" Sora yelled.

"So, you're Bowser. You're Bowser Jr.'s father." Noel said.

"That's right! And you are TOAST!" Bowser yelled as he breathes fire at the trio who dodge.

"We'll see about that! We'll gladly take you out!" Sora said.

"Jr., help me destroy these bugs!" Bowser said.

"Sure thing, Papa!" Bowser Jr. said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Bowser and Bowser Jr.!)_

Bowser breathes fire at the trio who dodge out of the way but Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills at the them but Noel uses Mystic Raid to get rid of them and then casts Mega Flare at Bowser while Sora casts Triple Blizzard but Bowser shoots four fireballs at the trio while Bowser Jr. fires more Bullet Bills but they dodge and Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water to get rid of the fireballs while Noel casts Tidal Wave while Sora aerial slashes at Bowser with Kingdom Key followed by Water Edge but Bowser swipes with his claws and then slams his fists on the edge of the tub but Noel triple slashes Bowser's fists with Radiant Salvation followed by Ice Barrage while Sora uses Stun Impact to strike at the other fist making Bowser roar in pain and he breathes fire at the two but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the fire while Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills but Noel casts Thunder on Bowser Jr. stunning him and then uses Water Surge on Bowser and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Bowser attacks with his claws and then slams his fists on the edge of the tub but Sora uses Sonic Blade and strikes at Bowser while Noel casts Starstorm and makes falling stars rain down and strike.

Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs and then uses his paintbrush to summon goop plants to attack but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the goop plants and Noel casts Triple Plasma at Bowser Jr. but Bowser tries to grab the trio but they avoid the hands and Sora slashes at Bowser's claws with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Strike Raid but Bowser shoots fireballs at the him but Noel casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Bowser dealing great damage making him roar angrily and tries to slam his fists on Noel who blocks the attack and Sora tries to attack but Bowser Jr. fires more Bullet Bills and then shoots fireballs but Noel uses Mystic Raid at Bowser Jr. and then uses Dark Orb while Sora casts Tornado at Bowser who retaliates with swiping with his claws and then breathes fire while Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to summons more goop plants to attack but Mario gets rid of the goop plants with FLUDD but Bowser shoots fireballs at Mario but Sora deflects them and then diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Noel uses Magic Hour but Bowser slams his fists on the ground and summons fiery shock waves but Mario uses FLUDD to strike.

Bowser grabs Mario and tries to bite at him but Mario uses FLUDD TO shoot water at the Koopa King's eye making him roar in pain allowing Sora to use Ars Arcanum on Bowser and delivers multiple bashes while Noel uses Pure Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes on Bowser and then delivers the final dive strike while unleashing light pillars but Bowser Jr. fires more Bullet Bills and uses his paintbrush to summon paint slash streaks at the trio who dodge and Sora casts Triple Blizzard on Bowser Jr. while Noel casts Thunder Shot but Bowser swipes with one claw and then delivers another strike with the other claw but they dodge the claw strikes and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation at one of the claws followed by Dancing Blade while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key at the other claw followed by Ripple Drive but Bowser retaliates with shooting five fireballs but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the fireballs and then shoots water at the Koopa King but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs and then uses his paintbrush to unleash paint tentacles to lash at the trio but Noel casts Water to get rid of them and then uses Dark Raid on Bowser Jr. but Bowser tries to bite at Noel but Sora uses Ragnarok.

Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills to strike and then uses his paintbrush to unleash two paint slash streaks while Bowser slams his fists on the trio but they dodge but Bowser summons fiery shockwaves but Noel uses Pure Splicer and slows down Bowser and Bowser Jr. and then teleports and slashes at Bowser and then teleports and slashes Bowser Jr. and then keeps teleporting and slashing at the two until she unleashes a giant light pillar and strikes at them both while Sora uses Sonic Blade and strikes at both of them multiple times and then delivers the final dash slash but Bowser breathes fire while Bowser Jr. fires fireballs but Mario uses FLUDD to get rid of the flames and then shoots water balls at the two but Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to unleash paint plants and then paint tentacles and they all attack but Noel casts Tidal Wave to get rid of them all while Sora uses Thunder Raid at Bowser Jr. but Bowser swipes with his claws and then unleashes flames on the ground but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by using Dark Orb but Bowser breathes more fire while Bowser Jr. fires more Bullet Bills but they dodge and Mario uses FLUDD to shoot water while Sora casts Tornado while Noel casts Starstorm and they finish off both Bowser and Bowser Jr. and just then the tub starts to crack and break apart.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. start falling off from the sky and so does Noel, Sora, and Mario while Peach floats down gently with her parasol.

Later Noel and Sora land on a small island and they see Peach floating down.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" Sora asked.

They then find Mario and what seems to be a broken FLUDD.

"FLUDD…?" Noel asked.

"M-Mario… I hope I was of assistance…" FLUDD said as he shuts off making Mario sad.

"Oh, sorry, Mario…" Sora said.

"We don't even know what happened to the Shine Sprites." Noel said.

"Everyone, look." Peach said and they look up at the sky and see the Shine Sprites in the sky returning to Delfino Plaza.

"Are those the Shine Sprites?" Noel asked.

"How?" Sora asked and just then more Shine Sprites appear in the sky and return to Delfino Plaza.

"I think it's because of Pax and Riku… They set the Shine Sprites free." Noel said.

"They've been by our side! Way to go, you guys!" Sora cheered.

The Shine Sprites return to Delfino Plaza and the Piantas cheer and dance as the entire island is back to having sunshine.

Meanwhile in the open waters Bowser and Bowser Jr. are on a wooden plank.

"Jr., there's something I have to tell you about Peach…" Bowser was cut off.

"I know, she's not my mama." Bowser Jr. said shocking Bowser. "Someday, when I'm bigger, I wanna fight Mario again!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's my boy! The Koopa Clan is as strong as ever, but for now, let's rest for a while." Bowser said.

It's later sunset and Noel and Sora watch the sun set with Mario and Peach and just then two Toads come and they turn to see FLUDD repaired much to Mario's joy and Noel and Sora are happy as well.

Later Noel and Sora are alone.

"No matter how often darkness comes, light is bound to shine once more." Noel said.

"Bowser Jr. tried to snuff out the light numerous times, but he's always bound to fail, no matter what." Sora said.

"Is that what you think?" A voice asked and they turn to see Serpens.

"You!" Sora said as he puts Noel behind him.

"You do realize as light exists, do does darkness. Even if you keep trying to expel the darkness, it will always come back." Serpens said.

"Light and darkness are part of the balance. We all need both of it." Noel said.

"Yes, but darkness is the supreme power over light. I've learned that the hard way." Serpens said.

"You lied to Bowser Jr. about Peach, didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Call it payback, since that brat screwed me over once before. I don't care if it was a figment or not. It as still satisfying to bullcrap that brat." Serpens said.

"You met Bowser Jr. before…?" Noel asked.

"Yes. It was unpleasant, but now he's nothing more than pawn, like everyone else, including you two." Serpens said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"Pawns, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

"Pawns…just what is he talking about…?" Noel asked.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, we're onto the Delfino and after that, three worlds remain. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at world that has an island, but full of nasty graffiti and they set out to find the missing sprites** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	22. Chapter 21: Shine Sprites

Chapter 21: Shine Sprites

Pax and Riku leave Eagleland and return to the space area and begin finding the next world and they later find a world that has a plaza, a beach, an amusement park, and a volcano and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku begin diving for the next world while fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and dodging many obstacles such as palm trees and buildings and they keep diving but more Night Terrors appear and attack but Pax casts Laser while Riku delivers a diving strike and they see a portal and dive for it while dodging more obstacles but more Dream Eaters appear to attack but they fight them off and keep diving for the portal and they later reach the portal and make their way for the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive in what looks like a beach area.

"This place…it's like my island." Riku said.

"Except there's nothing but a huge ass mess." Pax said pointing at what looks like paint like goop all over the beach.

"What is this stuff?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's got danger written all over it." Pax said but then the paint goop erupts revealing what looks like a paint plant.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Look out!" Pax said as the paint plant shoots goop balls but Pax deflects it. "Guess we'll have to take out this thing." Pax said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shadow Sunshine)_

 _(Information: Defeat the paint plant!)_

The paint plant shoots goop balls at the two but they dodge and Pax casts Water while Riku casts Tidal Wave to strike but the paint plant tries to deliver a large bite but they block and Pax delivers a counter strike while Riku delivers a counter blast but the paint plant shoots two goop balls at the two but Riku uses Shadowbreaker while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and shoots light arrows but the paint plant tries to deliver a large bite but Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water strike while Riku coats Way to Dawn with Water magic and delivers water slashes and then uses Ice Barrage but the paint plant sprays paint but Riku uses Water Raid while Pax uses Water Surge and they defeat the paint plant which roars in pain and melts to the ground and disappears.

"That was random." Pax said.

"I don't think so. I think there's more than that thing." Riku said.

Just then something appears from the goop and it's what looks like a small sprite.

"What's that?" Pax asked.

"I don't know." Riku said and the sprite flies to the two.

"Oh, I see you've found a Shine Sprite." A voice said and they turn to see Peach who is wearing a sleeveless dress and her hair is tied to a ponytail.

"Princess?" Pax asked.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"We're supposed to be on vacation, but because of all this horrible graffiti and Mario being arrested, this whole place is a disaster." Peach said.

"Mario's arrested? For what?" Pax asked.

"He was accused of causing this mess, but I know he'd never do such an awful thing." Peach said.

"Something's off. Whoever's responsible, we should find out who did it." Pax said.

"Right. Also, when we defeated that goop monster, we found this thing." Riku said showing the sprite.

"You said it was a Shine Sprite. What is that?" Pax asked.

"Shine Sprites are the most important things in Isle Delfino and are what keeps this place nice and bright and the source of the island's power, but after this horrible graffiti started polluting the island, all the Shine Sprites have disappeared and have been stolen, now reducing this poor island to a terrible darkness." Peach explained.

"That's horrible." Riku said.

"So, these Shine Sprites have been scattered and now stolen. If they're what's important to this place, then we should find them all as soon as possible." Pax said.

"Thank you. Also, be careful with the graffiti and look out for a shadow that looks like Mario." Peach said.

"A…shadow looking like Mario?" Pax asked.

"Yes, I think he and this mess are connected somehow. If you can find that double while finding all of the Shine Sprites, then maybe Mario's name can be cleared." Peach said.

"Okay, Princess. We'll be on the look out for this shadow. Leave this to us." Riku said.

 _(World of Isle Delfino)_

 _(Field Theme: Super Sunshine)_

 _(Ricco Harbor)_

 _(Information: Find the Shine Sprites!)_

Pax and Riku begin moving through the beach to find the missing Shine Sprites but as they are searching they find someone and it's what looks like a blue figure that looks like Mario with red eyes and carrying a paintbrush.

"That must be this shadow looking like Mario like the Princess said." Pax said.

"Look." Riku said as the Mario doppelganger uses the paintbrush to create graffiti on the floor spawning paint plants.

"Looks like we found our guy. Let's go." Pax said.

Pax and Riku begin going after the Mario doppelganger but then the paint plants fire goop balls at the two but they dodge and Pax casts Water while Riku casts Tidal Wave and they defeat the paint plants and they melt and then two more Shine Sprites appear and they go for the two and they keep going through the beach to find the Mario doppelganger and they see him running up a spiral hill and so they go after him but then they see rolling goop balls but they avoid them and keep going up and later they arrive at the top of the hill but then they find what looks like a giant flower monster with a red head and red bottom with white polka dots, large green mouth with fangs, leafy arms, and a green body.

"Where is he?" Pax asked but then the flower monster starts to attack.

"Pax!" Riku called but Pax blocks the attack and strikes at the flower monster.

"It's one thing after another! Getting tired of this." Pax said.

The flower monsters flies into the air and starts shooting fireballs from above but they dodge.

"Not this again. How many times do we have to follow a monster firing from above at us?" Riku asked.

"A lot. I know the drill." Pax said transforming Path to Justice into a rocket launcher.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Petey Piranha!)_

Petey Piranha shoots fireballs from above while still flying but Pax shoots light rockets at they get Petey who retaliates with shooting more fireballs at the two but Pax continues firing light rockets and strikes down the flower monster sending down to the ground and is stunned allowing Riku to triple slash with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth but Petey recovers and tries to deliver a large bite but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a nunchuku and delivers many bashes with the handles followed by a spinning strike but Petey jumps into the air and delivers a slamming strike but Pax casts White Thunder sending down the flower monster while Riku uses Shadow Orb and then uses Dark Raid but Petey swipes with his leafy arms but the two block and Riku delivers a counter blast while Pax delivers a counter strike sending back Petey who retaliates with shooting fireballs but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Lethal Blade and then uses Stealth Blade while Riku casts Dark Fire but Petey jumps into the air and and tries to slam down on the two but Riku uses Meteor Crash while Pax strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Ga style.

Petey starts flying off again and shoots fireballs at the two but they dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires giant light shots getting Petey who shoots more fireballs from above but Pax fires four giant light shots and manages to take down the flower monster again and Petey is stunned again and Riku uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final dive strike while unleashing dark pillars but Petey recovers and swipes with his leafy arms but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual sabers and delivers slashes followed by a windmill style spin slash while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Edge but Petey jumps into the air and tries to slam down on the two but they dodge and Riku uses Brutal Blast while Pax uses Vanish Slash but Petey tries to deliver a large bite but they block and they deliver counter strikes sending back Petey who retaliates with shooting fireballs but they dodge out of the way and Riku uses a palm tree to spin along it and then delivers a spinning strike while Pax combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and delivers a powerful fire strike but Petey jumps into the air and tries to slam on the two but Riku uses Geo Impact while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into an axe and they finish off Petey.

Petey roars and then flies off again.

"Get back here!" Riku said.

"I got this!" Pax said as he transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and delivers a slamming strike on Petey sending him down and Petey transforms into goop and melts.

Just then ten Shine Sprites appear and they fly to the two.

"That was an easy find on Shine Sprites." Riku said.

"I'll say. Let's see if we can find more." Pax said.

"We also have to look out for Mario's double. Who knows where he ended up." Riku said.

"Knowing him, he's going around to create more graffiti, but we'll find him." Pax said.

 _(Delfino Plaza)_

Pax and Riku arrive at the town of Isle Delfino but then they see many Piantas murmuring.

"What's going on?" Pax asked.

"Oh, this is terrible! The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom has been taken to Corona Mountain!" One of the Piantas said.

"Peach was kidnapped? Since when?" Pax asked.

"We should try and find her, but there are still Shine Sprites left to find." Riku said.

"You think this is bad? We just heard that these horrible monsters have gotten our precious Shine Sprites!" Another Pianta said.

"Monsters? Could they be the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters?" Pax asked.

"Maybe. Let's look around the town and see if we can find any graffiti and them. Maybe there could be more Shine Sprites hidden." Riku said.

 _(Information: Find Night Terrors and Dream Eaters for Shine Sprites!)_

Pax and Riku begin searching the town for any Night Terrors and Dream Eaters for Shine Sprites and just then they find more paint goops around the town and so they find and defeat more paint plants and find more Shine Sprites and continue searching the town and they find Palm Dread Night Terrors and Woe Flower Dream Eaters and so they attack with Pax slashing with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers an impaling strike while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn and then casts Meteor and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and find many more Shine Sprites and they keep searching the town for any more Shine Sprites and they find more goop as well as Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue to defeat them and collect more Shine Sprites.

"This is turning out to be quite a collection. We just got to find a remainder of these and we should be set." Pax said.

"Yeah and we should try out that Corona Mountain place. They said that's where Princess Peach is." Riku said looking at the volcano.

"Well, let's go." Pax said.

 _(Information: Go to Corona Mountain!)_

Pax and Riku go through the town and later arrive at the beach area to get to Corona Mountain and as they reach the volcano and they see the Mario doppelganger who runs for a palm tree and then comes back out revealing a familiar figure and then takes off the mask revealing to be Bowser Jr. wearing a blue bib with Mario's mustache.

"Bowser Jr.!" Pax said.

"I should have known he'd be responsible for all this trouble." Riku said.

Bowser Jr. is going for the volcano through a hole on the wall.

"Whatever that brat's up to, I'm stopping him." Pax said as he follows for the hole and Riku follows him.

 _(Corona Mountain)_

Pax and Riku arrive inside the volcano.

"Where did that brat run off to now?" Pax asked looking around.

"He's around here somewhere and he's probably gotten even more Shine Sprites." Riku said.

"Okay, let's see if we can find more." Pax said and just then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear.

"Here we go again." Riku said.

 _(Information: Defeat Night Terrors and Dream Eaters for Shine Sprites!)_

The Moleton Night Terrors dig underground while unleashing molten rocks and throws them while the Palm Dread Night Terrors drop down coconut bombs at the two but they dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and delivers strikes with them while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Earth Edge but the Aura Lion Dream Eaters pounce and created doubles of themselves while the Drak Quack Dream Eaters unleash fireworks to attack but Riku casts Zero Gravity to send them into the air and aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice and then uses Baguazhang style but the Moleton Night Terrors go underground and then rise up and erupt many molten rocks while the Palm Dread Night Terrors throws coconut bombs but Pax spin slashes with Path to Justice followed by a blade stand kick while Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by an upper slash but the Aura Lion Dream Eaters deliver tail whips while the Drak Quack Dream Eaters throw bombs but Riku casts Dark Fire while Pax casts White Fire and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and more Shine Sprites appear and fly to the two.

The two continue through Corona Mountain to find any more Shine Sprites and they arrive at a river of lava and so they find a boat and get on it and use it to get across and they find Komory Bat Dream Eaters which attack but Pax transforms his Keyblade into a bow and fires light arrows defeating them and more Shine Sprites appear and go for them and then Speedgin Night Terrors appear and try to attack but Pax fires more light arrows and takes more Shine Sprites and later they find rocky platforms and go through to find more Shine Sprites and they find a hole on the wall and so they go through the wall taking them to a different part of Corona Mountain.

Pax and Riku arrive at a field of lava with a bridge and so they get across the bridge and they find more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and attack and defeat them to take more Shine Sprites and continue to go through the field of lava and they find more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and attack and defeat them and claim more Shine Sprites and leave the field of lava and continue through Corona Mountain and arrive at a field of rising fire and continue to find and defeat more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and taking more Shine Sprites and continue going through Corona Mountain and they later arrive at what looks like a giant area with a giant rocky platform surrounded by lava and so they go for the rocky platform and begin searching.

"Be on the look out. Any moment, a Night Terror or a Dream Eater is bound to arrive." Pax said.

"Yeah. I know." Riku said.

As the two boys are looking around something rises from the lava behind them and it's what looks like a giant flower monster whose head and bottom is crimson-orange with black polka dots, large black mouth with red fangs, its body is crimson and black with leafy and thorned arms, and the Night Terror symbol is on its head.

"Huh?" Pax asked and he turns around and sees the giant flower monster Night Terror. "Riku!" Pax called but the flower Night Terror prepares to attack but they dodge out of the way.

"As expected." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

"That thing probably has another Shine Sprite. Let's get rid of it." Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Magmiranha!)_

The Night Terror known as Magmiranha jumps into the air and tries to slam on the two who dodge but it unleashes magma shockwaves but they jump over and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by combining Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water strike while Riku uses Ice Barrage but Magmiranha swipes with its thorned arms and then spits out molten rocks but they dodge and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Water Raid while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Triple Blizzard but Magmiranha flies into the air and spits out magma and unleashes magma plants which shoot fireballs but they dodge and Pax coats Path to Justice with Water magic and delivers water slashes followed by casting Tidal Wave while Riku uses Water Surge and they defeat all of the magma plants but Magmiranha tries to stomp on the two who dodge but magma shockwaves spawn but Riku casts Deep Freeze to deal great damage while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a katana and delivers powerful slashes with it but Magmiranha unleashes magma to try and burn the two but they dodge.

Magmiranha delivers a large bite and then unleashes a giant molten rock but they dodge out of the way and Pax uses Blizzard Edge followed by Water Strike while Riku uses Dark Raid followed by casting Diamond Dust but Magmiranha swipes with its thorned arms and then unleashes magma from its mouth but they avoid the magma and Riku casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Triple Plasma while Pax delivers four slashes with Path to Justice followed by Lethal Blade but Magmiranha flies into the air and unleashes magma and creates more magma plants and they shoot fireballs but Pax casts Tidal Wave while Riku uses Water Raid but the magma plants create carpets of flames and then fire molten rocks but Pax casts Deep Freeze to freeze the plants allowing Riku to use Water Surge and they defeat all of the magma plants but Magmiranha tries to land on the two who dodge and also dodge the magma shockwave but Magmiranha spits out multiple small magma rocks down at the two who dodge and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by Blizzard Strike while Riku uses Shadowbreaker but Magmiranha breathes lava at the two who run away from the breathing lava.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into six lances and sends them to strike at Magmiranha who retaliates with swiping with its thorned arms but Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Dive and delivers multiple dives and then delivers the final dive while unleashing dark pillars but Magmiranha flies into the air and unleashes rings of lava at the two who dodge out of the way but Magmiranha unleashes more rings of lava but they dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rifle and fires light shot at Magmiranha sending it down into the lava but Magmiranha flies out of the lava and unleashes a giant molten rock at the two but Riku casts Earth to counter and sends the rocks to strike but Magmiranha roars and makes lava rise from under the two but they dodge the rising lava but Magmiranha delivers a large bite while breathing lava but Riku uses Ica Barrage while Pax coats Path to Justice with Blizzard magic and delivers powerful ice slashes dealing excellent damage but Magmiranha flies away from the two and shoots down magma rocks down at them but they dodge and try to catch it but Magmiranha unleashes rings of lava but they dodge and use Reality Shift to spray water at Magmiranha and send it into the lava.

Magmiranha flies out of the lava and unleashes a giant molten rock at the two but Pax casts Reflect to send the molten rock back at the flower Night Terror who retaliates with breathing lava but they dodge and Pax casts Tidal Wave and sends the giant wave at Magmiranha while Riku casts Diamond Dust but Magmiranha makes lava rise from under the two but they avoid the rising lava and Pax unleashes Water magic and Blizzard magic and combines them and sends them to strike at Magmiranha while Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes all over the area getting Magmiranha multiple times and then delivers the final strike and unleashes multiple dark pillars but Magmiranha unleashes multiple small molten rocks and rains them down at the two but they dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Geo Impact while Pax uses Stealth Blade followed by casting Deep Freeze but Magmiranha breathes lava and then unleashes rings of lava but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a whip and lashes with it while Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash but Magmiranha flies away from the two and tries to breathe lava but Riku uses Dark Dive while Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water strike and they finish off Magmiranha and it disappears.

After the fight a Shine Sprite appears and it goes for the two.

"That should be it. That should be all of the Shine Sprites." Pax said.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Riku said.

Later Pax and Riku leave Corona Mountain and just then all of the Shine Sprites leave the two and they disappear.

"What's happening?" Riku asked.

"I think they're going back to where Noel and Sora are. They're returning to they once were." Pax said.

"I see. Then that means Delfino will know light once more." Riku said and just then more Shine Sprites leave and disappear as the sun starts to shine again on Isle Delfino.

"The light. No matter how often darkness spreads, light will always come back and it's as brighter than ever." Pax said.

"Now, all we have to do is help this world from its prison of sleep." Riku said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Prison Realm in the dark chamber Bowser Jr. senses something.

 **"What is it, Bowser Jr.?"** The Horned King asked.

"Something's going on in the Realm of Sleep. Wait…oh, no! Those losers went into my world and found the Sleeping Keyholes!" Bowser Jr. said.

 **"Ah, yes. Your world has yet to return to the Realm of Light was put into a state of sleep. It seems those four Keybearers have managed to awaken that world."** The Horned King said.

"GRRR! That world should've stayed gone! Whatever, I'll get my revenge on 'em later. So, you still need me to go to the next world where Ky and his nitwits are goin'?" Bowser Jr. asked.

 **"Yes. Go there shortly."** The Horned King said.

"Gladly. And, to make things more interesting, I'm gonna do this." Bowser Jr. said taking out a pile of bones.

 **"These bones. Are they what I think they are?"** The Horned King asked.

"Yep! These bones are the very thing that'll be used to end Ky. I kept them with me for a good while in case I needed 'em. And now it's perfect!" Bowser Jr. said as he goes for a cauldron and puts the bones in it and later something emerges from the cauldron and it looks like skeletal claws. "Hahahahaha! This is gonna be SOOO GOOD!" Bowser Jr. said laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, we're finished with Delfino and we'll be moving onto the remaining three worlds. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at the next world, where they meet three familiar faces, who are tasked with protecting the princess** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Three Musketeers

Chapter 22: The Three Musketeers

Noel and Sora leave Isle Delfino and return to the space area and go for the next world and they find another world that has a training yard, a tower, and an opera building and so they decide to go to that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving while avoiding obstacles such as pages as well as defeating Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep diving but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel and Sora deliver diving strikes and keep diving and they later find a portal and so they dive for it while avoiding more obstacles and defeating more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later reach the portal and they dive for the next world.

In what looks like a training yard three figures who are Mickey, Donald, and Goofy wearing different uniforms that consist of red clothes with blue sashes, tan pants, white gloves, brown boots, and hats and carrying rapiers against a Ducky Goose Nightmare.

"We're doomed!" Donald yelled as he runs off.

"Donald, where ya goin'?" Mickey asked.

"Stand back! Here goes nothin'!" Goofy said as he attacks at the wrong direction.

"Goofy, that's the wrong way!" Mickey said but now he's alone. "Alright! I'll show you what a Musketeer can do!" Mickey said as he attacks the Nightmare.

Noel and Sora arrive at the yard and they see Mickey being pushed back.

"King Mickey?!" Noel asked.

"Hang on!" Sora said as he attacks the Nightmare with Kingdom Key and destroys it. "King Mickey, are ya okay?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Mickey asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Sora…" Noel said.

"Oh, right. It's just like with Jiminy, Tron, Ness and his friends, Princess Peach, and Mario. But…this is weird. We're not in Disney Castle." Sora said.

"No. It clearly wasn't destroyed, so it can't be asleep." Noel said.

"I'm confused…" Sora said.

"You guys okay? What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, um… We were wondering where we are." Sora said.

Just then Mickey sees their Keyblades.

"Hmm, where'd you two get those keys?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, you mean these? They're Key…" Noel was cut off by a shush.

"I know. You two are from another world, right?" Mickey asked and the two look at each other.

"Um, yeah…." Sora said.

"My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer." Mickey said.

"Musketeer…?" Noel asked confused.

"So, are we in a world the King visited that we don't know about…?" Sora asked.

"Like a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere…? I guess it's possible, but…" Noel stops talking.

"You seem confused." Mickey said.

Just then more Ducky Goose Nightmares appear.

"Not more of them…" Noel said.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"My name is Noel. Please, let us deal with them." Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: All for One)_

 _(Information: Defeat all the Dream Eaters!)_

The Ducky Goose Dream Eaters unleash rockets at the two but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Starstorm and makes stars rain down while Sora casts Tornado and catches the Dream Eaters causing damage but the Ducky Goose Dream Eaters unleash fireworks and attack but Sora casts Spark making rings of colors cause damage while Noel uses Dark Orb and then uses Dancing Blade but then Halbird Dream Eaters appear and attack from above but Noel casts Supernova and unleashes a powerful explosion of stars while Sora casts Salvation and unleashes a very powerful light but the Halbird Dream Eaters fly around and fire shots from above but Sora uses Sonic Blade and delivers many dash slashes and then delivers the final dash slash while Noel uses Dawn and Dusk and creates light and dark blades and delivers graceful and powerful slashes with the blades and the two defeat all of the Dream Eaters.

"Thanks! I owe ya two one. Some Musketeer I turned out to be." Mickey said.

"You said that before… What's a…" Noel was cut off as they see Goofy still attacking the air.

"Where're the bad guys?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy!" Sora cheered.

"He's here too…?" Noel asked.

"Everything's under control, Goof!" Mickey said making Goofy stop attacking.

"Really? You mean we clobbered 'em?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, Goofy…" Noel said smiling.

"Hehehe. That's our Goof." Sora said grinning.

"Uh, are they gone…?" A voice asked and they turn to see Donald.

"Donald?" Noel asked.

"Hey, Donald!" Sora said making the duck jump.

"Wak! Who're you two?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, do I know you two from somewhere?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, no… It's really nice to meet you." Noel said.

"Say, fellas. These are Sora and Noel. It doesn't matter when we met, once we make a friend, we're friends for life." Mickey said.

"Hi! I'm Donald." Donald introduced.

"And I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Friends for life!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Noel said thinking about their meeting in Hollow Bastion during their second journey.

"Now, we've gotta protect the Princess!" Mickey said.

"Princess?" Noel asked.

"Wait, you're not gonna let us come along?" Sora asked.

"But you two aren't Musketeers. This mission's full of danger." Mickey said.

"We can handle danger. Please, let us help…" Noel said.

"When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends." Sora said.

"Hmm… Well, alright. Thank you, Sora, Noel." Mickey said.

"Great! Should we do the thing?" Goofy asked.

"The 'thing'?" Sora asked.

"What thing?" Noel asked and Goofy whispers in their ears and they nod.

"All for one…" Mickey raises his rapier.

"And one for all!" Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said as they raise their weapons together.

 _(World of Country of Musketeers)_

 _Flashback:_

 _Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are in the training yard and are with Princess Minnie and another Musketeer who is Pete._

 _"Congratulations, boys. In light of your lacklustrious potential, I dub you Royal Musketeers! Just look at yas…all dressed up and goin' nowheres. Now then, let's get right down to your inaugurary mission…bodyguards to…Princess Minnie! Some nefarious nincompoop has got it out for her, see? It's your job to personally keep her safe." Pete said._

 _"Someone's after the Princess? Count on us!" Mickey said saluting._

 _"So soon? Don't we get to practice?" Donald asked._

 _"Why? The one, two…uh, three of us are ready for anythin'!" Goofy said._

 _"Don't worry! Donald's real brave and Goofy's clever. I may be small, but I've got the heart of a Musketeer! All for one…" Mickey raises his rapier._

 _"And one for all!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said raising their rapiers._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Field Theme: One for All)_

 _(Training Yard)_

 _(Information: Talk to Mickey and help protect the Princess!)_

Noel and Sora go to Mickey and talk to him.

"Ready to protect the Princess?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"We're ready." Noel said.

"Great! Get on the carriage and let's go." Mickey said.

Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are on the carriage and Goofy drives it via horses while Princess Minnie is in the carriage but then they hear a noise and they turn to see a giant Nightmare that appears as a T-Rex.

"Dream Eater!" Noel said.

"Not here!" Sora said.

"Bad guy!" Mickey and Donald yelled.

"Bad guy?" Goofy asked as he makes the horses go faster but the T-Rex Nightmare charges at the carriage knocking off Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora, we need to protect the carriage." Noel said.

"Yeah, no matter what!" Sora said as they summon their Keyblades.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Tyranto Rex!)_

The Nightmare known as the Tyranto Rex shoots fireballs but Noel casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back damaging the Nightmare while Sora casts Triple Blizzard but the Tyranto Rex Nightmare charges at the carriage to attack but Noel casts Tidal Wave and sends out a huge wave to deal massive damage while Sora casts Balloon but the Tyranto Rex Nightmare fires two fireballs but Sora blocks them to make them go right back while Noel casts Triple Plasma and then casts Thunder Shot but the Tyranto Rex Nightmare charges at the carriage but Sora uses Blizzard Windmill while Noel uses Dark Orb but the Tyranto Rex Nightmare shoots fireballs but Noel casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back while Sora casts Water but the Tyranto Rex Nightmare charges at the carriage to attack but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Noel uses Water Strike and the two defeat the Tyranto Rex Nightmare and it disappears.

"We did it…" Noel said.

"Well, did ya?" A voice asked and they turn to see three beagles wearing hooded cloaks.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"We'll be lightenin' your load by one princess." One of the beagles said.

"Now, make like those Musketeers and scram!" The second beagle said.

"Au revoir!" The third beagle said as he throws his rapier at the two making them fall off the carriage.

"No…" Sora said.

"This is terrible…" Noel said.

The two turn to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Your Maje…" Sora was cut off by Noel.

"No, Sora. Mickey!" Noel called.

"Sora! Noel!" Mickey said.

"We're so sorry. They took the Princess." Noel said.

"Don't be sorry! It wasn't your fault." Mickey said.

"As long as we stick together, I know we can get the Princess back." Goofy said.

"It's hopeless…" Donald said.

"Goofy's right! As a team, we can do anything!" Mickey said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sora said.

"They couldn't have gone far. Let's follow the tracks." Noel said and everyone nods.

Later Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrive at what looks like a field full of dead trees and a tower on a bridge and they find the carriage.

"Look, Mickey! The carriage!" Goofy said as they investigate the carriage.

"But where's the Princess?" Noel asked.

"That must mean…" Donald stops talking.

"She's out there somewhere counting on us to come to the rescue." Mickey said.

"Yeah, we're Musketeers!" Donald said.

"And we're gonna be the ones to save her." Mickey said as they start running.

"Sora, come on." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as they run after the trio.

 _(Tower Road)_

 _(Head to the top of the tower and save the Princess!)_

The group begin making their way for the tower while fighting off many Dream Eaters and Night Terrors and they later make across the bridge and go for the tower and enter it.

 _(Tower)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the tower and begin climbing up the spiral stairs but then they barrels rolling down the stairs and so they avoid the rolling barrels and keep climbing up but then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but the two fight them off and continue to climb up the stairs while still dodging the rolling barrels and they later reach the top and they find the Beagle Boys.

"You nitwits just won't quit!" The first Beagle Boy said.

"Yeah we won't! Now, give us the Princess!" Sora said.

"Not a chance! We'll give ya a beatin' instead!" The second Beagle Boy said.

"Say goodnight!" The third Beagle Boy said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Beagle Boys!)_

The Beagle Boys attack at the two with their rapiers but Noel and Sora block the attacks and Noel delivers a counter blast while Sora delivers a counter rush and deal great damage on the three but one of the Beagle Boys slash with their rapiers while the other Beagle Boy triple slashes with his rapier but Noel casts Telekinesis to lift the three allowing Sora to use Aerial Slam on them and slams them to the ground but another Beagle Boy slashes with his rapier followed by an impaling strike but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora triple vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash but the Beagle Boys deliver quick slashes with their rapiers and then try to deliver a multi slash but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes while Noel uses Dancing Blade but the Beagle Boys keep attacking with their rapiers and then deliver cross slashes but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Noel uses Dawn and Dusk and unleashes a light blade and dark blade and delivers graceful and powerful slashes and the two finish off the Beagle Boys.

After the fight Mickey and Goofy manage to rescue Minnie.

"Sora, Noel, thank you! Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without you!" Mickey said.

"Happy to help." Sora said.

"We're just glad everything worked out fine." Noel said.

"My hero!" Minnie said.

"The bad guys!" Goofy said and they turn to see the Beagle Boys.

"What?" Noel asked.

"Thought we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?" The first Beagle Boy asked.

"Lemme at 'em!" The second Beagle Boy said.

"They just won't stop." Noel said.

"No worries. We can do this all day." Sora said.

"Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy?" Mickey asked.

Goofy looks at the window and has an idea.

"You've got an idea?" Mickey asked.

"And it might even be a good one too. Hold on." Goofy said.

"Sure, take your time." Mickey said but Goofy grabs him.

"Charge!" Goofy said as he and Mickey jump out the window and go for a tree and bounce off it and go back to the tower and crash at the Beagle Boys sending them into the water. "How'd I do?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! Hurray for the Musketeers!" Mickey cheered.

"We did it?" Donald asked arriving upstairs.

"All for one, and one for all!" Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said raising their weapons.

Later it's nighttime in the training yard and Noel, Sora, and Goofy are keeping watch but then Goofy sees something.

"Huh? Do you see that?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy?" Noel asked.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Hey, you! Not so fast!" Goofy called running at something.

"Goofy, where're you going?" Sora asked.

"Come back!" Noel called.

The two rush off after Goofy.

"What's the matter? Hold on!" Mickey called and with him is Pluto.

"Oh, Mickey. Goofy just sort of…took off." Sora said.

"Goofy's gone? Why would he leave his post?" Mickey asked.

"HELP!" Donald shouted running past the three.

"Not you too, Donald?" Mickey asked and Donald runs to him.

"What do we do?! It's a disaster!" Donald said.

"Calm down, Donald. Start from the beginning." Mickey said.

"The Captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie." Donald said.

"What? But he's the one, who made us Musketeers." Mickey said.

"It was all a big lie!" Donald said.

"A lie? Well, lie or no lie, Musketeers don't ever run from danger!" Mickey said.

"Then it' time for me to get a new job." Donald said running off.

"Donald, wait. Together, we can stop Captain Pete" Mickey said.

"Yeah, we're in this together." Sora said.

"We can do it." Noel said.

"We'll be right beside you 'cause we're friends." Mickey said.

"I won't do it. I just can't. I'm sorry." Donald said as he runs off and leaves the yard.

"Donald!" Mickey called but Donald is now gone. "Donald…" Mickey said sadly.

"He'll be back. We know it." Sora said.

"Yeah. He wouldn't give up easily…" Noel said.

"Aw, thanks, guys." Mickey said.

"So, this 'Captain' guy's the culprit." Sora said.

"What is he up to?" Noel asked.

"Hehehehehe! What am I up to? I'm up to plenty!" A voice said and they look up to see Pete in his Musketeer attire.

"Pete?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Of course, if Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are here, Pete'd have to be in this world too…" Noel said.

"Whozzat? Two strangers lookin' to be endangered. Hey, mangle these yardsticks!" Pete commanded as Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and surround them.

Mickey slashes at the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters with his rapier and jumps up to confront Pete.

"Pete, by the power invested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" Mickey said pointing his rapier.

"Hahahahaha! That's a good one! How's about this; by the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!" Pete said as he punches Mickey.

"Mickey!" Sora yelled but then the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters leap to attack him.

"Sora!" Noel cried as she goes to help but then someone appears and it's Specter. "Please, go away…" Noel said.

"You're only prolonging the evitable, but your 'King' friend is destined to die." Specter said.

"Please, Spect… Dad… Don't do this. Please. I know you're not a horrible being…" Noel said.

"Don't interfere." Specter said as he casts a sleep spell on Noel making her fall to the ground. "That should keep you quiet for a bit." Specter said and everything goes black.

"Sora? Noel?" A voice asked.

"Sora! Noel!" Another voice called.

Noel and Sora open their eyes and they see Donald and Goofy.

"Donald…Goofy…" Sora said.

"You're back…" Noel said.

"Where's Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Cap'n Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel. That means he's in big trouble. Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water." Goofy said.

"And so will Mickey." Donald said.

"We can't stay here. We have to go and help him." Noel said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said.

"But how…?" Donald asked.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"You two wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him." Noel said.

"We're friends… Friends for life, remember?" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Best of friends to the very end!" Goofy said.

"Great, let's hurry." Noel said as they start moving.

 _(Information: Go for Mont Saint-Michel and rescue Mickey!)_

Noel and Sora go for the carriage taking them to the next area.

 _(Shore)_

The carriage takes Noel and Sora to a shore and begin moving through while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their path and they later arrive at the beach part of the shore and find what looks like a village with dark clouds with lightning from afar and also a boat and decide to use it to take them to the next area.

 _(Mont Saint-Michel)_

Noel and Sora arrive in Mont Saint-Michel and make their way through the town while still fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they keep going through the town and they later find a building and go inside.

 _(Dungeon)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the dungeon and make their way through to find and rescue Mickey and they go deeper into the dungeon but then they see many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and try to attack but Noel casts Supernova and creates a powerful explosion of stars while Sora casts Salvation and unleashes a powerful light and they defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue to make their way through the dungeon and keep going deeper until they later arrive at a cell.

 _(Cell)_

The cell starts to fill with water and Mickey is now underwater is about to drown and everything goes black but then Mickey wakes up and sees Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora and Noel? You came back for me?" Mickey asked.

"C'mon! We gotta save the Princess!" Donald said.

"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers…" Mickey said.

"Wrong. You ARE real Musketeers!" Sora said.

"Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise." Noel said.

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Donald said.

"Only the kind of heart that beats inside of ya." Goofy said.

"You know what, you're right, pals! When the bunch of us stick together, we can accomplish anything!" Mickey said.

"So, where can we find Pete?" Noel asked.

"He said he was headin' for the Opéra house. That's where we'll find Her Majesty!" Mickey said.

"Well then, let's go and save Princess Minnie." Noel said as they leave the dungeon and then leave Mont Saint-Michel.

Noel and Sora go for the carriage and use it to take them out of the shore and to a different area.

 _(Opéra)_

Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the Opéra house and they find the Beagle Boys with a chest.

"Over there!" Sora said.

"Stop!" Noel yelled.

"Oi! Those nitwits!" The first Beagle Boy said.

"The Boss is gonna be mad." The second Beagle Boy said.

"Hurry!" The third Beagle Boy said as they go into the house.

"Princess! C'mon, it's time to put our Musketeering skills to the test!" Mickey said as they go into the house.

Noel and Sora make their way into the house.

 _(Grand Lobby)_

Noel and Sora are now in the Opéra lobby and make their way to find Pete and they go downstairs and they find a door taking them to the next area.

 _(Stage)_

Noel and Sora arrive on stage and they find Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with Minnie and they confront Pete who is now in a different attire which is a purple top, black pants, a peg leg, and a crown on a wooden boat.

"The jig if up, Pete!" Mickey said.

"There's no escape!" Donald said.

"Yeah, it's three against one now!" Goofy said.

Pete laughs evilly as a crate falls on the four.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Look out!" Sora said.

Just then the crate disappears.

"Impossible!" Pete said.

"Sora, it's Pax and Riku…" Noel said.

"Yeah. They saved us. They've been by our side, just like in Isle Delfino." Sora said.

"Musketeers, get the Princess to safety." Noel said.

"We'll handle things here." Sora said.

"Right! Thanks, Sora, Noel." Mickey said as the four leave.

"Why you…! How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya! Hey, over here, boys!" Pete called as the Beagle Boys arrive.

"That's right. You'll need help." Sora said.

"But it doesn't matter how many times we do this. The results won't change." Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Pete and the Beagle Boys!)_

The Beagle Boys attack at the two with their rapiers but the two block and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Balloon while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive but the Beagle Boys impale at the two with their rapiers and then deliver cross slashes but Sora casts Aero sending them upward allowing Noel to cast Thunder and strikes down at the trio but one of the Beagle Boys attack with his rapier and then delivers a fast slash but Noel casts Curse making the Beagle Boys confused, poisoned, and slow allowing Sora to use Sonic Blade and dashes all over to strike at the three and then delivers the final dash strike but the Beagle Boys attack with their rapiers and then deliver an upper slash but Noel uses Dancing Blade followed by Pure Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final diving strike while unleashing light pillars while Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers powerful bashes and after enough strikes the Beagle Boys are stunned and Noel and Sora work together to use Reality Shift and they use a cannon to send the Beagle Boys to the ship.

"Bah! I'll do this myself!" Pete said as he jumps down to confront the two and takes out a rapier.

"We beat you more than once, Pete, and we'll do it again!" Sora said.

Pete slashes at the two with his rapier but Noel blocks and delivers a counter blast sending Pete back while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Edge but Pete jumps for the sun and moon props and swings on them but Noel and Sora go to the corner of the stage to avoid the swinging and Pete jumps off and then Noel uses Dawn and Dusk and unleashes a light blade and dark blade and delivers graceful and powerful slashes with them and then delivers a light and dark cross slash while Sora uses Blitz and delivers a triple leaping strike but Pete throws bombs on the ground and they explode but the two dodge out of the way and Sora uses Thunder Raid to stun Pete while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Shadow Orb but Pete triple slashes with his rapier to strike but Sora blocks and delivers a counter rush sending Pete back but Pete jumps on the sun and moon props and swings on them again but Noel and Sora go for the corner to avoid the swinging and later Pete jumps off and tries to slash with his rapier but Noel uses Dancing Blade and then uses Water Edge while Sora delivers a 360 slash with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash.

Pete retaliates with impaling with his rapier and then throws bombs on the ground and they explode but Noel uses Mystic Surge while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill but Pete tries to attack with his rapier but Noel casts Telekinesis and lifts him the air and then delivers a slamming strike while Sora casts Earth followed by casting Faith and unleashes a ring of light but Pete jumps on the sun and moon props again and uses them to swing around but Noel and Sora go for the corner again to avoid the swings and later Pete jumps back on stage and throws bombs at the two but they dodge out of the way and Sora uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over to strike at Pete while Noel uses Pure Splicer and disappears and then slashes at Pete and teleports and slashes but Pete tries to attack with his rapier but Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Explosion and unleashes three orbs of light but Pete tries to impale at the two with his rapier but Sora blocks the attack and then delivers a counter rush strike while Noel uses Mystic Blade and after enough attacks Pete is stunned and Noel and Sora use Reality Shift and use a cannon to fire Pete into the ship finishing him off.

After the fight Pete is arrested and Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are in the training yard with Princess Minnie who has a rapier in hand as the four bow to her.

"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers. Thank you all." Minnie said and the four cheer.

"We did it." Goofy said.

"All for one, and one for all!" Noel, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said as they raise their weapons.

Noel and Sora are now alone.

"All for one…" Sora raises his Keyblade.

"And one for all." Noel said raising her Keyblade.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. We're now on the remaining worlds of this story and now after this, we've got two more for it. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive in a world, where they find a princess locked up and now they have to help her find a way to help the Musketeers.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	24. Chapter 23: Battle in the Opera

Chapter 23: Battle in the Opéra

Pax and Riku leave Isle Delfino and return to the space area and they find another world that has a training yard, a prison, and an Opéra house and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving and they find a giant Nightmare known as Brawlamari who fires lasers at the two but they find a rock to hide behind in but Brawlamari breaks the rock into pieces and tries to unleash a ring to attack but Pax and Riku slow dive until it's tired allowing Pax and Riku to strike at its weak points and deliver great damage but Brawlamari attacks with its tentacles but they dodge but Brawlamari unleashes lasers at the who aerial dodge as well as the tentacles but Brawlamari unleashes a powerful blast but Pax and Riiku hide behind a rock and after the blast Pax and Riku deliver diving strikes at its weak points and after enough attacks Brawlamari disappears and Pax and Riku dive for the portal taking them to the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive at what looks like a large building but then they see someone from afar and it looks like Pete wearing a purple top, black pants, peg leg, and a crown.

"Isn't that…Pete?" Riku asked.

"What's he up to this time and what world did we end up now?" Pax asked.

 _(World of Country of Musketeers)_

"Well, one thing's for sure, that guy adds up trouble in any world." Riku said.

"Agreed. Let's go find out what that fat asshole is doing." Pax said.

 _(Field Theme: One for All)_

 _(Opéra)_

 _(Information: Follow Pete into the Opéra!)_

Pax and Riku make their way into the Opéra house and they later go inside.

 _(Grand Lobby)_

Pax and Riku arrive inside the lobby and they search for Pete and they decide to go downstairs and find a door taking them to the next area.

 _(Stage)_

Pax and Riku arrive on stage looking for Pete and they find a wooden boat.

"What's all this for?" Riku asked.

"From the looks of it, it looks like they're about to have a play." Pax said but then he sees something coming. "We'd better hide." Pax said and Riku nods and they hide.

Coming on stage are three beagles wearing hooded cloaks carrying wooden figures of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and they place the wooden figures on the stage.

"Is that supposed to be Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?" Riku asked.

"I guess so." Pax said.

"Yeesh, those three are together even when they're made of wood." Riku said smiling.

Just then Pete arrives on stage.

"Pete!" Pax said.

"What's he doing?" Riku asked.

Pete smiles evilly as a crate comes crashing on the wooden figures destroying them.

"That's despicable!" Pax said but they see the three beagles running off.

"Wait!" Riku called running after them and Pax follows.

 _(Information: Go after the Beagle Boys!)_

Pax and Riku chase after the three beagles and later go to the different part of the stage.

 _(Backstage)_

Pax and Riku are now in backstage and they continue chasing after the three beagles but they later find a chest moving and so they run for the chest.

"Is someone in there?" Riku asked.

"Let's open it." Pax said as he and Riku use their Keyblades to open the chest revealing to be a tied up Minnie.

"Minnie!" Riku said.

"What's she doing here?" Pax asked as they help her out of the chest.

"Oh, thank you both for saving me!" Minnie said as she turns to leave.

"Where're you going?" Riku asked.

"I have to the help the Musketeers." Minnie said.

"Musketeers…? Well, can you tell us what happened? Maybe we can help." Pax said and Riku nods.

"Who are you two?" Minnie asked.

"I'm Pax." Pax introduced.

"Riku. Mickey's our friend." Riku said.

"Yep and we wanna help him how we can." Pax said.

"Oh, Riku, Pax, the stage has been rigged with a machine to lure Mickey and the others into a terrible trap. If we can only find something to control the device from here…" Minnie said.

Just then one of the Beagle Boys arrives from behind and takes what looks like a wheel.

"Hey!" Pax called making Riku and Minnie see the Beagle Boy.

"Lucky I remembered. Look what I nearly forgot." The Beagle Boy said but then he turns to see Pax, Riku, and Minnie. "Eh? Why's the box sans mouse?" The Beagle Boy asked.

"Oi, quit messin' around!" Another Beagle Boy said.

"The boss's losin' his patience!" The other Beagle Boy said but they see Pax, Riku, and Minnie.

"There it is! That's the gadget we need to retrieve." Minnie said.

"We're on it." Riku said.

"Come here, assholes!" Pax yelled.

"Run for it!" The Beagle Boys said as they run away but the boys pursue them.

 _Flashback:_

 _Minnie is backstage with the Beagle Boys and Pete._

 _"Release me, this instant!" Minnie demanded._

 _"Actually, it's time to say 'bon journey', Your Royal Highness." Pete said._

 _"Captain Pete, what is the meaning of this?!" Minnie demanded._

 _"Oh, no need to lose your sleep over it, Princess. I'm just gonna seize the throne and rule happily ever after. After you name me king, that it." Pete said._

 _"What?! I most certainly would never agree to that!" Minnie said._

 _"Bien sewer. That's why the real you won't be doin' the namin'. I got myself another stooge to take the stage. All's you gotta do is keep your royal trap nice and shut." Pete said._

 _"A double?! Mickey and the Musketeers will stop you!" Minnie said._

 _"Oh, never you fear, Princess. Those chowderheads will be outta the picture real soon. So, how we lookin', boys?" Pete asked._

 _"A-okay, Boss!" The first Beagle Boy said._

 _"Test run's done!" The second Beagle Boy said._

 _"We'll flatten 'em like crepes!" The third Beagle Boy said._

 _"Good! Now, you mutts hold onto that thing, no matter what! If'n you don't mind, Your Highness, we have a seat reservated for you backstage. Hehehe! It's gonna be curtains soon! 'Curtains'! I love it!" Pete said leaving the backstage._

 _The Beagle Boys then put Minnie into a chest locking her up in it._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Battle Theme: All for One)_

 _(Machine Room)_

Pax and Riku arrive in a machine room to find the Beagle Boys but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they defeat them and continue to find the Beagle Boys and later they find someone and it's a Beagle Boy.

"Gotcha!" Pax said.

"Stay away!" The Beagle Boy yelled.

The Beagle Boy slashes with his rapier but they counter and Pax transforms Path to Justice into his own rapier and delivers quick and graceful strikes followed by Hung Gar style while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker but the Beagle Boy triple slashes with his rapier but Riku uses Aerial Slam sending the Beagle Boy into the air and then delivers a slamming strike while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a katana and delivers powerful slashes with it but the Beagle Boy tries to impale the two with his rapier but Pax counters and delivers four slashes with Path to Justice followed by Lethal Blade while Riku uses Brutal Blast and then uses Geo Impact but the Beagle Boy quick slashes with his rapier but Riku uses Prism Windmill while Pax delivers two 360 slashes with Path to Justice and they defeat the Beagle Boy.

"Where's that damn machine?!" Pax demanded.

"The other two must have it! You'll never find them." The Beagle Boy said.

"We'll see." Riku said.

Pax and Riku go through the machine room and they later find a door taking them to another room.

 _(Green Room)_

Pax and Riku arrive in a green room with many closets and while searching for the other two Beagle Boys they find a row of clothes and they open them revealing another Beagle Boy.

"Found you!" Riku said.

"No you don't!" The Beagle Boy said.

The Beagle Boy delivers quick slashes with his rapier but Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash while Pax delivers a roundhouse slash with Path to Justice and then uses Stealth Blade but the Beagle Boy tries to impale at the two with his rapier but Pax blocks and delivers a counter strike sending the Beagle Boy back while Riku uses Earth Strike but the Beagle Boy multi slashes with his rapier but Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and delivers dual slashes with them followed by making them into a flail and spin strikes while Riku double diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Raid but the Beagle Boy triple impales with his rapier but Riku uses Aerial Slam while Pax uses Vanish Slash but the Beagle Boy slashes with his rapier but Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by a blade stand kick while Riku uses Quick Blitz and they defeat the Beagle Boy.

"Looks like he doesn't have that device either." Pax said.

"Let's find the last one and take it." Riku said.

Pax and Riku continue to search the room for the last Beagle Boy and they later find a closet and break it open revealing the final Beagle Boy.

"Nowhere to run!" Pax said.

"Hand over that device!" Riku said.

"No way!" The Beagle Boy said.

The Beagle Boy slashes with his rapier and then delivers an impaling strike but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a zweïhander and delivers a powerful slamming strike while Riku uses Fire Windmill but the Beagle Boy delivers triple quick slashes with his rapier but Riku uses Shadowbreaker while Pax uses Thunder Raid but the Beagle Boy triple impales with his rapier but Pax delivers five vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a rising slash while Riku delivers four horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by an edge slash but the Beagle Boy quick slashes with his rapier but Riku uses Dark Blade and then uses Earth Edge while Pax uses Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and then triple slashes with Path to Justice but the Beagle Boy delivers a dashing strike with his rapier but Riku uses Time Windmill to slow him down allowing Pax to deliver four slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and they defeat the Beagle Boy.

After defeating the Beagle Boys who are now tied up Pax and Riku have the device.

"Finally, now let's get back to the backstage and put it back where it belongs." Pax said.

"Right." Riku said as they leave.

Pax and Riku return to the backstage but then something rises from the ground knocking them down but they recover and look around what tripped them but then something touches them from behind making them turn and they later find what looks like a Nightmare that looks like a mole wearing knight's armor.

"Another Nightmare." Pax said.

"They just never wanna make this easy, do they?" Riku asked.

"Of course not, but we'll have to deal with it quickly." Pax said.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Holey Moley!)_

The Nightmare known as Holey Moley unleashes its limbs to roam around the field and goes for them but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires multiple light rockets while Riku casts Dark Fire and they manage to get rid of the limbs making Holey Moley appear and fires carrot shots at the two but they avoid the carrot shots and Riku uses Meteor Crash while Pax combines Earth magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and delivers a powerful earth attack but Holey Moley disappears and reappears on a wall and fires more carrot shots but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows while Riku casts Triple Blizzard but Holey Moley sinks away again and then reappears through the ground and attacks with its claws and unleashes more carrot shots but Riku uses Shadowbreaker while Pax delivers triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash but Holey Moley continues to unleash carrot shots at the two but they avoid them and Pax attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style while Riku uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then unleashes dark pillars.

Holey Moley sinks into the ground and then reappears on another wall and fires multiple carrot shots but they dodge the shots and Riku uses Flowmotion and delivers a drilling strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires giant light shots but Holey Moley sinks into the wall and summons its limbs again to strike at the two but Riku casts Meteor and makes a giant meteor falls down creating a giant crash while Pax unleashes Water magic, Fire magic, Earth magic, Aero magic, and Thunder magic and combines them all and unleashes a giant elemental spell causing massive damage getting all of the limbs but Holey Moley reappears through the ground and unleashes carrot shots and sends them at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into dual broadswords and delivers many slashes with them followed by a spinning slash while Riku uses Dark Orb but Holey Moley sinks into the ground and reappears through a wall and summons more carrot shots at the two but Pax casts White Thunder followed by White Fire while Riku casts Dark Thunder getting the Nightmare.

Holey Moley summons its limbs again to attack at the two but Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes all over getting every limb and then delivers a slamming slash and unleashes multiple dark pillars while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a scythe and delivers many deadly swings and then throws the scythe all around getting the limbs and they defeat the limbs but Holey Moley appears in front of them attacks with its claws but they block and Pax delivers a somersault slash with Path to Justice followed by a diving kick while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by an edge slash but Holey Moley sinks into the ground and reappears behind props and so Pax and Riku go for the props and find Holey Moley who sinks into the ground again and reappears through a wall and fires more carrot shots but Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual guns and fires many light bullets while Riku casts Dark Shot but Holey Moley sinks into the wall and then reappears through the floor and attacks with its claws but but Riku delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Earth Strike while Pax uses Vanish Slash and then uses Lethal Blade but Holey Moley sinks into the ground and then reappears and fires more carrot shots but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers a dark pillar strike while Pax uses Stealth Blade followed by transforming Path to Justice into a giant cannon and fires a giant light energy shot and they finish off Holey Moley who disappears.

"What a pain in the ass." Pax said.

"Agreed." Riku said.

"Riku, Pax, hurry! The machine!" Minnie said.

"Yeah!" Pax said as they go for the contraption.

Riku places the device on the machine and Riku turns it.

"How do you like that?" Riku asked as the gears are active.

"Impossible!" Pete said.

"Looks like we were right on time, Noel, Sora…" Pax said smiling.

"Yep. They should be okay now." Riku said.

"They're safe! Oh, thank goodness. You two truly saved the day, Riku, Pax. I see you're both as brave as a Royal Musketeer." Minnie said.

"Musketeer?" Riku asked.

"What's that anyway?" Pax asked and Minnie whispers in their ears. "Seriously?" Pax asked.

"They actually say that?" Riku asked.

"Of course. Every Musketeer is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge." Minnie said.

"Wow. You're right." Pax said.

"And it does actually fit the moment." Riku said. "Pax?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Pax said.

"All for one, and one for all!" Pax and Riku raise their Keyblades together.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Tower in Yen Sid's chamber Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are in the chamber while Yen Sid is talking to Lea who says something shocking the trio and the wizard.

"WHAT?!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy asked shocked.

"Absolutely not!" Donald yelled.

"I sensed something was amiss, just as Aptus did nearly the moment Sora, Riku, Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex departed. Xehanort and Malus must have known what we were attempting before we even began." Yen Sid said.

"But ya do know where they are?" Goofy asked.

"You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next…it was a necessity. If Sora, Noel, Riku, and Pax complete their test, by finding the fifteen doors, they will return home with a new power. The same is said for Ky and Nex on their own exam. At that point, all six of them will be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test." Yen Sid said.

"But are they safe now?" Mickey asked.

"Considering their abilities, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora, Noel, Riku, and Pax end…questionably. Xehanort and Malus are devious tacticians. There is nothing we can do that they will not, to some extent be able to predict." Yen Sid said.

"So…" Mickey stops talking.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. However, for Malus, his time in his new vessel is now at an end and is nothing more than a heart and a soul, but as Aptus fears, his sealing will come to pass. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and Malus and catch them off guard. I must warn you again…the road will not be easy." Yen Sid said.

"Fine, let's jump right in." Lea said.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. This one is really short, but then again, the actual visit was always short anyway, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now we're onto the remaining two worlds before we reach the final ones. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive at a world, where they come across more familiar faces, but one of their friends is framed and they go to a space base.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	25. Chapter 24: Adventure to the ARK

Chapter 24: Adventure to the ARK

Noel and Sora leave Country of Musketeers and return to the space area and they go for a new world and they find a world that has a city, a military base with an island, a desert with a pyramid, and a colony in the space and they decide to go to that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world while dodging buildings, ruins, and metallic objects while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep diving but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they deliver diving strikes and keep dodging obstacles and they later find a portal and dive for it while still fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later reach the portal and dive for the next world.

In what looks like a military base Noel and Sora are exploring around.

"What's this place?" Sora asked.

"We're in some sort of base on the ocean. Maybe we're here for a reason." Noel said.

Just then they hear a scream.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Look." Noel said pointing at two figures and they're Amy and Eggman in a mech. "It's Amy and…Dr. Eggman!" Noel said.

"She's in danger! We gotta help!" Sora said as they rush to help.

Amy runs from Eggman but then stops as she reaches an edge.

"Give up, Amy!" Eggman said.

"Get away from me!" Amy cried.

Noel and Sora get in front of Amy and confront Eggman with Keyblades in hands.

"Back off, Egghead!" Sora yelled.

"Huh? Who are you two fools? No matter! You can die all the same!" Eggman said.

"Amy, stand back." Noel said.

Just then someone flies down and it's Tails in his Tornado mech.

"Tails!" Amy cheered.

"Great timing!" Sora said smiling.

"I got this, Amy!" Tails said.

Just then Cyberilla Night Terrors and Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters appear.

"Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!" Noel said.

"Tails, you deal with Eggman and we'll handle those creeps." Sora said.

"Okay. Be careful." Tails said.

"Come and get me, Fox boy!" Eggman said.

 _(Battle Theme: Live and Learn-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters!)_

The Cyberilla Night Terrors fire shots from their fist cannons while the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters fire lasers from their horns creating laser pillars but Noel casts Telekinesis to lift them and then slams them to the ground while Sora uses Spark Dive but the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters fire more lasers from their horns while the Cyberilla Night Terrors fire rocket fists but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then uses Dawn and Dusk and slashes with light and dark blades and then deliver cross slashes with them but the Cyberilla Night Terrors fire plasma shots from their fist cannons while the Cyber Yogi Dream Eaters unleash laser pillars but Noel casts Starstorm and makes falling stars rain down while Sora casts Faith and unleashes a giant ring of light and the two defeat all of the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters ending the fight.

After defeating the Night Terrors and the Dream Eaters the two see Tails and Eggman still fighting and Tails manages to push the doctor back.

"Argh…! I don't have time to play around with you. This time, I'll let you go. The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." Eggman said as he leaves.

"That was weird. He just up and leaves? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Wow, Tails! Thanks for saving me!" Amy said and then turns to Noel and Sora. "I don't know who you guys are, but thanks for helping me." Amy said.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

"My name is Noel and this is Sora." Noel introduced herself and Sora who waves.

"I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you." Amy said.

"My name's Miles Prower, but call me Tails. Thanks for helping Amy before I got here." Tails said.

"It's no problem…" Noel said.

"Uh, Noel? What's going on here? I thought Sonic's world was already restored. So, why's it in this realm?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the same thing with Mickey's time as a Musketeer." Noel said.

"I guess…. Still, this is confusing…" Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing." Noel said.

"Say, Tails, why're you here anyway?" Amy asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Don't you know it's dangerous here?" Tails asked back.

"I know, but I wanna save my hero Sonic." Amy said.

"Again…?" Tails asked rolling his eyes.

"Rescue Sonic? What happened?" Noel asked.

"Apparently, Sonic was wrongfully arrested. There was a news report saying he robbed a bank, stealing a Chaos Emerald and caused trouble for G.U.N." Tails said.

"But that's crazy!" Sora said.

"Sonic would never do this…." Noel said.

"I know. Someone clearly framed him and now I'm going to bust him out." Tails said.

"Please, let me help. I want to help Sonic how I can." Noel said.

"Me too!" Sora said.

"Okay. Talk to me when you're ready." Tails said.

 _(World of Path of Adventure)_

 _(Field Theme: It Doesn't Matter-Instrumental)_

 _(Prison Island-Base)_

Noel and Sora go to Tails and talk to him.

"Ready to help Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Noel said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

"Follow me." Tails said.

"Wait, I wanna help Sonic too!" Amy said following them.

 _(Prison Island-Prison Lane)_

Noel, Sora, and Tails arrive inside the prison base and they see many G.U.N. robots.

"This place is crawling with G.U.N. robots. We'll have to fight our way through to save Sonic." Tails said.

"Leave that to us." Sora said.

"I hate to go against G.U.N., but we have no choice…" Noel said.

 _(Information: Fight your way through the base!)_

Noel and Sora go through the prison base but then many G.U.N. robots fire rockets at the two who dodge and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and they keep going through the prison base while knocking down metallic doors but then more G.U.N. robots fire shots and rockets but Noel and Sora continue to fight them off and keep going and they come across a lift and use it to go up but then flying G.U.N. robots fire homing shots but Noel casts Reflect to make the shots go right back to strike destroying the robots but then more G.U.N. robots get on the lift but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and destroys the robots and the lift takes them to the upper part of the base and continue moving through while knocking down more metallic doors and defeating more robots in their way and later they arrive at the different part of the base.

"Sonic's cell is just underneath us. I'll make an entrance. Stand back." Tails said as he uses his mech to destroy a metallic door creating a hole. "There, go and save Sonic." Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails." Noel said.

"We'll get Sonic out before you know it." Sora said as they go into the hole.

"Wait for me." Amy said as she follows them.

In a different room Sonic is in a cell and paces back and forth but then he sees someone falling and it's Noel and Sora arriving and with them is Amy.

"What the…? Amy…? And who're you two?" Sonic asked but Amy shushes him.

"Keep your voice down. Have no fear, Amy Rose is here." Amy said.

"We're here to bust you out." Sora said.

"Really? How'd you get here?" Sonic asked.

"Tails helped us." Noel said.

"You sure you don't need our help? You could use it." Amy said.

"Sonic, Tails told us you were wrongfully arrested. Is that true?" Noel asked.

"Yeah it is! The reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog." Sonic said.

"You mean that black hedgehog?" Amy asked.

"Black hedgehog?" Sora asked.

"But that could mean…" Noel was cut off.

"You saw him?! Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"If I tell you, will you marry me?" Amy asked.

"No way!" Sonic said.

"Oh, I thought I got you this time!" Amy said.

"Just stand back." Noel said as she and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the cell allowing Sonic to get out.

"That black hedgehog I working for Dr. Eggman." Amy said.

"So, Eggman's behind this, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we saw him not long ago." Sora said.

"Hey, what's with all this writing on the wall? Did you do this?" Amy asked looking at the writing on the wall of the cell.

"What could this mean?" Noel asked.

"Sonic…?" Sora asked but he finds the blue hedgehog gone. "Where'd he go?" Sora asked.

"He must have left already." Noel said.

"Ugh, he's such a brat sometimes! C'mon, let's go." Amy said leaving the cell.

"Black hedgehog… Does that mean…?" Noel stops talking.

"C'mon, Noel. Let's get outta here." Sora said.

"Oh, okay." Noel said as they leave the cell.

 _Flashback:_

 _It's nighttime in Central City and Sonic manages to defeat a G.U.N. mech known as Big Foot._

 _"Finally… That robot's a giant pain in the…" Sonic stops talking as he looks up. "What?" Sonic asked looking at a black and red hedgehog which is Shadow._

 _"It all starts with this, a jewel containing ultimate power." Shadow said holding a green Chaos Emerald._

 _"That's a…Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on! The military's been goin' after me because of you! Where'dya think you're going with that Emerald?! Say something, faker!" Sonic yelled running at Shadow._

 _"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he vanishes and goes past Sonic._

 _"Whoa… He's fast! No, it's not his speed. He's using the Emerald to warp." Sonic said looking at Shadow who is now on a building._

 _"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only Ultimate Life Form. I don't have time to play games with you. Farewell!" Shadow said using the Chaos Emerald to disappear._

 _"Hey…! Shadow…? What is he…?" Sonic asked but then many G.U.N. soldiers and robots surround him._

 _"Don't move! We have you surrounded! Hands in the air!" A G.U.N. soldier yelled._

 _"Not again…" Sonic said._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Prison Island-Metal Harbor)_

 _(Information: Find Sonic!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the metallic harbor of the base but then many G.U.N. robots arrive and fire shots but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold them in the air allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key and then casts Water and they defeat the robots and keep going through the metallic harbor while dodging planes that fire missiles at the two who dodge out of the way and they arrive at a different part of the harbor and they see a rocket about to launch and so they reach for it and manage to get on before it flies off and as the rocket flies off the two jump off and slide down a vent and move through the harbor and later manage to get out.

 _(Prison Island-Jungle)_

Noel and Sora arrive in a jungle and continue to search for Sonic and later they find Sonic.

"Sonic." Noel said running to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, there you guys are. I was wondering what took so long." Sonic said.

"You could've waited for us." Sora said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, not my thing. At least we're away from G.U.N. for now. Now we can…" Sonic stops talking as he sees someone on a tree and it's a familiar black hedgehog. "Hey, that's…" Sonic stops talking.

"Shadow." Noel said.

"He's here too? Hey, Shadow!" Sora called.

Shadow turns to see Noel, Sora, and Sonic.

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places. Who are those two humans? Why are they here?" Shadow asked.

"I finally found ya, faker!" Sonic yelled.

"Faker? I think YOU'RE the real faker here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be a fake!" Shadow said.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic yelled charging at Shadow who charges back.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called.

"Please stop!" Noel said as she casts Telekinesis on the two.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Sonic demanded.

"Put me down, human!" Shadow yelled.

"Please stop this… You don't have to fight…" Noel said.

Shadow looks at Noel and sees her as a blonde girl with blue eyes.

 _"Please, Shadow…"_ The blonde girl said.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Shadow yelled as he throws a Chaos Spear at Noel who backs off.

The two hedgehogs charge at each other and start fighting.

"Why are they doing this…?" Noel asked.

"I know they have a rivalry, but this feels like more intense hate." Sora said.

"Maybe this is when Sonic and Shadow were first enemies… I can't imagine Ky seeing Shadow like this…" Noel said.

The two hedgehogs keep fighting and exchanging attacks until they back off from each other and are breathing heavily and just then something on Shadow's wrist goes off.

 _"Shadow! What do you think you're doing?! Hurry up and get back right now before this island blows up with you on it!"_ A voice said from Shadow's wrist and it sounds like Eggman.

"That's Eggman…and did he say…" Noel stops talking.

"This island will blow up?!" Sora and Sonic asked shocked.

"Hmph. I don't have time for this!" Shadow said as he runs off.

"Shadow, wait…" Noel said.

"No time, Noel! We gotta get outta here!" Sora said.

"We need to find Tails and Amy, now!" Sonic said dashing off.

 _(Information: Escape Prison Island before time runs out!)_

Noel and Sora hurry their way through the jungle but then many G.U.N. robots arrive and attack with shots but Noel and Sora slash with their Keyblades destroying them and they keep going before time runs out and they grind on vines to quickly escape while shooting light shots at the flying G.U.N. robots and they use swinging vines to send them across the next part of the jungle and continue to move fast while fighting off G.U.N. robots in their way and later come across falling grounds but they manage to jump from ground to ground and they use a vine to take them to the upper part of the jungle and they later find Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"We made it!" Sora said.

"Hurry!" Tails said as they get on the Tornado and Tails flies off on the plane taking the four with him.

Prison Island starts to explode and everything is being destroyed as the ocean creates a huge wave but the Tornado manages to fly off in time away from the exploding island and fly through the sky.

"That was close…" Noel said.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"We'd better head back to Central City and find out what Eggman's up to this time." Tails said as the Tornado keeps flying.

 _(Central City)_

It's nighttime in Central City and Noel, Sora, Sonic, Tails, and Amy are going through the city but then the building screens come on as well as TVs in a shop revealing to be Eggman.

"Eggman, what does he want now?" Sora asked.

 _"Attention, everyone. Lend me your ears and listen very carefully. My name is Dr. Eggman. The greatest scientist and soon to be your new ruler, that is if you wish to remain alive."_ Eggman said.

"What…?" Noel asked.

The four look up to see in the sky and it's what looks like a sphere which breaks revealing a metallic bottom and then opens revealing a cannon and fires a giant beam through the sky and then strikes at the moon destroying half of it making the citizens gasp as the screen reveals a timer going down while Eggman laughs evilly.

"I can't believe it…" Noel said shocked.

"That creep!" Sora yelled.

"Half of the moon is really gone?" Amy asked.

"Eggman! That creep never gives up!" Sonic said.

"But, how did he channel all that energy?" Sora asked.

"It's gotta be the Chaos Emeralds…" Tails said.

"Yeah, that's why that black hedgehog took that Emerald!" Sonic said and just then Tails takes out a yellow Emerald.

"You have an idea, Tails. What is it?" Noel asked.

"Chaos Emeralds are like magnets and can attract each other. If we can use this Emerald, we can find out where Eggman is." Tails said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Sora said.

Just then sirens go off and police cars drive in front of the five.

"The five of you, FREEZE! Don't make a move!" A policeman yelled.

"Now what?" Noel asked.

"I'll handle the police. Get Tails and Amy somewhere safe. Find Eggman." Sonic said dashing off.

"Hey, stop!" The policeman yelled.

"C'mon, guys!" Sora said as the four start to move.

 _(Information: Escort Tails and Amy through the city while eluding police pursuit!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the city but then G.U.N. robots arrive and fire shots at the two but Noel casts Stop to freeze them and they keep going but the planes fly over them to drop missiles but they go to an overpass and go to the next part of the city and begin crossing through the road but then more planes fire missiles at them but they dodge making the roads collapse and they continue to move through the streets but they see many G.U.N. robots and attack but Sora casts Earth and destroys them and keep moving through the streets and they later find an opening route and go there to escape from the military.

It's later daytime and Noel, Sora, Tails, and Amy are hiding in an alleyway and Sora looks out to make sure everything is clear.

"No sign of 'em. I think we lost them." Sora said.

"That's good." Noel said.

 _"Sheesh. There're always police around when you don't need 'em. Tails, how're we doin'?"_ Sonic asked through a transmitter.

"I've managed to track Eggman's transmission from his message last night and he was broadcasting from outer space." Tails said.

"Outer space?!" Amy asked shocked.

"How can we get to him?" Sora asked.

Just then a manhole opens revealing to be Knuckles.

"Knuckles?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Hey, guys. Long time, no see. Finding those Master Emerald pieces was tougher than I thought." Knuckles said.

"You lost the Master Emerald AGAIN?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Eggman was about to take it and so was that Bat girl." Knuckles said but Amy grabs him. "Hey, what're you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Move it, Knuckles." Amy said.

"Sonic, Eggman's about to have his arrangement with the President. I'll follow his limo and we'll try to intercept." Tails said.

 _"Sounds good to me, buddy!"_ Sonic said.

"Noel, Sora, come with me. We need to intercept that message." Tails said.

"Got it!" Sora said as he and Noel get on the Tornado and Tails starts to drive off.

Tails is driving his Tornado through the road bridge for the President's limo and Noel and Sora are riding with him but then something attacks them from behind and they see what looks like a giant black turtle with a tank on its shell with a Night Terror symbol.

"Night Terror!" Noel said.

"Ugh, this is annoying!" Sora said.

"If it destroys the Tornado, we'll never reach the President!" Tails said.

"Tails, keep driving. We'll protect you!" Sora said.

"We need to take it out quickly." Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Turtank while defending the Tornado!)_

The Night Terror known as Turtank fires missiles at the Tornado but Noel casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back to cause damage but Turtank charges its shell at the Tornado to cause damage but Sora casts Triple Blizzard but Turtank fires three missiles at the two but they block the missiles to make them go right back at Turtank to cause great damage but Turtank spin attacks with its shell to strike but Noel casts Starstorm to make falling stars rain down while Sora casts Triple Plasma but Turtank fires an arc missile and drops for the Tornado but Noel casts Reflect to make the missile return to strike while Sora uses Aero Raid but Turtank delivers a shell strike at the Tornado but Sora casts Mega Flare while Noel casts Thunder Shot but Turtank fires two missiles and then delivers a spinning shell strike but Noel deflects the missiles to strike back while Sora casts Balloon to knock the giant Night Terror back but Turtank fires more missiles at the Tornado but Sora casts Triple Blizzard while Noel uses Mystic Shot and they finish off Turtank and it disappears.

"Thanks, guys. We're getting close to the President's limo. We'll be there shortly." Tails said.

"Awesome. Keep driving, Tails." Sora said.

In the limo the President is talking to the TV which has Eggman in it.

"Spare me the details. What is it that you really want, Dr. Eggman?" The President asked.

"Oh, believe me, Mr. President. I won't bore you with all the details since you're a very busy man. My demands are very simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist. Otherwise…" Eggman stops talking.

"Otherwise…?" The President asked.

"Your country will cease to exist. You have twenty-four hours to give me your answer." Eggman said.

"No way!" A voice yelled and the President looks out the window to see Sonic running and then gets into the limo. "Eggman Empire, yeah, right!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

Noel, Sora, and Tails get into the limo and Tails goes for the TV.

"What are you doing?" The President asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. President. We got it under control." Sonic said.

"Tails, do you have it?" Noel asked.

"I got it. He's transmitting his message from the Space Colony ARK." Tails said.

"Great! Let's go find it." Sora said and the four leave.

"Hey, wait!" The President called but they're gone.

Later Noel, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy arrive in a desert and they look at a pyramid.

"So, that's where Egghead is." Sonic said.

"I saw Eggman and the Bat girl go in that pyramid." Knuckles said.

"Well then, we need to find the entrance to that pyramid." Noel said.

"Let's go and kick Egghead's butt!" Sora said.

 _(Desert Ruins)_

 _(Information: Find the entrance to the Hidden Base!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the desert while avoiding quicksand and going from ruin to ruin but then many Egg robots attack with shots from guns but Noel and Sora attack with their Keyblades and continue moving through the desert and move through the ruins to reach the pyramid base but then more Egg robots attack but they defeat the robots and continue through the ruins and later they manage to reach the pyramid and they come across a metallic door.

"There's the entrance." Sora said.

"Perfect." Tails said as he fires a giant shot at the door making a hole.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he dashes into the pyramid.

 _(Pyramid Base)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the pyramid base and begin making their way through the base while fighting off many Egg robots and ghosts in their way and they come across what looks like an hourglass and use it to open a door and quickly go through it before the door closes and continue through the base and they find what looks like a tiny keyhole and so they use their Keyblades to unlock a door and so they hurry for the door and keep moving but then more Egg robots attack at the two who fight back and destroy the robots and keep going but then more ghosts appear and attack but they defeat the ghosts and keep going while dealing with more hourglasses and switches to open doors and they reach a hallway of the base and they later come across another giant metallic door.

"This door should lead us to Eggman's main base." Tails said.

"Knowing Egghead, there's gotta be a rocket or two somewhere." Sonic said.

"Noel, Sora, think you can unlock this door?" Tails asked.

"Thought you never ask." Sora said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to unlock the metallic door.

"Great. Let's hurry." Knuckles said.

They go into the main base and begin exploring but then a door opens revealing Eggman.

"You little thieves! You think you can get out alive?" Eggman asked.

"Come and get it, Eggman!" Sonic said.

"I've been waiting to crack you wide open!" Sora said.

"This time, I'll take your lives and the Emeralds! Come out my servant!" Eggman called as something rises from the bottom and it's a giant golem statue.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Destroy them, at once!" Eggman commanded as the golem attacks.

"Let's play, Rocky!" Sonic said.

Noel looks up and sees a mechanism on the golem's head.

"That thing on its head has to be its weak point. Let's strike at it." Noel said.

"Good call, Noel! Let's do it!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Egg Golem!)_

Egg Golem slams its fists on the trio who dodge out of the way and they move around but Egg Golem spins its hands to strike but they get behind and they see giant steps on its back and so they get on its steps and reach the top and go for the mechanism and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Sonic delivers a homing attack but Egg Golem slams its fists on the trio but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge while Sora casts Spark while Sonic delivers a spin kick and after enough attacks Egg Golem sends them off and they move around while dodging Egg Golem's slamming strike and they manage to get behind again and they get on its steps again and reach the mechanism and Sonic uses Spin Dash while Sora uses Blitz and strikes three times while Noel casts Starstorm but Egg Golem slams its fists on the trio but Sora uses Prison Windmill while Noel spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sonic uses Homing Attack but Egg Golem tries to slam its fists again but Sonic delivers a spin kick while Noel uses Fire Edge while Sora uses Strike Raid and after enough attacks they manage to get the mechanism off the golem's head.

"What?! Impossible! They broke off that mechanism! What a piece of junk!" Eggman yelled but Egg Golem goes for him. "Noooo!" Eggman yelled.

"Have fun, Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Great news. I've found the rocket! Let's hurry!" Tails said.

The group hurry for the rocket as the pyramid opens the top and they manage to get into the rocket as it flies off from the pyramid.

The rocket is now in space and they find what looks like the same sphere which the ARK.

"This must be it. The Space Colony ARK." Noel said.

"We got to find a way inside." Tails said.

Just then something strikes at the rocket and they are Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and one of them attacks the rocket again making it open and many Master Emerald pieces fly out.

"No, the Master Emeralds!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey, Knux, what're you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I need those pieces!" Knuckles said as he controls the rocket.

"Hey, Knuckles, stop! Whoa…!" Sora said as the rocket goes out of control.

 _(ARK-Hallway)_

Noel, Sora, Sonic, Tails, and Amy are now in the ARK.

"Ugh, that Knucklehead! Who does he think he is? I thought we were toast." Sonic said.

"Now where'd he go?" Sora asked.

"I guess we went off to find the Emerald pieces. We have our own mission to deal with. We can't let Eggman fire that cannon again." Noel said.

"Right. We gotta find and stop that cannon." Sonic said.

"And I have the plan to do it." Tails said taking out a yellow Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Noel asked.

"It looks real, huh?" Tails asked.

"Wait, so you made a fake?" Sora asked.

"Yep. After researching the Chaos Emeralds, I've decided to make a fake one. It has same wavelength and properties as the real one. Since the Emeralds power that cannon, it won't tell the difference once we put it in there." Tails said.

"I gotcha. We put this one in that cannon and it'll destroy it rather than power it up." Sonic said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Sora said.

"No so fast. Someone designed a shield to keep the cannon safe. I'll go through the ARK's engine and disable it. You three go for the cannon room and put that fake Emerald in once the shield's disabled." Tails said.

"Got it." Noel said as they start to move.

 _(ARK-Inner Base)_

 _(Information: Find the cannon room!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the ARK to find the cannon room but then many liquid like creatures known as Artificial Chaos appear and attack with their tentacles but Noel casts Blizzard to freeze them allowing Sora to cast Mega Flare and they defeat the Artificial Chaos and keep going to find the cannon room but they come across lasers in their way but they avoid the lasers and also come across acidic floors but they avoid them as well and use a lift to take them to the upper part of the ARK but then more Artificial Chaos appear and attack with their tentacles but Noel uses Blizzard Strike while Sora uses Blizzard Raid and they continue through and they come across more lasers and acidic floors and they come across a metallic bridge taking them to a door and open it taking them to the next part of the ARK but they find more Artificial Chaos and they fire lasers at the two but they cast Blizzard to freeze and defeat them and they later go for a different area of the ARK.

 _(ARK-Cannon Room)_

Noel, Sora, and Sonic arrive in a black room and they find what looks like a machine that has six Chaos Emeralds in.

"That's where the Chaos Emeralds are." Noel said.

"Well, we've got our own. Tails, we found the cannon." Sonic said.

 _"Great. Give me a second and…done! The shield's down. Now put that Emerald…"_ Tails was cut off.

 _"Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the central room NOW!"_ Eggman demanded.

"Eggman again?" Sora asked.

"Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked.

 _"Sonic, Amy is…"_ Tails stops talking.

"What happened to Amy? Tails!" Sonic called but no answer.

"This isn't good." Noel said.

"We gotta get to that central room before Eggman does something!" Sonic said dashing off.

"C'mon." Sora said as they leave the room.

 _(Information: Hurry to Tails and Amy!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the different part of the ARK for the central room but then more Artificial Chaos attack but they defeat them all and keep going and they come across switches allowing them to go upside down and then back to normal and they later go to a room and use a tube taking them through the outer part and to the next part and keep going for the central room and they later come across a metallic bridge and get across taking them through a door and they're now outside the ARK and use another switch to take them upside-down and use different colored panels to get across and they manage to find another metallic door and go to the next area.

 _(ARK-Central Room)_

Noel, Sora, and Sonic arrive in the central room where they find Tails, Amy, and Eggman who is holding a gun at Amy.

"Let Amy go!" Sora demanded pointing Kingdom Key.

"Quiet, boy! Let's down to business, Sonic. Hand over that Chaos Emerald slowly and we'll talk about your girlfriend, that is if you really care for her." Eggman said.

"If I give him this fake one, I'll two birds with one stone." Sonic said.

"Fine. Just don't hurt Amy." Noel said.

"You have my promise, my dear. Now, put that Emerald right there and then back off." Eggman said.

"You turned into a big-time a villain, Doc!" Sonic said as he places the fake Emerald into the center.

"Hehehe…" Eggman laughs.

"Wait, Sonic! It's a trap!" Noel said running to Sonic and Sora follows but then they're all trapped in a capsule.

"Gotcha! You really thought you'd trick me with that fake Emerald?" Eggman asked.

"But…how'd you know it was a fake?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Noel and Sonic yelled.

"Because you just told me, kid!" Eggman said.

"No…!" Tails said shocked.

"But why us?" Noel asked.

"Because a little bird in a green and black mask told me you two would try to stop me so I think it's better to get rid of you now. It's time for a little space ride. Once you're in space, bam!" Eggman said.

"Sonic…" Tails said.

"We're counting on you, Tails. Amy, take care of yourself." Sonic said.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman said as he releases the capsule.

The capsule is now in space.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

Sonic looks at the fake Emerald.

 _"It has the same wavelength and properties as the real Emerald."_ Sonic remembered what Tails said.

"The same wavelength, but can I do this…?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Noel asked.

"Here goes nothing. Chaos CONTROL!" Sonic shouted and just then the trio are in a bright light and disappear and the capsule blows up.

Meanwhile somewhere outside the ARK someone is moving through and it's Knuckles with the newly restored Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald's picking up some strange energy, but what?" Knuckles asked and just then a bright light occurs and coming out of the light are Noel, Sora, and Sonic. "Noel, Sora, and Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"It worked?" Sora asked.

"It did." Noel said.

"I can't believe it. Even with the fake Emerald, I was able to do Chaos Control." Sonic said.

"Chaos Control? You sure you're okay?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I got a new idea. I'm gonna find the cannon and slam dunk this Emerald in there!" Sonic said dashing off.

"Knuckles, please go find the others and make sure they're okay. We'll go with Sonic." Noel said.

"Hey, wait!" Knuckles called but they're gone.

 _(Outer Base)_

 _(Information: Hurry to the cannon!)_

Noel and Sora make their way through the ARK to find the cannon and they start grinding on space rails while fighting off many Artificial Chaos in their way and they rush their way for the cannon while avoiding many meteors in their way and more Artificial Chaos and they find more rails to grind on and keep going through the space to find the cannon and they later find the ARK's cannon and hurry for it and they go for a tunnel.

Noel, Sora, and Sonic arrive at the tunnel and hurry but then they see Shadow.

"Shadow…" Noel said.

"You never cease to surprise me. I thought that capsule you died in that capsule." Shadow said.

"Well, we died hard. You actually saved me." Sonic said.

"So, it was that fake Emerald, but how can you use Chaos Control with an Emerald that's fake? There's more to you than just looking like me. Just who are you?" Shadow asked.

"What you see is what you get! I'm a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"I see, but I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" Shadow said as they start running.

"Hey, wait." Sora said but then a dark corridor appears and it's Serpens.

"Let them have their fight. They're destined to have their battle anyway." Serpens said.

"Did you have Shadow be on the wrong side?" Noel asked.

"No. It was never our doing. Shadow's path started by his despair." Serpens said.

"Despair? What're you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you never knew? A long time ago, Shadow lost a very dear friend before he was awakened by the fat scientist." Serpens said.

"He did?" Noel asked.

"That must have been terrible. But, he has new friends now." Sora said.

"Still hopelessly stupid. This was before Shadow joined your pathetic group. His lust for revenge on humans, his hatred and despair that fuels the darkness in his heart, and his anger was the perfect path for him, that is until he remembered the true promise and now he's on the wrong path." Serpens said.

"Shadow's NOT on the wrong path! No matter what, he's still our friend and Ky knows that!" Sora said.

"Are you sure? He and I actually have in common than you might think." Serpens said.

"And how's that?" Sora asked.

"We both lost those we cherished years ago and our despair drove us to our destined path. The only difference is while Shadow abandoned his original path, I'm still following mine." Serpens said.

"You lost your friend too?" Noel asked.

"Yes and now when I see you, I see her. Those eyes, that innocence. They all remind me of her. It makes me suffer every time I see you, but that will all end soon enough. Once our goal is realized, I will see her again and we'll all live happily ever after." Serpens said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"He had friends long ago and he's doing these things because he lost them…?" Noel asked.

"He said you look like his old friend. What's that mean?" Sora asked.

Just then something appears to them and it's a giant Night Terror that looks like a robotic lizard with a dual blaster on its back and a Night Terror symbol on its head.

"Shadow…I know you're not a horrible person." Noel said.

"No. He's not. And we'll make sure of it." Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Mechazard!)_

The Night Terror known as Mechazard fires shots from its double blaster and then delivers a giant tail whip but they dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge and then uses Shadow Orb while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash but Mechazard unleashes lasers from its dual blasters and then fires a giant laser from its mouth but they dodge the lasers and Noel goes for one of the blasters and attacks it with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Sora goes for the other blaster and strikes it with Kingdom Key followed by Sonic Blade but Mechazard delivers a giant tail whip and then fires more shots from its dual blasters but Noel casts Supernova and causes massive damage on the blaster and manages to destroy it while Sora casts Salvation and causes massive damage on the other blaster and destroys it making the Night Terror roar in pain and fires a giant laser from its mouth but they dodge and Noel uses Pure Dive at its head and after multi dives she unleashes multiple light pillars while Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes and then delivers the final bash.

Mechazard unleashes tiny blasters from the ground and uses them to fire many shots at the two who dodge but Mechazard delivers a tail whip but Noel slashes at the blasters with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sora also attacks the blasters with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid and they destroy all the blasters but Mechazard fires a giant laser from its mouth but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial spinning slash while Noel delivers an upper flip slash and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Mechazard slams its tail on the ground and unleashes shockwaves and then unleashes more blasters to fire shots at the two but they dodge out of the way and they destroy the blasters and Noel casts Thunder Shot and then casts Magic Hour while Sora casts Tornado and then uses Sonic Blade but Mechazard tail whips at the two who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Faith while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Starstorm but Mechazard unleashes lasers from its mouth but they dodge and Noel uses Dawn and Dusk while Sora uses Strike Raid.

Mechazard roars and unleashes energy orbs around it and sends the energy orbs at the two but Noel casts Reflect to make the orbs go right back and strikes while Sora casts Earth to cause damage but Mechazard slams its tail to unleash shockwaves and then unleashes more blasters to fire shots at the two but they destroy the blasters but Mechazard unleashes a giant laser from its mouth but Sora uses Spark Dive and then uses casts Spark while Noel casts Balloon followed by casting Triple Plasma but Mechazard fires laser shots from its mouth and then unleashes energy orbs around it and sends them to attack but they deflect the energy shots right back at the Night Terror to cause damage but Mechazard delivers a tail whip to strike at the two who dodge and Noel casts Water followed by casting Thunder Shot while Sora casts Thunder followed by casting Mega Flare but Mechazard unleashes its giant laser from its mouth and then unleashes more energy orbs and sends them to strike but they dodge out of the way and Sora uses Ragnorok and delivers an upper slash and then fires magical shots while Noel uses Pure Splicer and slows down time and teleports and slashes and keeps teleporting and slashing and then unleashes a giant light pillar and they finish off Mechazard who disappears.

After the fight the two see the ARK about to fire its cannon again.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Not again." Sora said but then an explosion occurs on the cannon.

"Sonic made it…" Noel said.

"Good. Hopefully, that should stop it." Sora said.

"Yes. Finally." Noel said and thinks about Serpens. "Serpens had a friend like Shadow and they…lost their own friends. I know we could never replace his friend, but I hope he knows we'll be there for him." Noel said.

"I'm sure he does know, just like he'll be there for us." Sora said.

Just then something appears and it's a Sleeping Keyhole and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, this one was kinda long than expected, but still, I hope this was good and yes, this was mainly on the Hero side, but what can you expect? Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku arrive at a space colony and they have grave news of it destroying many people and they have to work with many familiar faces to stop it.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	26. Chapter 25: Stopping the ARK

Chapter 25: Stopping the ARK

Pax and Riku leave Country of Musketeers and return to the space area and begin finding the next world and they find a world that has a city, a military base, desert with a pyramid, and a colony and so they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world while fighting off Night Terrors and Dream Eaters while avoiding obstacles such as metallic objects but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax and Riku deliver diving strikes and keep diving and they find a portal and they dive for it while avoiding more obstacles and defeating more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later reach the portal taking them to the next world.

In what looks like a dark room with a giant machine with all six Chaos Emeralds someone walks into the room and it's wEggman who has a yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"At last, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds! Now, the Eclipse Cannon will be operational and I shall mark the new chapter of the Eggman Empire!" Eggman said as he places the yellow Emerald into the machine and laughs evilly but then an alarm goes off and 'Danger' appears in front of the doctor. "What? What is going on here?! Why isn't cannon firing?" Eggman asked and just then someone appears on screen and it's an older man with a white mustache and a lab coat. "It's my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!" Eggman said.

 _(World of Path of Adventure)_

 _(ARK-Central Room)_

Pax and Riku are in a central room.

"Where did we end up?" Riku asked and Pax looks out the window to see many stars.

"It looks like we're in…space." Pax said.

"Space? You mean we're beyond a world? That can't be right." Riku said.

Just then a door opens and they see two figures which are Sonic and Knuckles.

"Sonic, Knuckles?" Pax asked.

"Huh? Who're you guys and how'd you get into the ARK?" Knuckles asked.

"The ARK?" Riku asked.

"My name is Pax and this is Riku. We're wondering what's going on." Pax said but just then a shaking occurs.

"Now what's happening?" Sonic asked.

Just then someone appears into the room and it's Rouge.

"Rouge?" Pax asked.

"What's she doing here?" Riku asked.

"Haven't you given up yet, Bat girl?" Knuckles asked.

"It's all over for us." Rouge said.

"What do you mean?" Pax asked.

"I just received a message from my boss. This space colony ARK is currently approaching the Earth at incredible velocity and will impact the planet" Rouge said.

"What?!" Riku asked shocked.

"You can be serious? How do we stop it?" Pax asked.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do." Rouge said.

Just then something appears on screen and it's the same older man.

"Who's that?" Knuckles asked.

 _"This is the death sentence for every human begin on Earth! If my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will impact the planet in twenty-seven minutes and fifty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved planet!"_ The older man said on screen.

"This is insane! Why's he doing this?!" Pax asked as Tails and Amy arrive in the room.

"No doubt about it. Judging from his motivation, darkness has clouded his heart." Riku said.

 _"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who have taken everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!"_ The older man said.

 _"Is there anything else you want to say?"_ A soldier asked.

 _"No."_ The older man answered.

 _"Ready!"_ The soldier commanded.

"Just what is going on here?" Amy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. Who was that guy?" Pax asked but the shaking increases.

"The vibration's getting worse." Riku said.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik…" A voice said and they see Eggman entering the room. "He's one of the greatest scientific minds in the world and my grandfather." Eggman said.

"That guy's your grandfather?! Guess apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to destroying crap, huh, Doctor?" Pax asked.

"If your grandfather's responsible, then stop this now!" Riku demanded.

"I can't do a thing, fool! I'd have done this a long time ago if I had the chance." Eggman said.

"Meaning what?" Sonic asked.

"Argh, and if it wasn't bad enough, you're still alive! You're stubborn, hedgehog!" Eggman said.

"Well, letting Knuckles pilot that shuttle over here was more dangerous than you'll ever be!" Sonic said.

"Why's your grandfather doing this? Why does he want to destroy the planet?" Riku asked.

"Here, this is his diary." Eggman said giving them a disk.

Rouge puts the disk into the screen and something appears.

"What's it say?" Amy asked.

"'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind, but then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility and my granddaughter, Maria, I hope you're all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those, who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for. I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave the rest to him. If you wish to release and awaken it, to the world and fill wish to fill the world with destruction'." Pax read the diary and is shocked.

"I can't believe it! He's doing this because he lost everyone close to him, but destroying other people won't bring them back." Riku said.

"Shadow was created by your grandfather?!" Pax asked.

"Yes and I found him in the military's base, as my grandfather's flawless design." Eggman said.

"That was why you released Shadow from that base." Rouge said.

"Dammit! If Ky was here, and found out, he'd lose it." Pax said.

"The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into a million pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!" Eggman said.

"Guess that crap runs in the family." Pax said.

"We have to stop the space colony now." Tails said.

"But how?" Riku asked.

"The space colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the Emeralds. That energy must be stopped." Eggman asked.

"Again, how?" Pax asked.

"Wait, the Master Emerald!" Rouge said.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked.

"When I first stole it, you told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge said.

"Yeah! If I use the Master Emerald, we'll be able to stop the Emerald's energy" Knuckles said.

"Great." Pax said.

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving forward the Cannon's Core. It might be too late." Tails said.

"Maybe not, if we all pull ourselves together and work as a team. We may not like it, but it's the only way." Pax said.

"I agree. It's the only effective way." Riku said.

"You're right. We might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." Eggman said.

"No worries! We'll do it! I am the fastest Hedgehog alive." Sonic said.

"Great. Let's get to work." Pax said and everyone nods.

 _(Field Theme: It Doesn't Matter-Instrumental)_

Pax and Riku go to Sonic.

"Hey, let's get to it!" Sonic said.

"Right." Pax said.

"Okay." Riku said.

 _(ARK-Cannon's Core)_

Pax and Riku are with Tails who is in his mech.

"So, what first?" Pax asked.

"I'll go for the security door and destroy it leading to the Cannon's Core. Can I count on you guys to escort me?" Tails asked.

"No problem." Riku said.

"Leave this to us." Pax said.

 _(Information: Escort Tails to the security door!)_

Pax and Riku escort Tails through the ARK while fighting off Artificial Chaos and getting past many lasers firing at them and use the door to take them to the next part of the room and they find a giant door and Pax and Riku work together with Tails to destroy the security door.

"Thanks, guys! Next up is Eggman." Tails said.

"We'll go help him." Pax said.

"He may our enemy, but we need him." Riku said.

Pax and Riku go to Eggman who is in his mech.

"Okay, Egghead, what's the score?" Pax asked.

"Next, I'll destroy the other security door that leads to the Cannon's Core. Escort me to it." Eggman said.

"Fine, but this means nothing." Pax said.

"After this, you're still our enemy." Riku said.

"I don't know who you two are nor care, but go against me and I will destroy you." Eggman said.

 _(Information: Escort Eggman to the security door!)_

Pax and Riku escort Eggman through the ARK while fighting off Artificial Chaos and dodging lasers firing at them and they use a door to take them to the next part of the room and they find another giant door and Pax and Riku work with Eggman to destroy the security door.

"Not bad, for dimwits. Now, go find Rouge and help her." Eggman said.

"Fine." Pax said.

Pax and Riku find Rouge in a sewer like area.

"Hey, darlings." Rouge said.

"So, what now?" Pax asked.

"There should be an emergency switch in this dome to drain the liquid out of the core. Can you boys help me find it?" Rouge asked.

"Sure. Leave it to us." Riku said.

 _(Information: Help Rouge find the switch!)_

Pax and Riku help Rouge search the dome for a switch and they go through the sewage water where they find acidic floors and lasers but they avoid them and keep going through the dome and they later find a switch and they press it making liquid drain and the dome is now full of water.

"Great job, boys! Now, Knuckie's next." Rouge said.

Pax and Riku later find Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles." Pax said.

"There should be another security door up ahead. We gotta find a way to open it." Knuckles said.

"We got your back." Riku said.

 _(Information: Help Knuckles find the security door!)_

Pax and Riku go with Knuckles through the water to find the security door while avoiding acidic floors and lasers and later they rise up to the surface and arrive at a different area and they find the same giant door and they go for it and they work together to destroy it.

"Thanks for the help." Knuckles said.

"It should be up to Sonic now." Pax said.

"I'll go find him so I can use the Master Emerald to neutralize the Emeralds' energy." Knuckles said as he leaves.

"We're getting there. Hopefully, this plan works." Riku said.

"Oh, you think so?" A voice asked and they turn to see a dark corridor revealing to be Serpens.

"Not you again!" Pax said.

"You really think you can stop Gerald's despair? The stage has already been set. There's no stopping this." Serpens said.

"There IS a way! We can stop the ARK before it crashes to the planet!" Pax said.

"We understand the darkness in Gerald's heart. He lost someone very important to him, but destroying a planet full of people won't help." Riku said.

"Who cares? Everyone deserves to face despair! He, Shadow, and I are all alike. We lost those we cherish and now our hatred, despair, and anger set us forward to our destined paths." Serpens said.

"Don't compare yourself to Shadow! He's NOTHING like you!" Pax yelled.

"Oh? Then why isn't he helping you stop the ARK? He's part of Gerald's revenge and he's set to destroy all of humanity for his lost friend, Maria." Serpens said.

"No. I don't believe it! Shadow's not like that! He may not be friendly, but he's not a killer! I'll prove you wrong!" Pax said.

"Why are you doing this? Don't tell me you lost someone special to you." Riku said.

"Oh, I have. In fact, seeing Pax reminds me of another good friend of mine. We may not see eye-to-eye, but he was my brother and I loved him. Now he's gone. Now Pax is making me think of him over and over again! This will all end soon." Serpens said.

"So because I exist, you're suffering. Well, sorry for that, but it's not my fault." Pax said.

"Oh, no. I'm not blaming you, but I can't stand seeing your face anymore. Consider yourself lucky, that you're not the one we want." Serpens said.

"Since you're talkative right now, care to tell us what the hell you're talking about and what you're planning?" Pax asked.

"Oh, you'll find out…that is, if you survive this long." Serpens said as he disappears in darkness.

"Shadow is NOT a monster! I know it, Ky knows this. I'm gonna find him and prove him wrong." Pax said as he runs off and Riku goes with him.

Pax and Riku return to the central room of the ARK and find Amy.

"Amy, where's Shadow?" Pax asked.

"He's over there." Amy said pointing at Shadow looking out the window at space.

"Perfect." Pax said.

"Pax, be careful. He's not like the Shadow we know." Riku said.

"I know, but someone has to tell him that he doesn't have to give into his despair." Pax said as he walks to Shadow. "Shadow, we all need your help. Don't you realize destroying humanity won't help?" Pax asked.

"What's the point? It's all going to plan. There's reason to save anyone now." Shadow said.

"Wrong! There IS a reason! It's true that humans tend to fight over the littlest and stupid things and it's true that some people are selfish, but NOT everyone's like that! Other humans have good in their hearts and do whatever they can to help those they care about. They have a reason to be happy and why we need to help them. Don't you see? Helping and protecting people is a good thing, not killing them! It's not what Ky would've wanted. C'mon, Shadow! Help us for them! Give 'em a chance! That's what Maria would've wanted, not revenge!" Pax said making Shadow look up and a flash occurs revealing a blonde girl named Maria.

 _"Shadow, please. I beg of you. Do it for me…for a better future. For all the people on that planet…give them a chance to be happy… Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world… Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…"_ Maria said.

"That's what I've promised her and now I must keep that promise. That was Maria's wish…" Shadow said as a tear falls.

"Shadow…?" Pax asked.

"You're right! Maria wanted me to create a future for the humans and now I must keep that promise!" Shadow said running off and Pax smiles.

"That's the Shadow I know. Right, Ky?" Pax asked.

"What you said to Shadow was really thoughtful, Pax. Now, he's going to do his best." Amy said.

"C'mon, let's go see how Sonic and Knuckles are doing." Riku said.

"Right." Pax said as they start moving.

 _(ARK-Inside the Core)_

Sonic and Knuckles are deeper into the core and they find what looks like an altar with all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"It looks like the shrine of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"This was probably designed to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

The two start moving but then something gets in their way and it's what looks like a giant lizard with metal parts.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"I think that's the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form." Sonic said.

"Leave this to me." A voice said and they see Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I'll handle this one. Get that over to the altar!" Shadow said.

"We'll help too!" Pax said as he and Riku arrive and confront the giant lizard.

"Let's do this." Riku said.

"Maria, this is for you!" Shadow said.

 _(Boss Theme: Supporting me)_

 _(Information: Team up with Shadow and defeat the Biolizard!)_

The Biolizard delivers a tail whip at the three who dodge out of the way and Pax sees something on its back and it's a red bump like spot and so he transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at the spot causing great damage making the Biolizard scream in pain while Shadow grinds on Biolizard's rails and delivers a homing strike at the spot but Biolizard fires dark shots from its mouth at the trio who dodge and Riku casts Dark Thunder on the spot while Pax delivers a diving strike at the spot making the prototype scream in pain and it delivers a tail whip at the two but Shadow uses Chaos Spears at the spot to strike but Biolizard fires dark shots from its mouth but the trio dodge out of the way but Biolizard delivers a huge bite but Pax grinds on its rails and delivers a Flowmotion strike at the spot while Riku uses Meteor Crash to attack the spot as well but Biolizard slams its tail at the two but Shadow uses Homing Attack at the spot dealing great damage but Biolizard keeps shooting dark spots at the trio who dodge out of the way but Biolizard unleashes small red dots and sends at the trio but they use the dots to reach the big spot and strikes at it but Biolizard levitates the trio while unleashing more small dots and sends them at the trio who dodge and Pax, Riku, and Shadow strike at the spot and they finish off Biolizard making it fall to the ground.

"Get out, you ugly prototype." Shadow said.

"That should keep it down for a while." Pax said.

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles run to the altar and reach it and Knuckles places the Master Emerald on the altar.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said as the Master Emerald glows.

Biolizard roars and then warps out.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Is that what Chaos Control is?" Shadow asked.

Just then the shaking occurs.

"What's happening now?" Pax asked.

"We stopped the Chaos Emeralds, but why hasn't the space colony stopping?" Knuckles asked.

 _"The prototype is still alive and he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to Earth. He's become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course!"_ Gerald said.

"Damn. Now what?" Pax asked.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said.

Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds' power and they both become super.

"Whoa." Pax said.

"That's what a Chaos Emerald can do." Riku said.

"You know what, I think we can help. Dream Eater!" Pax called as a Meow Wow Spirit appears.

"Dream Eater!" Riku called and a Komory Bat Spirit appears.

"Dream Link!" Pax and Riku said as the Meow Wow and Komory Bat fuse with them and they fly off with Sonic and Shadow.

The four are now in space and they see Biolizard now part of the ARK.

"We gotta stop the ARK from falling to Earth!" Sonic said.

"Let us handle the prototype!" Pax said.

"You two can finish the ARK off once we stop it." Riku said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow said.

"Good luck, you two! Give it trouble!" Sonic said.

Pax and Riku fly for Biolizard now known as Final Hazard.

 _(Boss Theme: Live and Learn)_

 _(Information: Destroy the Final Hazard!)_

Pax and Riku fly for the Final Hazard who fires giant lasers at the two but they dodge out of the way and they manage to reach the giant monster and Pax triple slashes at Final Hazard with Path to Justice followed by a spinning slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire but Final Hazard unleashes small dots and sends them at the two who dodge and Riku uses Meteor Crash followed by Brutal Blast while Pax transforms Path to Justice into dual katanas and slashes with them but Final Hazard unleashes two giant lasers at the two who dodge out of the way and keep going for it but Final Hazard unleashes more small dots to shield itself but they destroy the dots and Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by Lethal Blade while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Dark Dive and strikes many times and then unleashes dark pillars but Final Hazard unleashes two giant lasers at the two who dodge but Final Hazard sends small dots to strike but Riku casts Thunder Shot while Pax casts White Fire but Final Hazard push the two away from it.

Pax and Riku fly for Final Hazard again but Final Hazard unleashes three giant lasers but the two dodge out of the way and keep flying for it and manage to reach it and Pax transforms Path to Justice into an axe and deliver many heavy strikes with it while Riku uses Geo Impact and then uses Dark Raid but Final Hazard unleashes giant lasers and then sends more small dots at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku casts Triple Plasma and then uses Prism Windmill while Pax spin slashes with Path to Justice followed by a rising slash but Final Hazard unleashes three giant lasers to strike at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku casts Meteor while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires a giant light rocket but Final Hazard sends out small red dots at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax uses Mystic Raid followed by Thunder Strike while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Shadow Orb but Final Hazard unleashes more giant lasers but they dodge and Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a spin slash while Riku uses Dark Barrage but after enough attacks Final Hazard sends the two back again.

"This is getting annoying!" Pax said.

"I agree. Let's finish it off now before it reaches Earth!" Riku said.

Pax and Riku fly for Final Hazard again but Final Hazard unleashes four lasers but the two dodge out of the way but Final Hazard unleashes an even giant laser and it goes for the two but they create a barrier around themselves and clash against the giant laser and after enough clashing they manage to break through the laser and charge at Final Hazard and they deliver a very powerful charging strike and deal massive damage at the giant monster and they manage to finish it off making Final Hazard roar in pain and then Pax and Riku combine their powers and destroy Final Hazard.

"Take that, ya abomination!" Pax said.

"Sonic, Shadow, now!" Riku yelled.

"Got it! C'mon, Shadow!" Sonic said as the two hedgehogs go for the falling colony. "No way that's gettin' through!" Sonic said as they clash with it.

 _"Shadow, I beg of you. Give them a chance to be happy…"_ Maria said.

"Maria…" Shadow said.

"Shadow, now!" Sonic said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow shouted as they create a bright light on the ARK warping it away.

"They did it…" Pax said but then he sees Shadow falling for Earth. "Shadow!" Pax said but Riku stops him.

"Don't, Pax. It'll be fine. I don't think he's going out that easily." Riku said.

"Yeah, you're right. He IS the Ultimate Life Form. And obviously he's gonna go on a different path and that's where he'll meet Ky and they'll become friends. Goodbye for now, Shadow the Hedgehog." Pax said as Shadow disappears into the Earth.

Pax and Riku return to the ARK and they find it empty.

"Looks like everyone's gone." Pax said.

"Yeah, and I guess that means it'll be our turn to go too." Riku said.

"Gerald… To think he created Shadow to help mankind's life be better. If you ask me, Shadow was the good creation he ever made. Too bad he lost everything in the process." Pax said.

"If given into despair, our hearts will falter and lead us to things we don't want to do, but at least we're able to get through the tragedies that continue to throw at us." Riku said.

"But when will it end? When will despair meet its end?" Pax asked.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

"Shadow…our destiny has changed for the better." Pax said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle gardens Ina meets with Aptus.

"So, did you find them or what?" Ina asked.

"It's just as I have expected. Since they did not return to the place when they lost their hearts, then that would mean Malus' minions have a hold on them." Aptus said shocking Ina.

"That can't be right…! Where are they now?" Ina asked.

"I could assume that they are currently where Malus' minions are residing, outside of this realm." Aptus said.

"Dammit… It wouldn't be the Realm of Darkness, is it?" Ina asked.

"Perhaps, or in a different dark kingdom. A place you're familiar with." Aptus said.

"Oh, no. You don't mean… No. Please, at least tell me they're not Nobodies again." Ina said.

"I am unsure. Fear not. I will find Malus' fortress and forge a plan, but it won't be easy." Aptus said.

"Fine by me. Just as long as you find them and figure out how to get them back. I want to see them again." Ina said.

"We will see." Aptus said.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I figured the best way for this chapter would be the Last story and I think it worked fine so I hope you liked how it turned out. Anyway, next time, Noel and Sora arrive in a world, where they meet the same friend, who is now a wizard student, but is trapped in a terrible state and must save him.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	27. Chapter 26: Music and Magic

Chapter 26: Music and Magic

Noel and Sora leave Path of Adventure and return to the space area and they start to find a different world and they find a world that has what looks like a realm with many music notes and they decide to enter that world next.

Noel and Sora start diving for the next world while dealing with Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and avoiding obstacles such as music notes, trees, and flowers and keep diving and they later find a portal and start diving for it but then more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters attack but they deliver diving strikes and keep diving for the portal while avoiding obstacles and they later reach the portal and they dive for the next world.

In what looks like a rocky shore a figure is unleashing magic into the night sky while also raising water and Noel and Sora arrive to watch this happening but then a dark cloud appears and something comes out of the dark clouds and it's the Nightmare Spellican and rams into Noel and Sora knocking them into the sky.

Noel and Sora wake up and they find themselves in what looks like Yen Sid's chamber.

"Are we…back in Master Yen Sid's tower…?" Noel asked.

"Something seems off." Sora said.

The two then turn to see someone in Yen Sid's chair and it's Mickey who is now wearing a red robe and a wizard's hat making conducting motions.

"King Mickey!" Sora said.

"What's happening? What's wrong with him…?" Noel asked and they turn to see a musical book covered in black music notes.

"Is this what's troubling him? Okay!" Sora said as he slashes at the musical book with his Keyblade but gets knocked back.

"Sora!" Noel said. "I guess using force won't work. What can we do…?" Noel asked.

 _"Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you two apprentices to?"_ A voice asked and it sounds like Mickey.

"M-Mickey…? Where are you?" Noel asked and they turn to see his body.

 _"I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice."_ Mickey introduced.

"Apprentice?" Sora asked.

"We must be in some world, where the King is still training…" Noel said.

"Does that mean this world is sleeping too?" Sora asked.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Mickey asked.

"Oh, uh. I'm Sora and this is Noel. We're apprentices of…" Sora stops talking.

"That doesn't matter right now. Mickey, is there a way to help you?" Noel asked.

 _"Thank you both, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music and he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we'll need a Sound Idea."_ Mickey said.

"Sora! It's…" Noel stops talking.

"Yeah, that Dream Eater we let escape back in Traverse Town." Sora said.

"Mickey, where can we find a Sound Idea?" Noel asked.

 _"You'll find one for me?"_ Mickey asked.

"Of course we will!" Sora said.

"Yes, we'll save you, no matter what." Noel said.

 _"Thank you. Both of you."_ Mickey said.

"It's not every day we get to do a favor for the King." Sora said.

"Sora…" Noel warned.

"I know, I know… Anyway, what is a Sound Idea?" Sora asked.

Just then something appears and it's another musical book with purple music notes.

 _"Inside this musical score should be a power to sweep away any darkness. Be careful, though. In between those clefs and notes are monsters. Not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."_ Mickey said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"We'll be careful and get the Sound Idea soon." Noel said.

 _(World of Symphony of Sorcery)_

 _Flashback:_

 _Mickey is walking into the tower chamber carrying two buckets of water but then he finds Yen Sid's hat on the desk and looks around to make sure no one watches and goes for the hat and puts it on and begins casting spells and a spell goes out the tower window creating a night sky where Spellican waits._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Tower Chamber)_

 _(Information: Find a Sound Idea and save Mickey!)_

Noel and Sora go for the musical score and use their Keyblades to enter it taking them into the musical realm.

 _(Theme: Pastoral Symphony)_

 _(Cloud Walkway)_

Noel and Sora arrive inside the musical realm and they find themselves in what looks like a rocky area full of clouds and rainbows and they begin to move but then many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Starstorm while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Faith and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and continue on and they find what looks like a music flower and they use Reality Shift to follow the trail of music and make the flower bloom creating clouds to walk on and use the clouds to keep moving but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they defeat them and continue on and they ride on the clouds taking them to the next area.

 _(Glen)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a glen full of dark clouds with lightning and raising flower petals and they start moving but the flower petals sends them upward and they find another music flower and use Reality Shift on it to make the flower petals stop rising allowing the two to get on land without trouble but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Noel casts Supernova and creates a giant star explosion while Sora casts Salvation and creates a light explosion and they defeat the Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and keep going through the glen and they come across a riverside and go through it while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters in their way and they later go for the next area.

 _(Flower Field)_

Noel and Sora arrive at a field full of flowers but the sky is dark and rain is pouring down and many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear to attack but they fight the enemies off and find a music flower and use Reality Shift on it to make the rain stop and clearing dark clouds creating sunshine and they continue on while still fighting off many Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they later come across the end of the field where they find what looks like a sheet of paper with music notes on it.

"This must be a Sound Idea." Noel said.

"Finally. Let's grab it and save Mickey!" Sora said.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber, Sora." A voice said and they turn to see the young man again. "And, you, Noel, so easily you will fall into a prison of your demise." The young man said.

"Why are YOU here?" Sora asked pointing Kingdom Key.

"Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream." The young man said watching flying flower petals.

"Why're you following us around?" Sora asked.

"You really haven't caught on or are you assuming it's all part of your little 'test'?" The young man asked.

"You, Serpens, Specter, Xemnas, and Aril. You're all not part of the dream, are you?" Noel asked.

"Smarter than you look, Child of Light and Darkness. Sora, if you thought I was part of the dream the whole time…then you're softer than they say." The young man said catching a petal and crushes it.

"What?" Sora asked.

"But…this will all be over soon." The young man said.

"Just who are you people?" Sora asked.

"Sleep on and we will meet again. And, Noel, this will be the last time we will meet each other, for you and your Prince cousin will meet your ends after the preparations." The young man said.

"What…? You're not talking about Ky, are you? What's that mean…?" Noel asked but the young man vanishes in a flurry of petals.

"That guys really says a bunch of cryptic stuff. What did he mean by me being softer and it will be over and did he mean by you and Ky meeting your ends?" Sora asked.

"Something terrible is going to happen. I can almost feel that." Noel said placing her hand on her chest. "Ky, I hope you're alright still…" Noel said.

Just then the Sound Idea glows and goes for the two.

Noel and Sora return to the tower chamber with the Sound Idea.

 _"Thank you, Sora, Noel. I can tell you found a Sound Idea. I guess we should try and put it to work."_ Mickey said.

Noel and Sora unleash their Keyblades and begin making conducting movements but there is tiny sound.

 _"That's strange. Is one Sound Idea not enough?"_ Mickey asked.

"Don't worry. We have two people, who will help us." Noel said.

"Yeah, one of 'em's always there to pick up the slack for me." Sora said.

"And the other is there to help me when I'm in need." Noel said.

Just then another Sound Idea appears and the sound gets stronger.

 _"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!"_ Mickey said and the dark musical score starts glowing red and yellow music notes.

"Yeah, four forces are always better than two." Sora said.

"And if we add in two more, creating six, it's an even stronger force." Noel said.

"Yep! Now, can we get inside and that Dream Eater now?" Sora asked.

 _"Yes, but Sora, Noel…"_ Mickey stops talking.

"We'll be careful. I promise." Noel said.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Sora said.

Noel and Sora use their Keyblades on the musical score to take them to a musical realm and they're in the same rocky area where they find Spellican who flies off and they get on rails of light to chase it.

Noel and Sora grind on the rails of light to chase after Spellican who unleashes magical blasts but they dodge and keep chasing it but Spellican unleashes a meteor but they avoid it and keep up and they manage to strike at the Nightmare sending them into a different place.

 _(Information: Defeat Spellican!)_

Spellican unleashes magical stars and sends them at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel uses Pure Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final diving strike and unleashes pillars of light while Sora uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over getting Spellican who uses its broom to create a light ray and slashes at the two with it but Sora uses Prism Windmill while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Magic Hour but Spellican teleports away and reappears and summons tiny broom minions and sends them to attack but Sora uses Fire Burst to destroy the broom minions and then diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Noel spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Raid but Spellican flies away and unleashes more stars and sends them to strike but Sora casts Spark and then casts Balloon while Noel casts Thunder Shot and then casts Magma but Spellican uses its broom to create a ray of light and slashes at the two but Noel blocks and delivers a counter blast while Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes but Spellican disappears and reappears and summons more broom minions to attack.

Noel and Sora destroy the broom minions and Noel casts Starstorm and then uses Dawn and Dusk and slashes with light and dark blades while Sora casts Salvation and then uses Ragnarok and upper slashes and then fires magical shots but Spellican disappears and reappears and summons many stars to strike at them who dodge and Sora aerial slashes at the Nightmare with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash but Spellican flies away and then unleashes a powerful spell and rains down powerful meteors at the two who avoid the meteors and Sora uses Sonic Blade while Noel uses Pure Splicer and they deal great damage to the Nightmare who summons more broom minions and uses them to attack but Noel casts Curse on then broom minions casing confusion, poison, and slow and then Sora casts Tornado on Spellican getting it but Spellican disappears and reappears and attacks at the two with its light broom but Noel blocks and delivers a counter strike and uses Shadow Orb while Sora casts Triple Fire but Spellican disappears and tries to conjure another powerful spell.

Noel unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to attack at Spellican while Sora uses Thunder Raid but Spellican unleashes stars and sends them to strike but Noel casts Supernova and creates a giant star explosion while Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many powerful bashes but Spellican attacks with its light broom and then unleashes stars and sends them to attack but they dodge and Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Noel delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful spinning slash but Spellican disappears and reappears and unleashes raining meteors down at the two but they dodge out of the way and Sora uses Aero Surge while Noel uses Mystic Surge but Spellican unleashes more broom minions to strike but they defeat the broom minions and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a 360 slash while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then unleashes a light and dark cannon and uses it to unleash light and dark shots but Spellican attacks with its light broom and then unleashes more stars but Sora uses Sonic Blade and delivers many dashing strikes and then delivers the final dash strike while Noel uses Pure Splicer and slows down time and delivers teleport slashes and then delivers the final teleport slash while unleashing a giant light pillar and they finish off Spellican destroying it.

"Finally. Never have to worry about it again." Sora said.

"Let's go back to Mickey." Noel said.

Noel and Sora return to the tower chamber and Mickey's soul returns to his body and he wakes up and takes the hat off.

"Thanks, Sora, Noel. Don't know what I woulda done without ya!" Mickey said.

"It's nothing. I have a feeling we'll be helping each other more." Noel said.

"Oh, no! The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it! See ya two real soon, Sora, Noel." Mickey said as he takes the buckets of water and rushes out.

"You know it." Sora said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Noel and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Two things I wanna clarify; one, I know I normally get to the next chapter in Prison Dimensions before this one, but the thing is, since we're at the final Disney world and both the visits are short, I figured why not just get it out of the way. Two, I'm sorry if this is really short, but Sora's visit was always short so sorry about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Anyway, next time, Pax and Riku find the same friend and find him in a terrible state and want to save him.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	28. Chapter 27: Saving Mickey

Chapter 27: Saving Mickey

Pax and Riku leave Path of Adventure and return to the space area and they go for the next world and they find a world that looks like a realm with many music notes and they decide to go to that world next.

Pax and Riku start diving for the next world while avoiding obstacles such as trees and flowers while dealing with Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they keep diving and they later find the portal and so they dive for it but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters attack but they deliver diving strikes and keep diving for the portal while dodging more trees and flowers and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

Pax and Riku arrive in a room where they see water running down the stairs and on the floor.

"A flood?" Pax asked.

"Strange. It's coming from upstairs." Riku said.

"We'd better go check it out." Pax said and Riku nods.

 _(Tower Entrance)_

Pax and Riku go upstairs and go to a different room.

 _(Tower Chamber)_

Pax and Riku arrive upstairs are in Yen Sid's chamber and they find Mickey doing conducting movements.

"Mickey!" Riku said.

"Oh, no! What happened to him?" Pax asked.

The two see a musical score covered in darkness and black music notes.

"It's this musical score. It has him trapped." Pax said.

"Okay then." Riku said as he's about to attack.

 _"You won't be able to defeat that darkness with brute force."_ A voice said and it's Mickey.

"Huh? Mickey? Where's he coming from?" Pax asked.

 _"I'm Mickey. The sorcerer's apprentice. Who are you two?"_ Mickey asked.

"I'm Riku and this is Pax." Riku introduced himself and Pax.

"Mickey, if brute force won't work, then can you tell us what will?" Pax asked.

 _"Do ya really mean you're gonna try and help me?"_ Mickey asked.

"Yes." Riku said.

"We'll always be willing to help." Pax said.

 _"Gosh, Riku, Pax, somethin' tells me you two and I are gonna be great friends and we'll help each other a lot someday."_ Mickey said.

Just then a musical score appears and it has blue and green music notes.

"What's that?" Pax asked.

 _"Inside this musical score is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the darkness. Can I count on you two to find it?"_ Mickey asked.

"We will. Leave it to us." Riku said.

"We'll get that Sound Idea and get it back before you know it." Pax said.

 _(World of Symphony of Sorcery)_

 _Flashback:_

 _Mickey is wearing Yen Sid's hat and is casting spells on a broom to make it come to life while giving it hands and makes it carry buckets of water and then goes to sleep but then he wakes up to find the entire room full of water and sees many brooms filling the room with water and tries to stop them but casts a spell creating a night sky where Spellican flies through._

 _Flashback End._

 _(Information: Find a Sound Idea and save Mickey!)_

Pax and Riku go for the musical score and use their Keyblades on it to enter the music realm.

 _(Theme: Nutcracker Suite)_

 _(Dark Wood)_

Pax and Riku arrive in a dark forest full of flowers and trees and just then Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire and they keep going through the wood and they find a music flower and use Reality Shift to make flowers bloom and they use the flowers to go to the upper part of the wood and they find a long road and use it to take them to the next area.

 _(Golden Wood)_

Pax and Riku arrive in a different part of the wood that's full red leaves on tree branches and they start climbing up the tree branches and find another music flower and use Reality Shift to make the leaves climbable and use the leaves to grind on vines taking them to the upper part of the wood but more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters appear and attack but they defeat the enemies and continue on and they find another long road and use it to take them to the next part of the wood.

 _(Winter Wood)_

Pax and Riku arrive in a wood full of snow and frozen water and they find an icicle and use Reality Shift to make more ice appear allowing the two to move through the ice while fighting off more Night Terrors and Dream Eaters and they grind on icy rails taking them to the next part of the snowy wood and they find more icicles and use Reality Shift to make more ice appear and they go through the ice and they later reach the end of the icy wood and they find what looks like a sheet full of music notes.

"This must be a Sound Idea." Pax said and the Sound Idea goes for the two.

"Great. Let's get back to Mickey." Riku said.

Just then everything turns black and Pax and Riku fall into the darkness.

Pax and Riku are now in a dark realm with a giant volcano and they find the young man once more.

"Not you again." Pax said.

"You waiting for us?" Riku asked.

"Yes. The boy chosen by the Keyblade, Riku." The young man said.

"Huh?" Pax asked.

"It was yours first, wasn't it? Then, you succumbed to the darkness you could not control and your prize, the Keyblade, passed onto Sora instead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Including, Pax." The young man said looking at Pax.

"Riku didn't cause me pain!" Pax said.

"No, but you were driven into darkness, like he was, were you not?" The young man asked.

"That was because of Zervik, Malus' Heartless, and Kaos! They did that to me! Thanks to Ky, I know what I am!" Pax yelled.

"Are you certain? You still have no idea about your origins, just as Nex, despite learning some about himself, he still lacks the actual truth." The young man said.

"Shut up!" Pax yelled.

"My mistakes may have caused others problems, but I'm here to change all that." Riku said.

"Once again, you both have proven predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined." The young man said.

"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to the part where you tell us what this is about." Riku said.

"I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. A boy, who's immune to darkness is of no use to us." The young man said.

"Well, there's some good news." Riku said.

"Now, talk! What is your game?" Pax asked.

"Hmph. You won't live long enough to know anything else. You and Nex are all destined to destroyed before you can do anything. I'll tell you this, you have no way to save Virtus and Noel from a fate that will come to them. It's inevitable." The young man said.

"What?! If you hurt Ky and Noel, I swear, I will…" Pax was cut off.

"Your abyss awaits." The young man said.

Just then a giant fire appears creating darkness revealing a giant black demon with horns, fangs, yellow eyes, and giant wings and sends the two flying into the dark sky.

"Here we go…" Pax said.

"Let's get started." Riku said.

 _(Boss Theme: Night on Bald Mountain)_

 _(Information: Defeat Chernabog!)_

Chernabog breathes fire at the two but they dodge and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by an aerial somersault slash and then transforms his Keyblade into a katana and slashes with it while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker but Chernabog attacks with his claws and then breathes more fire but Riku casts Tidal Wave to get rid of the flames and then casts Dark Thunder while Pax uses Lethal Blade and then uses Blizzard Raid but Chernabog sends the two back and then unleashes spirits and sends them to attack but the two defeat the spirits and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by a spinning slash while Riku uses Earth Edge and then uses Dark Dive and delivers a multi diving strike and then unleashes dark pillars but Chernabog unleashes many flame pillars around him to try and burn the two but they cast Cure on themselves and Riku casts Dark Blizzard and then casts Triple Plasma while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a blaster and fires light shots but Chernabog breathes more fire at the two who dodge but Chernabog attacks with its claws getting the two but they try to attack but Chernabog pushes them back.

Pax and Riku fly for Chernabog who unleashes more spirits and sends them to attack and then unleashes flame pillars but they dodge the flame pillars and defeat the spirits and they reach Chernabog again and Riku uses Meteor Crash while Pax combines Fire magic and Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and delivers a powerful fire strike but Chernabog unleashes different colored flames and sends them at the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and deflects the flames right back at Chernabog who retaliates with unleashing pillars of flames around him to burn the two but Pax combines Water magic and Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water and ice strike while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Ice Barrage but Chernabog attacks with his claws and then breathes fire but they dodge and try to attack again but Chernabog pushes the two away again and so they fly for him again but Chernabog unleashes pillars of flames and then summons spirits and sends them to strike but they dodge the flame pillars and defeat the spirits and they reach Chernabog who unleashes more multi colored flames and sends them to strike.

Pax and Riku dodges the flames and Pax coats Water magic with Path to Justice and delivers a powerful water slash dealing great damage while Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes all over to strike many times and then delivers a slamming strike while unleashing dark pillars but Chernabog unleashes pillars of flames and then breathes fire but they dodge and Riku uses Meteor Crash and then uses Prism Windmill while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rapier and delivers quick and impaling strikes but Chernabog unleashes multi colored flames and sends them to strike but they dodge and Pax casts White Thunder while Riku casts Triple Blizzard but Chernabog summons spirts and sends them to attack at the two but they avoid the spirits and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker while Pax delivers four slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash but Chernabog unleashes pillars of flames to try and burn them but they cast Cure and Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Blizzard while Riku uses Dark Raid but Chernabog breathes fire but Riku uses Dark Dive while Pax combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and delivers a powerful air strike and they finish off Chernabog who sinks into the volcano and disappears in flames.

Pax and Riku later return to the chamber.

"We're…back." Pax said.

 _"Thank you, Riku, Pax. Say, can we try out that Sound Idea?"_ Mickey asked.

Pax and Riku use the Sound Idea and use their Keyblades to make conduction movements making little music and just then another Sound Idea appears creating a stronger music dispelling the darkness and the water is gone and Mickey wakes up.

"That was amazing! What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Sora." Riku said.

"Noel." Pax said.

"Sora? Noel? Funny…just hearin' those names kinda makes me wanna smile." Mickey said.

"Yeah, that's how they are. Same with another named Ky." Riku said.

"Well, whaddya know…Riku, Pax, Sora, Noel, and Ky… The Sound Ideas you four set free joined together. When they did, they made a great and powerful harmony." Mickey said.

"Sora can find the brightest part of anything and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it." Riku said.

"And Noel can find any bright side and no matter how bad things got, she always finds a way to make things right again." Pax said.

"It's hard not to smile around them." Riku said.

"Wow, no wonder the music sounded like so much fun. I bet they got you two to thank for that. Having such good friends really means they can enjoy it. It's like each of you is holding onto a little part of the other. Your hearts are always in tune, so they're free to sing. Gosh, I hope I can be part of the team someday." Mickey said.

"You will." Riku said.

"We know it." Pax said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Pax and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yen Sid's tower Mickey is talking to Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm, it's clear to me you cannot teach a cat to bark. Merlin and the good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more…temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire. I suppose it depends on how strongly it burns." Yen Sid said.

"But, what about Sora, Riku, Noel, and Pax?" Mickey asked.

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort and Malus knew what we were planning, then they still would need to have been there…back in the very beginning and time when the Destiny Islands and Shine City were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora, Riku, Noel, and Pax, as well as Ky and Nex would have been beyond they're reach." Yen Sid said.

"Gee, do ya really think it's possible Xehanort and Malus coulda planned thing that far in advance?" Mickey asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid said.

"But what if they did the same thing as Sora, Noel, Riku, Pax, Ky, and Nex did and went back through time?" Goofy asked.

"For that to work, a version of themselves would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort and Malus can transport they're bodies across vast reaches of time. And Malus' body was sealed a long time ago." Yen Sid said.

"Wait! I remember, Xehanort did give up his body! It was a version of him that was possessing Riku." Mickey said shocking the wizard.

"No, it cannot be! Could Xehanort be that cunning, possessing that kind of foresight?" Yen Sid asked.

"But what about Malus?" Donald asked.

"As I and Aptus have feared, his sealing time is almost at an end, but…" Yen Sid stops talking. "No…It cannot be…" Yen Sid stops talking.

"Master?" Mickey asked.

"Curse you, Malus! You crafty devil…!" Yen Sid said.

"I'm not sure what's goin' on, but if it's alright with you, can I go help 'em?" Mickey asked.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?" Yen Sid asked.

"If Xehanort and Malus are really behind all this, they won't stay in the dream worlds forever and the same can be said for the prison worlds. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em and we can probably guess the place. Follow the hearts and you'll find the way. That's something both Master Aqua and Master Jin told me and Oswald once." Mickey said.

"King Mickey…" Donald stops talking.

"We're goin' too." Goofy said.

"Fellas, you're my best pals, but this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora, Ky, Noel, Riku, Pax, Nex, me, and Oswald, why you fellas, Elena, and the others would be the only one's left to keep the worlds safe." Mickey said making the slump down sadly.

"Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between." Yen Sid said.

"What about Noel and Pax?" Mickey asked.

"I cannot sense them any further. I fear they're no longer in the Realm of Sleep." Yen Sid said.

"Oh, no… They could be in danger…" Mickey said.

"Don't worry. Trust your heart and I know you'll find Riku. Aptus should be able to track down Noel and Pax." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you. I promise I'll bring Sora and Riku back safe and sound." Mickey said.

* * *

 **Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Okay, so now we're finished with Pax's and Riku's side and now we are done with all the worlds for this story. Now, I will finish off the remaining worlds in Prison Dimensions before reach the endgame of both of the stories. I hope you enjoyed this story and everything I did in it and I hope you look forward to what will happen next after everything is finished. Anyway, next time, Sora goes to the next world by himself, but things start to go very crazy for him as he ventures alone.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


End file.
